Hypothèses Tome 4
by Anna Taure
Summary: Quatrième année à Poudlard, et d'étranges évènements se produisent. Le flair et la ruse de Serpentard vont être mis à rude épreuve alors que l'école accueille des visiteurs très particuliers.
1. Cicatrice

Salut tout le monde ! On entame le quatrième tome des Hypothèses. Bon retour aux anciens et bienvenue à ceux qui prennent le train en marche.  
Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais nous avons zappé tous les rappels sur la vie chez les Dursley, l'apparence de Harry, etc... Je suppose que personne ici ne souffre de trous de mémoire.

Chapitre 1 : la Cicatrice

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il avait une migraine épouvantable. Ou plutôt, sa vieille cicatrice se rappelait à son bon souvenir en lui brûlant le front. Il attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et se passa un peu de liquide sur le visage pour se rafraîchir aussi bien la figure que les idées. Il enfila ensuite ses lunettes et s'assit sur son lit, sous le faible éclairage fourni par les réverbères de la rue, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.  
Le mal de tête ayant diminué, Harry alluma la lampe à côté de lui et alla examiner sa cicatrice dans la glace fixée à l'intérieur de son armoire. Elle n'avait pas l'air enflammée et conservait la même couleur rouge pâle qu'elle avait toujours eue.  
Retournant s'asseoir, il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait vu deux... non, trois personnes dans son rêve. Il avait vu Peter « Queudver » Pettigrew et entendu la voix de Voldemort. Le vieux monsieur lui était en revanche parfaitement inconnu. Un serpent aussi, appelé Nagini. Et les deux sorciers mijotaient quelque chose. Ils parlaient sans cesse d'un plan, mais sans dire exactement de quoi il retournait. En tout cas, avoir la tête de Harry semblait encore être l'obsession coutumière de Voldemort. _« Quelle surprise... »_

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, Harry chercha un livre dans sa malle. Mais aucun titre n'attira son attention. Son livre des Monstres était toujours à l'intérieur, ses pages s'agitant doucement sous l'effet d'un courant d'air, mais il n'avait plus besoin d'être ficelé. Le bouquin avait appris à se tenir tranquille en échange de quelques heures de liberté chaque jour. Caroline la tortue avait élu domicile dans le chaudron à potions, après avoir tenté de grignoter les rouleaux de parchemin qui s'entassaient sur le bureau. Quant à Hedwige, elle se trouvait à la chasse et ne reviendrait pas avant la soirée suivante. Harry ramassa un livre de quidditch, puis le laissa retomber. Même ce sport magnifique n'arriverait pas à lui faire oublier qu'il avait été le témoin éloigné d'un meurtre. Un homme innocent avait été tué froidement, un homme qui semblait n'être venu dans cette histoire que pour y mourir.  
Se rallongeant, Harry grommela. Il avait l'habitude de prendre des gnons, mais seulement à l'école. S'il devait récolter une nouvelle liste de douleurs pendant les vacances... Et si jamais Voldemort... pardon ! Tom Jedusor repointait le bout de son vilain museau dans le monde sorcier... Réjouissante perspective ! Sans compter les trois Dursley qui dormaient dans la maison, peu soucieux des états d'âme de leur neveu et cousin, qui était aussi bienvenu sous leur toit qu'une colonie de termites voraces.  
Allons ! Plus que deux semaines et il pourrait embarquer à nouveau à bord du Poudlard Express. Cette idée lui redonna le sourire. Harry attrapa d'un geste distrait les cartes d'anniversaire qu'il avait reçues au début du mois. Théodore, Sarah, Blaise, Marcus de Serpentard, Fred, George et Ginny de Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais reçu tant de lettres d'un seul coup, si l'on exceptait la pluie de missives qui avait inondé la maison juste avant son entrée à Poudlard. Et ils s'étaient montrés généreux pour fêter ses quatorze ans. Marcus lui avait envoyé des affiches et le livret des Crécerelles de Kenmare, une équipe de quidditch qu'il allait officiellement intégrer d'ici quelques semaines. Sarah avait expédié une boîte de friandises à la pâte d'amande et à la fleur d'oranger appelées calissons, qu'elle avait trouvée en France, où elle avait séjourné avec ses parents au début du mois de juillet. Blaise, plus pratique, avait fait acheminer une poignée de plumes à écrire, tandis que Théodore lui faisait parvenir un guide touristique sorcier-moldu de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Ginny envoya de son côté des figurines de rechange pour jeu d'échecs. Ses frères avaient préféré un sachet de pralines aux vives couleurs, accompagnées de la notice suivante :

_Ce sont des Pralines Longue-Langue, inspirées par ta petite histoire avec la sœur de ton oncle. L'effet est garanti et nous avons eu du mal à dissimuler nos travaux à notre mère. Tu peux imaginer que se __balader dans la maison avec une langue violette d'un mètre de long ne passe pas inaperçu ! Laisse-les donc à portée de ton gros cousin, dans ses affaires, pour quand il partira dans son merveilleux collège. __  
__Nous continuons à expérimenter. Heureusement, nous n'avons plus que Maman et Ron pour nous reprocher de passer notre temps à bosser sur ces farces. Percy travaille à présent au ministère, avec un type appelé Bartemius Croupton, qui dirige le département de la coopération magique internationale. Maintenant, c'est sans cesse des « Mr Croupton a dit… » par-ci et de « Mr Croupton pense que… » par-là et ça devient vraiment agaçant. Je crois que Percy en est amoureux plus que de sa copine, car ce n'est pas Pénélope qui va lui permettre de faire carrière dans l'administration. Berk !__  
__Peut-être qu'on se verra à la Coupe du Monde. Papa devrait avoir des billets pour la finale. Nous ne voudrions pas manquer ça.__  
__A un de ces quatre,__  
__G&F_

Hum… Ils auraient pu préciser la durée d'effet… Inutile de mêler Dudley à cela si cela risquait de lui attirer de sérieux ennuis du côté moldu (et du côté du ministère). Par contre, elles seraient idéales pour un de ses condisciples à la langue – fourchue – bien pendue…

Auquel d'entre eux pourrait-il écrire pour parler de ce qu'il avait vu ? Réponse : aucun. Il ne savait pas qui d'autre était en contact avec eux, et il doutait que ses camarades en connussent beaucoup sur les résidus de maléfices. Dumbledore, le savant mage qui dirigeait le collège ? Harry ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ça.  
Restait son parrain. L'ennui, c'était que Harry ne savait pas où lui écrire. Apparemment, Sirius changeait d'adresse très souvent. Même s'il avait fallu déménager tous les matins, Harry aurait nettement préféré se trouver avec lui. D'un autre point de vue, même à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Sirius assurait une certaine tranquillité à son filleul. Les Dursley n'osaient pas élever la voix sur leur neveu, sachant qu'il était en contact avec un criminel recherché et dangereux... Sirius avait déjà écrit deux fois depuis la fin juin. Les oiseaux postaux qui avaient acheminé le courrier étaient de magnifiques créatures tropicales au plumage multicolore. Harry imagina son parrain et l'hippogriffe Buck entrain de lézarder au soleil sur une plage de sable blanc, avec des cocotiers. Le bonheur... C'était une promesse que Harry s'était faite. La première chose qu'il ferait en sortant de Poudlard, ce serait de prendre l'avion pour une île au beau milieu du Pacifique et de passer au moins une semaine dans un hamac entre deux palmiers à buller toute la journée. En tout cas, les détraqueurs qui poursuivaient Sirius, qui appréciaient tant le froid et l'ombre, ne se risqueraient sans doute pas à rechercher leur proie sous un grand soleil.

Le jour naissant trouva Harry assis à son bureau, écrivant en silence une lettre pour son parrain.

_Cher Sirius,__  
__Merci pour ta dernière lettre. La frégate était si grosse qu'elle a eu du mal à passer par la fenêtre.__  
__A Privet Drive, rien de nouveau. Le régime de Dudley se passe - évidemment - très mal. Hier, tante Pétunia l'a surpris entrain de voler des beignets. Elle a décidé de lui supprimer son argent de poche, ce qui a déclenché une nouvelle crise. Dudley s'est tellement mis en colère qu'il a jeté sa GameBoy (un appareil moldu pour jouer à des jeux électroniques) par la fenêtre. Pas très malin, il n'a plus rien pour se changer les idées.__  
__De mon côté, ça va bien. La peur de te voir entrer chez eux pour les transformer en chauve-souris semble paralyser les Dursley. Par contre, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Ma cicatrice a recommencé à me faire mal, alors que Voldemort n'était pas en planque dans la rue devant la maison. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu sais si les marques laissées par des mauvais sorts peuvent encore faire mal après plusieurs années ?__  
__J'attends ton courrier !__  
__Harry._

Voilà. Très bien, cette lettre. Inutile de parler du rêve - ou de la vision - qu'il avait eu, Sirius pourrait être tenté d'en parler à Dumbledore, chose que le garçon souhaitait à tout prix éviter. Harry plia la lettre et la posa contre le pied de sa lampe. Il la donnerait à Hedwige dès qu'elle rentrerait. Jetant un œil à son réveil, il vit qu'il était déjà six heures. Autant se dépêcher de faire un brin de toilette et de s'habiller. Dudley n'était pas un grand ami de l'eau et du savon, mais la tante Pétunia avait pour habitude de tout récurer du sol au plafond chaque matin. Et comme ils allaient bientôt avoir de la visite pour les affaires de l'oncle Vernon, la cure de désinfection serait encore plus acharnée que d'habitude. Harry se demanda qui allait succéder à Mr Mason dans le rôle du futur associé. Au moins était-il assuré qu'aucun elfe de maison ne viendrait jouer les trouble-fête pendant la discussion. 


	2. Invitation

Salut les lecteurs ! Suite à un bug que l'administration ne corrige toujours pas même après 2 relances, je suis obligée de publier le tome 4 d'Hypothèses dans une autre catégorie. Je continuerai à poster tous les samedis, alors mettez-moi dans le moteur de recherche, et vous aurez vite fait de me retrouver. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : l'Invitation**

Les Dursley ne s'étaient pas donné la peine d'attendre Harry pour entamer leur petit déjeuner. Ils ne levèrent pas les yeux et bien sûr, aucun ne le salua quand il entra dans la cuisine. Son oncle était caché derrière le Daily Mail, sans doute à la rubrique économique, tandis que la tante Pétunia découpait un pamplemousse en quatre, les lèvres pincées.  
Dudley boudait encore et semblait prendre la moitié de la table à lui tout seul. Harry fut donc obligé de se caser dans un coin, le plus près possible de la porte. Quand Pétunia posa devant son fils un quart de pamplemousse sans sucre en disant d'une voix tremblante :

- Tiens, mon petit Duddy chéri,

le chéri en question lui jeta un regard noir. La vie de Dursley junior avait pris un tour assez désagréable depuis son retour à la maison et la lecture de son bulletin scolaire.  
Comme chaque été depuis trois ans, les parents avaient trouvé à leur rejeton toutes sortes d'excuses pour justifier ses mauvaises notes (Harry se demandait en passant quelle serait la réaction de son parrain si jamais il ramenait un bulletin aussi calamiteux...). Pour Pétunia, son Dudley adoré était un garçon très doué, incompris par ses professeurs, tandis que Vernon assurait qu'il préférait avoir ce beau gars costaud pour fils plutôt qu'un premier de la classe efféminé. Les accusations de brutalité furent traitées de la même façon.

- C'est un petit garçon turbulent, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! avait sangloté sa mère.

Très certainement, dans un environnement de type Poudlard, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de faire du mal à qui que ce fût, les seuls élèves de son niveau intellectuel préférant les muscles au ventre. Mais face à des enfants normaux... Harry essaya de calculer combien de mômes s'étaient fait voler leur quatre-heures ou leur argent de poche par son adorable cousin.  
La dernière page du bulletin était couverte d'annotations écrites par l'infirmière scolaire. Et cette fois, les Dursley ne purent y couper. Les kilos en trop (Dieu et Haagenti savaient qu'ils étaient nombreux !) de Dudley ne provenaient sans doute pas de ses os épais et la doctoresse affirmait sans détour que le garçon avait besoin de tout, sauf de manger plus, et que l'école ne trouvait plus de pantalons d'uniforme assez larges pour lui.

_« Ce garçon a atteint des records en matière d'obésité, écrivait l'infirmière, et s'il continue à se goinfrer comme il le fait, je doute que sa santé tienne encore longtemps. Le but de la nourriture est de participer à la croissance des enfants, et non de les transformer en baleines terrestres. »_

Harry avait adoré entendre ça...  
Quand il apprit qu'il devrait se soumettre au régime édicté par l'infirmière, Dudley piqua des crises de colère monstrueuses, sa mère pleura beaucoup et pas mal de jouets furent cassés ou recassés. Mais il fallut en passer par les restrictions. Les aliments favoris de Dudley : hamburgers, sodas, gâteaux, bonbons..., disparurent du frigo, qui fut rempli à la place de fruits, de légumes et de poisson. De la nourriture de hippie, avait dit Vernon. Pétunia, toujours pleine de bonne volonté quand il s'agissait de son fils, avait obligé le reste de la famille à suivre le même régime pour atténuer la peine de son enfant adoré. Mais avec des variantes. Ainsi, le quart de pamplemousse de Harry était plus petit que celui de son cousin (ce qui avait le double avantage d'être plus économique et de montrer à Dudley qu'il avait toujours plus de nourriture que Harry). Et pourtant, lui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se mettre à la diète ! Il avait pris quelques centimètres de plus, mais la balance ne suivait pas et Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à un porte-manteau.  
Il était plus malin que cela, cependant. Apprenant que les menus seraient à base de carottes crues et de céleri au citron pendant deux mois, Harry s'était dépêché d'envoyer Hedwige passer commande auprès de ses amis. Sarah lui avait fait parvenir une boîte de biscottes accompagnées de ces mini-pots de confiture qu'on trouve dans les hôtels et Théodore, un paquet de gâteaux au kiwi, cadeau de ses oncles. Les Weasley avaient été généreux et il avait fallu trois hiboux, dont la miniature offerte à Ron par Sirius, pour amener la totalité du service : un cake aux fruits et des pâtés à la viande. Le 1er juillet, s'étaient ajoutés des gâteaux d'anniversaire. Aussi Harry avala ce maigre quart d'agrume sans protester.

- C'est tout ? gronda Vernon en désignant sa part.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils en montrant Dudley, qui avait déjà fini sa part et lorgnait celle de Harry avec envie. Trop tard : l'inconvénient des petits morceaux, c'est qu'on les finit plus vite.  
Vernon allait s'attaquer au sien quand la sonnette retentit. Profitant du départ de son père, Dudley vola ce qui restait de son quart de pamplemousse et l'avala en hâte. Vernon revint avec deux enveloppes. La première provenait de ses associés potentiels.

- Ils viennent samedi à trois heures. Et il va falloir les recevoir de façon convenable, dit-il en regardant Harry d'un sale œil. D'autant plus qu'ils seront accompagnés de leur fille. Je te déconseille de lui tourner autour.

Harry haussa les épaules. Aucune remarque de ce genre à Dudley, bien sûr. Si Pétunia comptait sur le charme naturel de son fils pour gagner une alliance intéressante…

- Et...

Vernon regardait l'enveloppe verte avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est pour toi ! grogna-t-il en jetant la lettre dans l'assiette de Harry.

Celui-ci la prit tout de suite avant que Dudley ait eu le temps de mettre la main dessus. Il quitta la table et s'installa dans le couloir pour lire son courrier. L'écriture était celle de Théodore. Il y avait deux timbres de trop mais ça n'était pas bien méchant. Au pire, Harry pourrait toujours commencer une collection. Il savait que le reste de la famille l'observait en attendant une mauvaise nouvelle pour leur neveu.

_Salut Harry ! écrivait Théodore.__  
__Grande nouvelle : la finale de Quidditch aura lieu lundi prochain et mes oncles ont acheté suffisamment de billets pour tout un régiment (ce qui est assez normal vu la taille de ma famille, quand on y pense...)__  
__Naturellement, il y en a un pour toi. Que veux-tu, cela fait trente ans que la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas accueilli une finale, et je connais ton goût pour ce sport... C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. Mes oncles sont d'accord pour que tu passes la fin des vacances avec nous. Tu vas voir, la maison qu'ils ont louée est sans doute aussi remplie que celle des Weasley ! Quand il s'agit de faire des enfants, ils ont un peu de mal à s'arrêter, eux aussi...__  
__Envoie vite ta réponse par la voie normale. Nous n'avons pas de boîte aux lettres moldue et je ne pense pas que le facteur sache où se trouve la maison, de toute façon.__  
__A bientôt,__  
__Théo_

- C'est quoi, cette couleur d'enveloppe ? grogna l'oncle Vernon en désignant le papier vert d'eau.  
- C'est du vert, et même les gens comme vous en utilisent, grommela Harry sans regarder son oncle.  
- Et ils te disent quoi, tes copains anormaux ?  
- Que je suis invité chez eux pour les deux semaines qui viennent.

Ce genre d'argument devrait sans doute toucher une corde sensible chez Mr Dursley. Etre débarrassé d'un gamin qu'il considérait comme une plaie ne pouvait que lui plaire. Il allait sûrement dire oui. D'un autre côté, cela ferait aussi plaisir à Harry et c'était une donnée à ne pas négliger dans le cerveau tordu de ce fabriquant de perceuses.

- Je peux leur répondre de venir me chercher ?

Vernon réfléchissait toujours. Ou plutôt, il calculait. Son bonheur serait au prix de celui de son neveu. Dilemme... Il jeta un œil à la lettre.

- Qui écrit ça ?  
- Un de mes camarades de classe. Il passe les vacances avec ses cousins. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies vu, à la gare.  
- Tant mieux ! brailla Vernon. C'est quoi, ce truc, là : Quidditch ?  
- C'est un sport, répliqua Harry avec impatience. Un sport très populaire, et nettement plus spectaculaire que le foot. Beaucoup plus difficile à jouer, aussi.

C'était vache, car Vernon adorait regarder des matches de football à la télé. Au lieu de les regarder, il aurait mieux fait d'y jouer, cela l'aurait aidé à perdre du poids. Harry en était désormais certain : son oncle décèderait à cause de l'hypertension ou du cholestérol. Et son cousin prendrait le même chemin s'il essayait encore de tricher avec son régime.

- C'est quoi, la voie normale ?  
- Normale pour nous, expliqua Harry. Avec les hiboux ; tu sais bien, la poste des sorciers...

La veine sur la tempe droite de son oncle commença à battre plus fort. Son teint prit des nuances pourpres. En un mot, Vernon Dursley était absolument suffoqué qu'on osât employer de pareils termes sous son toit. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, comme si tous ses voisins s'étaient postés là pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire ne pas faire d'allusion au... surnaturel sous mon toit ?  
- C'est toi qui as posé la question...  
- Quel toupet ! Me parler comme ça, à moi ! Tu portes sur le dos les vêtements que ta tante et moi t'avons donnés !  
- Parce que Dudley n'en voulait plus. Ou parce qu'il était trop gros pour rentrer encore dedans, siffla Harry avec colère.  
- Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton !  
- Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on me traite comme un animal ! En attendant, je remonte. J'ai une lettre à finir. Pour mon parrain.

Ça, c'étaient bien des mots magiques. La couleur pourpre disparut du visage de Vernon pour laisser place à une pâleur mortelle.

- Tu... Tu vas lui écrire maintenant ?  
- En effet. Je ne l'ai pas contacté depuis un moment et il va croire que quelque chose va mal si jamais je tarde encore.

Les rouages et les engrenages grippés du cerveau comptable de Mr Dursley (vu son niveau, c'était plutôt un boulier) se mirent en route. Ils estimaient, soupesaient... Se moquer du neveu valait-il la peine de risquer l'intrusion d'un fou dangereux dans la maison ? Ce parrain pouvait très bien débarquer si jamais le garçon ne lui écrivait pas. S'il avait le moindre soupçon que ce sale gosse n'était pas traité « convenablement »...

- Bon, d'accord. Tu peux aller à cette coupe du monde de... machin-truc, là. Écris donc à ton copain pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Hors de question que je dépense de l'essence pour te conduire où que ce soit. Et n'oublie pas de le signaler à ton parrain.  
- C'est bon, dit Harry avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Il passa devant Dudley avec un incroyable sentiment de légèreté.

- Délicieux, ce petit déjeuner, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi, j'ai adoré !

Sous les yeux ahuris de son cousin, il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.  
Nouvelle joie : Hedwige était rentrée. Faisant pivoter sa tête blanche, elle désigna une autre chouette, rousse, qui attendait sagement, perchée sur la tête du lit. Elle tendit la patte quand Harry s'approcha, pour qu'il puisse prendre la lettre qui y était attachée.

_Harry, __  
__Tu es convoqué pour Irlande-Bulgarie lundi soir. Que tes Moldus soient d'accord ou pas ne change rien, nous t'embarquerons quand même. Je ne sais pas si ma première lettre est bien arrivée, mais en tout cas, sois prêt devant ta porte samedi à 17 heures. Renvoie vite Frida avec la réponse. Mes oncles ont décidé de venir à la moldue, de façon à ne pas trop déranger, je sais comment sont ton oncle et ta tante. Double bonne nouvelle, Sarah a décidé de se joindre à nous. Voilà une belle occasion de comploter ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?__  
__A plus,__  
__Théo_

- Attends trente secondes, dit Harry à Frida. J'écris un mot.  
- Kruu ! fit la chouette.

_OK, je fais ma valise et on se retrouve demain. Faites gaffe, mon oncle aura des invités importants qui arrivent à 15 heures et je me ferai lyncher si quelque chose tourne au vinaigre.__  
__A demain !_

Il plia soigneusement la lettre de réponse et l'accrocha à la patte de Frida, qui reprit son vol par la fenêtre.

- Hedwige, tu voudrais voir du pays ?  
- Eeeek ?  
- C'est pour amener du courrier à Sirius.  
- Skrêêê !

Après avoir signalé à Sirius qu'il serait chez un ami pendant quinze jours, Harry donna la lettre au harfang, qui quitta la chambre à son tour. Dès que Hedwige fut partie, Harry se rua sur ses affaires. Il mit de côté des habits pour le lendemain, puis plia soigneusement le reste et le posa sur son lit. Puis il rangea ses livres et ses parchemins au fond de la malle, déposa les vêtements par-dessus avec la cape d'invisibilité. Une fois la malle fermée, il attacha son balai protégé par une housse sur le dessus et rangea le tout à côté de son bureau. Puis il se dirigea vers la cachette de son ravitaillement aérien (sous une lame de plancher) et y préleva une bonne tranche de gâteau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait plutôt heureux de sa situation chez les Dursley. Il avait droit à un régal avec beaucoup de fruits confits et de décor en sucre alors que son cousin devait manger un quart de pamplemousse, le temps était magnifique, il avait fini tous ses devoirs et il allait voir un match de Quidditch professionnel dans quarante-huit heures. Pourtant, dans un minuscule recoin de son esprit, une petite voix s'obstinait à lui rappeler que Voldemort était à nouveau en chasse.


	3. Tontons

Salut à tous les lecteurs !

Un chapitre ce samedi, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure, et nous reprenons le rythme d'une mise à jour hebdomadaire.

Sinon, un cookie virtuel à celui ou celle qui peut me dire de quelle série télé sont sortis les trois oncles de Théodore. Roswell, tu le sais déjà, alors tu ne dis rien, merci ! :p

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : les Tontons**

Le lendemain, l'atmosphère était tendue. Accueillir en même temps des sorciers et un grand entrepreneur rendait Vernon particulièrement nerveux. Harry se tenait à carreau, sans rien dire. Il avait achevé le rangement de sa chambre, ôtant son calendrier du mur et vidant la cachette à friandises. Il ne restait pas une plume pour témoigner de sa présence dans la maison. Pétunia se demandait comment « ces gens » allaient avoir le culot de s'habiller. Les hommes en robe lui causaient un grand trouble, Harry l'avait remarqué. Il ignorait en revanche ce que les oncles de Théodore se mettraient sur le dos. Il n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler, mais ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient, ni leur âge, ni leur façon d'aborder les Moldus. Pas à coups d'Avada, comme le ferait sans doute leur beau-frère Nott, mais de là à dire qu'ils seraient aimables...  
Pendant que Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, l'oncle Vernon se préparait à recevoir dignement son futur associé. Quand Harry redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva son oncle revêtu de son plus beau costume, tant pour signifier aux invités qu'ils étaient importants que pour paraître impressionnant. Dudley avait lui aussi subi le traitement VIP et portait un ensemble ayant sans doute appartenu à son père, seul à pouvoir loger sa rotondité sans craquer. Il ignorait que des sorciers devaient passer plus tard chez lui, et c'était tant mieux. La dernière fois que Dudley avait croisé un sorcier, il avait gagné en guise de gros lot une queue de cochon qu'il avait fallu faire enlever à grands frais dans une discrète clinique londonienne.  
Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence quasi-religieux. Le menu du jour : fromage blanc et céleri râpé, ne déclencha aucune protestation. La maigre portion servie fut seulement coupée en trois, car la tante Pétunia n'avala pas la moindre bouchée. Elle devait trop bien se souvenir du dernier dîner d'affaires de son mari...

- Ils viennent en voiture, tes copains ? interrogea Vernon.  
- Je suppose que oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient de façon à ne pas déranger.

Harry se demanda quel genre de voiture les sorciers pouvaient bien apprécier. La Ford Anglia des Weasley passait relativement inaperçue, mais il savait par expérience que certains magiciens aimaient beaucoup les accessoires tape-à-l'œil. On verrait bien.  
Vernon Dursley renifla d'un air méprisant et n'ajouta rien. En principe, quand il voulait évaluer quelqu'un, il demandait la marque de sa voiture et si possible, son prix. Plus la voiture était chère, plus la personne en face de Vernon avait droit au respect. Mais même en Porsche ou en Ferrari, un mage aurait eu du mal à gagner la moindre parcelle d'estime.

A trois heures moins cinq, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre devant la maison. Pétunia chassa une dernière poussière entièrement due à son imagination et se figea dans une sorte de garde-à-vous. Vernon toussa bruyamment pour s'éclaircir la gorge et se dirigea vers la porte. Au premier coup de sonnette, il ouvrit avec autant d'élégance qu'il en était capable. Autant dire que le résultat était risible.  
Le battant s'écarta, révélant un homme de taille moyenne, vêtu d'un élégant costume en lin clair, qui venait juste de ranger une paire de lunettes de soleil dans la poche de son veston. Son épouse, sans doute d'origine asiatique, parut ravir la tante Pétunia, au moins par la coupe et le tissu de ses habits. Une femme portant des habits aussi chers était forcément une personne bien.  
Puis Harry découvrit la fille de la famille. Les minutes suivantes lui demandèrent un très grand effort de concentration. Il fut très difficile de ne pas faire le tour du salon en riant comme un bossu après avoir vu la demoiselle... Dudley parut fasciné par cette jeune personne... comme une souris devant un serpent... surtout après que Mademoiselle eut ôté ses propres lunettes teintées.

- Mrs et Mr Cobbyte, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans ma maison. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Harry les regarda passer en se pinçant les bras pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il croisa le regard de Sarah, et ce regard lui conseillait chaudement de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance. Avant de gagner le salon, il parvint quand même à placer quelques mots.

- C'est toi qui leur a conseillé de venir discuter perceuses ?  
- C'est un sujet passionnant, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Vous aimez faire des trous ?  
- Oui. Surtout dans les coffres.

Les parents Cobbyte et les Dursley étaient déjà assis. Harry fut invité à s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de la demoiselle. Dudley s'était apparemment réservé cette place. Il en serait pour ses frais. S'il savait, le pauvre malheureux, à côté de qui il était entrain de faire le beau...  
Les dames avaient déjà commencé à discuter et la tante Pétunia, dans le plus pur style des manuels de bonnes manières, demandait comment se prénommait cette charmante enfant.

- Ma petite perle s'appelle Mary-Sue, répondit Mrs Cobbyte avec distinction.

Entendre Sarah surnommée « petite perle » était aussi amusant que le « Duddy chéri » de Pétunia, mais Harry ne se serait pas permis de rire. Il ne savait pas encore tout ce dont sa camarade était capable. Par contre, pourquoi ce prénom ridicule ? Il faudrait se renseigner vite fait.  
Harry perdit vite le fil de la conversation, que ce soit celle de ces messieurs, qui parlaient chiffres, ou de ces dames, qui parlaient chiffons. Il remarqua cependant que Mrs Cobbyte se servait beaucoup de ses mains en parlant. De jolies mains de prestidigitateur... songea-t-il en souriant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pendule. Il était quatre heures et quart. Sarah demanda très gentiment la permission de se lever pour aller dans le jardin et sa mère lui donna quartier libre. Harry attendit dix minutes avant de sortir à son tour. Dans son dos, il entendit la tante Pétunia médire de son incapacité à vivre en société.  
Harry retrouva Sarah assise sur la pelouse, le nez en l'air.

- Alors, le numéro ne te plaisait plus ?  
- Si, mais j'avais des questions à te poser.  
- Par exemple ?  
- Pourquoi ce prénom à la noix ?  
- Je ne savais pas si tu avais mentionné une certaine Sarah quand tu étais ici, aussi avons-nous préféré ne pas semer le moindre soupçon.  
- Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu ne fais pas encore des affaires dans l'entreprise familiale ?  
- Non, mais j'apprends. Et puis j'ai reçu du courrier de Théodore, il y a quelques jours.  
- Et il t'a invitée à venir voir la finale Irlande-Bulgarie. Moi aussi.  
- Je sais. On s'est dit que ce serait plus pratique de nous récupérer tous les deux en même temps. Nous n'habitons pas tout près de Privet Drive et comme Théo m'a dit que ses oncles viendraient en voiture... Autant leur épargner des kilomètres.  
- Ouais. Je me demande à quoi il faut s'attendre... Sinon, ton père a vraiment intérêt à s'allier avec la Grunnings ?  
- Mon père a intérêt à s'allier avec toute entreprise potentiellement rachetable. La société Naja est connue pour ça.  
- Ah ! Alors c'est vous, cette fameuse société ! J'en ai entendu parler aux infos l'été dernier. Tu m'avais dit que ton père était entrain de « bricoler » en Bourse, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapproch… Hé, vous n'allez pas nous mettre sur la paille, hein ?  
- T'inquiète pas, mon père adore les bombes à retardement commerciales… On ne la fera éclater que quand tu n'auras plus besoin d'eux… On ne va pas scier la branche sur laquelle TU es assis.  
- Ah, tu me rassures. Enfin, presque !  
- Ils arrivent à quelle heure, déjà, les oncles ?  
- Cinq heures, répondit Harry.

Puis il remarqua que quelque chose manquait :

- Au fait, ton chat n'est pas là ?  
- Non, ce n'aurait pas été très correct. Mes parents me l'apporteront à la gare le jour du départ.  
Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
- Encore vingt minutes avant la grande plongée dans l'inconnu !

Des voix provenaient de la fenêtre ouverte du salon. Vernon proposait du café, tandis que son épouse allait chercher les assiettes de petits gâteaux. Un pénible moment en perspective pour Dudley...

A cinq heures moins dix, un vigoureux coup de klaxon perturba la tranquillité du quartier. Harry se dépêcha de rentrer dans la maison et d'aller chercher sa valise, suivi par Sarah, qui alla pêcher la sienne dans le coffre de la voiture familiale. Après un au revoir aussi bref que peu sincère, Harry sortit de la maison des Dursley. Et :

- ...  
- ... aussi.

- Ils ont acheté la bagnole d'Elvi... euh ! du King, je veux dire ?  
- Ça y ressemble...  
- Salut ! claironna Théodore depuis le siège du passager avant. Vous venez ?

Un peu interloqués, ses deux camarades s'avancèrent. Ils étaient tellement surpris par la Cadillac bleue magnifiquement entretenue et chromée qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention au chauffeur. Ni aux deux autres passagers.  
S'ils n'avaient pas su que ces trois types étaient frères, ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas deviné. Le chauffeur était un grand sorcier mince à la courte barbe châtain, habillé d'un impeccable complet moldu, cravate comprise, qui devait lui tenir assez chaud. Le second, assis derrière lui, avait une longue tignasse de cheveux blonds mal démêlés... voire mal lavés, et avait revêtu un étrange mélange d'habits grunge moldus et deux ou trois babioles magiques accrochées ça et là. Le tout n'aurait pas déparé dans un concert de metal. Le troisième était plus petit et plus large, plus âgé aussi, et arborait des vêtements fatigués et une barbe de trois jours surmontée de vieilles lunettes.

- Je vous présente messieurs Basile...

Ici, Théodore désigna le plus petit.

- Alexandre...

Là, il montra le blond.

- Et Timothée McLagan, acheva-t-il en pointant le barbu.  
- Euh... Enchanté, finit par lâcher Harry, incapable de déterminer quelle était la bonne conduite à tenir face à de pareils énergumènes.  
- Nous de même ! Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Bon, mettez vos affaires dans le coffre. On aimerait dégager de cet ennuyeux endroit le plus vite possible.

Après s'être exécutés, Harry et Sarah se casèrent tant bien que mal à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Le moteur fait quelle puissance ? demanda Harry en feignant un intérêt poli.  
- Deux virgule un gigawatts ! lança l'oncle Timothée avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.  
- C'est pas vraaii…

L'oncle Vernon, qui venait de se rendre compte que les amis de son neveu ne se donnaient pas la peine de venir saluer, sortit juste à temps pour voir partir en trombe une grosse cylindrée des seventies, dans un grand bruit de moteur accompagné de quelques klaxons. Finalement, on avait fait mieux que Fred et George, se dit Harry.

Vernon rentra au Salon où se trouvaient toujours son épouse et les Cobbyte, se lamentant sur le manque de politesse de Harry et ses fréquentations.

- En effet, répondit Mrs Cobbyte. Le contraste est encore plus saisissant quand on y oppose la bonne éducation de votre fils !

Pétunia était aux anges.  
Mr Cobbyte reposa élégamment sa tasse.

- Eh bien, Mr Dursley, si nous reprenions nos affaires là ou nous les avons laissées ? Si nos termes vous conviennent, nous pourrons signer notre accord aujourd'hui même, avant la clôture du marché !

Richard Cobbyte était légèrement nerveux, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de signer un contrat. Évidemment, on a toujours peur d'avoir trouver plus malin que soi. Il aimait cette tension : c'était ce qui rendait les Affaires encore plus excitantes. Son cerveau était en ébullition.  
Le cerveau de Vernon Dursley a déjà été évoqué lors du chapitre précédent. En comparaison, celui de Richard Silver Cobbyte était un processeur mathématique moderne optimisé pour les nombres complexes : savoir distinguer la partie réelle et la partie imaginaire des nombres annoncés par les adversaires était la base sur laquelle reposait tout le jeu des Affaires.  
Quel genre de joueur était ce Dursley ? Richard se méfiait, comme à l'accoutumée. Il avait l'air d'un pigeon, mais peut-être cachait-il son jeu : ceux-là étaient les plus dangereux. Enfin, il y avait quand même assez peu de risques : Sarah elle-même lui avait décrit un complet idiot, et la commission qu'il lui avait promise lui assurait sa sincérité mieux que les liens du sang. En effet, le risque était faible, mais il ne fallait pas relâcher sa vigilance pour autant…  
Vernon prit son stylo en main, jeta un dernier regard au contrat et apposa sa signature sur les deux exemplaires. Il venait de conclure une de ses meilleures affaires : les termes de l'accord étaient excellents. Une chance qu'il ait été le premier à répondre : Mr Cobbyte avait sans doute apprécié son efficacité…

À des kilomètres de là, sur la route…  
Contrairement aux consignes des jumeaux, Harry avait conservé les Pralines Longue-Langue avec lui. Il connaissait deux ou trois bavards à l'école qui méritaient amplement de faire connaissance avec cette délicate friandise. Sarah approuva cette idée et applaudit l'inventivité des deux Gryffondor. Les oncles eurent tôt fait de réclamer des précisions. Ce voyage serait riche de renseignements…


	4. McLagan and Co

Salutations à ma noble équipe de lecteurs. Et un grand merci, le dernier chapitre a dû accumuler plus de revues que n'importe quel autre. :)) Je vous adore. :)

A présent, nous allons faire connaissance avec l'assez loufoque famille maternelle de Théodore. Bonne visite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : McLagan and Co**

La voiture fonçait sur la route et Harry se demanda où Timothée McLagan avait pu passer son permis de conduire. Dans la même école que Ernie Danlmur, sans doute. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aller aussi vite. Comment diable les flics pouvaient-ils ignorer ce bolide ?

- C'est simple, répondit Théodore quand son camarade lui posa la question. Nous allons trop vite pour que le radar ait le temps de lire la plaque.

A tout prendre, Harry aurait largement préféré une astuce magique.

Après trois heures et demie à tombeau ouvert, la voiture commença à ralentir et quitta l'autoroute pour s'engager sur une voie secondaire. Très vite, quelques nids de poules firent leur apparition et rappelèrent aux passagers (et à leur estomac) que les américaines n'étaient pas réputées pour la qualité de leurs suspensions. L'épreuve prit fin quand la Cadillac freina sèchement dans la cour d'une petite maison assez biscornue (moins que le Terrier, tout de même). En pierres et ardoises, avec un étage, elle comprenait aussi une remise où la voiture fut rangée. Les oncles se chargèrent des valises, tandis que Théodore traînait ses deux amis titubants vers la maison. Lui était plus habitué aux secousses provoquées par l'engin diabolique de ses oncles.  
Théodore frappa à la porte. Celle-ci fut ouverte par une petite femme toute en rondeurs, à l'épaisse chevelure foncée, un tablier noué autour de la taille.

- Mrs Gytha McLagan, présenta Théodore.  
- Bonjour, jeune homme ! lança gaiement ladite Gytha, avant d'embrasser Harry sur les deux joues dans un claquement sonore.

Un peu surpris par un accueil aussi tonitruant, Harry ne prit pas garde au reste de la famille et fut rapidement perdu. Il ne distingua l'autre tante de Théodore, Lucilla, que grâce à sa taille plus élevée. Le reste était une marée de petites mains qui essayaient de serrer la sienne ou celle du cousin Théo, avec ça et là un nœud de ruban en grand danger de chute. Il y avait au total huit petits cousins dans la maison, dont trois étaient les enfants d'Alexandre et Lucilla, tandis que les cinq autres relevaient de Gytha etTimothée. Harry sentit qu'en deux semaines, il n'arriverait jamais à s'y retrouver entre Dorothée, Aspasie, Circée, Théophile, Justin, Constantin, Helen et Michel. Ces chers petits étaient tous plus jeunes que lui et exigeaient bien sûr qu'il leur raconte tout sur Poudlard. Comme si Théodore n'avait pas déjà été mis à contribution.

- Fais-le quand même, lui conseilla Théodore. Sinon, ils ne te lâcheront plus pendant des jours.  
- Merci du conseil, dit Sarah en portant sa valise à l'étage.

Bien que cette location fût spacieuse, arriver à faire tenir seize personnes dans quatre chambres, sachant que l'on avait cinq adultes, trois ados et huit enfants, relevait de l'exploit. Les faire asseoir à la même table, pareil. Sauf qu'un coup de baguette magique pouvait allonger la table à volonté. On ne pouvait en dire autant des lits et des duvets. Ayant le choix entre le plancher et partager son matelas avec un des remuants cousins de Nott, Harry se décida pour le plancher. Pas de coups de pieds à craindre durant la nuit ! Et puis, il avait l'habitude, avec son placard...  
Tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans le tiroir d'une commode ventrue, Harry entendit des cliquetis de couverts et d'assiettes au rez-de-chaussée. Puis de l'eau qui coule et le son d'une casserole qu'on pose sur le fourneau. Bientôt, une bonne odeur de légumes et de viande entrain de rôtir se répandit dans la maison. Harry descendit et entreprit de donner un coup de main pour le dessert, pelant des fruits tout en discutant avec les tantes de Théodore. Il apprit en passant que Basile tenait à son célibat comme un avare à son tas d'or et que personne parmi cette fine équipe n'avait revu le beau-frère Nott depuis au moins une dizaine d'années.

- À TAAABLE ! cria Mrs Gytha, provoquant une affluence monstre dans la salle à manger.

En quelques secondes, les chaises furent occupées et les enfants suivaient avec intérêt les faits et gestes de leurs mères. La salade servie en entrée disparut en un clin d'œil à grands coups de fourchette. La viande et les légumes connurent le même sort. Quant aux tartes et glaces du dessert, elles durèrent le temps d'un rêve.  
Quand les plus petits eurent quitté la pièce pour regagner leurs chambres, les trois frères McLagan se firent d'un seul coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Alors, jeunes gens, dit l'oncle Basile, maintenant que les oreilles indiscrètes sont au loin, que pensez-vous exactement de Poudlard ?

Harry et Sarah échangèrent un coup d'œil.

- D'un point de vue niveau, ou administratif ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
- Administratif, s'il vous plait, précisa l'oncle Timothée.  
- Nous ne suivons pas vraiment les directives du ministère, commença prudemment Harry. Le conseil des gouverneurs de l'école est placé sous l'influence...  
- La coupe de Lucius Malefoy, trancha Sarah.  
- Comme une ou deux autres sections du ministère, exemple la commission de contrôle des créatures magiques. Il a déjà réussi à faire partir Dumbledore une fois et il a sans doute envie de recommencer.  
- Plus que vous ne le pensez, dit alors l'oncle Alexandre. Fudge se déclare de plus en plus exaspéré par l'indépendance de Dumbledore. Nous avons quelques amis au ministère de la Magie qui nous tiennent au courant de ce qui se mijote pour votre école... et beaucoup d'autres choses.  
- Pourquoi vous y intéresser ? demanda Sarah.  
- Il se trouve que nous avons tous les trois servi, ainsi que nos épouses, durant la dernière guerre sorcière. Et nous savons que plusieurs serviteurs de Lord Machin, dont certains dans notre proche entourage - HEM ! - ont échappé à Azkaban et continuent à corrompre allègrement des agents du ministère, voire le ministre lui-même.  
- Ce n'est pas de façon directe, bien entendu, mais les versements d'argent pour des œuvres caritatives ou des associations peuvent tenir lieu de dessous de table.  
- Malefoy est un très généreux donateur des bonnes œuvres du ministère, commenta sombrement Théodore.  
- Et mon ****** de beau-frère aussi, ajouta Basile.

Il faisait toujours attention, et les autres aussi, à ne jamais dire « ton père » ou « le père de Théodore » quand il faisait mention de Mr Nott.

- Et en échange de ces gallions bien placés, ils peuvent demander quelques faveurs à Mr Fudge.  
- Comme par exemple de faire sortir quelques projets de lois qui rendraient l'accès aux postes élevés très difficile pour des enfants de Moldus. Ou qui mettraient les non-humains et les créatures magiques un peu plus au ban de notre société. Ou encore, de donner un grand coup de balai dans les effectifs de Poudlard.  
- Nous savons que Fudge envisage de crier une instance de contrôle plus efficace que le conseil, pour votre école.  
- Qui passerait au-dessus de Dumbledore.  
- Voilà une chose qu'il ne va pas apprécier, dit Harry. Il considère Poudlard comme sa chasse gardée. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment pas facile d'être Serpentard, dans ces conditions.  
- Malefoy et ses amis jouent précisément là-dessus, dit Timothée en triturant sa barbe. Ils clament haut et fort qu'une telle discrimination est indécente et que ce scandale doit cesser. Quitte à en générer un plus grand. Ils espèrent aussi recruter des associés pleins de reconnaissance pour les avoir débarrassés du vieux.  
- Ou plutôt, une fournée supplémentaire de partisans pour Voldemort, grogna Harry. Ils risquent d'être déçus. Drago n'est pas un agent publicitaire très efficace. A part Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson... Il n'a pas vraiment de supporters. Plutôt des gens qui aiment son argent.  
- Et ça continuera, à condition que nous fassions quelques efforts, remarqua Sarah. Nous avons de la chance, finalement, que tu sois à Serpentard, mon cher Harry, car tu constitues un excellent point de ralliement.  
- Tu veux vivre vieille, Cobbyte ?  
- Oui, et avoir des enfants encore plus malins que moi.  
- Alors arrête de parler comme Dumbledore.  
- Naturellement. Mais admets que ta popularité nous sert. Sans compter ton talent au Quidditch, qui a lui seul attire beaucoup de monde.  
- Mais c'est parfait ! s'exclama Basile en se frottant les mains. Et une fois que vous aurez converti la majorité de la maison, il suffira de les entraîner correctement pour en faire une opposition efficace. Quand ils seront sortis de l'école.  
- Aucun de nous trois n'a encore le diplôme de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, objecta Théodore.  
- Y'a pas besoin de diplôme pour enseigner, contra Sarah. La preuve, Trelawney a le droit de donner des cours. Et tu admettras que nous nous débrouillons mieux en Défense qu'elle en astrologie, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est un truc à creuser, reconnut Harry. Mais il nous faudrait du matériel, une salle de réunion, des emplois du temps... Quand on y regarde de plus près, c'est très compliqué de créer un cours.

Voyant que les trois apprentis sorciers étaient partis dans leurs propres plans, les oncles McLagan abandonnèrent la discussion, tandis que leur neveu et ses amis théorisaient sur la nécessité d'organiser des cours parallèles quand les enseignants officiels étaient trop nuls.  
Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer et faire silence avant d'avoir pu établir les critères de nullité rendant les leçons supplémentaires indispensables. Avec un peu de chance, lesdits critères seraient déterminés dès la rentrée...

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un hululement sonore. S'extirpant de son sac de couchage, il découvrit une sorte de boule de plumes grises à peine plus grosse qu'un vif : le nouveau hibou de Ron Weasley. Harry eut un peu de mal à attraper l'oiseau, mais lui balancer son oreiller à la tête se révéla une excellente méthode. Une fois calmée, la miniature consentit à délivrer le courrier qu'elle transportait. Il s'agissait, au hasard, d'une lettre conjointe de Fred, George et Ginny.

_Salut, notre ami et complice !__  
__Une grande nouvelle pour commencer : Papa a obtenu des billets dans la loge ministérielle pour le match de lundi. Oui, môssieur ! Nous avons loué une place au camping qui se trouve à côté du stade. Je me demande si nous arriverons à nous croiser, vu l'affluence qu'il y aura là-bas.__  
__Sinon, tu vas rire, mais Percy a récemment eu un petit incident au bureau. Il semblerait qu'un échantillon d'engrais en provenance de Norvège ait été expédié par erreur sur sa table. Sachant que c'est à base de bouse de dragon, tu imagines la tête de ses dossiers… Notre adorable frère travaille actuellement sur l'uniformisation de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron. Nous mourrions tous d'ennui si nous devions accéder aux vœux de notre mère et aller bosser là-bas.__  
__Remarque, vu que nous n'avons eu que trois BUSEs chacun : potions, métamorphose, enchantements, cette atroce perspective s'éloigne à grands pas.__  
__A bientôt !_

_P.S. : tu t'en doutais sûrement, c'est nous qui avons envoyé l'échantillon…_

Sarah et Théodore rirent beaucoup en prenant connaissance de cette missive. Perceval Weasley n'était guère populaire auprès d'eux (ni auprès de n'importe qui ayant tendance à ne pas suivre le règlement à la lettre) et ses misères étaient forcément réjouissantes.

- J'espère bien que nous les verrons, commenta Sarah. Nous allons avoir des tas de choses à mettre au point pour l'année qui arrive.  
- Tu trouves que Malefoy n'a pas été suffisamment puni pour son non-respect des consignes ?  
- Ce n'est pas cela. Étant donné que ce triste sire nous causera sans doute encore de nombreux ennuis, je prends des dispositions préventives pour qu'il nous fiche la paix. Nous devrons disposer de toute une gamme de réponses à ses mauvais tours.  
- Là, tu as raison sur toute la ligne.  
- D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle… Oui, ça devrait t'intéresser, toi qui es bon en métamorphose. Après notre excursion en France, nous avons profité d'un voyage d'affaires de mon père pour nous offrir une semaine aux États-unis. J'y ai appris quelques nouvelles des communautés sorcières locales : entre autres, un nouveau sortilège, récemment découvert par hasard lors d'un incident impliquant une technologie moldue (ou extra-terrestre), un bâtiment du gouvernement et un artefact magique un peu foireux…

Et ils se mirent à échafauder nombre de plans hautement fantaisistes tout en éclusant le petit déjeuner.

- Ah, sinon, vous avez lu vos listes de fournitures ? demanda Théodore.  
- Bien entendu.  
- Et vous n'avez pas remarqué un détail bizarre ?  
- Tu veux dire la robe de soirée ? Si, on avait lu ça. Je me demande en quel honneur nous allons devoir nous mettre sur notre trente-et-un… musa Harry.  
- Un anniversaire quelconque dans la longue histoire de Poudlard, sans doute, décréta Sarah. Un truc tout à la gloire de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor…  
- Nous irons faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse après la finale, indiqua Gytha McLagan tout en versant du jus d'orange dans le verre d'une de ses filles.  
- Et ne soyez pas trop… euh… Enfin, faites attention à ne pas acheter n'importe quoi ! recommanda Lucilla.  
- Franchement, Sarah, tu comptais acheter une robe ouverte dans le dos ? s'enquit Harry d'un air innocent. Ou avec un décolleté vraiment provoquant ?  
- Hin, hin… C'est malin… Un Cobbyte n'expose jamais son dos à qui que ce soit... Par contre, j'attends de voir comment vous allez vous saper, tous les deux.  
- Mais comme d'habitude, très chère. Convenablement.  
- Moi, c'est plutôt les habits de Granger que je voudrais bien voir.  
- Tu pourrais être surprise, intervint Harry. Elle va sûrement éplucher tous les livres qu'elle trouvera pour savoir quelle coupe et quelle couleur lui conviendront le mieux, sans souci de la mode ou du ridicule. En tout cas, ne nous attendons pas à de la dentelle ou des frous-frous…  
- Non, ça c'est pour Pansy Parkinson, décréta Théodore.

De leur côté, les oncles mettaient au point les derniers préparatifs pour le départ. Le matériel de camping était déjà entassé dans le coffre de la voiture et ils révisaient le trajet pour se rendre sur place. La tante Lucilla leur faisait des sandwiches à la garniture variée. Comme elle n'aimait ni la foule ni le Quidditch, elle ne les accompagnerait pas. Gytha, en revanche, adorait ce sport et allait venir avec eux en compagnie des trois cousins et cousine les plus âgés : Circée, Justin et Michel. Depuis qu'on avait eu le malheur de dire devant eux que Harry était attrapeur, les trois petits monstres ne cessaient de lui poser des questions techniques qui prouvaient, vu leur niveau, qu'ils s'intéressaient depuis longtemps au jeu et en avaient déjà compris pas mal de subtilités.

* * *

P.S. : la série télé, c'était X-Files, et les trois oncles sont inspirés des trois Lone Gunmen. A la prochaine...


	5. Voyage

Chapitre 5 : un Voyage de Plus

Le soleil ne pointait pas encore derrière les arbres que tous les membres de la tribu McLagan se rendant au match étaient déjà debout, entraînant leurs invités avec eux. Harry se leva péniblement et descendit l'escalier menant à la cuisine en bâillant à se décrocher les mandibules. Sarah se frottait les yeux en essayant de couper le beurre et non la main de son voisin. Les trois oncles avaient déjà revêtu des habits moldus et Harry jugea qu'ils passeraient à peu près inaperçu. Aucun n'avait fait de mélange impie, genre une cravate à motifs de canards sur fond rose avec un short à rayures jaunes, ou des bêtises de ce style.

- Y'a d'autres moyens pour se rendre là-bas ? interrogea Sarah.  
- Ouais, on peut toujours transplaner, ce serait bien plus rapide, expliqua l'oncle Basile. Mais comme vous n'avez pas le permis...  
- Il faut un permis pour ça ?  
- Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas une pratique magique banale. Il faut avoir suffisamment de concentration pour expédier son corps à plusieurs dizaines, voire centaines, de kilomètres de son point de départ. Et si on rate son coup, on peut rester coincé dans un mur... Ou laisser des morceaux derrière soi.  
- C'est déjà arrivé ? demanda Harry.  
- Hélas... C'est dur de faire oublier aux Moldus qu'ils ont vu des jambes ou un bras se balader tout seuls sur le trottoir... Ou un œil. Alex, Gytha et moi irons comme ça. Vous partirez avec la voiture. On ne peut malheureusement pas « étendre » l'espace d'une décapotable sans que ça se voie.

Puis la troupe acheva son petit déjeuner. L'oncle Tim prit le volant de la voiture tandis que les six enfants s'entassaient tant bien que mal sur les quatre sièges restants.

- Vous n'avez pas ajouté quelques accessoires sorciers à cette voiture ? s'enquit Harry en observant le tableau de bord.  
- Quelle hérésie ! Elle est très bien comme ça ! s'offusqua Timothée.  
- Je connais des gens qui ont pas mal bricolé la leur. Avec un réacteur d'invisibilité, par exemple.  
- Ah, ça c'est pas idiot, par contre. Tu me donneras l'adresse de ces astucieux bidouilleurs ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais je ne crois pas que la maîtresse de maison apprécie beaucoup ce genre d'expérience. Il vaudra mieux leur envoyer le courrier au bureau.  
- Parce qu'en plus, ce sont des gens du ministère ? De mieux en mieux ! Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre !

Pendant ce temps, la Cadillac avait rejoint l'autoroute.

- Je me demande si on va voir Dubois et Marcus à la finale, musa Sarah.  
- Flint, c'est évident. Il ne voudra jamais manquer un spectacle pareil ! Par contre, Olivier doit avoir une petite indigestion de Quidditch, non ? Si la rumeur que j'ai entendu avant de quitter Poudlard est vraie, il a reçu un certain nombre de beuglantes de supporters déçus après la défaite de Gryffondor.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Toujours aussi rosse...  
- Par contre, y'a des chances qu'on ait Malefoy sur les bras… Il a beau être nul au Quidditch, il aime ce sport…  
- 'Faut dire que c'est facile d'être moins bon que moi… Comment ça, prétentieux ? répondit Harry en riant.

Quelques kilomètres se passèrent dans le silence, puis :

- Et à part le transplanage, il existe d'autres moyens pour se rendre discrètement à la coupe du monde ?  
- Discrètement ? Ouais, vous avez toujours la solution portoloin.  
- Kézako ?  
- C'est un objet le plus quelconque possible, un vieux journal ou une chaussure pourrie par exemple, qu'on enchante pour amener une personne à tel endroit, telle heure. C'est pratique et facile à réaliser, mais pas toujours confortable. On a peu l'impression que pourrait ressentir un poisson accroché à un hameçon après avoir mordu l'appât.  
- Effectivement, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de voyager.  
- Enfin, ça, c'est pour le menu peuple. Les dignitaires viendront de façon plus raffinée, cela va de soi.  
- Qui ça ? interrogea avidement Sarah.  
- Oh... Les deux ministres, le notre et celui de Bulgarie, je suppose, sans compter quelques riches sorciers des deux camps. Je me demande si le directeur de Durmstrang viendra constater par lui-même les performances de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de Bulgarie.  
- Pourquoi il viendrait spécialement ? demanda Harry.  
- Parce que le jeune Viktor n'a que dix-huit ans et va faire sa dernière année à Durmstrang à partir de septembre. Il a une dérogation pour jouer avec son équipe mais il est encore étudiant. Alors s'il joue mal, il peut dire adieu à son petit passe-droit et retourner aussi sec sur les bancs de la faculté à plein temps.  
- Mais combien de temps durent les études, là-bas ?  
- Je crois qu'elles durent huit ans, dit Timothée. Des cousins à nous y ont envoyé leurs enfants. Oui, nous avons pas mal de cousins... Y compris en Europe de l'Est.  
- Et ils enseignent vraiment la magie noire ? demanda Sarah d'un air incrédule.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? S'ils le font, ils ne risquent pas de s'en vanter, c'est certain. Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que cette école a une réputation un peu spéciale. Mais ses dirigeants sont loin d'être aussi connus que Dumbledore et on en parle rarement dans les journaux. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en froid avec leur ministère, cependant.

Sarah eut l'air un peu déçue et la séance de questions s'arrêta là.

Le reste du voyage se passa de façon assez monotone. Il était impossible de lire sans avoir le cœur chamboulé à cause des suspensions mal fichues. Essayer de jouer aux cartes présentait les mêmes difficultés. Quant à dormir... Le bruit du moteur en rendait la simple idée illusoire.

Il était dans les onze heures du matin quand la voiture arriva enfin devant l'entrée du camping. Harry repéra l'oncle Alexandre qui les attendait après le portique, un écriteau à la main.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez, il y a foule. Plusieurs milliers de personnes... C'est tout juste si on va arriver à caser nos tentes dans l'emplacement prévu. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que certains de nos collègues ne sont pas franchement discrets. Le Moldu qui tient le camping a déjà reçu quelques sortilèges d'amnésie depuis ce matin. Vous avez de l'argent de chez eux, au fait ?  
- Mais bien sur, le rassura l'oncle Tim en sortant un gros porte-monnaie de sa poche. Avec ça, j'aurais de quoi nous payer une nuit au Ritz.  
- Alors ça va. Mais il y en a qui ont voulu le payer avec notre monnaie... Vous imaginez un Moldu avec de grosses pièces d'or et d'argent ? Ça n'arrange pas sa comptabilité !  
- Il y a des têtes connues dans le coin ?  
- J'ai aperçu Ludo Verpey, le gars du département des sports magiques de Grande-Bretagne, avec une tribu de rouquins, tout à l'heure.  
- Sûrement les Weasley, décida Harry.  
- Ouais, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il les appelait. Il leur a filé des billets parce que l'un d'entre eux a donné un coup de main à son frère Otto.  
- Vous savez où ils sont ?  
- Environ à cent mètres de notre place.  
- OK. Ce sont eux dont je voulais vous parler... pour la voiture, expliqua Harry à l'oncle Tim.  
- Ah, d'accord...  
- Puis y'avait aussi Bartemius Croupton. Toujours aussi aimable et causant, celui-là.  
- C'est qui ?  
- Chef du département de la coopération magique internationale, répondit Alexandre.  
- Ah oui ! Les jumeaux Weasley m'en ont parlé, un de leurs frères travaille pour lui.  
- Sinistre, méchant comme une teigne... Tout pour plaire, en somme. Quand je pense que ce type aurait pu devenir ministre de la magie ! Bon, nous y voilà !

Une première tente avait déjà été dressée et Mrs Gytha s'y affairait en compagnie de Basile.

- On va monter la vôtre, maintenant.

Cela ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes, et Harry se demanda si deux tentes suffiraient pour loger tout le monde ; elles n'avaient pas l'air bien grandes.  
Cependant, quand il entra, il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir l'intérieur nettement plus étendu que l'extérieur ne le laissait supposer.

- Voyons... Une salle de bains et trois chambres ? Y a-t-il un physicien dans le coin pour m'expliquer la notion d'espace élastique ?  
- Effectivement, c'est assez étrange, commenta Sarah en posant son sac sur le lit qu'elle s'était adjugé. Remarque, ce n'est pas mal, cette astuce magique. Ça évite d'arriver avec une tente géante ou des caravanes dont les sorciers auraient sans doute du mal à se dépatouiller.  
- C'est sûr. Même si j'aimerais bien savoir comment ils font ça, quand même…  
- En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on soit toujours dans ce terrain de camping. La tente n'est peut-être qu'une porte vers… ici, non ?  
- 'Tient pas debout, ta théorie. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas montée dans la voiture des Weasley : l'intérieur était agrandi, et on était toujours dans la voiture…  
- Bon, ben tant pis alors. On pourra peut-être étudier ça dans les années supérieures. En attendant, personne ne s'approche de mon lit sous peine de mauvaise surprise. Maintenant que je n'ai plus mon sac à porter, j'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes…  
- On devrait aller faire un tour dans le camping pour voir ce que les autres ont pu inventer. Il doit se passer de drôles de choses pour que le Moldu à l'entrée ait reçu tant de sorts d'amnésie. Lockhart aurait pu être utile, pour une fois...  
- Mouais. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, celui-là.  
- A priori, il ne doit pas encore être sorti de Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai cru comprendre que ce coup sur la tête avait fait beaucoup de dégâts.  
- Tant mieux. Le réveil de sa mémoire pourrait être assez embarrassant pour nous, remarqua Théodore.  
- Certes. Bon, on y va ?

Après s'être fourni en sandwiches auprès de la tante Gytha, le trio partit au hasard dans les allées du camping.


	6. Rencontres

Salut à tous mes fidèles lecteurs ainsi qu'à ceux qui nous rejoignent en route.

Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour passer une annonce qui me tient à coeur. Mon premier bouquin, les Enfants de Tiamat, est disponible sur thebookedition . com après onze ans de travaux (qui dit plus...) Si l'aventure vous tente... ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : des Plans et des Rencontres****  
**  
- Ils ont bien dit que la tente des Weasley était à cent mètres des nôtres, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Mais cent mètres dans quelle direction ? Gauche, droite ? Franchement, on va avoir du mal à les retrouver dans une cohue pareille !  
- En tout cas, c'est la preuve si besoin était que le quidditch draine les foules. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait tant de monde pour cette finale, remarqua Sarah.  
- Le stade a été prévu pour cent mille personnes, à ce qu'il paraît, indiqua Théodore. J'ai l'impression qu'il va être rempli, et bien rempli !

Ils furent dépassés par un sorcier à la mine fatiguée qui consultait alternativement une liste et sa montre.

- Visez un peu ses habits... pouffa Théodore. Pas étonnant que le directeur du camping se pose des questions !

En effet, l'homme était vêtu d'un kilt à dominante verte et d'un large poncho à rayures.

- Peut-être que ce sera à la mode d'ici une trentaine d'années. Pauvre type ; je me demande qui a pu le conseiller.  
- Une personne dotée d'un sacré mauvais esprit, je suppose. Ou alors vraiment aveugle, ignare et dépourvue du moindre bon goût, dit Sarah.  
- Très charitable. Et en plus... Il n'y a pas que les vêtements qui soient sujets à caution. Vous voyez un peu les tentes autour de nous ?

Certains campeurs n'avaient pas la même idée de la discrétion que la nombreuse famille McLagan. Le trio passa ainsi devant une grande tente ornée de motifs complexes et colorés. D'autres sorciers avaient installé une petite fontaine devant leur habitation provisoire et des oiseaux venaient y prendre leur bain en pépiant. Sans compter les tentes avec une grande cheminée qui dépassait, ou encore avec une porte vitrée. Quant aux tentes des fans-clubs officiels... Celle des Irlandais était entièrement recouverte de trèfle et formait un curieux petit monticule vert entre les arbres. Les supporters de l'équipe irlandaise distribuaient des affiches et des rubans aux couleurs de leurs joueurs à tous ceux qui passaient et les trois Serpentard en prirent quelques-uns.

- Pour UNE FOIS que NOS couleurs seront traitées avec honneur, profitons-en ! décréta Sarah en nouant son ruban autour de son bras.

Côté bulgare, on avait utilisé de nombreuses photos des joueurs, dont le fameux Krum, un garçon aux cheveux sombres, à l'air un peu grognon, qui avait visiblement reçu trop de cognards dans la figure.

- J'ai hâte de le voir jouer, dit Théodore. Il parait qu'on n'a jamais vu plus rapide sur un terrain.

Ils zigzaguèrent encore au milieu des allies, croisant ici un groupe de sorciers africains assis autour d'un feu aux couleurs changeantes, là des enfants qui bricolaient le matériel de campement... ou les baguettes des adultes, avec des résultats souvent comiques. Tout un groupe de sorcières américaines papotait avec excitation, tandis qu'une troupe italienne argumentait sur les résultats du match avec des Français. La France ayant battu l'Italie en huitième de finale avant de se faire sortir par les Russes, la discussion était assez âpre. De loin, Harry reconnut la silhouette massive de Flint, mais celui-ci était entouré de toute une bande d'autres joueurs de quidditch et il aurait été difficile de s'approcher de l'ancien capitaine de Serpentard.

- Hé ! Vous allez où, comme ça ?  
- Salut Blaise ! On se demandait si on allait retrouver quelques copains. Tu tombes à pic.  
- Je me doutais bien que des fanas comme vous n'allaient pas rater une occasion pareille. Alors, vous êtes pour l'Irlande ?  
- A moins d'être daltonien, on ne risque pas de se tromper de camp, ricana Sarah.  
- Ouais. J'espère bien qu'ils vont gagner. Les autres nations du Commonwealth se sont pris de sérieuses raclées. Ça n'est pas trop mal, d'un certain point de vue, on découvre de nouvelles équipes. Les Ougandais sont vraiment excellents, par exemple.  
- Blaise ?

Deux voix féminines appelaient leur camarade.

- C'est bon, maman ! J'suis avec des amis !

Mrs Zabini vint tout de même se faire présenter les camarades de son fils. Elle était assez petite et mince, brune avec quelques taches de rousseur sur un visage agréable mais assurément soucieux. Elle tenait fermement la main d'une petite fille de neuf ou dix ans. Blaise n'était pas très bavard au sujet sa famille, mais de là à ne pas mentionner l'existence de sa petite sœur... Elle avait comme lui les cheveux très noirs et l'air astucieux des farceurs aux aguets. Mais elle resta en partie cachée derrière les jupes de sa mère tant que dura la conversation.  
Quant à Mr Zabini, il discutait un peu plus loin avec d'anciens collègues de chez Ollivander et d'autres fabricants de baguettes. Harry l'aperçut, grande silhouette grisonnante appuyée sur une canne.

- On cherchait les frères Weasley quand tu nous as rejoints. Ça te dirait qu'on aille discuter de leurs dernières inventions ?  
- Un peu, oui ! C'est possible ? ajouta Blaise en se tournant vers sa mère.  
- Oh, euh... Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit Mrs Zabini, comme à regret.

Les quatre apprentis sorciers s'éloignèrent. Si Harry, Sarah ou Théodore trouvaient le comportement de la signora Zabini un peu étrange, ils ne dirent pas un mot sur le sujet.

Après encore quelques recherches - et avoir bousculé de nombreux sorciers de diverses nationalités - ils parvinrent enfin à dénicher les Weasley. Le père de famille prenait le soleil devant leur tente et fut tout content de recevoir de la visite.

- Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une bonne surprise ! Fred ! George ! Ginny ! Vous êtes attendus !

Les jumeaux et leur sœur pointèrent le nez dehors. Ron jeta un œil à l'extérieur et rentra en grommelant après avoir découvert le quatuor de Serpentard. La brève accalmie de l'année précédente était bien finie.

- Salut les copains ! lança un des jumeaux.  
- C'est chic de venir nous voir ! s'exclama l'autre.  
- Vous nous avez jeté un sort de traçage ?  
- Non, les oncles de Théodore vous ont vus tout à l'heure entrain de causer avec des officiels.  
- Ah... C'est vrai qu'une discussion avec Croutpon et Verpey en même temps peut être assez rigolote. Pour le contraste, dit Ginny en souriant.  
- Verpey : ex-batteur à succès des Frelons de Winbourne. Parieur impénitent.  
- On a parié trente-sept gallions, quelques noises et mornilles plus une baguette farceuse que l'Irlande gagnerait mais que la Bulgarie attraperait le vif. Et il nous a notés dans son carnet !  
- Une baguette farceuse ?  
- Oui, répondit celui qui devait être George d'un ton dégagé. Notre dernière invention. Elle ressemble à une baguette normale, mais si tu tentes de t'en servir, elle peut se transformer en n'importe quoi.  
- C'est génial ! C'est tout à fait celle qu'il faut offrir à McGonagall ce Noël !  
- Hélas, ni notre mère ni ce cher Percy ne partagent cet avis. Notre adorable frère a par contre été aux anges quand Barty Croupton est venu se joindre à la conversation, soupira Fred.  
- Parfaitement ennuyeux, ce bonhomme. Par contre, tu aurais dû voir la précipitation avec laquelle Perce lui a offert une tasse de thé. D'ailleurs, il est reparti avec son patron pour lui donner un coup de main.  
- Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Verpey ne fait pas très attention à la sécurité, remarqua Ginny.  
- On a vu ça, oui, dit Sarah en riant. Pas étonnant que le Moldu du coin se pose des questions. On ne devrait pas lui effacer la mémoire, je trouve. Il apprécierait certainement beaucoup le quidditch.  
- Entièrement d'accord ! approuva Arthur Weasley. Surtout que des sorts d'amnésie répétés peuvent occasionner de sérieux dommages. Il a un Oubliator pour lui tout seul, ce pauvre Mr Roberts. Ce sont les sorciers chargés de réparer les incidents magiques, ajouta-t-il devant l'air curieux de Harry et Sarah.  
- C'est bête, reprit Harry. Moi, je pense qu'on devrait lui laisser voir le tournoi, même s'il faut le lui faire oublier à la fin…  
- Pour en revenir à Verpey, il a eu quelques mots avec Barty au sujet d'une employée du ministère qui s'est volatilisée pendant des vacances en Albanie. Une qui a des problèmes de mémoire, apparemment. Elle s'appelle Bertha Jorkins et elle aurait dû rentrer au bureau depuis deux ou trois semaines.

Harry sentit son ventre se geler.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Théodore en remarquant sa mine livide.  
- Plus tard, murmura Harry.  
- Et puis Croupton a dû empêcher Verpey de parler d'un truc qui aura lieu à Poudlard cette année.  
- Quoi donc ? demandèrent les quatre Serpentard d'une seule voix.  
- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny, mais c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il faut acheter une robe de soirée.

Cette idée semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Harry se surprit à imaginer le modèle qui lui irait le mieux.

- Ron ne vient pas ?

- Je ne pense pas. Être ami avec Harry Potter, ça passe, mais je ne crois pas que nos parents veuillent voir trop de Serpentard parmi nos relations. Mon pauvre frère ne sait plus trop où il en est.

Harry hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
Blaise et les jumeaux parlèrent encore un moment au sujet des prochaines farces qu'ils pourraient mettre au point. A priori, Zabini avait cédé aux deux blagueurs la recette de ses fameux nougats anti-age. En revanche, il refusa tout net d'introduire une baguette farceuse chez lui.

- Mes parents risqueraient de ne pas apprécier. Mon père a eu son accident quand une baguette défectueuse lui a explosé à la figure.

On se quitta au début de l'après-midi. L'ambiance était de plus en plus survoltée ; les gens pariaient à tout va et les apparitions de phénomènes magiques se multipliaient. Harry se disait qu'il était vraiment dommage de ne pas profiter de ce genre d'occasion pour organiser des rencontres sorciers-Moldus. Rien de tel qu'un bon match pour mettre les gens de bonne humeur et discuter ensuite.  
La nuit commença à tomber et les spectateurs se dirigèrent vers le stade, tandis qu'une nuée de vendeurs surgit apparemment du néant pour proposer divers articles. On pouvait leur acheter des rosettes rouges ou vertes, lumineuses, qui annonçaient le nom des joueurs, des chapeaux verts ornés de trèfles chantants, des écharpes aux couleurs de la Bulgarie, des drapeaux qui jouaient l'hymne national (encore un truc que les Moldus adoreraient), des figurines, des affiches, des photos... Harry fit l'acquisition d'une rosette irlandaise, de même que Sarah et tous les McLagan. Il dénicha aussi des jumelles d'un genre un peu spécial, tout en cuivre avec une multitude de boutons et de molettes.  
- Ce sont des multiplettes, expliqua la tante Gytha. On peut revoir des actions, faire des arrêts sur images, grossir une zone...

- Dix gallions pièce ! annonça le vendeur.

Harry s'en offrit quand même une paire, et ses comparses également. De loin, ils virent une rangée de têtes rousses qui marchaient vers le stade.  
Harry comptait bien observer la loge ministérielle. Il était curieux de savoir qui servirait de voisin aux Weasley...

- C'était quoi, le problème avec Bertha ? demanda soudain Théodore, le faisant redescendre de son nuage. Brutalement.  
- Eh bien… Elle est morte, finit par dire Harry.  
- Comment tu le sais ? s'inquiéta Sarah.  
- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, expliqua Harry à voix basse. Ou plutôt un genre de vision. J'ai vu... Voldemort et Peter dans une maison abandonnée. Ils parlaient d'une Bertha dont la mémoire leur avait été très utile. Et ils comptent faire quelque chose après la coupe du monde.  
- Nom des dieux... Je me demande ce qu'une fonctionnaire tête en l'air pouvait bien apprendre de si important à Lord Machin.  
- Aucune idée. Mais il compte envoyer un de ses serviteurs à Poudlard.  
- En profitant de cet évènement qui doit avoir lieu là-bas ? Toujours aussi ingénieux, commenta Sarah. Mais prévisible.

Un grand coup de gong coupa leurs réflexions. Entraînés par les McLagan, le trio se dirigea vers le stade.


	7. la Finale

Salut les lecteurs ! Voici un chapitre sportif pour ces trois jours de vacances !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : la Finale**

Ses multiplettes à la main, Harry se dirigea vers le stade le long d'un chemin éclairé par des lanternes. Autour de lui et des McLagan, on riait, on parlait fort et on chantait. Il était évident que certains supporters avaient déjà bien arrosé le début de soirée. Sarah souriait sans arrière-pensées, pour une fois, et lisait avec intérêt la présentation des deux équipes. Théodore devait souvent lui prendre le bras pour lui éviter de s'étaler ou de trébucher sur une racine.  
Il fallut environ vingt minutes de marche pour parvenir au niveau du stade, immense, dont les murs semblaient luire doucement d'un reflet métallique.

- Le ministère y a employé cinq cents personnes pendant toute une année, à ce qu'il paraît, indiqua Gytha McLagan en levant les yeux pour admirer l'ouvrage. Et ils ont traité la moindre poutrelle avec des sorts repousse-Moldus. Chaque fois qu'un de nos voisins s'approchait de trop près, il se rappelait brusquement une course à faire et partait aussi sec.

Devant l'entrée d'une galerie voûtée menant à des escaliers, une sorcière examinait les billets.

- Quatrième étage, deuxième rangée ! annonça-t-elle en contrôlant leurs tickets.

A l'intérieur, les marches étaient couvertes d'un tapis pourpre très agréable. Le genre de moquette qu'on voudrait bien chez soi. La file des spectateurs se répartissait à gauche et à droite vers les issues donnant sur les gradins. Au quatrième niveau, la petite troupe tourna sur la gauche et gravit encore quelques marches avant d'émerger à l'air libre.

- Oh Merlin… C'est énorme… murmura un des cousins de Théodore.

Sur tout le pourtour de l'ovale du stade, cent mille personnes vêtues de tenus brillamment colorées s'installaient. On avait dû enchanter des luminaires pour qu'ils produisent une lumière suffisamment forte pour éclairer tout l'espace de l'enceinte sans éblouir les spectateurs. Harry nota que les buts étaient placés à une hauteur de quinze mètres. C'était juste cinq mètres de plus à dégringoler pour le gardien, comparé à Poudlard. Il repéra la tribune officielle et juste en face, un gigantesque panneau publicitaire qui faisait défiler des annonces pour des balais, des produits à nettoyer ou des magasins de vêtements. Si l'on oubliait les noms comme Grattesec ou Gaichiffon, les Moldus n'auraient eu aucun mal à s'y retrouver. Les messages se succédèrent en clignotant et Harry régla de nouveau ses multiplettes sur la tribune officielle.

- Alors, des trucs intéressants ?  
- Les Weasley ne sont pas encore arrivés. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un petit elfe de maison qui se cache les yeux. Nettement mieux « habillé » que notre vieil ami Dobby, d'ailleurs.  
- Ça doit être le serviteur d'un des officiels. N'ont rien de mieux à faire que de les envoyer leur garder les meilleures places, commenta Théodore.  
- Ah ! Blaise et ses parents sont juste en-dessous. Ils vont avoir une bonne vue.  
- Pour ceux qui voient, grommela l'oncle Basile.  
- Neh ? fit Harry sans quitter le stade des yeux.  
- Le père Zabini ne voit plus rien depuis que cette baguette lui a explosé au visage. D'où l'intérêt de se servir d'une canne.

Cette fois, Harry releva brusquement la tête.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ?  
- Quand j'ai discuté de lui avec une accointance de chez Ollivander, le type m'a dit qu'il était comme ça depuis un peu moins de quinze ans, je crois… C'est triste.  
- Il y a du monde qui monte sur la tribune, dit Sarah, qui n'avait a priori pas écouté leur échange. Je me demande à qui est cet elfe terrorisé… Mon dieu, on dirait vraiment qu'ils sont tous un peu névrosés, dans cette espèce… Quel intérêt de garder à son service des créatures qui pètent un câble aussi facilement ? A part le fait qu'elles ne leur coûtent quasiment rien, bien sûr…  
- Tous les petits secrets de famille qu'elles ont pu entendre, dit Théodore. Si on laissait partir les elfes de maison, la rubrique scandaleuse de la Gazette du Sorcier pourrait être vendue en tant que journal séparé ! Heureusement qu'ils leur servent aussi d'esclaves, car sinon, certains pourraient bien vouloir les faire taire autrement…  
- Wow ! J'adorerais savoir combien de squelettes les Malefoy peuvent garder dans leurs armoires, au propre comme au figuré.  
- Moi, j'aimerai bien les ajouter aux armoires en question, répondit Harry. Le père comme le fils.  
- Tiens, voilà les Weasley qui s'installent. Je vois les jumeaux, le grognon, Percy, Mr Weasley et Ginny. Et deux costauds… Bill et Charlie, je suppose.

Harry activa le zoom de ses jumelles pour mieux voir les deux aînés. L'un était grand et mince, avec les cheveux noués en queue de cheval et quelque chose brillait à son oreille droite. L'autre était plus petit et robuste, et parlait à son père en faisant de grands gestes. Puis d'autres personnes entrèrent à la file.

- Le sorcier avec la robe noire et or, c'est le ministre bulgare, je crois, remarqua Timothée. Et voilà Fudge. Et… ***** ! Lucius Malefoy et toute sa petite famille… Eh bien, voilà qui garantit de l'ambiance dans la tribune.  
- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il haïssait les Weasley, Théo ?  
- Oui. Et la dernière fois qu'ils se sont croisés, ça s'est fini en bagarre.  
- Si cela se reproduisait, j'aimerais bien voir ce bon Lucius passer par-dessus la rambarde, dit gaiement Alexandre.  
- Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils devant les enfants ! glapit Gytha.  
- Alors c'est elle, la mère de Drago ? dit Sarah en détaillant une autre personne.

Harry y jeta un œil. Blonde, grande et très élégante, il aurait trouvé Mrs Malefoy agréable à regarder si elle n'avait pas eu l'air si hautain et… de mauvaise humeur. Le voisinage de toute la plèbe massée dans le stade devait paraître bien pénible à une femme de cette condition. Harry grimaça en voyant Fudge faire les présentations et s'inclinant devant Malefoy comme si ce denier avait été le grand maître du monde magique. Il n'y eut pas d'éclat, fort heureusement. Arthur Weasley parvint à conserver son sang-froid.

- Plus tard, avec un peu de chance… grinça Basile.

Ils virent ensuite Ludo Verpey arriver tout essoufflé.  
L'instant d'après, sa voix résonnait dans tout le stade.

- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaitez la bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs hurlèrent d'enthousiasme en agitant leurs drapeaux et les hymnes nationaux éclatèrent dans un joyeux désordre. Le grand panneau affichait désormais BULGARIE : ZERO – IRLANDE : ZERO.

- Et maintenant, permettez-moi de vous présenter… les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

De l'avis de Harry, le terme de mascottes n'était vraiment pas approprié pour désigner ce qui venait d'entrer sur le terrain, sous les acclamations délirantes des supporters bulgares.

- Des vélanes, dit sobrement Gytha.

Elles étaient magnifiques. Harry n'avait jamais vu une beauté semblable. Cela ne pouvait être humain. Leur peau scintillait doucement et leurs cheveux très clairs volaient doucement derrière elles. De quel genre de créatures pouvait-il bien s'agir ?  
Les vélanes se mirent à danser et il oublia très vite toutes ses questions pour se laisser emporter par une douce rêverie. C'était tellement agréable, de les regarder. Il n'y avait véritablement rien de meilleur à faire… C'était comme de planer sur un nuage doux et chaud.

… Avant d'être brusquement ébloui par le soleil.  
- Ouaeuh ! Sarah ?

En fait de soleil, il n'y avait que la baguette de la jeune fille, qui avait éclairé directement son œil gauche. Sarah lui avait maintenu l'œil ouvert sans qu'il ne sente rien.

- Hé bien ! Je te croyais parti pour de bon ! dit joyeusement Sarah en se tournant vers Théodore pour s'emparer de son oreille droite.  
- Aaaaaïe !  
- On se réveille, cornichon ! Ah, là, là… Les garçons et leurs…  
- Hormones, proposa Gytha, venant à la rescousse.

Harry s'empourpra violemment et se croisa brusquement les jambes.

- Grmbl…  
- Encore que là, ça ressemble plus à de l'hypnose, le défendit Basile. Ce serait bien si elles pouvaient se mettre en colère pendant le match : vous n'en croiriez plus vos yeux pour le restant de vos jours !  
- Et maintenant, reprit la voix de Verpey, levez vos baguettes pour les mascottes de l'équipe d'Irlande !

Une comète vert et or survola le stade, puis se scinda en deux météores plus petits qui filèrent vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya entre eux puis la comète se reforma, fit deux fois le tour du stade, avant de monter en chandelle vers le ciel, où elle se recomposa en forme de trèfle géant. Une pluie scintillante tomba vers les spectateurs.

- Génial ! dit un des petits cousins en attrapant des pièces.  
- Ce sont des farfadets, dit son père en lui retenant la main.

Harry put voir qu'en effet, le trèfle se composait de milliers de petits bonshommes vêtus de rouge, chacun portant une lumière verte ou dorée.

- Et l'or de farfadet disparaît au bout de quelques heures, ajouta Alexandre.

Les farfadets se posèrent sur un côté du terrain, en face des vélanes, et s'assirent tranquillement pour profiter du spectacle.

- A présent, nous avons le grand plaisir d'accueillir… l'équipe nationale de quidditch de Bulgarie ! Dimitrov !

Un premier joueur en rouge jaillit des stands et fila sur le terrain à pleine vitesse.

- Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeet… Krum !

Harry régla ses multiplettes pour mieux voir le phénomène. Mince, le teint sombre, avec un grand nez et d'épais sourcils froncés, Krum ressemblait à un grand rapace attendant son prochain dîner. Difficile de croire qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans…

- Volkov et Vulchanov sont de vraies brutes, à ce qu'il paraît, dit Basile. Ils ont déjà écopé de pas mal de sanctions pour usage intempestif de leurs battes.  
- Et maintenant, accueillons… l'équipe nationale de quidditch d'Irlande ! hurla Verpey. Connolly !  
- Espérons qu'il ne se fasse pas fusiller à la fin du match, celui-là.  
- Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeet… Lynch !

Sept formes vertes sortirent à leur tour des stands. Usant de ses multiplettes, Harry put voir que les Irlandais avaient tous des Eclairs de Feu… Très intéressant.

- Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Egypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président général de l'association internationale de quidditch, Hassan Mostafa !

L'arbitre était un petit homme maigre, totalement chauve, doté d'une épaisse moustache noire. Il s'avança sur le terrain, un sifflet pendu à son cou et une grosse caisse en bois coincé sous un bras. Il posa la boîte au milieu du terrain et l'ouvrit d'un vigoureux coup de pied, faisant jaillir les quatre balles, rouge, noires, dorée. Mostafa sauta sur son balai et s'éleva dans les airs.

- Et C'EST PARTIII ! cria Verpey. Le souafle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane !

Harry n'avait jamais vu cette qualité de jeu, qui reléguait ses propres matches à un essai de bébé. Surtout, la vitesse atteinte par les joueurs était ahurissante. Verpey avait à peine le temps de nommer les poursuiveurs qui avaient le souafle. Harry hésitait souvent à se repasser une action, car cela risquait de lui faire perdre le fil de la partie. Ses multiplettes lui indiquaient le nom des figures : attaque en faucon pour une formation groupée des poursuiveurs, feinte de Porskoff pour une montée en chandelle destinée à passer le souafle à un équipier resté en dessous… La poursuiveuse Morane récupéra ainsi la balle rouge avant de partir en vrille pour éviter un cognard et lâcha son fardeau, aussitôt récupéré par Levski. Qui ne sut jamais d'où était arrivé Troy, qui lui faucha la balle et alla marquer le premier but de la soirée sous les acclamations retentissantes des supporters irlandais. Les farfadets reformèrent leur trèfle géant tandis que Troy faisait le tour du stade sous les vivats.  
Puis la partie reprit. Les trois poursuiveurs irlandais travaillaient ensemble avec bonheur et la rosette de velours vert accrochée à la manche de Harry ne cessait de brailler leurs noms. Et dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient encore marqué deux buts. Dans le camp des Celtes, c'était le délire, tandis que les Slaves commençaient vraiment à faire la grimace. Leurs batteurs devinrent nettement plus hargneux et Harry comprit comment ils avaient pu écoper de tant de sanctions. Ils parvinrent à arrêter plusieurs assauts des joueurs en vert avant qu'Ivanova ne parvienne à marquer un but. Les vélanes entamèrent une sarabande pour célébrer le tir victorieux.  
Après quelques instants passés à se désembrumer l'esprit, Harry vit que les Bulgares avaient à nouveau le souafle. Les deux attrapeurs se lancèrent tout à coup dans un piqué vertigineux, presque au coude à coude.

- Ils sont dingues ! rugit quelqu'un.  
- Mais où est le vif ? demanda Théodore.

Il eut la réponse quand Lynch alla s'écraser à terre alors que Krum remontait vers le ciel à pleine vitesse.  
« Feinte de Wronski » expliquèrent les jumelles. Krum avait simplement incité Lynch à le suivre dans sa chute. Mais lui avait bien calculé son coup et ne s'était bien sûr pas planté à l'arrivée. Krum était vraiment un as. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se passer de balai, à le voir évoluer avec tant d'aisance. Pour le moment, il faisait des rondes au-dessus du pauvre Lynch, soigné par des médicomages, profitant de cette pause pour localiser le vif. Harry prit note. Un coup dévastateur et permis par les règles, c'était intéressant…  
Lynch revint enfin à lui et remonta « en selle ». Il était temps de reprendre le jeu, les spectateurs trépignaient d'impatience.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les Irlandais avaient mis dix nouveaux buts et l'ambiance s'en ressentait fortement. Les fautes et les provocations se multipliaient. L'arbitre avait du mal à contenir les mascottes qui enchaînaient les messages agressifs et les mimes insultants.  
Puis Mullet fonça vers le gardien bulgare. Zograf se porta à sa hauteur. Harry ne vit pas très bien qu'il faisait, mais les supporters en vert se mirent à hurler de rage.

- Mostafa donne un avertissement à Zograf pour usage excessif des coudes. Et… Oui ! Penalty en faveur de l'Irlande !  
- Ça tourne à la corrida, commenta Sarah.

Les farfadets se regroupèrent dans le ciel pour former les mots « HA ! HA ! HA ! » en grandes lettres vertes bordées d'or. Les vélanes étaient furieuses et répliquèrent par un chant qui laissa à peine le temps aux garçons de se boucher les oreilles. Même dans cette position peu pratique, Harry put voir l'arbitre succomber au charme des demoiselles et un médicomage dut le faire redescendre sur terre d'un bon coup de pied dans les tibias. La suite fut un peu confuse, les vélanes refusant de retourner sur leur banc, les deux batteurs bulgares se mêlant au débat… tandis que les farfadets continuaient à se moquer de leurs adversaires.  
Poussés à bout, les joueurs bulgares prirent des risques inconsidérés… sans compter des feintes fort peu admises qui valurent trois penalties de plus à leur équipe. Les vélanes virent rouge elles aussi quand les lutins leur adressèrent un certain geste des plus crus. Elles leur lancèrent des flammes à la tête. Sous l'effet de la colère, elles se métamorphosèrent, leurs beaux visages prenant l'apparence d'une face de griffon, tandis que des ailes écailleuses leur poussaient sur les épaules. C'est là que l'on comprenait l'avertissement de Basile…  
Des agents du ministère envahirent le terrain pour séparer les belligérants, sans grand succès. Théodore s'amusait beaucoup à compter les points… et les blessés.  
Pendant ce temps, Morane terminait sa promenade de santé en marquant un nouveau but. Presque personne ne s'en rendit compte. Pire encore, quand Quigley expédia un cognard droit dans la figure de Krum, lui brisant le nez, l'arbitre ne siffla pas. A sa décharge, son balai était entrain de s'enflammer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce clown attend pour siffler un temps mort ? protesta Basile.  
- Lynch plonge ! cria Harry.

Et cette fois, c'était pour le vif.  
Le stade se mit à vibrer. Des hurlements d'encouragement retentirent. Krum piquait à pleine vitesse, malgré le sang qui lui recouvrait le visage et formait un sillage pourpre derrière lui.

- Plantera ? Plantera pas ? chantonna Sarah.

Lynch se planta. Mais il fut en prime piétiné par une horde de vélanes enragées.

- KRUM A LE VIF ! hurla Verpey ! FIN DU MATCH ! Irlande : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX, Bulgarie : CENT SOIXANTE !

La clameur qui salua le résultat fit trembler les gradins sur leur base.

- Seigneur ! Qui pouvait s'attendre à pareille finale ?  
- Le petit père Krum n'a pas l'air en bon état, remarqua Gytha.

En effet, sa robe était maculée de sang et il envoya promener les médecins qui voulaient l'examiner. Il rejoignit ses camarades tandis que l'hymne irlandais retentissait dans le stade.  
Harry vit les joueurs s'approcher de la tribune où l'on venait d'amener la coupe. Une grande lumière blanche se déversa sur la tribune afin que tous puissent voir la remise du trophée.

- On applaudit bien fort les courageux perdants !

Sans rancune, tout le monde salua les Bulgares. Ils s'avancèrent pour saluer les officiels, puis la foule. Krum avait en plus les yeux au beurre noir. Le dos rond et la démarche malaisée, il faisait vraiment penser à un oiseau empêtré dans ses ailes trop grandes. Un albatros…  
Les Irlandais arrivèrent ensuite sous une tempête de vivats. Aidan Lynch était totalement sonné et souriait d'un air béat. Harry avait les mains douloureuses à force d'applaudir, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti d'émotions aussi fortes. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur Verpey. Et il éclata de rire. Théodore et Sarah en firent autant quand ils regardèrent à leur tour.  
Fred et George réclamaient leur dû.


	8. la Marque

Salut les lecteurs ! Ici l'histoire prend un tour un peu moins drôle, malheureusement, et nous faisons connaissance avec un nouveau personnage.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : la Marque des Ténèbres**

Les grands luminaires qui éclairaient le chemin étaient les bienvenus car la faible lueur de la lune n'aurait pas suffi pour retrouver sa route au milieu des bois qui entouraient le camping. Harry bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il devait être pas loin d'une heure du matin et il avait bien besoin de se reposer un peu. Derrière lui, la tante Gytha avançait d'un pas mal assuré, chantonnant à mi-voix. Harry ne distinguait pas très bien les paroles à travers la brume de sommeil qui tombait sur lui. Tout juste comprit-il qu'on y parlait d'un porc-épic.  
Une fois confortablement installés dans leurs tentes, ils grignotèrent un dîner des plus succins. Harry renonça à suivre les commentaires enfiévrés des trois frères McLagan sur la performance de Krum et le spectacle offert par les vélanes. Ils refaisaient le match avec entrain et ne cessaient de se quereller sur des détails de jeu et d'arbitrage. Le dos rond, Harry zigzagua jusqu'à la tente qu'il occupait avec Théodore et les cousins.  
Il se mit à rêver qu'un jour, lui aussi revêtirait une de ces robes, avec le nom et le numéro dans le dos, que des gens le féliciteraient chaudement pour son travail et qu'avec son Éclair de Feu, il effectuerait le même genre d'acrobaties que l'attrapeur bulgare. La feinte de Wronski l'avait particulièrement impressionné. Dommage qu'il ne soit jamais opposé à Malefoy sur le terrain, sans quoi il aurait eu grand plaisir à l'essayer sur lui. Sa rêverie l'entraîna progressivement vers un lourd sommeil. Il se laissa couler, avec bonheur, sa tête s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'oreiller.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il émergeait d'une séquence bizarre où des gens criaient et où l'odeur de la fumée venait lui chatouiller le nez. En se redressant sur son lit de camp, il se rendit compte que ni le bruit ni l'odeur n'étaient imaginaires.

- Debout ! Vite !

La grande silhouette d'Alexandre se découpa dans l'entrée de la tente. Gytha appelait ses enfants.

- Prenez vos baguettes ! Ça barde, dehors !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Une baston, répondit sombrement Basile avant de courir dans la direction du bruit.

Des cris perçants retentissaient, le son d'une course… Harry serra nerveusement les doigts sur sa baguette. Sarah le rejoignit, échevelée, l'air un peu hagard.  
A la lueur des feux, ils virent des sorciers courir en tout sens pour fuir une menace invisible. Puis quelque chose avança dans le pré, lançant des éclats de lumière.

- Sortilèges… gronda Alexandre.

Des détonations retentirent, puis des gros rires d'ivrognes et des cris enthousiastes. A ces marques de satisfaction succédèrent des cris perçants. Harry vit un groupe de sorciers marcher lentement à travers le pré, tenant leurs baguettes pointées vers le ciel. Tous portaient une cagoule. En levant les yeux, le garçon découvrit quatre silhouettes suspendues en l'air, comme des marionnettes accrochées à leurs fils. Deux étaient des adultes et les deux autres, des jeunes enfants qui hurlaient de peur. Quelques-uns des sorciers encagoulés agitèrent leurs baguettes et la famille se retrouva tête en bas. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, Harry reconnut le directeur du camping. Les trois autres devaient être sa femme et ses enfants.  
Les sorciers masqués continuaient d'avancer, faisant s'effondrer des tentes au passage, mettant le feu à d'autres.

- C'est dégueulasse, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour voir Blaise, le visage tellement tendu que ses mâchoires semblaient prêtes à craquer.  
Ils virent des adultes foncer, baguette en main, pour aller donner un coup de main aux agents du ministère. Il y avait trois des frères Weasley, leur père, les oncles de Théodore et… la signora Zabini ? Par exemple !

- Ça va bagarrer sec, dit Blaise. Retrouvons les autres et tirons-nous vite d'ici !

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour récupérer Théodore et Sarah, tous les deux prêts à expédier un sortilège. Derrière eux, les agents sorciers se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule et semblaient hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Ils ne voulaient pas provoquer la chute trop brutale de la famille Roberts.  
Tout autour d'eux, c'était le chaos. Des enfants pleuraient, des gens trébuchaient dans l'ombre sur des pierres ou des racines. Des appels paniqués retentissaient un peu partout. Harry ne savait plus où se diriger et il tremblait d'énervement.

- Oh, la barbe ! Lumos !  
- On de la compagnie… grommela Sarah.  
- M***e ! grogna Blaise.

Devant eux, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air très détendu, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Il profitait du spectacle du camping.

- Ils ont raison de s'enfuir, commenta tranquillement le garçon. Il y a un tas de Sang-de-bourbe, là-dedans. Ce serait très drôle qu'ils aillent montrer leur culotte, comme cette grosse Moldue. Ils savent reconnaître les sang-impur.  
- Ouais, comme toi, ricana Sarah, qui a cru que j'étais une sorcière sang-pur jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire. Ils doivent être plus malins que toi, tes copains.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sont mes amis ? lança Malefoy d'un ton hargneux.  
- Et en plus, il est lâche, susurra Blaise.  
- Le fait que tu rigoles quand ils blessent des gens, et que tu n'aies pas l'air des les craindre.  
- Un sang noble coule dans mes veines, dit Malefoy d'un air hautain.  
- Tu veux qu'il y reste ? demanda Sarah avec un affreux sourire.

Derrière elle, Théodore afficha une moue dubitative et Harry fit le geste de couper un bras.  
Une autre explosion résonna, suivie de cris affolés.

- Ils ont vite la frousse, commenta froidement Drago.  
- Au fait, où sont tes parents ? s'enquit soudain Harry. Surtout ta mère, qui ne te quittait pas des yeux, tout à l'heure ? Ils font les marioles avec une cagoule sur la tête ?  
- C'est pas là que je lui mettrais des vêtements en plus, moi, remarqua Blaise. C'est vrai qu'elle a des jambes superbes, mais la décence voudrait qu'elle les couvre un peu plus…  
- QUOI ? beugla Drago.  
- J'étais sur les gradins juste sous la tribune, vieux, et les planches étaient disjointes. J'avais une très bonne vue.

Qu'il dise la vérité ou non, aucune importance. Malefoy virait au cramoisi et Harry éclata de rire. Théodore et Sarah suivirent le mouvement, et leur adversaire dut quitter la place en marmonnant des menaces de représailles sanglantes.  
Le quatuor se remit à chercher des têtes connues dans la cohue. Ils croisèrent des touristes français qui s'inquiétaient moins des fous dans le pré que de l'absence d'une de leurs compatriotes. Ils s'adressèrent aux Serpentard, mais comme ceux-ci n'avaient rencontré aucune Mme Maxime, ils ne purent venir en aide aux Français.

- Mais quel bordel ! rugit Blaise.

Ses camarades comprirent qu'il était bien plus agité qu'il n'y paraissait. Le teint mat de Zabini avait viré au livide et ses yeux scrutaient les alentours. Ils ignoraient où était le problème, mais Blaise allait vraiment mal.  
Toujours cheminant, ils tombèrent sur les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron. Celui-ci était furieux.

- J'ai paumé ma baguette, ragea-t-il. Je l'avais avant le match, c'est sûr, je m'en suis servi pour arranger la voix de la rosette que je portais.  
- On pense qu'elle a pu tomber pendant qu'on courait, expliqua Ginny. Mais on n'ose pas trop s'approcher de… là-bas.

Un sorcier sans sa baguette était extrêmement vulnérable. La seule qui pouvait s'en passer dans le groupe était Sarah. Harry aurait donné cher pour pratiquer la magie élémentale, lui aussi. Mais il n'était pas assez bosseur pour cela, et il fallait retenir les grands noms de l'histoire de la magie pour se pencher sur leurs écrits…  
Un couinement terrifié ramena son attention au niveau du sol. Il découvrit l'elfe de maison qu'il avait aperçu dans la tribune officielle. La créature semblait retenue par une main qui la tirait en arrière tandis qu'elle essayait d'avancer.

- Il y a des mauvais sorciers ici ! piaula la créature.

Sa voix était plus haut perchée que celle de Dobby. Une femelle, peut-être ? Elle était totalement paniquée et paraissait chercher quelque chose.

- Winky ne veut pas rester ici !

Et elle se sauva aussi vite que sa démarche bizarre le lui permettait.

- Elle doit être retenue par un serment d'obéissance, dit Théodore. On ne lui a pas donné la permission d'aller se cacher.  
- C'est gai, la condition de ces petites personnes, dit tristement Sarah. Même pas les moyens de filer en cas de danger. Enfin… Je suppose que s'ils le voulaient vraiment, ils pourraient. Dobby nous a bien démontré qu'ils avaient un libre-arbitre. Bon, où pourrait bien être cette fichue baguette ?

Ils se remirent à fouiller les environs, se gardant bien d'aller trop près de la zone où sévissaient les fous en cagoule. Ils passèrent devant des gobelins qui se disputaient un sac d'or gagné en paris lors du match. Des vélanes, aussi, entourées d'admirateurs, parmi lesquels le contrôleur du magicobus. Non, mais vraiment… On aurait tout vu.  
Ils allaient continuer à fouiner quand Ludo Verpey apparut devant eux, l'air nettement moins réjoui que précédemment. Son visage était très pâle.

- Que faites-vous là ?  
- C'est la panique, sur le camping, expliqua Théodore. Des sorciers masqués ont attaqué des Moldus.  
- Les imbéciles !

Et Verpey transplana, les laissant en carafe.

- Quelle andouille ! dit charitablement Sarah.  
- Mouais. Il aurait mieux fait de profiter de sa retraite de batteur au lieu de vouloir bosser au ministère, approuva Fred. Et il nous doit toujours de l'argent.  
- Ah ?  
- On attend qu'il nous rembourse le pari qu'il a fait. A priori, c'est pas pour tout de suite… constata George d'un air sombre.  
- Blaise ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas, répondit Zabini en détournant le regard. Je connais ces abrutis, ajouta-t-il après un silence en désignant le pré.  
- Hein ?  
- Mes parents en ont parlé, une fois. Des sorciers avec un masque et une cagoule… C'est comme ça que se déguisaient les partisans de Tu-sais-qui, pendant la guerre.  
- Alors pas de doute, Lucius Malefoy est dans le lot, dit Harry en serrant les dents.  
- Comment tes parents connaissent leurs habitudes vestimentaires ? s'enquit Sarah.  
- Ils les ont vus. Enfin… mon père les a vus, un jour.  
- Et c'est la dernière chose qu'il a vue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Harry.  
- Tu as tout compris, soupira Blaise.

Un craquement soudain les fit tous sursauter. Quelqu'un avait dû marcher sur une branche, mais ils ne voyaient personne. Il faisait sombre et même leurs lumos ne leur permirent pas de distinguer l'intrus. Et soudain…

- _MORSMORDRE_! rugit une voix.

Quelque chose de très grand, vert et brillant, monta dans le ciel. Tous les jeunes sorciers présents (sauf Ron, évidemment) lancèrent un expelliarmus retentissant dans la direction d'où venait la voix, sans même y penser. Mais la force dégagée fut assez puissante pour coucher un arbre, générant un tel raffut qu'il était impossible de savoir s'ils avaient touché quelqu'un ou non.  
Puis Ron leva la tête

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? grommela-il.

C'était l'image d'une gigantesque tête de mort, composée de milliers de petites lumières vertes. Un serpent lui sortait d'entre les dents, comme une langue malsaine. Harry sentit que cette image activait des rouages dans sa mémoire.

- Che ne chais pas che que ch'est, ggais… commença Sarah en fouillant dans ses poches, un carnet à spirale entre les dents.

Des hurlements retentirent de nouveau, plus forts encore que précédemment. La panique avait franchi un degré supplémentaire. Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable ?

- C'est bien eux, dit sombrement Blaise. Mes écoutes aux portes m'ont aussi rapporté ça. C'était leur symbole.  
- Oups, dit Sarah en refermant son carnet. On va éviter d'attirer leur attention, alors.  
- Je sais où j'ai vu ça, dit soudain Harry. C'est quand je suis descendu dans la chambre des secrets.  
- Quand cet affreux serpent est sorti de son trou ? ajouta précipitamment Ginny.  
- Ouais. Fallait bien Voldemort pour inventer un truc pareil, gronda Harry.

CRAC !

- BAISSEZ-VOUS !  
- _STUPEFIX_!

Les éclairs rouges passèrent à quelques pouces de leurs têtes et se perdirent dans les bois. Harry en vit un se disperser en étincelles rouges, comme s'il avait heurté un obstacle.

- Arrêtez, bandes d'idiots ! hurla Ginny ! Personne n'a de cagoule, ici !  
- Hé, ce sont des mômes ! lança une autre voix.  
- Les enfants !

Harry reconnut la grande silhouette mince d'Arthur Weasley qui courait vers eux.

- Ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

Il avait l'air parfaitement terrifié et sa voix tremblait, de même que ses mains quand il les aida à se relever.

- Écartez-vous, Arthur, dit un homme d'un ton glacial.

Ils reconnurent Barty Croupton. Son visage barré d'une petite moustache rappelant fâcheusement celle d'Adolf était crispé par la colère.

- Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? lança-t-il sèchement. Qui a fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres ?  
- Aucun d'entre nous, répliqua Sarah sans se démonter. Nous étions à la recherche de nos parents respectifs… et accessoirement, de la baguette de Ron Weasley, qui a été perdue dans la bousculade.  
- Ne mentez pas ! cria Croupton en agitant sa propre baguette sous le nez de la jeune fille.  
- Pointez ce truc-là ailleurs, pesta Sarah en écartant l'artefact. Et une bonne fois pour toutes, nous n'avons rien fait. Juste un expelliarmus qui a dû s'entendre jusqu'à Londres.  
- Rien d'autre ! opinèrent conjointement les jumeaux.  
- Vous avez été pris sur les lieux du crime !  
- Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? demanda Harry, assez énervé. Vous avez ici quatre enfants d'un représentant du ministère et une fille de Moldus, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'amuseraient à balancer ce genre de sortilège. C'est un homme adulte qui l'a envoyé. Nous avons pu l'entendre.  
- Le sortilège de désarmement, c'était pour cet « homme adulte » ? demanda un sorcier.  
- Oui, ou plutôt pour sa voix : nous ne l'avons pas vu.  
- Et vous êtes ? dit Croupton d'un ton dédaigneux.  
- Harry Potter. Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur.

Il y eut quelques petits rires dans le dos de Croupton. Sarah hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation ; Harry faisait bien de tirer parti de sa notoriété, pour une fois qu'elle lui était utile. Cependant, leur situation n'était pas trop mal engagée. Personne ne semblait croire que des adolescents tout juste nés à la fin de la guerre aient pu lancer la marque. En particulier, un sorcier à la bonne bouille amicale, qui se présenta comme Amos Diggory.

- Apparemment, on les a loupés. Ils ont dû transplaner, déplora une sorcière.  
- Allons quand même voir dans les bois. Nos sorts ont bien dû toucher quelque chose.

Diggory s'enfonça sous le couvert des branches et se mit à fouiller sous les arbres.

- Ah ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! Et… Ça par exemple !

Amos Diggory revint quelques instants plus tard, tenant une petite forme enveloppée d'un torchon dans ses bras. Harry et ses camarades reconnurent l'elfe au service de Croupton. Celui-ci devint encore un peu plus pâle, bien que cela eût semblé impossible. Il resta sans prononcer un mot pendant quelques instants.

- Ce… n'est… pas… possible… dit-il d'une voix blanche. Non…  
- Il n'y avait personne d'autre là-bas, intervint Amos Diggory. Je dois reconnaître que tout cela est un peu embarrassant…  
- Il faut une baguette magique pour créer la marque, dit Arthur Weasley. C'est forcément un sorcier…  
- Elle en avait une. Qu'elle a dû s'approprier dans les affaires des gens qui se sont enfuis.  
- Hé ! C'est à moi, ça ! s'exclama Ron. C'est ma vieille baguette !  
- Vous en êtes sûr, jeune homme ?  
- Ça fait une demi-heure que je la cherche partout !  
- Que nous la cherchons, corrigea Harry. Quand nous l'avons rencontré, il était déjà entrain de fouiller dans l'herbe pour essayer de la retrouver.  
- En attendant, cela viole totalement l'article 3 du Code d'utilisation des baguettes. Aucune créature non humaine n'est autorisée à en détenir une.  
- Elle l'a peut-être simplement ramassée, objecta Sarah. Elle avait l'air tellement apeurée quand nous l'avons vue s'enfuir… Et puis, c'était une voix d'homme que nous avons entendue. Pas vraiment un timbre d'elfe.

Mais personne ne fit vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait car Ludo Verpey arriva alors en courant, le visage très rouge.

- Qui a fait ça ? Vous les avez attrapés ?  
- Nous n'avons trouvé que cette elfe, répondit Diggory père.  
- Mais c'est Winky ? Pourquoi diable avoir stupéfixé cette pauvre petite ? Vous n'imaginez quand même pas qu'elle aurait pu lancer la marque, quand même ? C'est du dernier ridicule !  
- Elle avait une baguette. Je pense que nous devrions écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire ; qu'en pensez-vous, Barty ?

Croupton ne répondit pas. Diggory tendit sa propre baguette sur Winky et cria :

- _Enervatum_!

Winky remua faiblement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cilla, l'air complètement ahurie. Sous le regard dur des sorciers, elle s'assit péniblement par terre. Lentement, tremblante de peur, elle releva le nez vers les agents du ministère. Elle se laissa retomber en boule sur le sol quand elle vit la marque verte qui luisait encore dans le ciel. Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

- Elfe ! s'exclama Diggory père. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je fais partie du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Sans répondre, Winky se balança d'avant en arrière, la respiration hachée et difficile.

- Comme tu le vois, la marque des ténèbres est apparue tout à l'heure. Et on t'a trouvée juste en dessous quelques instants plus tard. Explique-toi, s'il te plaît !  
- Ce… Ce n'est… pas moi, monsieur ! couina la pauvre Winky. Je… ne sais… pas le faire ! Je n'ai pas fait de magie, jamais !  
- Ce n'est pas sa voix que nous avons entendue… répéta Sarah avec patience, et cette fois, on parut l'entendre.  
- Fort bien. Nous allons vérifier si c'est bien cette baguette qui a lancé la marque. Il existe u moyen très simple pour accéder au dernier sort lancé.

Winky continuait à trembler, ses oreilles s'agitant au rythme de ses sanglots.

- _Prior Incanto_! lança Mr Diggory.

L'emblème de Voldemort réapparut, mais sous une forme différente de la marque hideuse qui déparait le ciel. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite de vapeurs grisâtres.

- Destructum ! cria Diggory. Alors ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton brutal en se tournant vers Winky.  
- Ça prouve rien, grommela un des jumeaux de façon parfaitement audible.  
- Ce n'est pas moi ! hurla Winky. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Je suis une bonne elfe, je n'ai pas de baguette !  
- Amos, intervint Arthur Weasley. Réfléchis un peu, tu veux ? Où aurait-elle appris à faire cela ? Tu crois que Barty s'amuse à enseigner ce genre de tour à ses serviteurs ?  
- Euh… Mais non… bégaya Amos Diggory, soudain désarçonné.  
- Et je ne doute pas que vous gardiez à l'esprit toutes les preuves que j'ai données au cours de ma carrière de l'aversion que m'inspirent les mages noirs et leurs pratiques ? siffla Croupton.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans…  
- Si vous accusez mon elfe, c'est moi que vous accusez ! Où aurait-elle appris cela, en effet ?  
- Elle aurait pu… trouver ça… n'importe où… commença Diggory, qui perdait progressivement toute assurance.  
- En effet, elle pouvait trouver ça n'importe où, reprit Arthur Weasley. Surtout si le véritable coupable a abandonné cette baguette après avoir lancé le sortilège. Ou s'il a été touché par le sort de ces enfants.

Il se tourna vers Winky et, sur un ton plus doux :

- Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé cela ?

Elle se tassa comme s'il avait crié, lui aussi. Elle tordit l'ourlet de son torchon à le déchirer.

- Je l'ai trouvée… là-bas, monsieur. Sous les arbres, monsieur.  
- Tu vois bien, Amos ? Celui qui a fait le coup a envoyé la marque au-dessus du camp et a transplané en laissant la baguette sur place. C'était assez malin. Winky a eu la malchance d'arriver tout de suite après.  
- Mais dans ce cas, elle devait être tout près du coupable ! s'emporta Diggory. Elfe ! As-tu vu quelqu'un ?

La pauvre se mit à trembler de nouveau, regardant tout autour d'elle avec terreur.

- Je… Je n'ai rien vu du tout, monsieur, personne… dit-elle avec difficulté.  
- Amos, dit Croupton avec du givre dans la voix, je sais que vous souhaiteriez l'emmener pour l'interroger au ministère, conformément à la procédure, mais je vous demanderai de me laisser me charger de cela.

Diggory fit la grimace.

- Vous pouvez être certain qu'elle sera sanctionnée, assura Mr Croupton.  
- Mmmmaître… Sss'il vous plaît, balbutia Winky. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Maître !  
- Winky n'a pas lancé ce sortilège, mais elle a désobéi. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas quitter la tente et elle s'est enfuie. Elle sera donc punie pour cela et recevra des vêtements.

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de libérer un elfe de maison. Se rappelant Dobby, il se demanda comment ceci pouvait être une quelconque punition…

- NOOOON ! hurla Winky en se jetant aux pieds de Croupton. Non, maître ! Pas de vêtements ! Pas de vêtements !

Très bien, cette fois il avait compris. Plutôt qu'éprise de liberté, Winky était dépendante de son maître. Il se sentit pris de pitié en voyant la pauvre petite s'accrocher à son maître en le suppliant de ne pas la chasser. Elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller, à présent…

- C'est vraiment ignoble, dit Ginny.  
- J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas y faire grand-chose, à moins que l'un d'entre nous ne la prenne à son service, soupira Harry.  
- Faut l'autorisation de l'ancien maître et du ministère, pour cela, indiqua George.  
- Là, c'est pas gagné, compléta Fred.  
- Je dirais plutôt que ça ne devrait pas être un problème, murmura Sarah. Il l'a virée, après tout s'il n'en a plus besoin…  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe de maison qui me désobéit, lâcha Croupton avec mépris. Je n'ai que faire d'une servante qui oublie ses devoirs envers son maître et ne se soucie pas de sa réputation.  
Les pleurs de Winky redoublèrent.  
- Votre réputation ? s'étouffa Blaise. C'est tout ce qui vous importe ? Elle aurait pu être blessée ou tuée, ce soir ! Des tas de gens auraient pu être blessés ou tués ce soir, et tout ce à quoi vous pensez, c'est votre réputation ? Pas de souci, elle est déjà bien établie, en ce qui me concerne !  
- Blaise, calme-toi…

Tout le monde regardait Zabini, qui ne s'était jamais échauffé à ce point. Croupton parut suffoqué de l'outrecuidance du garçon et allait le tancer quand l'apparition de quelques personnes l'interrompit. Une longue canne entra dans le champ de vision de Harry et il sut que le père de Blaise se trouvait là. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il lui trouvait un air fort aimable et attirant d'emblée la sympathie, en dépit de ses paupières constamment closes et étrangement plates.

- Blaise, nous rentrons, dit son père d'une voix douce.  
- Je viens.  
- Ah, euh… Bonsoir, Jean !

Arthur Weasley fut le seul à maîtriser sa gêne et à saluer Mr Zabini. Celui-ci, après avoir répondu, tourna les talons et partit, entraînant sa famille avec lui.  
Sans accorder un regard aux officiels, Harry et ses amis s'en allèrent à leur tour. Chemin faisant, ils discutèrent d'abondance à propos de Winky.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle va devenir, dit Sarah.  
- Elle aura de la chance si elle ne meurt pas de faim, répondit tristement Théodore.  
- Ils la traitaient vraiment comme de la vermine…  
- La preuve que le racisme n'est pas l'apanage de certains Serpentard : tous les Diggory sont passés par Poufsouffle.  
- Qui l'aurait cru, hein ?

Ils traversèrent une foule de gens terrifiés et perdirent Arthur en route, retenu par des sorciers qui le bombardaient de questions.

- Cette marque a déclenché la panique, remarqua Ginny.  
- Ils la mettaient bien en évidence au-dessus des maisons dont ils avaient tué les habitants, expliqua

Théodore en fronçant les sourcils. Sûr que ça a dû rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à bien des gens, ici.

Ils durent encore jouer des coudes pendant quelques instants avant de pouvoir regagner leur tente, quittant les Weasley en cours de route.

- Ce qui m'intrigue, finit par dire Sarah, c'est que les abrutis en cagoule se sont enfuis quand cette personne a lancé la marque. Pourquoi ?  
- Essaye de voir les choses de leur point de vue, dit l'oncle Basile, qui venait de les rejoindre. Cela fait treize ans qu'ils vivent libres et tranquilles, respectés même pour certains, et qu'ils ne donnent pas la moindre preuve d'attachement aux idéaux de Vous-savez-qui. Et voilà que son symbole réapparaît d'un seul coup. Alors, des fois que leur maître aurait des choses désagréables à leur dire… ils ont préféré filer vite d'ici. Sans compter qu'ils étaient passablement ivres.  
- Au moins, ajouta Timothée, on a pu récupérer les Roberts avant qu'ils ne tombent par terre. On s'occupe de modifier un peu leur mémoire…  
- Cela s'avère indispensable, en effet.

Après cela, on alla se coucher. Harry resta éveillé un bon moment. Il se disait que tout cela s'imbriquait un peu trop bien. Voldemort qui confiait une mission à Peter, cette marque et la troupe de fous, à présent…  
Ses deux amis furent tout à fait d'accord quand il leur fit part de ces réflexions.


	9. Rumeurs

Salut à tous mes bons lecteurs ! Un nouveau chapitre pour passer tranquillement la soirée, où l'on parle de journalistes et de robes de soirée...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rumeurs dans les Boutiques**

Harry fut réveillé par l'oncle Basile vers sept heures et demie du matin. Il aida les autres à ramasser leurs affaires et à plier les tentes. Après quoi toute la troupe se hâta de quitter les lieux, les uns en transplanant, les autres en remontant à bord de la Cadillac. Des files de sorciers très agités attendaient de pouvoir prendre un portoloin pour rentrer à la maison.  
Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans un silence parfait. Tous étaient trop fatigués pour penser à autre chose qu'un bon petit déjeuner et retourner vite fait au lit. Mais ils ne purent échapper à l'interrogatoire en règle de la tante Lucilla, qui voulut savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé à la finale.

- C'est déjà dans le journal. Mais comme c'est cette vieille Rita Skeeter qui a écrit l'article, je me méfie.

Harry lui emprunta le journal et vit le gros titre qui s'étalait en une : **SCÈNES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH **accompagné d'une photo de la marque des ténèbres, Merlin savait qui avait bien pu la prendre.

- Personne n'a rien, au moins ?  
- Non, non… Un ou deux bleus dans la bousculade, mais c'est tout. On s'en sort à bon compte.  
- En effet ; d'après notre adorable reporter, il y aurait eu plusieurs blessés graves.  
- On connaît la valeur de ses informations. La moindre rumeur, pour peu qu'elle sente le soufre, suffit à la faire partir en chasse.  
- Qui est Rita Skeeter ? demanda Harry tout en parcourant le journal.  
- Une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'est fait une réputation en descendant en flammes tout ce que notre communauté compte de gens intelligents et respectables. Elle est aussi atrocement vulgaire, dit Lucilla. Et il paraît, d'après certaines de ses victimes, qu'elle a une fâcheuse tendance à déformer les propos de ses interlocuteurs.  
- Charmante… Elle devrait travailler au Sun, remarqua Sarah tout en se beurrant une tartine.  
- Que nous dit-elle, ce matin ? s'enquit Théodore.  
- Panique généralisée, lut Harry. Moldus brutalisés, ministère en dessous de tout… Elle ne les aime pas, les agents de l'administration, dites donc ! Et elle lance de nouvelles rumeurs sur des blessés, voire des morts. Là, c'est sûr que ça va être un peu plus la panique. A croire que Voldemort (grimaces) était présent en personne !  
- On n'en est pas là, évidemment, dit Gytha en haussant les épaules.  
- Tiens ! Et elle a aussi obtenu des infos sur la disparition de la petite Jorkins… Décidément, cette bonne femme a le bras long. Et Fudge n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec une pareille harpie sur le dos.  
- Effectivement, ça risque d'être pénible. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je disais que nous ne déclenchons pas encore l'alerte rouge. Cependant, je vous conseille d'être extrêmement prudents lorsque nous irons sur le chemin de traverse. Gardez bien votre baguette. On ne sait jamais…  
- Et quand allons-nous à Londres ?  
- Demain. Aujourd'hui, repos. Et vérifiez vos devoirs !

La tante Gytha avait une telle façon de dire les choses qu'on se sentait obligé d'obéir sans discuter. Le trio de Serpentard alla donc ranger ses affaires et repasser ses leçons. Sarah avait beau se casser la tête, la métamorphose refusait d'y rentrer. Harry avait plus de mal avec les runes. Heureusement que c'était une matière considérée comme secondaire. En fait, ils avaient surtout du mal à se concentrer parce que le lendemain, ils feraient une agréable sortie et que cette perspective leur ôtait toute envie de travailler.

Le réveil-matin fut inutile, le lendemain. Harry et ses deux camarades se levèrent bien avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Ils prirent leur douche et leur petit-déjeuner en un temps record et étaient déjà alignés devant la porte, prêts à partir, quand les adultes buvaient leur thé.  
Contrairement à leurs espérances, il fallut passer par le réseau cheminette, et non arriver devant le Chaudron Baveur en voiture. Ils avaient fini par apprécier ce moyen de transport.  
La troupe arriva en file indienne dans le pub, sous l'œil soupçonneux de Tom, le patron. Voyant que la majorité du groupe était constituée d'enfants, il s'écarta sans leur poser de questions. Apparemment, l'article de la Skeeter avait déclenché quelques réflexes légèrement paranoïaques dans la population sorcière. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir dans l'arrière-cour et de tapoter certaine brique pour dégager le passage vers le chemin de traverse.  
Sur l'immense rue, aucun signe d'inquiétude, à première vue. Les boutiques étaient toujours aussi courues et on se marchait presque sur les pieds pour faire ses courses. Avant tout, Harry passa à Gringotts pour regarnir son sac. Il avait dépensé plus d'argent l'année précédente, à cause des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. Il allait apprendre à se modérer un peu, cette fois, même si la robe de soirée risquait de lui coûter assez cher. Tandis qu'il suivait un gobelin à travers les couloirs de la banque, Harry put entendre de nombreuses conversations qui tournaient autour des évènements de la coupe du monde. Visiblement, les gens craignaient un retour de Voldemort. La simple vue de la marque plongeait certains dans les transes.  
A la sortie de la banque, le trio se dirigea d'abord vers la librairie de Fleury et Bott pour refaire le plein de livres et en revendre quelques-uns. Un écriteau à l'entrée du magasin prévenait l'aimable clientèle que les exemplaires du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres ne seraient ni repris ni échangés. De plus, ils étaient toujours au programme et il semblait que cet état de fait se prolongerait aussi longtemps qu'Hagrid serait professeur.

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le revendre. C'est un gardien très utile pour mes affaires, décréta Harry.  
- Ouais… Faut se dire qu'on en a pour la vie, avec ce truc.  
- Jusqu'à ce qu'on le passe à nos enfants. De préférence quand ils sont petits, dit Sarah.

Ils revinrent dans la rue quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de volumes qui leur parurent encore plus pesants que ceux de la troisième année.

- Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'après les BUSE, nous pourrons nous alléger un peu. Il est impossible de réussir tous les examens.  
- En ce qui me concerne, je me vois bien rater l'exam d'histoire, commenta Harry. Si on avait un autre prof, je ne dis pas, mais avec Binns…  
- Faut s'appeler Granger pour arriver à encaisser ses cours.  
- C'est normal, elle devient aussi chiante que lui.  
- Sarah !  
- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Elle ne sait pas ouvrir la bouche sans débiter un article de loi ou d'encyclopédie. Elle n'a pas d'humour. Je l'imagine bien remplacer le fantôme… quand on aura réussi à lui faire prendre sa retraite. Bon, c'est par où, les ingrédients pour potions ?  
- C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je comprends pourquoi on reste copains, dit Théodore en riant, dès que Sarah ne fut plus à portée d'oreille.

Ils vadrouillèrent encore pendant une bonne heure. Après l'apothicaire, ils allèrent se promener du côté de la boutique d'articles de quidditch, pour le plaisir. Théodore refit une petite provision de biscuits pour hiboux, dont Frida était très friande. Puis arriva le moment tant redouté du choix des robes de soirée. Les trois camarades avaient réussi à se débarrasser des tantes de Théodore, qui les auraient sans doute accablés de conseils et de remarques.  
- Allez courage. Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique à la vitrine remplie de mannequins supportant des habits de prix. Harry avait beau ne pas être très « chiffons », il admira sans honte les velours rebrodés, les vêtements délicatement plissés et leurs éclatantes couleurs.

- Surtout, on pense très fort à notre budget, conseilla-t-il sans rire.

S'armant de bonnes résolutions, il poussa la porte du magasin.

Cela sentait bon l'huile de cèdre, un produit très efficace contre les mites. Et il y en avait du sol au plafond : des robes terminées soigneusement pliées, des commandes en attente de livraison bien emballées dans du papier de soie, des modèles en cours de réalisation posés sur des formes de bois, des rouleaux et des coupons composant un somptueux tableau polychrome. Les propriétaires et leurs employés allaient et venaient au milieu de ce décor luxueux, cousant, mesurant, coupant… Ça allait être dur de résister à la tentation de toucher toutes ces étoffes.  
Une sorcière élégamment vêtue d'une robe bleue à la coupe complexe s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour, jeunes gens ? Que désirez-vous ?  
- Dans la liste de nos fournitures pour Poudlard, il nous est demandé une robe de soirée.  
- Ah, fort bien. Avez-vous une recommandation ?

Ils se regardèrent avec effarement. Sarah fut la première à reprendre pied.

- Euh… non. Nous avons choisi la boutique dont la vitrine semblait la plus prometteuse. Il n'y a pas ce genre de modèles chez Madame Guipure ou chez Gaichiffon.

La sorcière parut satisfaite de cette réponse.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, nous allons choisir la couleur et le tissu.  
- Harry, je te déconseille le vert. Déjà qu'il y a deux ans, tout le monde croyait que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard… lui souffla Théodore.  
- C'est vrai. Pourtant, j'avais déjà un faible pour celui-là, répondit Harry en désignant un rouleau vert bouteille posé sur une table.

Après moult recherches, ils finirent par se décider. Théodore pêcha un velours brun aux agréables reflets cuivrés. Sarah opta pour une épaisse soie sauvage d'un bleu discret et Harry, après avoir longuement hésité, choisit une étoffe couleur prune agrémentée de filets métalliques. L'étape suivante fut le choix du modèle. Les trois amis étaient d'accord pour ne rien faire d'excentrique. Sarah, ainsi qu'elle l'avait déclaré, ne montrerait son dos à personne. Par contre, elle ne put refuser le discret drapé proposé par la couturière, qui s'enroulait avec élégance autour de sa taille.

- Avec des gants assortis, ce sera parfait, décréta-t-elle.

On lui signala que ces accessoires étaient également en vente dans la boutique.  
Harry jeta un œil au patron qu'on adaptait aux mesures de l'ami Théo. La robe était largement coupée sur le devant, ce qui laissait la place à une chemise et un nœud papillon. Quant à sa propre tenue, difficile de prendre une coupe plus austère que la sienne : droite, avec des manches à peine élargies, un col haut… Il alla se chercher des boutons parmi l'impressionnante collection de la mercerie tandis qu'une cousette traçait à la craie les formes du patron sur le velours sombre.

- Faudra penser à une ceinture, ça tombera mieux, conseilla Théodore.

Lui même soupesait avec affection une bande de cuir foncé à boucle de cuivre.

- Elle ne va pas te coûter les yeux de la tête, celle-ci ? s'inquiéta Sarah depuis le tabouret où elle était perchée.  
- Sans doute. Bah ! Je me passerai de bonbons et de bricoles piégées. Acheter des biens durables, c'est le chemin de la sagesse, tu sais.

Harry éclata de rire et entreprit de trouver une ceinture. Tout en fouillant dans les casiers, il ne put manquer la discussion opposant deux employées du magasin à propos de l'article de Skeeter, l'une penchant pour la journaliste et l'autre pour le ministère. Quand il jeta un œil dans leur direction, il reconnut l'une d'elles. L'épaisse crinière bouclée de Pénélope Deauclaire était immanquable. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle défende l'administration… Percy devait trouver en elle un auditoire parfait pour ses grands discours. Les deux filles s'agitaient de plus en plus. Quand leur patronne se dérangea pour mettre un terme au désordre, Harry s'était déjà éloigné, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tes tantes ne vont pas s'inquiéter de notre retard, au fait ?  
- Je leur ai dit que ça risquait de nous prendre du temps. Du moment qu'on ne rentre pas à la nuit noire et qu'on ne va pas chercher nos habits dans l'allée des Embrumes…

La conversation s'arrêta là, la coupe et le bâti des robes occupant toute l'attention des personnes présentes.

A midi, les apprentis sorciers purent aller déjeuner. La propriétaire de la boutique leur assura que les robes seraient prêtes à la fin de l'après-midi. Plutôt que de retourner au Chaudron, les trois Serpentard prirent la direction d'un café ouvert près de l'oisellerie. Il était nettement moins fréquenté que le pub et ne servait pas non plus de lieu de passage. Et il était nettement moins cher, aussi, un argument non négligeable quand on s'apprêtait à délester sa bourse d'une grosse somme d'argent.  
Confortablement assis sur des banquettes, Harry et ses amis commencèrent à forger toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur le grand événement qui aurait lieu à Poudlard. Puis, à voix beaucoup plus basse, Harry informa les deux autres des dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eues de Sirius.

- Tu penses qu'il pourra te donner un coup de main ? demanda Sarah d'un air dubitatif. Je sais que c'est ton parrain, et tout, et tout, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur conseiller que l'on puisse trouver.  
- Je sais, soupira Harry. Et comme je l'ai vu, j'ai dans l'idée que c'est un grand fidèle de Dumbledore. C'est triste à dire, mais même avec lui, il va falloir que je surveille ma langue.  
- Et puis il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir.  
- On a déjà discuté de ça, Sarah. C'est dommage, mais il faudra faire avec.  
- En tout cas, nous devrons plancher un peu pour découvrir un moyen de le faire innocenter. On ne peut pas le laisser avec les Détraqueurs aux trousses chaque fois qu'il voudra venir en Grande-Bretagne.  
- Surtout que je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas fort. Je ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de… Jedusor, mais tel que je le connais, il va sans doute en profiter pour venir du côté de Poudlard. Cette espèce de vision m'a suffisamment fichu les jetons, inutile d'en faire profiter les autres. Enfin… les autres bavards. Et surtout, il vaudrait mieux lui donner un coup de main avant que la peste du journal ne s'en charge…  
- Entièrement d'accord. C'est juste… Par où commencer ? Peter ne va se balader sous le nez des aurors avec une pancarte « Coucou, je suis au service de Lord Machin, mettez-moi en taule. » !

Sarah s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau et se mit à tousser désespérément pour évacuer le liquide qui lui était entré dans le nez. Les garçons l'aidèrent à reprendre son souffle.

- Préviens, avant de sortir des âneries pareilles. Merci.  
- Désolé, Sarah. Je ne voyais rien de particulièrement drôle là-dedans, s'excusa Théodore.  
- Ouais. De toute façon, ce que je vois par la fenêtre suffit largement à redevenir sérieux.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, on pouvait en effet apercevoir la famille Malefoy qui descendait la rue. Mrs Malefoy avait toujours l'air pincé. Harry se demanda ce que Lucius aurait pensé du commentaire de Blaise sur les jambes de sa femme. Le pauvre Zabini aurait sans doute rencontré une bien triste fin…

- Tiens, je me demande à quoi il ressemblera, cet imbécile…  
- Ça ne dépendra pas forcément de lui, en fait, répondit Harry avec un sourire que lui rendirent ses amis.

L'estomac lesté de toute sorte de bonnes choses, les trois comparses déambulèrent à travers le chemin de traverse, s'arrêtant au hasard devant telle ou telle boutique. De loin en loin, ils reconnurent quelques silhouettes familières, dont celle de leur directeur, qui réglait sa note chez l'apothicaire. Elle devait être assez élevée, même si Poudlard en prenait une partie à son compte.  
Le temps se passa ainsi de façon plus ou moins insouciante, les réflexes acquis à l'école revenant au galop dès qu'on parlait de l'attaque du camping. Puis le trio retourna à la boutique, où les cousettes, à deux ou trois par robe, auraient bientôt fini leur travail.  
Ils attendirent encore un quart d'heure avant que les merveilles fussent achevées. La somme qu'on leur demanda fut en revanche nettement moins merveilleuse et quelques soupirs leur échappèrent quand ils déposèrent les gallions sur le comptoir.

- Au moins, nous pouvons être sûrs de ne pas passer inaperçu, dit Sarah en guise de consolation quand ils rentrèrent à la maison.


	10. Rentrée

Salut à mes lecteurs. En consultant mes stats, je vois que j'ai beaucoup de personnes qui me rendent visite, mais pas beaucoup qui laissent des revues. Or, chers amis, la revue, c'est le carburant de l'auteur. A vot' bon coeur, m'sieurs-dames. :))

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Parfum de Rentrée**

Le matin du 1er septembre, la maisonnée McLagan s'éveilla en silence. Laissant dormir les plus jeunes encore quelques instants, Harry, Théodore et Sarah se dépêchèrent de prendre une douche, de s'habiller et d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les deux tantines leur avaient préparé un menu digne d'un ogre qui leur permettrait sans mal de patienter jusqu'au dîner. Des tartines à volonté, du beurre, du miel, des confitures, des céréales et des œufs, qui disparurent assez rapidement. Le journal posé sur la table fut confisqué au profit de Basile, qui apprit ainsi qu'un incident magique avec des poubelles s'était produit dans la nuit, mais qu'on ignorait encore qui était le crétin qui s'était amusé avec ça.

- Je me demande à quoi ça sert, des poubelles explosives ? fit Sarah entre deux bouchées de tartine.  
- Scrotch, scrotch… A faire déguerpir les indésirables… cronch… répondit Théodore au milieu d'un toast.  
- Cette histoire de marque fait déjà tant de ravages dans les esprits ?  
- Scritch, crac… Ou alors, on a affaire à un parano de naissance. Un que Rita Skeeter adorerait épingler.  
- On parie combien que le vieux Fol Œil a encore disjoncté ? s'esclaffa Alexandre. Il n'en rate pas une, celui-là. Et Rita passe son temps à demander qu'on lui retire sa baguette.  
- Qui ça ? demanda Harry.  
- Un vieux timbré du ministère, Maugrey Fol Œil. Elle a déjà écrit sur lui après qu'il ait expédié dans un mur une sorcière qui lui avait fait « bouh ! » un premier avril.  
- En voilà, un phénomène ! s'exclama Harry. Mais pourquoi aurait-il piégé ses poubelles ?  
- Te l'ai dit, ce mec est parano. En plus, c'est un ancien auror, collègue de Barty au temps de sa splendeur. Ça n'aide pas les caractères difficiles. Merlin vous épargne toute rencontre avec ce personnage. Non seulement il est fou, mais en plus, il est affreux, répondit Basile. Il s'est bastonné avec la moitié de la garde rapprochée de Tu-sais-qui pendant la guerre et a flanqué l'autre moitié derrière les barreaux.  
- Là ! dit triomphalement Sarah. C'est cet homme qu'il nous faudrait comme prof de défense !  
- C'est un atrabilaire, intervint Timothée.  
- On en connaît un autre comme ça.  
- Imprévisible.  
- On en connaît UNE autre comme ça.  
- Et très sévère, à ce qu'on dit.  
- On en connaît _plein d'autres_ comme ça.  
- Bon, d'accord… Admettons. Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit déjeuner. Vous n'avez pas envie de rater le Poudlard Express, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se souvenait un peu trop bien de ce qui était arrivé deux ans auparavant. Il se hâta de manger le reste de ses toasts avant d'aller chercher sa valise dans sa chambre.

- Nous irons à la gare par portoloin, prévint Basile. Inutile d'attirer l'attention, et ce sera beaucoup plus rapide.  
- Vous craignez un problème ?  
- Non, c'est juste que le nombre de policiers sur la route a augmenté, et je me vois mal expliquer la présence de grimoires magiques, de hiboux et d'ingrédients de potions dans le coffre de ma voiture.

Effectivement, ce pourrait être un tableau assez réjouissant. Basile alla chercher un vieux journal tout défraîchi et le posa bien à plat sur la table.

- Vous avez toutes vos affaires ? Parfait. Alors… Voyons un peu… Reducto ! dit Timothée en pointant sa baguette sur les valises.

Les bagages furent instantanément réduits à l'état de miniatures.

- Ce sera nettement plus pratique, vu que vous aurez une main prise par le portoloin.  
- Comment ça marche ? demanda Sarah.  
- Je vais ensorceler ce journal pour qu'il nous envoie à la gare de King's Cross. Il faudra le toucher tous en même temps pour ne laisser personne en arrière. Ça pourrait être gênant, surtout avec le temps qu'il faut et le mal qu'on a à obtenir une autorisation.  
- Il faut une autorisation pour ça ?  
- Ben oui, car c'est parfois plus efficace que le transplanage. Si j'essayais sans avoir demandé avant, quelqu'un transplanerait immédiatement ici pour nous dire de sa façon de penser.

Chacun se saisit de ses affaires ainsi rapetissées avant de se placer autour de la table. Basile pointa sa baguette sur le journal et lança :

- _Portus !_

Une faible lueur bleue environna le journal puis s'éteignit.

- Attention ! A trois, on prend le portoloin. Un… Deux… Trois !

Harry toucha le vieux papier et eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'attraper au niveau du ventre pour le tirer à toute vitesse sur une très longue distance. Il eut à peine le temps de se dire que ça ressemblait sans doute à ce que ressentait un poisson pris à l'hameçon qu'il atterrit rudement par terre.

Se redressant prudemment, Harry découvrit un environnement familier. Des piliers et des murs de briques, une verrière loin au-dessus de sa tête, des panaches de vapeur… Pas de doute, il était bien dans la gare de King's Cross et le Poudlard Express fumait par toutes ses tuyères, garé le long du quai 9 ¾. L'horloge indiquait dix heures et quart. Sans se presser, Harry et ses deux comparses prirent congé de l'oncle Basile.  
Un craquement attira leur attention : sur une partie dégagée du quai, un vieil homme venait de surgir de nulle part. Il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier, affichant le blason de Serdaigle.

- MAX !

Plusieurs élèvent se précipitaient déjà vers lui.

- Alors, Doyen, je t'ai vu apparaître comme ça, tu es venu en transplanant ?  
- Hé, je ne me souviens pas toujours de mon âge, mais je sais quand même que j'ai plus de 17 ans ! J'ai passé l'examen avec les sixième année…

Laissant le vieux Max Expea avec ses camarades de promo, les trois amis montèrent dans une voiture pour se trouver un compartiment. Chemin faisant, ils rencontrèrent quelques têtes connues, dont Neville Londubat, qui leur adressa un pâle sourire. C'était l'un des seuls Gryffondor à ne pas les agonir d'insultes chaque fois qu'il les croisait (ô infamie). Puis la voix de Blaise les arrêta. Il avait déniché des places libres et les invitait à le rejoindre.

- Ta petite sœur n'est pas encore avec nous ?  
- Non, elle entrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine. C'est un enfer : depuis deux mois, elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des tas de questions ? Et qui enseigne quoi, et quelle est la punition la plus répandue, et comment sont les préfets… Elle veut tout savoir !  
- Pour mieux préparer ses futurs coups fumants ? demanda Harry en riant.  
- C'est bien parti pour… grommela Blaise. Remarque, ça ne fera qu'un semeur de désordre supplémentaire dans la famille.  
- Toi, je vois bien pourquoi, mais les autres ?  
- Ma mère travaille sous les ordres de Barty ; elle s'occupe des visas. Je t'assure que c'est un poste rêvé pour refuser l'accès à certaines personnes, faire des enquêtes dessus, semer un peu de pagaille dans les relations diplomatiques…  
- Et…

Sarah s'interrompit. Ce qu'elle avait entendu sur le père de Blaise ne l'incitait pas à poser plus de questions. Et on lui en fut très reconnaissant. Pour changer de sujet, elle sortit son jeu d'échecs de son sac et commença une partie contre Théodore. De son côté, Harry épiait les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. Il se retira vivement en apercevant le nez pointu et les cheveux clairs de Drago Malefoy. Inutile d'avoir une conversation de trop avec ce déplaisant personnage. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était trop occupé à discourir des mérites d'une autre école de sorcellerie avec ses deux gorilles. Poussé par la curiosité, Harry tendit l'oreille.

- De quoi ils parlent ? demanda Blaise d'un air bougon.

Sa haine de Drago semblait avoir franchi un nouveau stade pendant les derniers jours. Harry pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire au sujet du probable engagement de Malefoy père dans les rangs de Voldemort.

- Durmstrang. Drago aurait apparemment beaucoup apprécié d'aller là-bas. Sûrement qu'il rêve aux magnifiques cours de magie noire qu'il pourrait suivre dans cette école.  
- Je suis pas sûr qu'on leur apprendrait à lancer des sorts noirs dès la première année. Ni même après.  
- Tu penses que Durmstrang cultive à dessein cette mauvaise réputation pour conserver ses petits secrets ? interrogea Sarah sans lever les yeux de son échiquier.  
- Précisément. Referme la porte, ils arrivent.

Le trio de sales gamins passa sans faire attention aux occupants du compartiment.

Dehors, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer. Le ciel était sombre et bas, et de la buée se formait en couche épaisse sur les vitres. Au bout d'un moment, les lanternes et les lampes furent allumées, répandant une douce lumière orangée autour d'elles. Quand la sorcière aux bonbons passa avec son chariot, Harry et ses amis furent assez chiches en dépenses et chacun ne prit qu'un misérable fondant ou un beignet. À voir son expression, ils n'étaient pas les premiers.  
Au cours du trajet, ils virent quelques têtes plus agréables que celles de Drago et ses deux acolytes. Millicent vint leur dire bonjour, puis Ginny Weasley pointa le nez dans leur compartiment, une sorte de boule de peluche grise vissée sur l'épaule.

- C'est moi, ou tu as récupéré…  
- Ce gentil petit Coquecigrue ? dit Ginny en souriant. Tout juste. Il est beaucoup trop mignon pour que je le laisse à Ron.

Le minuscule hibou se mit à ululer gaiement pour manifester son approbation.

- Alors, ça s'est bien fini, ces vacances ? demanda Théodore.  
- Dans l'ensemble, dit Ginny d'un ton léger. Ma mère a naturellement exigé des garanties de sécurité maximales, à tel point que c'est elle qui est allée chercher nos affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu devrais voir la robe que Ron a reçue… Une espèce d'horreur violette, on dirait un costume de grand-mère, il y a des dentelles partout ! Très chic à la Belle Époque, sans doute, mais aujourd'hui… Et ça ne fait vraiment pas très masculin. Pour une fois, je dois dire que ce crétin de Malefoy n'a pas tort.  
- Ah, parce qu'il a vu la chose ? s'étouffa Théodore.  
- Oui. Mon frère a encore manqué une occasion de rester discret. Déjà que les jumeaux se sont bien moqués de lui quand maman a ramené les habits. Je me demande vraiment à quoi pensait maman quand elle a fait les marchands d'occasion. Du violet, alors que Ron a des cheveux pratiquement rouges... N'importe quoi...  
- Et la tienne, elle est comment ? s'enquit Harry, d'un ton faussement indifférent.  
- J'en ai pas, répondit Ginny, furieuse. Maman a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de robe de soirée parce qu'à mon âge on n'allait pas aux soirées.  
- On va arranger ça, décréta Harry, dès la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
- Chic ! Vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main, alors ?  
- Évidemment. Nous n'allions pas laisser une amie dans l'embarras.

Ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants. Pour dissiper la gêne occasionnée, Harry embraya sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux en matière de prof de défense.

- Je me demande quel genre de créature on va avoir cette année, soupira-t-il. Récapitulons : d'abord, un Mangemort. Ensuite, un gros nul. Puis un excellent professeur, mais c'était un loup-garou. Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous pend au nez ?  
- Une harpie ? suggéra Blaise d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
- Un vampire ? ricana Sarah.  
- On en a déjà un en potions, contra Ginny, qui s'attira aussitôt quatre regards courroucés. Désolée.  
- Alors comme ça, les Gryffondor disent que notre directeur est un vampire ? Mais c'est charmant. Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que vieille chouette, en ce qui concerne McGonagall. Mais on l'aime bien quand même.  
- Ginny ! appela une voix dans le couloir.  
- Oh non… Miss Parfaite Granger… gémit la benjamine des Weasley.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?  
- Elle s'est intronisée mon chaperon. Apparemment, elle est très inquiète des tentations que présente l'école pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Et comme aucune autre fille de la maison ne consent à lui parler…  
- C'est à ce point ? s'étonna Théodore.  
- Lavande et Parvati n'aiment pas sa condamnation sans nuance de leur loisir favori, j'ai nommé la divination. Mary Bringham, qui est de mon année, lui en veut à mort depuis que Granger l'a traitée d'ignorante parce qu'elle avait du mal à boucler un devoir d'histoire de la magie… Et tout à l'avenant. De plus… Oups ! la voilà ! Je file !

Et Ginny sembla s'envoler tant elle s'éloigna vite. Granger passa devant les quatre de Serpentard sans leur accorder un regard.

- Bêcheuse ! lança Blaise dès qu'elle eût disparu.  
- C'est bien ce qu'on avait dit, renchérit Théodore : elle essaye d'écraser les gens de son savoir.  
- Si moi je faisais ça, ce serait au sens propre, ajouta Sarah d'un ton étrangement joyeux.

La pluie tombait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Poudlard. Le train s'immobilisa dans un grincement de freins serrés et les élèves commencèrent à descendre sur le quai, se protégeant de leur mieux des énormes gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol et sur leur tête. Hagrid regroupa tant bien que mal les première année tandis que les plus âgés se dirigeaient vers les calèches, trempés de la tête aux pieds.  
Dans un concert de couinements et de bruits d'éclaboussures, le cortège se mit en route pour le château.


	11. Tournoi

Salut à tous mes lecteurs. Voici de quoi vous distraire un peu si vous ne profitez pas du beau temps de ce samedi. Amusez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas la petite revue qui réchauffe le coeur des auteurs... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

Les calèches avançaient lentement. Quoi que ce fût qui les tirait sur le chemin boueux, cela peinait à gravir la pente menant à l'école. Harry avait soigneusement enroulé les bords de sa cape autour de lui pour se protéger un peu de l'humidité. Il avait le nez rempli d'une odeur de vieux cuir et de moisi.  
Dans un affreux couinement, la calèche qu'il partageait avec Sarah, Blaise, Théodore et Millicent s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier de pierre donnant accès au château. Se couvrant la tête au maximum, les Serpentard se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Malgré cette précaution, ils entrèrent dans Poudlard totalement trempés et de grosses flaques se formaient un peu partout sur le passage des étudiants.

- AARGH !

Ron Weasley venait de recevoir une bombe à eau sur la tête, courtoisie de Mr Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Weasley s'ébroua en crachant et se mit à traiter Peeves de tous les noms. Celui-ci balança une autre bombe, qui atterrit précisément sur les cheveux toujours mal disciplinés d'Hermione Granger. Harry entendit Sarah murmurer « Hourra ! » dans son dos.

- PEEVES ! hurla la voix familière du professeur McGonagall. Descends de là TOUT DE SUITE !  
- Ben quoi, je fais rien de mal ! protesta Peeves tout en visant un groupe de filles qui allait entrer dans la grande salle. Ils sont déjà mouillés, tous ces petits morveux, non? Ha ha ha !  
- Tu veux que j'appelle le directeur ? Ou le baron, peut-être ?  
- Woups… fit Peeves avant de déguerpir, non sans lancer sa dernière bombe en direction de Sarah.  
- Elle a trouvé le bon truc, commenta Millicent d'un air appréciateur.  
- OUAH !

Sarah avait tenté d' attraper la bombe au vol, et celle-ci lui avait explosé dans les mains.

- Sont plus sensibles que je ne le pensais, ses bombes à eau...  
- Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! aboya McGonagall.

La grande salle était toujours aussi généreusement éclairée par des rangées de chandelles flottant en l'air. Sans s'occuper des autres élèves qui murmuraient toujours autant sur leur passage, les Serpentard allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Harry et ses camarades prirent soin de se trouver le plus loin possible de Drago Malefoy et sa clique.

- Eh ben Harry, cette fois, tu ne couperas pas à la répartition, hein ? s'amusa Blaise.

Il était vrai qu'à part la sienne, Harry n'avait assisté à aucune de ces cérémonies. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le spectacle. Il se doutait que chaque nouvelle entrée à Serpentard allait signifier qu'un môme de onze ans serait désigné comme pestiféré par les trois quarts de l'école et traité comme tel.

- On a des petits frères et sœurs qui arrivent, cette année ? demanda Théodore.  
- Ouais ! répondit Philip Urquhart en agitant la main. J'ai un frère et une sœur jumeaux et ils entrent ce soir. J'espère que ce choixpeau ne va pas me les envoyer à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor…  
- Dites, c'est moi ou on n'a pas de prof de défense, cette année ? McGonagall doit faire son speech aux nouveaux, Hagrid les amène, mais il y a encore un autre trou à la table de profs, remarqua son compère Robert FitzRoy.  
- Peut-être que personne n'a eu envie de reprendre le poste : après tout, vu qu'on a eu un mort, un licenciement sec et un interné à Sainte-Mangouste, récemment, il y a de quoi refroidir un peu les vocations.

La tablée éclata de rire, s'attirant des regards surpris ou vaguement énervés. Le directeur de Serpentard leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de revenir à sa conversation avec Sinistra, dont l'excentrique coiffure à la mode africaine était une vraie réussite. Harry se demanda combien de temps il avait fallu à l'astronome pour réussir cet assemblage complexe de tresses et d'objets décoratifs en métal. En tout cas, le résultat en valait la peine. Rogue, de son côté, restait fidèle à ses robes noires. Et il avait l'air toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait plus de cette mine si souvent revêche. Il était sincèrement reconnaissant à son irascible directeur de ne pas avoir expédié Sirius Black de l'autre côté de la planète à coups de sortilèges, même si ça devait toujours le démanger sérieusement.  
Quant au directeur Dumbledore, il regardait distraitement le plafond où s'agitaient des nuages noirs, parfois entrecoupés d'éclairs menaçants, apparemment perdu dans ses réflexions. Harry détestait ces attitudes qu'il jugeait inutilement poseuses. Depuis l'été dernier, son antipathie à l'égard du vieux sorcier était montée d'un cran. Il les avait laissés, lui, Sarah et son parrain, seuls pour résoudre une situation qu'il aurait pu arranger d'un coup de baguette.

- Grmbl…  
- Hé, du calme !  
- C'est pas moi, c'est mon estomac.  
- Ah…

La suite de la conversation fut perdue car McGonagall fit son entrée, suivie d'une file de tout jeunes apprentis sorciers. Les pauvres avaient pris la pluie durant tout le trajet et ruisselaient sur les dalles. L'un d'entre eux, vraiment minuscule, souriait largement, sa tête dépassant à peine du manteau en peau de taupe de Hagrid. Il leva les deux pouces en direction d'un élève de Gryffondor. La petite taille et les cheveux blonds faisaient penser à ce zigoto de Crivey et son appareil-photo était en effet sorti, prêt à l'emploi.  
McGonagall déposa un tabouret devant la table des professeurs et prit le choixpeau par la pointe pour le poser délicatement sur le siège. Il y eut un instant de silence parfait, puis une déchirure s'ouvrit près de la base du choixpeau et celui-ci se mit à chanter avec une voix un peu nasillarde :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,__  
__Alors que j'étais jeune et fringant,__  
__Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers__  
__Dont les noms vous sont familiers :__  
__Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,__  
__Poufsouffle la douce vivait parmi les chênes,__  
__Serdaigle la sage régnait sur les sommets,__  
__Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.__  
__Ils avaient tous un espoir, un souhait, un rêve,__  
__Le projet ambitieux de former des élèves.__  
__Ainsi naquit Poudlard,__  
__Sous leurs quatre étendards.__  
__Chacun montra très vite__  
__Quelle était sa vertu favorite__  
__Et en fit l'apanage et le blason__  
__Des enfants de sa propre maison.__  
__Pour Gryffondor il fallait à tout âge__  
__Posséder avant tout un grand courage.__  
__La passion de Serdaigle pour l'intelligence__  
__Animait son amour des livres et de la science.__  
__Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné__  
__Et aussi d'immenses trésors de loyauté.__  
__Serpentard, assoiffé de savoir et d'action,__  
__Recherchait le feu du combat et de l'ambition.__  
__Ainsi tout au long de leur vie,__  
__Ils choisirent leurs favoris.__  
__Mais qui allait pour eux décider__  
__Quand le Faucheur viendrait les chercher ?__  
__Gryffondor eut alors une bonne idée__  
__Et cette tâche il m'a confiée.__  
__Les quatre sorciers aussitôt__  
__Me firent don d'un bon cerveau__  
__Pour que je puisse sans erreur__  
__Voir tout au fond de votre cœur__  
__Et décider avec raison__  
__Quelle sera votre maison._

Les élèves applaudirent la performance et le choixpeau inclina sa pointe à la ronde pour saluer ses admirateurs. Puis il se redressa, attendant les enfants à répartir.

- Il fait de belles rimes, commenta Sarah.  
- Il a une année entière pour préparer sa nouvelle apparition; je pense qu'il doit prendre tout son temps pour donner le meilleur spectacle possible, dit Harry d'un ton pensif. Une sortie par an, ajouta-t-il ensuite, ça ne doit pas être très gai…

Il fit ensuite silence et observa McGonagall qui déployait un long rouleau de parchemin. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et entama la liste des nouveaux étudiants :

- Ackerley, Stewart !

Un garçon brun s'avança en tremblant et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

- SERDAIGLE ! hurla le choixpeau.

Ackerley se dépêcha de courir vers sa maison, qui l'applaudissait gaiement.

- Baddock, Malcolm !

Un autre garçon, assez grand pour son âge, la tignasse sombre en bataille, se posa à son tour.

- SERPENTARD ! cria le choixpeau.

Harry et ses camarades éclatèrent en hourras et accueillirent chaleureusement le nouveau, surtout pour qu'il n'entende pas les sifflets qui accompagnaient sa répartition.

- Branstone, Eleanor !  
- POUFSOUFFLE !  
- Cauldwell, Owen !  
- POUFSOUFFLE AUSSI !

La salle entière éclata de rire. Sauf Dumbledore. Le chapeau pensant allait se faire « remonter les bretelles » si l'on peut dire.

- Crivey, Dennis !  
- GRYFFONDOR !

Hagrid débarrassa le petit Dennis de l'énorme manteau noir qui l'emballait et lui permit de s'installer parmi ses camarades.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Harry. C'est le frère du photographe.  
- Dobbs, Emma!  
- SERDAIGLE !  
- Dogson, Lewis!  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
- Fallstar, Rena!  
- SERPENTARD !

Harry applaudit à nouveau pour saluer l'arrivée de Rena. C'était une toute petite fille qui faisait penser à une poupée, le genre qu'on avait envie de prendre dans ses bras pour effacer la mine un peu effrayée qui figeait son visage. Harry comprit quand Sarah lui montra Seamus Finnigan qui huait sans retenue la pauvre Fallstar.

- Greenwall, Arthur !  
- SERDAIGLE !

Cela continua ainsi pendant un moment. Laura Madley partit à Poufsouffle. Théodore papotait déjà avec Malcolm tandis que Harry observait Philip Urquhart, qui se rongeait les ongles au fur et à mesure que la liste diminuait. Nathalie McDonald alla à Gryffondor. Puis Serpentard se leva en bloc pour accueillir Graham Pritchard, un garçon à la chevelure blond vénitien et à la bonne bouille d'angelot qui s'assit sans plus de façon face à son assiette et commença à poser des questions à tout le monde.

- Quirke, Orla !  
- SERDAIGLE !  
- Radendt, Charles !  
- POUFSOUFFLE !  
- Samilan, Betty !  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
- Urquhart, Beline !

Une petite fille aux longues tresses sombres avança à pas menus vers le choixpeau.

- SERPENTARD !  
- HOURRA ! hurla son grand frère en sautant sur son banc.  
- Urquhart, Mel !

La copie quasi conforme de Beline, les tresses en moins, prit sa suite.

- SERDAIGLE !  
- BRAVO QUAND MEME ! lança Philip.

On daigna sourire de son intervention. Mel fit un timide coucou à son frère et à sa jumelle avant de s'asseoir parmi les membres de la maison à l'aigle. Beline prouva tout de suite son sens de l'observation en demandant à ses voisins de table pourquoi on l'avait sifflée quand elle avait pris place parmi eux.

- Hem… Comment dire ? Serpentard est cordialement haïe par les trois autres maisons.  
- Oui, mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que Salazar est parti en claquant la porte...  
- En laissant un colis suspect, rappela Sarah.  
- Et parce que des idiots en cagoules ont servi Tu-sais-qui…  
- Ils en sont encore là ?

Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune avec autant de givre dans la voix. Décidément, la limite du terme « impossible » reculait un peu plus chaque année, dans cette école.

- Bien ! lança la voix grave de Dumbledore. A présent que nous avons reçu nos nouveaux étudiants, je n'aurai que deux mots à vous dire : bon appétit !  
- Voilà un discours comme je les aime, susurra Blaise. A la soupe !

En effet, sur les mots du directeur, les plats s'étaient remplis et de délicieuses odeurs envahirent la salle. Harry entama une belle part de salade de chou tout en écoutant distraitement les conversations. Sarah semblait passionnée par ce qui se disait à la table de Gryffondor.

- Tu arrives à entendre ce qui se raconte là-bas ? s'enquit Théodore.  
- Non, mais les gens qui s'emportent ont tendance à parler avec leur mains. Alors, la table des Gryff… Par exemple, je vois que notre Ginny, sans doute pour éviter que Granger lui resserve ses leçons de morale, est entrain de lui parler de la coupe du monde. Et vu ses grands gestes et son air indigné, je pense que… Oui, elle lui mime le vieux Barty quand il a viré son elfe de maison.  
- Et qu'en pense la gardienne de la vertu ? ricana Harry avant de mâcher soigneusement un morceau de viande.  
- Houlà, elle a l'air fortement choquée. A propos… Je me demande qui fait le service, ici… Des elfes aussi, tu crois?  
- Évidemment, jeune fille !  
- Tiens, bonsoir baron ! Peeves est calmé ?  
- Pour le moment. Et pour répondre à votre interrogation, poursuivit le fantôme, ce sont bien des elfes qui assurent le ménage et la cuisine. Ils sont très discrets, bien sûr, et sans doute mieux traités que dans d'autres demeures. En tout cas, ils ne s' en plaignent pas.  
- C'est clair, s'ils bossaient pour les Malefoy, ils seraient tous aussi épris de liberté que le petit Dobby, dit Harry.  
- Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul, au fait, réfléchit Sarah. Ils restent en cuisine toute la journée ?  
- Non, ils se reposent le jour. Ils ne font le ménage que la nuit, ce qui explique qu'on ne les voit jamais pendant les heures de cours.  
- Merci du renseignement.  
- A votre service, Miss.  
- Eh ben c'était très intéressant, tout ça, fit Sarah quand le spectre se fût éloigné.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ça va m'être bien utile pour m'amuser aux frais de Miss Parfaite. En attendant, je vais dire bonjour à cette mousse au chocolat ; les cuistots font de l'excellent travail, donc on peut encore espérer qu' ils aiment leur boulot.

Harry prit une part de tarte aux myrtilles tandis que Théodore finissait à grands coups de cuiller une tranche de pudding aux raisins. Même si le statut des elfes de maison était un point noir dans l'idéalisme du monde sorcier (un de plus), ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim.  
Les gâteaux disparurent très vite des assiettes et bientôt, tout le monde s'installa confortablement.

- Bien ! dit Dumbledore en souriant. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations supplémentaires. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, souhaite vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de cette école comporte à présent les yoyos hurleurs, les frisbees à dents de serpent (quelques larmes furent furtivement essuyées de-ci, de-là) et les boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel.  
- Pas grave, j'ai un autre mouvement perpétuel en réserve, ricana Sarah.  
- La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles (_La vache !_) si ma mémoire est bonne, et pourra être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui sont intéressés (_Ça doit exister_). Je vous rappellerai également que la forêt interdite l'est pour tous les élèves, et le village de Pré-au-Lard à toutes celles et tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore entamé leur troisième année d'études. Je suis aussi au regret de vous annoncer que la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.  
- QUOI ?

Le hurlement d'indignation fut unanime, quelque chose que l'on observait rarement dans l'école.

- En effet, reprit le directeur, il sera remplacé par un événement autrement plus rare, que vous…

Dumbledore fut coupé en plein milieu de son explication par le fracas de la grande porte qu'on ouvrait sans douceur.

Un étrange personnage fit alors son entrée. C'était un homme de petite taille, robuste, la tête surmontée d'une épaisse tignasse grise. Son visage, si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, était si couturé de balafres qu'on aurait cru qu'il s'était fait tatouer une toile d'araignée sur la figure. Il lui manquait aussi la moitié du nez et un de ses yeux avait été remplacé par une bille à iris bleu qui tournait dans tous les sens. L'autre œil était plus petit et brun. En plus de tout cela, il boitait légèrement. En entendant le toc-toc, toc-toc régulier de ses pas sur les dalles, Harry comprit que l'homme avait une jambe de bois.

- Mais c'est quoi, ce phénomène ? demanda Rena Fallstar avec une touche d'inquiétude.  
- On dirait un alchimiste qui a mal calculé un de ses mélanges, dit FitzRoy en souriant.

Sans se préoccuper des commentaires peu rassurés qui s'élevaient sur son passage, le nouvel arrivant avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'assit sans faire plus de cérémonies. Il eut un geste perplexe en direction de Dumbledore, comme s'il demandait au directeur ce qu'il attendait pour le présenter.

- Hem… Puisque nous sommes à présent au complet, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey.

Un murmure se répandit parmi les élèves des années supérieures. Dans toutes les maisons, Maugrey Fol-Œil était connu.

- Alors, Sarah, tu veux toujours l'avoir en cours ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa camarade.  
- Lui, au moins, s' il nous donne envie de suivre ses leçons, ce ne sera pas grâce à sa belle gueule…

Indifférent au fait que personne ne saluait sa nomination par les applaudissements de rigueur, Maugrey attrapa une assiette remplie de saucisses qui avaient échappé à la fourchette de Hagrid, en piqua une qu'il renifla avec suspicion, avant de commencer son dîner avec entrain. Il devait être vraiment parano car il ne se servit à boire qu'avec un flacon extrait des nombreuses poches de son manteau.

- Avant qu' Alastor ne nous rejoigne (_Id est, avant qu'il ne t'interrompe comme un sagouin_), j'allais vous dire qu'aura lieu ici une compétition qui n'a pas eu cours depuis de très nombreuses années, j'ai nommé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
- VOUS RIGOLEZ ? hurla l'un des jumeaux Weasley, les yeux ronds.  
- Mais pas du tout, Mr Weasley. Par contre, si vous aimez les blagues, j' en ai une très b…  
- Hem ! fit McGonagall.  
- Hein ? Euh… Oui, ce n' est sans doute pas le moment… Où en étais-je ? Ah ! Certains d'entre vous ignorent l'histoire de cette compétition, aussi vais-je leur donner quelques indications. Le premier tournoi a eu lieu il y a environ sept cents ans, et opposait les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d' Europe : Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Un champion était sélectionné dans chaque école et devait accomplir une série de trois épreuves fort difficiles. Chaque école accueillait la compétition à tour de rôle, tous les cinq ans. C'était une excellente façon de garder le contact, jusqu'à ce que le nombre élevé de morts oblige à mettre fin au tournoi.  
- Oups… Ça refroidit.

Pas tout le monde, car nombre d'étudiants semblaient très intéressés à l'idée de participer.

- Plusieurs tentatives ont été lancées pour reprendre ce tournoi, sans grand succès. Cependant, notre département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était bien choisi pour le faire revivre. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé cet été pour nous assurer que cette fois, personne ne trouverait la mort.  
- Et si on parlait de Tom qui veut frapper un grand coup pendant ce tournoi ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de Sarah.  
- Ça va vite venir, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit-elle en lui tapotant le bras.  
- Les responsables de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des champions se tiendra le soir de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves dignes de concourir pour le trophée, la gloire de leur école… et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

Harry vit les jumeaux Weasley se frotter les mains. Avec cet or, ils pourraient en faire, des bonbons piégés…

- Je sais que vous souhaitez tous tenter votre chance, mais je me suis mis d'accord avec mes collègues et nous avons jugé qu'il valait mieux ne laisser participer à la sélection que les élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire âgés de dix-sept ans et plus.

Une volée de protestations s'éleva dans la salle. Plusieurs étudiants étaient visiblement furieux.

- Il s'agit là d'une mesure nécessaire compte tenu du niveau de danger impliqué par les épreuves retenues. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou septième année soient capables de les accomplir sans risques. (_Tu penses, s' il y a eu des morts..._) Aussi, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'amusera à franchir la limite d'âge en trichant pour se faire admettre.

Fred et George durent se sentir particulièrement visés.

- Tenter de vous inscrire si vous n'êtes pas majeurs serait une perte de temps. Les délégations étrangères arriveront d'ici deux mois et resteront avec nous jusqu'au milieu du mois de juin. J'attends de vous la plus grande courtoisie et j'espère que vous soutiendrez le champion – ou la championne – de Poudlard quand le choix aura été fait.  
- S' il ou elle est de chez nous, tu peux te brosser, mon pote, grinça un Serpentard de sixième année.  
- A présent, il se fait tard. Alors tout le monde au lit ! Allez !

Les apprentis sorciers se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en discutant bruyamment. Les frères Weasley tempêtaient à qui mieux mieux. Leur ami Jordan partageait amplement leur avis. Ils allaient tout essayer pour se faire désigner, ces deux zèbres. De son côté, Sarah s'était glissée vers les Gryffondor pour « souhaiter bonsoir » aux trois olibrius et à Ginny. Elle arborait une mine réjouie.

- 'Soir les amis. Alors, déjà des idées pour franchir la limite ?  
- On va y réfléchir. Tu verras !  
- J'imagine. Pouh ! J'ai bien dîné, moi… Les elfes de maison se sont surpassés, ce soir.  
- Pardon ?

La voix aussi crispée que son visage, Hermione Granger se tenait devant Sarah.

- Tu as dit qu'il y avait des elfes de maison à Poudlard ?  
- Ben oui. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Ce n' est pas marqué dans un de tes livres ?  
- Sont vachement sympa, en plus ! compléta George, qui n'avait pas saisi la raison de la soudaine nervosité d'Hermione.  
- Alors on a eu à manger grâce à des esclaves ? s'étouffa Granger. Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Sarah la laissa à son incrédulité et fila rejoindre ses camarades.

- Je crois que je lui ai trouvé un nouveau dada… Ou plutôt, un cheval de bataille.

Tout autour d'eux, ça discutait ferme pour savoir qui serait le juge et comment le berner. Harry sentit que les réserves de son directeur auraient très vite besoin d'un verrou supplémentaire… et de quelques sortilèges de protection bien coriaces.  
Tout en bavardant, ils étaient arrivés devant le mur protégeant les quartiers de Serpentard.

- Jormungand ! dit l'un des préfets.

Le pan de mur pivota et la file des élèves entra dans la salle commune. Puis on se sépara pour gagner les dortoirs. Harry s'arrêta un instant. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose, tout près. Bah ! Il avait dû rêver.  
Les lits étaient toujours aussi confortables. Une main attentionnée avait glissé des bouillottes entre les draps. Un vrai bonheur…

- Alors ? lui murmura Théodore à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que le fou va nous mijoter, cette fois ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais je sais que je suis au centre, et qu'il est bien renseigné. Pauvre Bertha…  
- Elle aurait connu tous les détails du tournoi ?  
- Telle est la question…


	12. Maugrey

Salut à la joyeuse compagnie ! Un chapitre avant une petite absence : je pars me mettre au vert pendant une dizaine de jours, donc pas de publication la semaine prochaine, car pas d'Internet dans ma retraite. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Fol-Œil**

Le lendemain matin, l'orage avait cessé, mais l'air était toujours lourd et humide quand les élèves descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry se servit généreusement en toasts et en œufs au plat, tandis que Sarah expédiait un bol de céréales en un clin d'œil. Elle s'amusa beaucoup en voyant que Granger n'avalait quasiment rien.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle arrivera à suivre ses cours. Il va falloir qu'elle fasse un choix entre ses convictions humanistes, ou plutôt elfistes, et ses sacro-saintes notes.  
- On commence par quoi, ce matin ? demanda Théodore, qui livrait un combat sans merci contre une biscotte et un paquet de beurre.  
- Alors… Études des runes pour moi et Sarah, dit Harry en lisant son emploi du temps. Et après… Oh non… Soins aux créatures magiques avec les Gryffondor… La poisse !  
- Tu m'étonnes, ils n'aiment ce cours que parce nous, on le déteste ouvertement, pesta Blaise.  
- Et pour se remonter le moral ?  
- Enchantements, avec les Serdaigle. Ceux-là, au moins, ils ne sont pas trop débiles.  
- Allez, en route ! Le professeur Ragnar ne va sans doute pas apprécier si vous arrivez en retard à son premier cours de l'année.

Après s'être assuré qu'Hedwige ne se trouvait pas parmi les hiboux qui délivraient le courrier du matin, Harry prit le chemin du cours de runes. Il avait eu un résultat honorable aux examens, aussi Ragnar ne le bombarda-t-il pas de questions assassines, dont les cancres furent en revanche accablés. Affûtant sa plume, Harry se mit ensuite en devoir de recopier des passages de textes classiques et de chercher les inscriptions cachées semées dans les lignes. Certains alignements ou des diagonales particulières attiraient l'attention ; ils contenaient en effet des messages ou des phrases divinatoires que les étudiants devaient ensuite déchiffrer. Au moins, ce n'était pas aussi tarte que les prédictions de Trelawney. Les mages scandinaves devaient savoir de quoi ils parlaient quand ils cherchaient à voir l'avenir. Évidemment, il y avait toujours les prophéties autoréalisatrices : Harry eut le réflexe de s'interrompre quand il lut « vous allez recevoir un sort de... », mais un regard dans la salle lui montra que d'autres avaient lu la phrase en entier : ils étaient à présent affublés d'oreilles d'âne, un incident qu'il pourrait rapporter aux jumeaux terribles...  
Quand la cloche retentit, ce fut avec une certaine appréhension que Harry se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Sarah, qui marchait à ses côtés avait presque gardé des oreilles humaines, mais celles-ci s'étaient allongées, lui donnant l'air d'une elfe. Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour les rabattre contre le crâne avec un ruban et dissimuler le tout sous ses cheveux, pour ne pas paraître ridicule devant Granger.

- On parie combien qu'il nous a ramené des harpies ? lança Blaise en rejoignant ses camarades.  
- Je préfère ne pas avancer d'argent. Ce qu'il nous présentera sera toujours pire que le pire que nous pourrons imaginer.  
- Je sais… Allez, courage. T'as pensé à rédiger ton testament ?  
- Ah tiens, non. Faudra peut-être que j'y pense, un de ces jours. Avec Jedusor à mes trousses, ça risque même de devenir indispensable.

Hagrid attendait ses élèves devant la porte de sa maison, le chien Crockdur à ses côtés. Les Gryffondor étaient déjà entrain de s'installer.

- Il nous fait une seule remarque et je le scotche à un tronc d'arbre, grommela Sarah, encore légèrement irritée par sa mésaventure.

Sur l'herbe était posée une caisse d'où s'échappaient de petites détonations.

- Des bestioles explosives ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Bonjour à tous ! claironna Hagrid, tandis que le chien venait nettoyer les oreilles de quelques étudiants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Scroutts à pétard !  
- Gné quoi ?  
- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Ron Weasley.  
- Voyez vous-mêmes !  
- Beuârk ! fit Lavande Brown en découvrant les créatures.

De l'avis général, c'était une excellente définition. Harry n'avait jamais vu des… machins aussi répugnants. Il hésitait même à qualifier cela d'animaux. C'était blanchâtre, visqueux, sans queue ni tête, avec de petits appendices qui émergeaient un peu partout. Il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine. Les créatures rampaient les unes sur les autres, répandant une odeur de poisson pas frais qui rappelait celle des saumons au repas d'anniversaire de Nick Quasi sans Tête. Des étincelles jaunes jaillissaient de temps à autre de l'extrémité d'une des bestioles et la propulsaient de quelques centimètres.

- Ils viennent juste d'éclore, dit Hagrid avec fierté. Vous allez les élever vous-mêmes. Ca va être un très bon projet !  
- Et pourquoi aurions-nous _envie_ d'élever ces choses ? demanda Drago d'un ton traînant, déclenchant les rires programmés de ses deux gorilles et de Pansy Parkinson.

Pour une fois, Harry devait lui donner raison. S'occuper de ces trucs gluants, dont certains avaient un dard à une extrémité, et d'autres une ventouse sur le ventre, ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Tout compte fait, il aurait préféré soigner des manticores.

- A quoi servent-ils ? reprit Malefoy.

Hagrid parut réfléchir un moment avant de répondre brusquement :  
- Nous en parlerons au prochain cours. Pour le moment, comme c'est de l'élevage expérimental, il faut déterminer ce qu'ils aiment manger. Vous avez ici des foies de grenouilles, des œufs de fourmi et de la couleuvre. Vous n'avez qu'à leur donner un peu de chaque.  
- Yuk ! fit quelqu'un.  
- D'abord du pus, grommela Dean Thomas, et maintenant ça !  
- Du pus ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Des plantes que Chourave nous a fait « traire », expliqua Neville. Il paraît que leur suc peut soigner l'acné. Mais c'est dégoûtant, vraiment.  
- Génial, on les a demain, ronchonna un Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- En attendant, tu me dis comment ces machins peuvent manger, vu qu'ils n'ont pas de bouche…

Pendant quelques minutes, ils essayèrent de mettre les scroutts en appétit, sans grand succès. Puis…

- Ouille ! glapit Finnigan. La saleté !

Un des scroutts venait d'exploser.

- Allons bon, fit Hagrid. Comment voulez-vous travailler si les bestioles qu'on nous livre ne sont pas stables ?  
- C'est une nouvelle variété ? demanda Sarah.  
- En effet. Toutes leurs propriétés ne sont pas encore connues, et c'est pour cela que vous allez les étudier. Songez que vous allez faire progresser la connaissance de l'ensemble des zoologistes sorciers, au lieu de vous plaindre ! Nous aurons un article dans la prochaine édition du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, ce sera une réussite ! (_Au moins, 'faut lui reconnaître qu'il est optimiste : on peut pas en dire autant de tous les profs_) Nous pouvons donc noter que leur phase de croissance n'est pas sans risques. Sinon, essayez de coller la viande sur leurs ventouses. Ca pourrait bien leur servir à manger.

En effet, les morceaux de couleuvre posés à cet endroit furent aussitôt aspirés. Quant à savoir s'ils étaient appréciés…

- Charmants, lâcha Malefoy. Je comprends mieux leur importance. Qui ne rêverait pas d'animaux de compagnie qui piquent, brûlent et sentent si bon ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont laids qu'ils ne sont pas utiles, coupa sèchement Hermione.  
- Et c'est r'parti ! murmura Sarah.  
- Les différentes parties du dragon ont des propriétés importantes et pourtant, personne ne veut d'un dragon comme animal de compagnie.  
- Hem, hem… fit Harry.

Il se souvenait très bien de sa première année, quand Hagrid avait fait l'acquisition d'un œuf de dragon qu'il avait fait éclore. Le bébé était tout sauf mignon, et très, très encombrant, dès sa sortie de l'œuf.

- Je voudrais bien savoir à quelle vitesse ces machins peuvent grandir, s'inquiéta Théodore quand ils remontèrent au château pour déjeuner.  
- Aucune idée. Quand Hagrid aura trouvé leur plat préféré…  
- N'y pensons plus et concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'excellent repas qui nous attend.

A leur grande surprise, Granger semblait avoir retrouvé son estomac, et avalait à toute vitesse.

- Ça, c'est quelqu'un qui veut avoir fini de manger au plus vite, pour faire quelque chose après, marmonna Harry. Je la soupçonne de vouloir aller à la bibliothèque…  
- Pour faire des recherches sur la jurisprudence en matière d'elfes de maison et les articles du code des créatures magiques ? ricana Sarah.  
- Sans importance. Si j'ai bien écouté leurs bavardages, les lions vont chez Trelawney, tout à l'heure. On l'a quand, nous ?  
- Demain après-midi, répondit Blaise.  
- Faudra penser à emmener deux ou trois bouquins pour passer le temps…  
- Et pourquoi pas les devoirs qu'on a déjà à faire ? proposa Blaise.

Ils finirent le rôti d'agneau et les légumes avant de faire un sort aux divers desserts disposés sur la table. Puis, ramassant leurs sacs, les Serpentard prirent la direction de la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci avait visiblement bien profité de ses vacances. Le tout petit enseignant arborait un teint légèrement bronzé et paraissait en pleine forme. Il enchaîna les démonstrations tout au long des trois heures que durait le cours, laissant les élèves pantois. Eux-mêmes avaient nettement plus de mal à maîtriser le sortilège d'attraction qu'ils étaient censés étudier. La formule était simple et ne demandait pas d'accentuation particulière, mais en dépit de la conviction que les élèves mettaient dans leurs « Accio ! », bien peu parvenaient à attirer à eux l'objet qu'ils visaient. Ou alors, ils attrapaient autre chose. Blaise dut ainsi s'excuser platement auprès de Padma Patil pour avoir embarqué son livre de cours. Vu le petit sourire du garçon quand il regagna sa place, Harry le soupçonna d'avoir agi à dessein.  
La journée ne peut malheureusement pas se terminer sans incident. Malefoy était entrain de montrer quelque chose à ses comparses, dont Bastian Moon et un deuxième année nommé Piers Gerius faisaient désormais partie à plein temps, qui les amusait beaucoup. Alors que les étudiants s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner, Drago alla mettre sous le nez des Weasley un article de la fameuse Rita Skeeter, qui incendiait Maugrey, définitivement identifié comme le propriétaire des poubelles explosives (_Au moins un truc marrant à mettre au crédit de ce type…_), et s'attaquait en prime à Arthur Weasley (qui changeait de prénom au passage), qui était venu aider le vieux bonhomme à se débarrasser des gendarmes venus inspecter les lieux.

- Et il y a une magnifique photo de tes parents devant leur maison, s'esclaffait Malefoy. Si on peut appeler ça une maison… Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne trouves pas ? A moins que tous ces enfants…  
- Tiens, tu sais comment les humains se reproduisent, toi ? ricana Ginny. Je croyais qu'on avait préservé tes petites oreilles de choses aussi choquantes… Si ma mère doit maigrir, je conseillerai à la tienne de s'acheter quelques éventails de plus… ou des mouchoirs parfumés. Chaque fois que j'ai regardé dans sa direction pendant la coupe du monde, elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez. C'est peut-être parce que toi et ton père étiez à côté, remarque !  
- Ou parce qu'elle avait froid aux jambes… susurra Blaise, venant en renfort.  
- Toi, le sale petit Rit…  
- LA FERME ! beuglèrent conjointement Harry, ses camarades et trois des Weasley présents.

Puis ils tournèrent les talons sans se soucier des affreux qui les regardaient partir. Du moins, sans en avoir l'air, les Serpentard connaissent les habitudes de leur maison.

- _deux secondes... une..._

Ils se retournèrent simultanément.  
BANG !  
Un premier sortilège frôla la tête de Blaise, qui avait fait un pas de côté pour se retourner plus vite.  
Re-BANG !  
Un second sort éclata dans le hall avant même que Harry ait fini de lever sa baguette. Un hurlement furieux résonna sous la voûte de pierre :

- PAS DE ÇA, MON GAILLARD !

Maugrey arrivait clopin-clopant, sa baguette pointée sur… une fouine ? qui se recroquevillait de peur là où se trouvait Malefoy quelques secondes plus tôt.

- La vache ! s'exclama Fred. J'y crois pas !  
- Tu as été touché ? demanda Maugrey à Blaise.  
- Non, m'sieur.  
- LAISSE-LE ! cria soudain Fol-Œil.  
- Heh ? fit Blaise.  
- Pas toi, lui, grogna l'ancien Auror en désignant Crabbe, qui allait ramasser la fouine.

Sur un geste de sa baguette, Maugrey expédia ladite fouine explorer les dessous de Crabbe, sous les rires de toute l'école, Serpentard compris, qui trouvaient là une bonne occasion de se venger des vexations imposées par Drago. La pauvre fouine finit par s'échapper via une jambe de pantalon, et détala vers les sous-sols.

- Oh que non ! rugit Maugrey en immobilisant la bestiole, avant de l'envoyer valser à trois mètres de haut et de la faire retomber par terre. Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par-derrière, c'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant… Plus encore quand on prend sa victime dans sa propre maison !

La fouine fit encore quelques rebonds.

- Ne-refais-jamais-ça ! scanda Maugrey au rythme des allers-retours qu'il faisait subir à la fouine.  
- Alastor !

La voix de McGonagall mit un terme à la fiesta. Elle arrivait, une grosse pile de livres dans les bras, et paraissait un peu interloquée.

- Que faites-vous, exactement ? interrogea-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.  
- J'enseigne.  
- **C'est un élève ?** suffoqua la vieille dame.

Ses livres en tombèrent par terre.

- Ouais, répondit tranquillement Maugrey.  
- Eh bien finie la plaisanterie ! cracha la co-directrice avec des airs de chat en fureur.

Elle agita sa baguette et Drago Malefoy atterrit sans douceur sur le dallage. Les coins de la bouche de McGonagall se relevèrent presque imperceptiblement, mais elle avait déjà recomposé son maintient digne et raide le temps que Malefoy se remette debout en grimaçant. Il était aussi furieux qu'endolori et regardait Maugrey avec haine.

- Nous n'employons pas la métamorphose en tant que punition, dit McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Mais la façon dont ses yeux gris brillaient disait trop bien à quel point elle aurait apprécié d'en faire autant.

- Je suis sûre qu'Albus vous en a parlé, Alastor.  
- C'est pas impossible, en effet, admit Fol-Œil en se polissant les ongles sur sa veste.  
- Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. En cas de manquement à la règle de la part d'un élève, c'est au chef de maison de décider de la punition à appliquer.  
- Ouais, ouais…

McGonagall ramassa ses livres et reprit son chemin avec une dignité impériale. Finalement, le savon qu'elle avait passé à Maugrey n'était pas si méchant que ça, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

- Quand mon père… commença Malefoy.  
- C'est bien ce vieux Lucius, c'est ça ? coupa Fol-Œil. Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tous les deux. Ça me ferait bien plaisir de lui parler, tiens. Et ton directeur de maison, c'est Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Encore un avec qui faudra que je cause un peu… En souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Plantant là un Drago déconfit, Maugrey tourna les talons et s'avança à grands pas vers la table des professeurs, apparemment mis en appétit par ce petit exercice.

- Ça, c'était fort, quand même, dit Théodore en s'asseyant devant son assiette. J'aurais jamais imaginé contempler un tel spectacle.  
- Je crois que le surnom de « fouine bondissante » va lui coller à la peau pendant longtemps, commenta Harry.  
- Et encore. C'est une insulte grave envers les fouines, asséna Sarah. Elles ne mettent leur nez dans les affaires des autres que pour manger, elles.

Le lendemain, l'affaire avait fait le tour de l'école. A priori, Rogue ne manifesta pas une animosité particulière envers Maugrey. En fait, il semblait plutôt craindre ce que pourrait dire le vieux sorcier. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. On disait que son directeur était passionné par la magie noire, c'est certain. L'année précédente, pendant la petite entrevue avec Peter, Harry avait cru comprendre que la guerre des années 70 n'avait pas été de tout repos pour son chef de maison. Le garçon en était encore à monter des hypothèses sur ce que le sombre professeur avait bien pu faire à cette époque.  
Harry dut abandonner ses raisonnements pour s'intéresser aux fameuses plantes du professeur Chourave. Ainsi que l'avait annoncé Neville, la récolte du pus de bubobulb était particulièrement répugnante. Les racines étaient couvertes de pustules remplies d'un liquide vert qui empestait le kérosène. Il fallait les percer pour mettre le jus en bouteille. Harry espérait qu'un seul cours suffirait à compléter les stocks de l'infirmerie car il passa environ un quart d'heure à se débarrasser du « parfum » tenace de ces saletés.  
Le cours de Trelawney fut tel qu'il l'avait craint. La soi-disant voyante, toujours drapée dans ses châles à paillettes, cliquetante de bijoux, annonça force calamités aux étudiants qui faisaient semblant d'écouter ses prédictions alarmistes, ou qui écrivaient carrément leurs dissertations pendant qu'elle discourait sur les planètes et leurs influences ( toujours néfastes ) sur la vie des mortels. Harry s'efforçait de ne pas s'endormir sous son nez, tout en songeant avec envie à un bon cours de potions… ou de défense avec Maugrey. Il lui fallut aussi rassembler beaucoup de patience quand la vieille toquée vint se dresser devant la table qu'il occupait en lui prédisant des ennuis à n'en plus finir et une mort franchement longue et douloureuse. Harry se demanda pour la centième fois depuis qu'il connaissait Trelawney : et d'une, pourquoi il avait choisi cette matière débile ? et de deux, pourquoi Dumbledore ne mettait pas cette incapable à la porte ?


	13. Impardonnables

Salut à tous ceux qui passeront par ici. Dites, une seule revue sur le précédent, et pour rouspéter, c'est ma punition pour être partie en vacances, les enfants ? :p

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : les Impardonnables**

Les cours suivants se déroulèrent fort paisiblement, exception faite des potions, où le malheureux Londubat réussit à faire fondre son sixième chaudron. Rogue, déjà d'une humeur massacrante, trouva là un bon exutoire à la fureur qui couvait chez lui depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey et lui infligea une retenue dont le pauvre garçon sortit au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait dû éviscérer tout un tonneau de crapauds cornus, espèce à laquelle appartenait son petit compagnon coassant.

- Décidément, ça ne s'arrange pas, dit Théodore en apprenant la nouvelle. Quand j'ai vu l'état des dalles sous son chaudron, je savais que ça allait barder, mais à ce point…  
- Y'a pas à dire, Maugrey a un effet déplorable sur notre directeur, se lamenta Blaise.  
- Je crois qu'il lui fait un peu peur, remarqua Harry d'un ton absent.

Il avait noté que Rogue évitait de parler en présence du nouvel enseignant, voire même de regarder le vieil auror. Il ne lui manifestait pas la même animosité qu'aux autres professeurs de défense. Harry n'aimait pas cette situation. Il avait un peu peur, lui aussi, se demandant quel genre de bombe Fol-Œil pouvait représenter pour son chef de maison. Et il craignait aussi ce qu'il pourrait apprendre sur Rogue, le cas échéant.

Le jeudi en début d'après-midi, une file d'élèves attendait avec impatience devant la porte de la salle où Maugrey donnait ses cours. La cloche n'avait pas été nécessaire pour les faire venir, la flatteuse réputation de compétence de Maugrey avait suffi à les activer. Seule Granger, à la surprise de beaucoup de ses camarades, arriva à la limite du retard. Harry et ses comparses habituels étaient déjà installés aux meilleures places, désireux de ne rien perdre d'un cours qui serait sans doute passionnant. Les livres étaient sur les tables, les plumes prêtes à écrire et les oreilles, grandes ouvertes.  
Le clac-clac de la jambe de bois de Maugrey résonna peu après dans le couloir et l'ancien auror fit son apparition. Il avança jusqu'à son bureau avant de se retourner pour jauger la classe.

- Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, déclara-t-il. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, sauf si vous aimez faire de la lecture pendant votre temps libre.

Tout le monde enfourna son manuel dans son sac avec enthousiasme, sauf Granger, peut-être.  
Maugrey sortit un registre d'un tiroir et commença à faire l'appel. Il ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que son œil magique scrutait chaque visage au fur et à mesure qu'on répondait présent.

- Bien ! dit-il après avoir achevé la liste. J'ai envoyé un courrier à votre ancien professeur pour savoir où vous en étiez. Au niveau créatures magiques, vous avez vu les épouvantards, les pitiponks, les strangulots et j'en passe, c'est très bien. Sur ce point, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de m'appesantir. Par contre, vous êtes extrêmement en retard en ce qui concerne les maléfices. En fait, vous n'en connaissez quasiment aucun, ni leurs contre-sorts. Mon travail sera donc de vous les enseigner pendant l'année que je passerai ici.  
- Vous ne resterez pas l'année prochaine ? s'exclama Ron Weasley, visiblement déçu.

Maugrey se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui redonna un aspect presque humain à son visage ravagé.

- Non, en effet, Mr Weasley. J'ai accepté, à la demande de Dumbledore, de quitter ma retraite, mais pour une année seulement. Au fait, tu es bien le fils d'Arthur, toi ? Ton père m'a tiré d'un sacré mauvais pas, il y a quelques jours. Très bien, Arthur Weasley.

Harry ne jugea pas nécessaire de regarder Malefoy. Pas besoin de ça pour savoir que le blondinet devait tirer une tête de trois pieds de long.

- Bon, revenons-en aux mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre des formes diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, que ce soit du fait de la formule ou des capacités du lanceur. Si je devais m'en tenir aux recommandations du ministère, je ne vous montrerais ici que des sorts mineurs de défense. Rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment marchent les maléfices interdits avant votre sixième année. On vous estime trop jeunes pour comprendre certaines choses, voyez-vous. Mais moi, je vous prends pour des garçons et des filles intelligents, et Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre cervelle et de votre caractère. De plus, je dirai que plus vite vous savez ce qui vous attend, mieux ce sera. Aussi, vous aurez droit à une petite démonstration tout de suite. Un mage noir ne vous prévient pas poliment qu'il va vous balancer une horreur à la figure. Il le fait, point à la ligne, et Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle, merci !

Lavande rangea précipitamment l'horoscope qu'elle étudiait sous sa table avec Parvati. L'œil de Maugrey voyait aussi à travers le bois. Intéressant, mais Harry ne souhaitait pas sacrifier l'un de ses propres yeux pour disposer d'un tel gadget.

- Alors ? Qui peut me dire quels sont les maléfices que nos lois répriment le plus sévèrement ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent : Hermione, évidemment, Ron, dont le père devait connaître beaucoup de détails législatifs, mais aussi Théodore, Blaise et Neville, ce qui surprit plus Harry. D'habitude, le paisible Londubat se montrait très bavard en botanique, et pas du tout dans les autres matières.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'en dire ? demanda Maugrey en pointant un doigt sur Blaise.  
- Ma mère m'en a parlé d'un qui s'appelle l'imperium, dit Blaise d'un ton neutre.

Derrière lui, des Gryffondor se mirent à murmurer d'un air méprisant.

- PAS DE ÇA ! beugla Maugrey en leur tombant dessus de façon assez inattendue. Sinon, t'as raison, garçon. A une époque, l'imperium a donné pas mal de fil à retordre au ministère, ça, c'est sûr. Vous allez voir.

Il revint à son bureau et posa dessus un gros bocal de verre qui contenait trois grosses araignées, visiblement pas contentes d'être enfermées là-dedans. Ron Weasley se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise et il y eut quelques exclamations dégoûtées. Maugrey attrapa délicatement une des araignées et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse bien la voir. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura :

- _Impero !_

La petite bête se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et se mit à avancer en sautillant sur le bureau. Puis elle descendit le long de son fil en se balançant comme un acrobate. Elle enchaîna sur un saut périlleux et atterrit sur le bureau, où elle fit la roue à plusieurs reprises avant que Maugrey, devant les rires de certains des élèves, ne mît fin à l'expérience.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous rigoleriez toujours autant si je vous faisais faire la même chose ? Ou si je vous ordonnais d'égorger votre voisin ?

Les rires moururent aussitôt.

- Il y a des années, nombre de sorcières et de sorciers se sont retrouvés soumis à ce sortilège. On a eu beaucoup de travail pour déterminer qui avait vraiment été contraint d'agir et qui l'avait fait de sa propre volonté. On peut combattre l'influence de l'imperium, je vous montrerai comment, mais cela nécessite une sacrée force de caractère. Le mieux, c'est encore de ne pas le prendre dans la figure. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ouais ? ajouta-t-il en voyant Théodore qui levait la main.  
- Comment peut-on reconnaître quelqu'un sous imperium ?  
- Si le sort a été lancé à la va-vite, la personne a les yeux un peu dans le vague et ne répond pas, ou à côté de la plaque, quand on lui parle. Elle peut se comporter très bizarrement. Mais bien lancé, c'est pratiquement indécelable, et ça peut durer des mois.

Théodore se rembrunit.

- Alors ? Quels sont les autres ?

Neville parvint à lever la main, même s'il le faisait à regret.

- Oui ?  
- Il y a… le sortilège doloris, murmura Neville.

Blaise se découvrit un intérêt aussi soudain que profond pour le paysage par la fenêtre. Neville semblait vouloir se trouver ailleurs, mais avait quand même répondu, comme s'il se sentait obligé de le faire.

- Tu t'appelles Londubat, hein ? fit Maugrey en haussant les sourcils.

Neville opina en silence. Maugrey arrêta les questions pour prendre une autre araignée, qui resta parfaitement immobile. Soit elle attendait le bon moment pour détaller, soit elle avait trop peur pour bouger. Vu le nom du sort, son avenir très proche allait être franchement pénible. Harry eut pitié de la bestiole.

- Je vais l'agrandir pour que vous compreniez mieux. Amplificatum !

L'araignée enfla jusqu'à atteindre le diamètre d'une assiette. Weasley sembla rétrécir un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- _Endoloris !_ dit Maugrey.

La pauvre bête n'avait pas de voix, sans quoi on l'aurait sans doute entendue hurler. Les pattes de l'araignée s'affaissèrent et s'agitèrent convulsivement, tandis que la bestiole se tordait sur le bureau. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà verdâtres et Neville regardait l'araignée comme hypnotisé. L'animal se tordait de plus en plus violemment, retombait, épuisé, sur le bureau, avant de reprendre ses convulsions.

- Arrêtez ça ! finit par crier Neville, incapable de supporter le spectacle plus longtemps.

Maugrey le regarda un instant, puis leva sa baguette. L'araignée resta un moment étalée sur la table, mais quand le professeur tendit la main pour la prendre, elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces pour détaler de toute la vitesse de ses huit pattes.

- La douleur… dit Maugrey à voix basse. On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un, avec ce sort. Celui-là aussi a été très, très employé, à une époque.

Son œil magique se posa successivement sur Théodore, Neville et Blaise.

- Quelqu'un peut me citer d'autres sorts interdits ?

Granger leva la main, apparemment pas mécontente de rajouter sa science dans un cours dont la tournure ne lui plaisait guère.

- Oui ?  
- Avada Kedavra, dit posément Hermione.  
- Ouais. Le sortilège de mort, confirma Maugrey.

Il tendit la main et se saisit de la dernière araignée, qui fit des efforts méritoires pour lui échapper. Mais il la maintint fermement en place. Maugrey leva une dernière fois sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Une lueur verte illumina brutalement la pièce et une rafale de vent agita les parchemins. L'araignée retomba, les pattes raides. Elle avait l'air intacte, mais elle était bel et bien morte.

- Voilà, fit Maugrey. C'est très simple. Pas très agréable, non plus, et sans aucune parade. Il n'existe pas de moyen de bloquer ce sort. La seule personne qui ait survécu à l'Avada est assise devant moi.

Harry sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà au courant, ces abrutis… Harry fixa le tableau noir en silence. Des pensées confuses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il regardait sans le voir Maugrey qui balançait le cadavre de l'araignée dans la corbeille à papiers.  
C'était donc ainsi que ses parents avaient été tués. Ça avait l'air indolore. C'était rapide, au moins. Il se raccrochait à ces trivialités pour atténuer l'horreur de ce qu'il ressentait. Sous la table, une main saisit la sienne et la serra brièvement, lui apportant le réconfort qui lui manquait. Il secoua la tête, essayant de ne plus penser aux cris qui étaient bien gravés dans sa mémoire, à présent.

- Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une grande puissance magique, reprit la voix de Maugrey.  
- _Je m'en fiche_, songea désespérément Harry. _C'est la dernière chose que j'aie envie d'apprendre._  
- Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes maintenant et que vous me jetiez la formule à la tête, je doute que vous arriviez seulement à me faire saigner du nez. Enfin bref, ça n'a aucune importance, vous n'êtes pas ici pour apprendre à jeter ce sort. Mais alors, me direz-vous, pourquoi nous le montrer ? D'autant plus qu'il est impossible de s'en protéger… Pour que vous sachiez, tout simplement. Que vous puissiez appréhender ce dont sont capables certains de vos semblables. Et surtout, que vous évitiez de vous trouver en face d'une baguette qui va vous expédier ce genre de sorts. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! cria Maugrey, faisant encore sursauter tout le monde. Sachez maintenant que ces trois sortilèges sont nommés les impardonnables, et que leur emploi vous enverrait directement à Azkaban pour un très, très long séjour. Si c'est sur un être humain, c'est la prison à vie : finir ses jours au milieu des détraqueurs. Maintenant, prenez vos plumes !

Personne n'ajouta le moindre mot tandis qu'ils notaient des indications sur les maléfices qu'ils venaient de voir. Harry remarqua que Théodore semblait cogiter quelque chose tout en écrivant, et ce qui le faisait ainsi réfléchir n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire beaucoup.  
A la sortie du cours, les élèves se répandirent en murmures excités. La triste fin de la troisième araignée les avait marqués.

- Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Éliminée en un clin d'œil ! s'extasiait Ron Weasley.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir en passant. Ce fichu Gryffondor avait l'air de trouver ça drôle. Bien sûr, il avait horreur des araignées, mais se réjouir de voir un tel maléfice en action... Sans doute aucun membre de sa famille ne l'avait-il reçu en pleine figure… Ou alors, lui ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait toujours ses deux parents, ce sinistre crétin…

- Théo ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta soudain Sarah.  
- Hnnn ? Ouais, ouais. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.  
- À qui tu aimerais balancer ça ?  
- Non ; à une personne que je connaissais et qui a sans doute reçu l'imperium.  
- Qui ça ? s'enquit Blaise.  
- Ma mère.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle a…  
- Crois-moi, elle n'avait aucune raison de se suicider.

Théodore tourna les talons et les planta là sans autre explication.

- Boulette… soupira Blaise.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et puis… On a un peu fait pareil, pour…  
- D'accord. Mais mon père est toujours en vie, lui. Ça fait quand même une sacrée différence.

Ils se dirigèrent en traînant des pieds vers la grande salle. Harry songea avec amertume que lui et ses deux copains avaient un point commun de plus : un de leurs parents avait reçu un des impardonnables. Et deux en étaient morts. Il passa devant Neville Londubat, toujours aussi secoué.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? lui demanda Sarah sans la moindre trace d'ironie.  
- Ou… oui… Ça ira… Très… intéressant, ce cours. Vous n'avez pas trouvé ?  
- Euh, sans doute… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Rien. Rien du tout. Tout va très bien.

Le claquement de la jambe de Maugrey interrompit leur conversation. Avec une douceur inattendue, le vieil auror proposa à Neville de causer un peu, ajoutant que le professeur Chourave lui avait passé quelques livres de botanique tout à fait passionnants, qu'il avait oubliés à la fin du cours. Neville retrouva le sourire, même si c'était encore un peu faible.

- Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant, dit Maugrey. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face.

Et il entraîna Neville dans une grande conversation et vers son bureau.

- Question, dit Blaise. On leur a fait quoi, aux parents Londubat ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry d'un ton songeur. Il vit chez sa grand-mère depuis longtemps. Ils ont peut-être été tués.  
- Bon sang ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous a encore tous ses proches en un seul morceau ? Bon, à part toi, Sarah…

Toujours bougonnant, Zabini entra dans le réfectoire, les autres Serpentard sur les talons. Drago eut l'excellente idée de ne faire aucun commentaire sur les impardonnables, car la haine que lui vouait Blaise lui aurait valu un Doloris sur-le-champ. Et un silencio avec...  
Le dîner se passa en silence. Ni Millicent, ni aucun autre quatrième année ne pipa mot. A la table des Gryffondor, au contraire, on se répandait en exclamations bruyantes.

- N'ont pas assez l'expérience du malheur, ceux-là, dit Harry en piquant distraitement dans son assiette.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs, mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Harry s'attaqua à ses runes sans y penser et fut bientôt environné d'un amas de papiers froissés couverts de symboles vikings. Se secouant un peu, il se mit plus sérieusement au travail et acheva la traduction aux alentours de vingt-deux heures.  
Ses vieux cauchemars revinrent, cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Harry rencontra une Ginny au bord de la crise de nerfs. La jeune fille rasait les murs, visiblement très soucieuse d'échapper à quelqu'un.

- Tu as des ennuis ?  
- Ne m'en parle pas ! Pendant toute la semaine, Granger a fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et elle ne parle plus que l'horrible esclavage qu'on impose aux elfes de maison. Elle a même fondé une association : la société d'aide à la libérations des elfes. Et elle essaye de convertir toute la maison à sa nouvelle idéologie. Il faut que les elfes de maison aient un salaire, des congés, des arrêts maladie… Elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de l'égalité entre sorciers et sorcières ! Elle sait que ça fait presque cent vingt ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de directrice à la tête de Poudlard ? Non, évidemment ! S'occuper de ces petits pleurnichards, c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant ! tempêta Ginny. Et en plus, il faut verser deux mornilles de cotisation ! Elle pense que je les sors d'où, mes mornilles ? De sous le sabot d'un hippogriffe ?  
- Hé ! Doucement, Ginny. Je ne fais pas partie de cette société, moi. Tu connais des sorts pour te boucher les oreilles quand elle arrive ?  
- Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça. Je vais demander à mes frères.  
- Hou ! Hou !

Un hibou surexcité venait de se poser sur la table, lâchant presque son enveloppe dans le bol de Harry.

- Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller récupérer mes affaires.  
- Aïe!

Le hibou venait de lui pincer fortement le bras avec son bec. Il était drôlement énervé, dites donc...

- Lis, ou le hibou va te bouffer, dit Sarah.

Celle-ci lui tendait à présent l'enveloppe, soigneusement cachetée. Il l'ouvrit sans tarder (le hibou sembla se calmer et repartit à tire-d'aile) et alla s'installer dans un coin à l'écart pour lire le message, qui était d'une brièveté exemplaire :

_Harry,__  
__Je viens immédiatement en Grande-Bretagne. Ce que tu me dis n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série de rumeurs fort étranges qui me sont parvenues. Si ta cicatrice te fait à nouveau mal, va tout de suite voir Dumbledore. Il paraît qu'il a tiré Fol-Œil de sa retraite, ce qui signifie qu'il a su lire les signes, même s'il est bien le seul.__  
__Je reprendrai bientôt contact.__  
__Ouvre l'œil.__  
__Sirius.__  
__PS: Je n'ai pas envoyé Hedwige pour brouiller les pistes. Je te la renverrai pour mon prochain message._

- Alors il vient nous rendre visite ? C'est charmant ! dit Sarah quand elle eût pris connaissance du courrier.  
- Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui parler de ça… grommela Harry.  
- Il faut bien que tu te confies un peu. Si ton parrain n'est pas digne de confiance, où vas-tu ?  
- Mais c'est risqué, contra Harry. Si jamais il se fait prendre en revenant ici…  
- Allons, il n'est pas idiot. Il nous a prouvé qu'il était très doué pour se faufiler partout. Et le ministère n'est pas au courant pour son… petit talent caché. Avantage pour lui.  
- Je vais quand même lui renvoyer un courrier. Il faut bien le mettre au courant des dispositifs de sécurité supplémentaires autour de l'école à cause du tournoi. Et le père Maugrey ne sait pas qu'il est innocent, de surcroît…


	14. Visiteurs

Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, où l'on introduit un personnage supplémentaire, sous une forme originale. Les plus jeunes voudront bien éloigner leurs chastes petites oreilles de cette personne, elle n'est vraiment pas recommandable. :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons**

Le lendemain matin, Harry passa un bon moment à cogiter. Il aurait préféré que Sirius lui renvoie Hedwige plutôt que d'utiliser ce hibou anonyme. Sans son harfang pour porter le courrier sensible, il se sentait un peu désarmé : il ne faisait que moyennement confiance à des hiboux postaux inconnus. Réveillé un bon moment avant les autres, Harry alla patienter dans la salle commune où quelques flammèches s'agitaient encore faiblement dans la cheminée, en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

- Hé ! Ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Voilà, ça recommençait. Cette fois, il n'avait pas rêvé : il avait bien entendu une voix. Il était parfaitement éveillé, ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Se relevant, il essaya de localiser la personne qui parlait.

- Hé, mais je suis là ! Sur ta droite !

Il ne vit qu'un mur de pierre. Ah… Des traces sur les dalles au pied du mur indiquaient qu'une porte avait été ouverte et fermée un certain nombre de fois à cet endroit.

- Ah, quand même… Quelqu'un qui le remarque… grinça la voix désincarnée.  
- Comment je fais pour ouvrir ? L'issue a été condamnée.  
- B****l ! Mais tu vas pas te laisser e******r par une p****n de porte ! Tu es un sorcier, oui ou non ? C'est l'ancienne entrée de cette salle commune. Elle a été murée parce que le couloir prenait trop l'humidité et que les enfants s'enrhumaient chaque hiver en passant par là. Et c'est quoi, la formule pour ouvrir les portes ?  
- _Alohomora_, dit machinalement Harry, se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver.

Un pan de mur s'écarta latéralement, laissant à découvert un couloir qui tenait plus de la galerie de mine. En effet, les parois suintaient d'humidité. Ce passage se situait beaucoup trop près du lac.  
Harry allait s'avancer quand un bruit de conversation monta derrière lui. Peu désireux de se faire surprendre en pleine exploration, il referma brusquement la porte, promettant de revenir plus tard. Il ne rabattit pas le battant suffisamment vite, cependant, pour échapper à une volée de jurons bien sentis.  
Lorsque les autres Serpentard pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle, Harry avait le nez dans un livre, comme s'il essayait simplement de meubler une insomnie.  
La journée se passa trop lentement à son goût. Naturellement, il avait parlé à Sarah de qu'il venait de découvrir. Elle était tout aussi intéressée que lui, mais lui conseilla tout de même de se munir d'un miroir avant de se lancer à l'aventure. On ne savait jamais… Le soir venu, les deux comparses attendirent avec impatience que leurs camarades soient allés se coucher pour rouvrir la porte de pierre. Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Aussi Harry avança-t-il de quelques pas et murmura un « Lumos » peu rassuré.

- C'est bon, je ne mords pas, contrairement à l'autre locataire du sous-sol.  
- Vous êtes au courant, pour le basilic ? s'exclama Harry.  
- Évidemment, c'est moi qui l'ai installé ici ! répondit la voix avec un certain énervement. Bon, tu viens me chercher ? Je peux parler, mais pas vraiment bouger, figure-toi !

Harry sentit les points d'interrogation s'aligner dans sa tête. Sarah haussa les sourcils en retour quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle en pensait. D'après la légende, c'était Salazar Serpentard qui avait amené le basilic à Poudlard. Y avait-il un fantôme coincé derrière ces murs par un sortilège quelconque ?

- Encore un peu à droite, lui indiqua complaisamment la voix. C'est bon, tu y es. Baisse-toi un peu, maintenant.

En se penchant vers le sol, Harry découvrit une sorte de figurine taillée dans un morceau de bois clair, qui devait faire dans les vingt-cinq centimètres de haut, représentant un personnage figé dans une attitude un peu raide. Il avait un visage pointu, encore allongé par une barbiche, et des cheveux plus ou moins soignés, vaguement noués en queue de cheval. La figurine arborait une expression rusée, quoique pas trop malveillante.

- Voilà. Salut, garçon. On dirait vraiment que mes descendants se font rares, en ce moment. Ça fait plaisir de trouver enfin UN fourchelang dans cette fichue maison.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le garçon se rendit compte que toute la conversation avait été menée dans cette langue. Sarah, bien qu'elle n'eût pas compris un traître « sss », rigolait doucement dans son dos.

- Vous êtes Salazar ?  
- Une représentation, tout au plus, concéda l'autre. Je ne sais si tu es au courant, mais quand on fait le portrait d'un sorcier, on y attache une partie de ce qu'il a été. Comme Godric et les siens ont mis au feu tout ou presque de ce qui pouvait rappeler mon séjour ici, il ne me reste plus que cette satanée figurine et tous mes souvenirs se trouvent dedans. A une époque, je me trouvais dans la salle commune, mais il y a environ cinquante ans, j'ai été relégué ici par un jeune freluquet qui se prétendait de ma famille, et avec lequel j'avais quelques divergences d'opinion.  
- Tom Jedusor ? intervint Sarah  
- Précisément. Inutile de me faire un rappel sur ce petit coq, j'ai entendu toutes les conversations qui se sont tenues à côté depuis les cinq dernières décennies. Je m'en serais dispensé, d'ailleurs. Quelle honte…  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt ?  
- Parce que ce sale cornichon avait jeté un sort sur cet endroit, qui m'empêchait d'être entendu. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie que les autres membres de la maison discutent avec moi. Ce machin ne s'est estompé que depuis quelques années. Si tu ajoutes à ça l'habitude de parler en fourchelang pour tuer le temps… Mais je n'avais trouvé personne d'assez curieux pour m'écouter, jusqu'à présent. Bon ; tu me sors de là, maintenant ?

Harry attrapa la figurine et la fourra dans sa poche, ce qui fit automatiquement rouspéter Salazar. Encore que « rouspéter » était un terme assez doux pour qualifier les mots hautement… colorés qui s'échappèrent à travers l'étoffe de laine de la robe.

- Eh ben… Il en connaît, des gros mots, commenta Sarah sur un ton faussement réprobateur.  
- Faut dire qu'il a dû avoir quelques siècles pour écouter les élèves, répondit Harry.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent un peu bizarres. Le trio de Serpentard avait désormais droit aux commentaires de Salazar sur tout ce qui se passait à l'école. C'était parfois passionnant, comme lorsque Harry put ajouter deux passages secrets supplémentaires sur sa carte. A d'autres moments, c'était limite, surtout lorsqu'une jolie fille se trouvait impliquée dans les réflexions du fondateur de la maison. Plus Harry le regardait, plus il se disait que le décorateur de la chambre des Secrets n'avait eu qu'une idée très approximative du vrai Salazar. D'accord, il était plutôt petit, mais n'avait pas l'aspect simiesque conféré par la statue de pierre. Pas de barbe-fleuve non plus, bien de sa personne… Et nettement plus amusant qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé au départ, même s'il avait trop tendance à se montrer caustique ou à détailler la plastique des filles et des femmes du château. Sinistra lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet… enfin, au figuré, car l'esprit de Salazar était bel et bien enfermé dans un bout de bois.  
Il fallut aussi employer force ruses et promesses pour s'assurer que le damné bavard ne se manifesterait pas pendant les cours, particulièrement celui de Maugrey. Le vieux bonhomme se serait sans doute bien entendu avec l'insupportable fondateur, mais pour le moment, il s'agissait plutôt de survivre à ses cours sans en plus lui donner de mauvaises idées supplémentaires. Ainsi, à la surprise générale, il annonça aux élèves qu'il allait utiliser l'imperium sur chacun d'entre eux afin de démontrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir s'ils avaient l'esprit assez robuste pour y résister.

- Mais… monsieur ? demanda Granger d'un air mal assuré. Ce n'est pas interdit ? Vous nous avez dit que l'emploi des impardonnables sur des êtres humains…  
- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit ! coupa sèchement Maugrey. Et je ne vais pas vous faire sauter par la fenêtre de cette tour ! Je ne vais pas non plus vous refaire une démonstration des deux autres. Simplement, il faut que vous compreniez ce que cela représente, que vous le ressentiez au moins une fois dans votre vie. Et que vous tâchiez de vous en débarrasser tout seuls, aussi. Si vous souhaitez apprendre ses effets directement sur le terrain, libre à vous, mais dans ce cas, vous pouvez aussi cesser de suivre ce cours. D'autres questions ?

Granger vira au rouge cerise.

- À présent, il est temps de commencer. Bulstrode, vous passez la première.

Anxieuse, Millicent se leva et se présenta devant Maugrey. Celui-ci leva sa baguette:

- _Impero !_

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Millicent se mit à danser dans la classe, telle une ballerine. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas tout à fait les dimensions appropriées, aussi était-ce du dernier ridicule. Pourtant, aucun élève ne trouva la force de rire.  
Quand Maugrey leva le sortilège, Millicent perdit l'équilibre et dut se rattraper à un pupitre pour ne pas tomber.

- Une belle démonstration, dit ironiquement le professeur, mais pour la défense contre le sort, c'était très mauvais. À vous, Cobbyte!

Sous le sortilège de Maugrey, Sarah improvisa un numéro de claquettes. Ou plutôt, elle tenta de le faire, mais les années d'entraînement chez ses parents avaient fait du silence un réflexe gravé dans son corps : un réflexe qu'elle-même ne contrôlait plus, et que l'Imperium ne put contrer. En dépit du sortilège, les élèves assistèrent à une formidable démonstration de claquettes silencieuses. Parfait pour faire la fête le soir quand on a des voisins.  
Maugrey ne fit aucun commentaire et appela alors Seamus Finnigan, qui prit la posture, les expressions et le vocabulaire d'un chimpanzé. À sa suite, Hermione Granger se mit à faire le poirier, se ridiculisant plus que tous les précédents réunis : une robe n'est pas faite pour être portée à l'envers...  
Malefoy, qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle, se tut brusquement lorsqu'il fut appelé à lui succéder. Sous l'effet du sortilège, il se mit à faire le tour de la classe à quatre pattes en aboyant tel un chien. Théo fut ensuite contraint de sauter de table en table en riant comme un dément, puis Maugrey appela Harry.  
Celui-ci avala sa salive alors que Maugrey prononçait la formule interdite:

- _Impero !_

Harry sentit alors sa tête se vider de toute sa substance. Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance, et tous ses soucis du moment n'était même plus un vague souvenir. Il entendit alors la voix de Maugrey lui ordonner de chanter à pleins poumons une comptine pour enfants.  
Sans réfléchir, Harry prit une profonde inspiration.  
_Chante...__  
__Mais, pourquoi chanter ça ?__  
__La voix de la raison, très lointaine, se faisait faiblement entendre quelque part en lui.__  
__Chanter ne servirait à rien, disait-elle.__  
__Chante, allez, chante donc !__  
__Non, ce serait stupide, reprit sa voix intérieure, plus audible à présent. Je n'ai pas envie de chanter...__  
__CHANTE, je sais que tu le veux !__  
__Non, ce n'est pas moi qui veux ça !_

- MMMMmmmmmmgh !

Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il venait de se mordre la langue. En proie à deux idées contradictoires, il s'était mis à chanter tout en s'efforçant de ne pas le faire.

- Voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un qui se bat ! annonça Maugrey.

Harry reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il entendit vaguement Maugrey le féliciter, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de tout comprendre : Maugrey lui avait relancé le sortilège.  
À la fin du cours, Harry avait la tête dans le brouillard. Maugrey s'y était repris à quatre fois avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à résister complètement au sort.  
Il vit vaguement Blaise rejoindre sa place après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du bureau à cloche-pied, puis Fol-Œil les libéra.

Les étudiants sortirent de la classe très impressionnés. La mauvaise humeur de Blaise et Théodore ne s'était pas arrangée, loin de là, et Harry préféra les laisser seuls un moment, le temps qu'ils se calment un peu. De toute façon, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. En parlant de chats… McGonagall les avait encore surchargés de travail, leur imposant dissertation sur dissertation. Rogue n'était guère moins acharné et Harry regardait parfois son livre de potions d'un air assez désenchanté, d'autant plus que son directeur avait laissé entendre qu'il pourrait empoisonner un élève afin de tester les aptitudes des autres à manier les antidotes. La seule personne qui chanta ses louanges fut le professeur Trelawney. A sa décharge, Harry avait composé, avec l'aide de Sarah, une série de prédictions particulièrement atroces pour les mois à venir. Il obtint une excellente note.  
En revanche, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques devenaient de plus en plus désespérants. Les scroutts d'Hagrid grandissaient à la vitesse grand V et le professeur leur faisait prendre force notes sur le développement de ses petits protégés. Drago voulut encore faire le malin et refuser d'obéir, mais Hagrid lui cloua le bec avec un simple rappel de la fouine. Cette histoire avait bien amusé Salazar quand Théodore la lui avait racontée.  
En sortant de cette délicieuse séquence, Harry et ses amis eurent du mal à franchir la cohue qui s'était massée dans le hall. Une pancarte leur fournit l'explication de ce rassemblement :

_Tournoi des Trois Sorciers__  
__Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. Par conséquent, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude.__  
__Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

- Génial ! s'exclama Blaise. Comme ça, plus besoin de se ronger les ongles à propos des potions !

Les Serpentard regagnèrent leur salle commune pour y déposer leurs manteaux pleins de terre, non sans entendre une énième dispute entre des Gryffondor au sujet de qui devrait être champion de Poudlard. Naturellement, ils n'envisageaient qu'un membre de leur propre maison. Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies et quelques autres candidats potentiels, furent vigoureusement dénigrés. Quant à Serpentard, on préféra l'oublier dans la conversation.

La pancarte déclencha une épidémie de fièvre assez intéressante dans toute l'école. On n'avait jamais vu les élèves aussi soucieux de la propreté de leurs affaires, de l'éclat de leurs chaussures et de la netteté de leurs ongles. On récurait tout, y compris les vieux portraits accrochés dans les couloirs. Dire que les personnages appréciaient le traitement était sans doute excessif. Les armures étaient huilées, les dalles brillaient et Rusard traquait la moindre poussière avec rage. Nombre d'enfants firent aussi les frais de ses colères noires. Par contre…

- Je t'interdis formellement de m'épousseter ou de me passer une couche de vernis, sacré nom des dieux ! rugit Salazar quand Harry suggéra innocemment que la figurine aurait peut-être besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement. J'ai l'air d'une cocotte ? Non ? Bon, alors oublie ça !

Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour démarrer. Il convenait donc de rajouter « soupe au lait » sur la liste des nombreux défauts du bonhomme.  
Rogue non plus n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il multipliait les mises en garde à l'égard des élèves les plus distraits… ou maladroits. La venue des délégations étrangères semblait le rendre assez nerveux, lui aussi.

Le matin du 30 octobre, la grande salle apparut plus pimpante que jamais. D'immenses bannières de velours brodé représentant les emblèmes des quatre maisons avaient été suspendues sur les murs et derrière la table des professeurs, le blason de Poudlard étincelait de tous ses fils métalliques. Ça discutait ferme dans chaque maison. Les paris allaient bon train. Assis à un bout de leur table avec Lee Jordan, Fred et George avaient l'air sombre. Leurs affaires ne suivaient pas le cours qu'ils désiraient, sans doute. Ou alors, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé comment contourner le règlement du tournoi. De son côté, Granger était entrain d'assommer ses voisines de table avec un extrait de l'histoire de Poudlard, à tel point que Lavande et Parvati se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

- Rogue a dit qu'il y aurait des juges pour attribuer des notes en fonction de la façon dont on accomplirait les épreuves, expliqua un préfet.  
- Qui sont ces juges ? demanda Bastian Moon.  
- Les trois directeurs et des personnalités, répondit le préfet. Ministres, ambassadeurs, ce genre de trucs…

Le petit déjeuner fini, les élèves quittèrent leurs tables presque à reculons, peu pressés d'aller en cours.

- Mais tu te rends compte que tes draps sont nettoyés, ton feu allumé, tes salles de classés balayées et tes repas cuisinés par des esclaves ? glapissait Hermione dans les oreilles de Ginny.  
- A vrai dire, je m'en fiche totalement, répliqua la benjamine des Weasley d'un ton cinglant. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ou ma mère qui nous tapons la lessive, je trouve ça plutôt agréable, en fait.

Elle pivota sur les talons et alla rejoindre Harry et ses camarades, sans se soucier des grondements menaçants qui s'échappèrent de la foule des Gryffondor.

- Ah non mais vraiment, pesta Ginny, pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée pétrifiée, celle-là ? Ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde. Elle harcèle toute la maison chaque soir en agitant sa boîte à mornilles. Fred et George l'ont envoyée promener et elle les traite comme les dernières des ordures. Peuh ! Eux, ils sont allés aux cuisines et ils savent que les elfes de maison ne sont pas malheureux du tout. Et ils adorent te donner du rab, il paraît.

Harry allait lui répondre quand un poids se posa brutalement sur son épaule.

- Skrêêêê !  
- Salut Hedwige ! Excuse-moi, Ginny.  
- Je t'en prie.

Harry attrapa la lettre que sa chouette lui tendait et lui donna en échange un morceau du mini-sandwich au jambon qu'il s'était préparé pour grignoter pendant le cours d'histoire – il avait toujours faim pendant ce cours, allez savoir pourquoi. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, suivi de Théodore et Sarah, pour lire le courrier tranquillement. Ginny, qui se trouvait alors en pleine conversation avec une fille de Serdaigle, lui fit un salut et un grand sourire, avant de s'en aller avec sa copine.

- Voyons un peu ça…

_Harry,__  
__Je suis de retour au pays, et bien caché, rassure-toi. Tiens-moi au courant de tout ce qui se passe à l'école durant le tournoi, je veux tout savoir. Pour me recontacter, change à chaque fois de hibou.__  
__Fais bien attention à toi.__  
__Sirius._

- Eh bien, Hedwige, tu vas avoir droit à un peu de repos. Il a raison, une chouette blanche qui va plusieurs fois au même endroit attirerait l'attention. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Harry en voyant le harfang lui faire les gros yeux, je t'enverrai quand même porter le courrier de temps en temps. Mais pour le moment, va vite te reposer un peu !  
- Krûûk ! fit Hedwige avant de s'envoler.  
- Bien ! Les choses avancent, commenta Sarah en la regardant partir.

La journée se passa de façon fort plaisante. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait en cours et même Rogue renonça à sermonner les étudiants inattentifs.  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous se ruèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Harry déposa son sac à côté de son lit et enfila sa cape en la déplissant soigneusement.

- Alors, ça y est ? Les visiteurs arrivent ? s'enquit Salazar.  
- Exact. Vous voulez venir, monsieur ?  
- J'allais te le demander, garçon. Et par pitié, appelle-moi Salazar ! Je n'étais pas si vieux que ça quand je suis mort.

Une fois sur le perron, les élèves furent disposés en rangées par leurs responsables. McGonagall distribua ses dernières recommandations et gronda Parvati Patil, qui avait orné sa natte d'un élégant papillon d'orfèvrerie. La jeune fille le remit en place sitôt sa directrice occupée ailleurs. Neville avait l'air de trouver ça très joli.  
Autour d'eux, la nuit tombait doucement et une lune claire illumina le ciel.

- Je me demande comment ils vont venir, dit un des jumeaux. Sûrement pas en train, ou nous les attendrions à la gare.  
- Ni avec des balais, dit un grand Serdaigle. Depuis Durmstrang, ça ferait un peu loin.  
- En transplanant ? suggéra Ron Weasley.  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? fit la voix agacée de Granger. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
- J'espère qu'elle n'envisage pas de devenir prof, remarqua la voix de Salazar depuis la poche de Harry. Bon, tu me remontes un peu, que je voie ce qui se passe ?

Harry obéit complaisamment et permit à Salazar de jeter un œil hors de sa poche.

- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, dit soudain Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive !  
- Où ça ? demandèrent plusieurs voix impatientes.  
- Là-bas ! cria un préfet en désignant quelque chose qui s'approchait à grande vitesse au-dessus de la forêt.  
- C'est énorme ! s'exclama une fille. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une maison géante ! cria le petit Dennis Crivey.

Il avait de bons yeux, car la forme qui survolait à présent Poudlard ressemblait bien à une habitation. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait en réalité d'un gigantesque carrosse bleu pâle scintillant doucement sous la lune, tiré par une douzaine de palominos géants aux larges ailes blanches. Des chevaux pareils devaient servir de monture aux géants.  
Les premiers rangs se reculèrent en toute hâte quand le véhicule descendit vers le sol, effrayés par sa masse.

- Ça en jette ! dit Salazar avec admiration. Ils savent faire leur entrée, ces mangeurs de grenouilles.

Le carrosse atterrit enfin avec fracas sur les dalles de la cour, les chevaux s'arrêtant avec un parfait ensemble devant l'escalier. Harry put voir les armoiries de Beauxbâtons : deux baguettes d'or croisées lançant chacune trois étoiles sur fond d'azur. Il sourit. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de séparation entre différentes maisons sur ce blason-là.  
La portière du carrosse s'ouvrit et un garçon vêtu d'une robe bleu clair à parements outremer sauta à terre. Il se pencha en avant et déploya rapidement un marchepied, puis s'écarta respectueusement. Une immense chaussure noire se posa sur la première planchette, puis Harry oublia la chaussure pour ne regarder que la femme qui la portait.

- Mazette ! sifflota Serpentard. Que je sois brûlé si elle n'a pas un troll ou un géant dans ses aïeux immédiats !

Elle devait être aussi grande que Hagrid, mais contrairement au grade-chasse, elle n'avait pas l'air embarrassée par sa taille et descendit à terre avec la plus parfaite élégance. La lueur des torches allumées tout au long de l'escalier révéla un visage aimable au teint très mat, de grands yeux noirs et brillants et un nez aquilin. Ses cheveux sombres étaient tirés en un chignon tressé aussi impeccable que celui de McGonagall. La directrice de Beauxbâtons était vêtue d'une toilette de satin noir qui mettait en valeur les opales aux douces irisations bleues et vertes qu'elle portait autour du cou et des doigts.  
Dumbledore applaudit vivement et ses élèves l'imitèrent, de même que les professeurs. Quelqu'un avait gentiment hissé Flitwick sur la rampe pour qu'il ne perde rien du spectacle et le petit prof semblait aux anges.  
La femme eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança souplement vers le directeur, lui tendant sa main. Dumbledore la saisit et lui fit un baise-main selon les meilleures règles du savoir-vivre sorcier.

- Ma chère madame Maxime, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-il avec le sourire le plus sincère que Harry lui eût jamais vu.  
- Mon cher Dumbledore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix chaude d'alto, je suis ravie de constater que vous avez toujours l'air en parfaite santé.  
- En effet, chère amie, je vous remercie.  
- Je vous présente mes élèves, dit alors la directrice en tendant la main par-dessus une de ses larges épaules.

Harry prêta alors attention aux autres passagers du carrosse. Il découvrit une douzaine de garçons et filles, âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, qui se tenaient en retrait en attendant que les directeurs eussent fini de se saluer. Ils portaient tous un manteau qui devait sans doute être bleu sombre, sous lequel dépassait une robe de soie plus claire. Certains, plus frileux que les autres, avaient également revêtu des écharpes et des gants de cuir clair. Ils observaient les hautes tours du château avec un certain intérêt.

- A quel moment Karkaroff doit-il arriver ? demanda Mme Maxime en jetant un œil à une grosse montre de gousset qu'elle venait de sortir d'une de ses poches.  
- Oh, il ne devrait plus tarder, assura Dumbledore avec calme. Souhaitez-vous attendre à l'intérieur et vous réchauffer un peu ?

Cette idée plut beaucoup aux Français, qui se rapprochaient déjà des étudiants de Poudlard avec des sourires un peu embarrassés.

- Voilà une proposition fort à propos, approuva Mme Maxime. Mais qui va s'occuper de mes chevaux ?  
- Je pense que notre professeur de soins aux animaux magiques s'en chargera à merveille. Il est très habitué aux grandes créatures.  
- Tu m'étonnes, pouffa Théodore.  
- C'est que… s'occuper de mes étalons nécessite une grande force musculaire, s'inquiéta la directrice française. Ils ont une certaine vigueur.  
- Ne faites pas de souci, je suis sûr que Hagrid sera tout à fait à la hauteur.  
- Fort bien. Vous préciserez à ce monsieur Hagrid que mes chevaux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt.  
- Ben dites donc, i' s'ennuient pas, les p'tits Français ! commenta Salazar en clignant de l'œil.  
- Allons, venez, vous autres ! dit Mme Maxime à ses élèves.

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier pour obéir et commencèrent à monter les marches. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent encore, où l'obscurité s'approfondit encore et le froid devint plus mordant.

- Hé ? Vous entendez ? fit quelqu'un.

Harry tendit l'oreille. Il entendit alors un bruit de succion assez prononcé, mêlé de raclements sourds.

- Regardez le lac ! cria soudain Lee Jordan.

La surface de l'eau noire se rida brusquement et des bulles la firent bouillonner. Des vagues vinrent frapper le débarcadère et un énorme tourbillon se créa au centre du lac. Une longue forme noire en émergea.

- C'est le mât d'un bateau, ça ! dit Seamus Finnigan.

Lentement, le vaisseau entier apparut, brillant d'humidité sous le clair de lune, tel un bateau fantôme. De petites lueurs pâles dansaient derrière les hublots. Quand tout le navire fut en surface, son pavillon claqua d'un coup sec et Harry y distingua la forme de deux étoiles avec quelque chose au milieu. Il faisait trop sombre pour tout voir. Le bateau glissa sur l'onde et vint s'immobiliser près du quai. On jeta l'ancre, et une passerelle fut amarrée au bord.  
Une quinzaine de jeunes gens habillés de capes de fourrure sombre descendit du navire et s'approcha sous la conduite de deux hommes. Tous les deux étaient grands et minces, et avaient les cheveux blancs. Le premier, habillé d'une somptueuse cape de fourrure argentée, avait une coiffure soignée et un bouc bien taillé. Il tenait en main une canne au magnifique pommeau de métal ouvragé, dont la tige était décorée de sculptures complexes. Le second ne portait pas de fourrure, mais une robe de velours sombre toute simple. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient scintiller comme de l'argent… ou comme ceux des vélanes, et ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller d'un spectateur à l'autre. A la lueur des torches, Harry vit qu'ils étaient verts, presque comme les siens. La canne de cet homme était bien plus simple que celle du barbu, mais s'ornait néanmoins d'une belle sphère d'ambre en guise de pommeau.

- Dumbledore ! s'écria le barbu avec chaleur. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami ?  
- Le mieux du monde, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Ce Karkaroff avait une belle voix bien timbrée. Harry lui vit des dents mal plantées et nota que son sourire ne lui allait pas jusqu'aux yeux.

- I' pense pas la moitié de c'qu'i dit, celui-là, grommela Salazar.  
- Albus, permettez-moi de vous présenter l'intendant de Dumrstrang, monsieur Pierre Telensk, dit Karkaroff en désignant l'homme aux yeux verts.  
- Monsieur le directeur, c'est pour moi un grand honneur d'être invité dans votre école, dit Telensk en s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry lui trouva une allure impressionnante. Sa voix et son sourire étaient dénués de tout artifice.

- Il est beau… murmura une fille non loin.

Et c'était vrai.

- Je connais cette voix, dit Serpentard avec suspicion.  
- Quelle joie d'être à nouveau ici ! Viktor, venez donc…

Harry reconnut instantanément le nez cassé et les sourcils épais. Viktor Krum.


	15. la Coupe

Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre important dans le déroulement de notre histoire, avec quelques petits gags semés par-ci, par-là. Bonne lecture à tous, et amusez-vous bien !

Oh, et tant que j'y suis : BIEN JOUE, NEW YORK !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : la Coupe de Feu**

En remontant les marches vers la grande salle, les étudiants de Poudlard échangeaient des commentaires enthousiastes. La présence de Krum dans l'école déclenchait des passions, aussi bien chez les filles que les garçons. Beaucoup voulaient un autographe.

- Tu vas lui faire signer une feuille ? demanda Sarah.  
- Non, je vais lui demander un cours sur la feinte de Wronski, répondit sérieusement Harry.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant des filles se disputer un tube de rouge à lèvres pour faire dédicacer leur chapeau.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que les sorciers peuvent être aussi fanas que les Moldus, s'amusa Harry.  
- Ah oui ? En quelle occasion ? s'enquit Théodore.  
- Essaye d'aller à un concert de rock, un jour. Tu comprendras. Avec un groupe comme U2 ou les Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Ils s'assirent à leur table en comparant les mérites de diverses formations musicales. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient à la table de Serdaigle, sans doute attirés par la communauté de couleurs. Leurs manteaux outremer étaient soigneusement pliés et posés en guise de coussins sur les bancs de bois qui bordaient les tables. Leurs robes étaient effectivement d'un bleu plus clair, ornées de boutons couleur ciel d'été qui pouvaient fort bien être en lapis. Les élèves de Durmstrang hésitaient un peu et leurs uniformes jetaient une large tache rouge et noire dans l'entrée de la salle. Harry vit les Gryffondor se pousser sur leurs bancs pour faire de la place, mais trop tard. Partant du principe que les contraires s'attirent, Krum et ses camarades allèrent s'asseoir à la table en vert. Leurs uniformes ne comportaient pas de robes, mais une tunique rouge boutonnée sur le côté et des pantalons noirs, remplacés par une jupe de même couleur pour les filles. Tous portaient de solides bottes en cuir sombre.  
A peine Krum fut-il assis que Malefoy entreprit de lui parler. Mais le Bulgare était plus intéressé par le plafond enchanté au-dessus de sa tête et ne prêta guère attention au bavardage du blondinet. Harry se retrouva à côté d'un garçon aux épais cheveux bruns, le teint mat et le visage orné d'un collier de barbe. Son anglais était encore hésitant, mais c'était mieux que l'absence totale de connaissance du russe ou du kazakh chez les étudiants britanniques.

- Je trrrès heurrreux de vous rrrencontrrer, dit le barbu. Alexandrr Poliakov.

Il tendit la main d'abord à son voisin de droite, qui se trouvait être Blaise, puis à celle d'en face, Millicent, et enfin à celui de gauche, Harry. Celui-ci fut reconnaissant à ses deux camarades de s'être simplement présentés par leur prénom, ce qui lui permit de faire de même.  
Une fille aux longues tresses blondes se montra beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la langue de Shakespeare, et partant de là, beaucoup plus bavarde.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis Tina Susanovna Martov. Elle me plaît assez, votre école ; il y a plein de détails amusants. Par exemple, c'est très joli, ce plafond qui reproduit le ciel. C'est tout le temps comme ça ?  
- Exact, dit un des préfets. Et il suit même la météo.  
- Non, vraiment ? Il ne pleut quand même pas si le temps tourne à l'averse, j'espère ?  
- Pas à ce point, non. Mais le plafond sera tout gris avec quelques nuages plus foncés pour la touche de couleur…

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le vieux Rusard, revêtu pour l'occasion de son habit à queue de pie, installait cinq chaises supplémentaires à la table des professeurs. Il y aurait donc encore deux invités de plus.  
Les professeurs entrèrent alors en file indienne. Telensk se trouvait juste derrière Rogue et d'après leurs gestes, ils venaient juste de finir une conversation. Les trois directeurs fermaient la marche, et quand Mme Maxime passa devant la table de Serdaigle, tous les Français se levèrent d'un bond pour la saluer, sans se soucier des rires qui accompagnèrent cette démonstration de respect. Ils ne se rassirent que quand la directrice fut installée à sa place. Dumbledore resta debout et prit la parole :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et surtout, chers invités, bonsoir. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à l'école de Poudlard. J'espère, et je suis même certain, que votre séjour ici sera à la fois agréable et confortable.

Certains, Russes ou Français, haussèrent poliment les sourcils.

- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre.

On ne se fit pas prier. Les tables débordaient de plats venus de France, de Russie et des pays frontaliers. Blaise désigna un mélange de poissons comme étant un plat français du nom de bouillabaisse, dont lui et sa famille faisaient grande consommation chaque fois qu'ils allaient en vacances du côté de la Méditerranée.

- Ben oui, pour des Italiens, Nice et Marseille, ce sont les voisins !

Harry goûta consciencieusement et trouva ça plutôt bon. A côté de lui, Poliakov faisait honneur à un ragoût de bœuf et de rognons typiquement anglais, tandis que Théodore et sa fourchette avaient une explication particulièrement prenante avec un chou farci. Sarah s'activait à nettoyer les restes d'une entrecôte à la sauce forestière comme on en trouve encore dans les bons restaurants de Paris, et Millicent goûtait un morceau de canard à la crème aigre, un plat très apprécié du côté de la Volga.  
La salle bruissait de conversations et rutilait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Karkaroff causait avec Dumbledore, Maxime avec McGonagall et Telensk avait repris son bavardage avec Rogue. Ils durent s'arrêter pour laisser s'installer Hagrid, dont les mains bandées, ainsi que le retard, témoignaient des problèmes générés par les scroutts. Une Française à la longue chevelure blond argenté se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor. Le pauvre Ron Weasley vira à l'écarlate et bafouilla avant qu'elle ne reparte avec la soupière de bouillabaisse, sous l'œil exaspéré de Granger. D'autres garçons suivaient la jeune fille des yeux.

- Jolie, jolie… commenta une voix que Harry aurait préféré ne pas entendre.  
- Vous, ta gueule !  
- Beh ?

Et Salazar disparut à nouveau dans les profondeurs des poches de Harry.  
Peu après, deux nouveaux invités firent leur entrée. Harry reconnut Barty Croupton et Ludo Verpey, qui furent installés à la table haute avec les plus grands égards. Les organisateurs du tournoi n'allaient sans doute pas manquer l'ouverture de cet événement.  
Les desserts parurent sur la table et les étudiants firent alors moins attention aux nouveaux venus. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que les assiettes fussent vidées et nettoyées avec le plus grand soin. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- Oh non, marmonna Millicent, pas encore un discours…  
- Le moment est venu, dit le directeur en souriant aux élèves. Le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire.

Des sourcils se levèrent en signe d'incompréhension un peu partout dans la salle.

- Pour commencer, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale et Mr Ludo Verpey, directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques.

Autant Croupton fut à peine applaudi, autant Verpey reçut une véritable ovation de la part de l'école. Il répondit d'un geste chaleureux en souriant largement, tandis que Croupton était resté enfermé dans la même attitude raide et glacée que Harry lui avait vue à la coupe du monde. A côté de sa moustache en brosse et de sa coupe impeccable, sa robe de sorcier détonnait un peu.

- Messieurs Croupton et Verpey ont travaillé sans relâche ces derniers mois pour préparer le tournoi, poursuivit le directeur, et ils feront partie, avec mes collègues et moi-même, du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions. Bien… Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Rusard.

Le vieux concierge s'avança vers la table en portant un coffre de bois sculpté orné de quelques pierres reluisantes. L'objet avait l'air ancien et les élèves tendirent le cou pour mieux le voir.

- Les instructions concernant les tâches à accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies et toutes les précautions ont été prises pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de ces épreuves (_enfin, on sait ce que donnent les précautions, dans cette école_). Trois tâches auront donc lieu au cours de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions : leurs talents magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.  
- On a déjà été testés là-dessus depuis longtemps, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Sarah, qui pouffa de rire.  
- En ce qui concerne la déduction, Diggory est disqualifié d'avance, ricana Blaise.  
- Comme vous le savez, disait Dumbledore, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, un pour chaque école. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et celui qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Le juge chargé de choisir les champions sera la coupe de feu.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore tapota le coffre de sa baguette et celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, révélant une coupe de bois mal dégrossie d'où jaillissaient des flammes bleues. Le directeur posa la coupe sur la table avec précaution.

- Pour soumettre sa candidature et espérer être choisi, chaque élève qui le désire devra écrire proprement son nom, ainsi que celui de son école, sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans la Coupe. La clôture des inscriptions se fera dans vingt-quatre heures. Ainsi, demain, le soir de Halloween, la coupe donnera les noms des trois élèves qu'elle aura jugés les plus aptes à représenter leurs écoles respectives. Jusqu'à ce moment, la coupe restera dans le hall d'entrée et chacun pourra y déposer son nom, à condition bien sûr d'avoir l'âge requis. Pour garantir qu'aucun jeune présomptueux ne succombe à la tentation, je me chargerai personnellement de tracer une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe de Feu pour en bloquer l'accès à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans. Je vous rappelle que cela est pour votre propre sécurité.

Dumbledore marqua une pose le temps que les élèves les plus déçus se calment. Les jumeaux Weasley semblaient avoir recommencé à comploter.

- Enfin, repris-t-il, je voudrais rappeler à tous qu'on ne saurait participer à la légère au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Une fois qu'un candidat a été sélectionné comme champion de son école, il n'est plus question de reculer. Le champion - ou la championne - aura l'o-bli-ga-tion de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Lorsque vous aurez déposé votre nom dans la coupe, il ne sera plus temps de changer d'avis. Vous vous serez engagé à participé au tournoi si vous êtes choisi, et cet engagement ne saurait être rompu. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, car après il sera trop tard.

Dumbledore s'arrêta à nouveau, mais aucun élève ne vint troubler le silence : tous étaient absorbés par leurs réflexions.

- À présent, je crois venu le temps du repos mérité. La nuit porte conseil, aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.

Les conversations reprirent alors que les élèves se levaient. À la table des Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley semblaient déjà réfléchir à un moyen de franchir la Limite d'Âge et ne daignèrent même pas répondre à un sermon d'Hermione. Non loin de Harry, Sarah semblait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées et affichait l'un de ses plus inquiétants sourires.

- Dis, tu ne compte quand même pas participer, lui demanda Harry.  
- À un truc pareil? Pas avant d'avoir bouclé le programme de Défense des quatre années à venir, t'inquiète pas. Mais la Limite d'Âge me donne quand même de bonnes idées pour essayer de la franchir... ne serait-ce que pour le challenge de réussir à inscrire un première année ou quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas...

Avant que Harry put répondre, le professeur Karkaroff se précipita vers leur table pour rappeler ses élèves. Apparemment, ils retournaient au navire pour y dormir. Après une belle démonstration de favoritisme éhonté, Karkaroff remarqua Harry.  
Ses yeux doublèrent de surface, puis suivirent le chemin habituel pour détailler Harry des pieds à la cicatrice. Et évidemment, il contamina tous ses élèves. Harry commençait à en avoir l'habitude, mais c'était toujours désagréable.

- Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, grogna une voix plus ou moins moqueuse.

Karkaroff se retourna brusquement et pâlit immédiatement. Le professeur Maugrey Fol Œil le fixait à présent de ses deux yeux.

- Et j'ajoute aussi : ouais, c'est moi.

Maugrey et Karkaroff se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, tandis que Rogue se tenait derrière eux, l'air prêt à intervenir en cas de dérapage, puis le directeur de Durmstrang détourna les yeux et quitta la salle, suivi de des élèves qui avaient l'air de vraiment se demander ce qui se passait...

Pour les élèves de Poudlard, le samedi est un jour de repos après une dure semaine. L'on profite de l'absence de cours pour se lever plus tard, et certains choisissent même de faire la grasse matinée. Pourtant, nombre d'élèves s'étaient levés beaucoup plus tôt ce jour-là. La Coupe de Feu était installée dans le Hall d'entée, sur le tabouret qui accueillait d'habitude le choixpeau magique. La Limite d'Âge apparaissait sur le sol sous la forme d'une mince ligne dorée, formant un cercle d'environ six mètres de diamètre autour du fameux tabouret (et de l'artefact posé dessus).  
Poussé par une curiosité tentatrice, Harry tendit sa main vers la barrière invisible. Il eut juste l'impression de toucher une vitre, mais des étincelles bleutées jaillissaient du bout de ses doigts. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il aperçut Sarah, une tasse à la main, qui tentait de dessiner des motifs abstraits sur la barrière avec sa main restée libre.

- Tu vas bien, Sarah?  
- Ah, salut Harry. Dis-donc, Théo, t'as pas l'air bien réveillé...  
- On va dire... Heureusement que je n'ai pas trop de boulot ce week-end...  
- Tu as vu quelqu'un s'inscrire, pour l'instant?  
- Quand je suis arrivée, les élèves de Durmstrang finissaient : ils y étaient allés en groupe. Pour Poudlard, on m'a dit que Warrington était passé de bonne heure...  
- Je le connais bien, dit Harry. Il se débrouille bien au Quidditch, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu lourdaud pour le tournoi...  
- Pour Serdaigle, le vieil Expea a nié toute candidature, disant que non seulement il manquait de pratique, mais qu'en plus il avait passé l'âge. Par contre, il a félicité un septième année quand il a mis son nom. Sinon, j'ai aussi vu un Gryff... D'ailleurs, à ce propos... poursuivit-elle en les invitant à rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour discuter un peu plus discrètement...

Ils prirent alors place à table, deux d'entre eux n'ayant pas déjeuné et la troisième ayant « à peine commencé ».

- Alors? demanda Harry en remplissant son bol.  
- Que voulais-tu nous dire? murmura Théo tout en infligeant une cuisante défaite à un couvercle de pot de confiture.  
- Ben, j'ai trouvé et testé un moyen de faire inscrire qui je veux... Et d'une manière à laquelle les frères Weasley ne penseront jamais, ils ne sont pas assez « prédateurs » pour cela...  
- Prédateurs ?  
- Oui, je développe : il y a plusieurs élèves qui arrivent à la coupe avec leur parchemin déjà plié, tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils le déposent dans la coupe sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Ceux-là, on les flaire à dix mètres (Sarah baissa encore plus la voix). Alors, j'en vois un, je lui pickpockette son parchemin et je lui en donne un autre à la place, ni vu ni connu !  
- Hé, mais alors, tu voles l'inscription d'un autre ? Je comprends pourquoi tu parlais de prédateur... Et qui as-tu inscrit ?  
- J'ai préparé huit parchemins, et j'en avais pris un au hasard...

Sarah étala les sept coupables écrits sur la table.

- Alors, j'avais préparé les quatre fondateurs... Ils sont tous là ; Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Jedusor, et Ah ! Il me manque Granger, donc c'est el..  
- Jedusor ? l'interrompirent ses deux compères, bouche bée.  
- Celui-ci, dit alors la poche gauche de Harry, je VEUX que tu l'inscrives. Lui au moins a des chances d'être choisi, donc de semer un beau bordel dans cette école !

Harry sortit la statuette et la posa sur la table.

- Il a raison, dit Sarah. En plus, même si on est pris - enfin, surtout si on est pris - on va entrer dans l'histoire : même les frères Weasley n'auront pas réalisé un exploit pareil.  
- T'as vraiment un mauvais fond, tu sais.  
- Tu sais bien que la flatterie ne marche pas avec moi, Théo, répondit Sarah en riant.

Une détonation venant du hall les interrompit. Les élèves se levèrent comme un seul mouton pour aller voir.  
Les jumeaux Weasley se relevaient péniblement, affublés chacun d'une longue barbe blanche.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenus, dit la voix de Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

- Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Madame Pomfresh, dit-il alors. Elle s'occupe déjà de vos camarades Miss Faucett et Mr Summers, respectivement de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Eux aussi ont eu l'idée de se vieillir un peu, comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent. Mais je dois reconnaître que leurs barbes sont beaucoup moins belles que les vôtres.

Harry, Théo et Sarah retournèrent à leur table pendant que les jumeaux quittaient le hall accompagnés d'un Lee Jordan hilare. Ils finirent leur déjeuner alors qu'Angelina Johnson, une poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, annonçait à sa table qu'elle venait de se porter candidate. Quittant la grande salle, ils virent les élèves de Beauxbâtons, menés à la baguette par leur directrice, déposer leur nom dans la coupe. Ils durent presser le pas pour franchir la porte avant d'éclater de rire. Ils réussirent à reprendre leur calme juste avant que les élèves, toujours en rang, repartent... vers leur carrosse, apparemment. Leurs quartiers s'y trouvaient sans doute. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur sans voir Ron Weasley et décidèrent de se séparer : Harry et Théo avaient du travail en retard, alors que Sarah entendait bien passer la journée à truander le plus possible de candidatures. Les garçons ne s'étaient pas éloignés d'un mètre qu'ils entendirent le tintement d'une boîte métallique, boîte tenue par Hermione Granger qui franchit les portes en jetant un regard furieux à Sarah.

- Pauvre Ron, quand même. J'ai vu qu'il l'attendait pour l'emmener quelque part...  
- C'est clair, ça ne va pas être une promenade de santé pour lui... Bon, salut, on a du boulot !  
- Tâchez de vous libérer pour l'après-midi !

Sur ces mots, Harry et Théo s'éloignèrent.

Lors du déjeuner, ils constatèrent que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas rentrés. Mais il remirent au dîner la question de savoir s'ils avaient ou non mangé avec Hagrid (il suffirait alors de voir s'ils mouraient de faim ou non) pour des considérations plus proches.

- C'est dingue, dit Harry, qu'on se soit levés assez tôt pour partir avant que le courrier n'arrive.  
- Un samedi, en plus...  
- Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il n'y avait rien pour vous. Par contre, j'ai reçu un courrier de mon père : deux bonnes nouvelles.  
- Ah ?  
- D'abord, tes-ce que vous savez qu'il existe encore des druides ?  
- Tu veux dire... de VRAIS druides ? demanda Théo, stoppant sa fourchette à mi-course.  
- Oui, de vrais druides, qui sans être sorciers, continuent à faire des expériences magiques en utilisant la puissance de leur environnement. Il y a des années, mon père avait eu vent de telles communautés. Mais à l'époque, on ne savait pas encore que j'étais sorcière, même si on avait de sérieux doutes. Mais depuis qu'on a appris « la nouvelle », mon père a fait des recherches.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il a pu en rencontrer ? demanda Harry en se resservant.  
- Mieux que cela, il a pu racheter tout un laboratoire druidique. Et ils sont plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée que leur nouveau patron ait une vraie sorcière dans la famille.  
- Ça, ça veut dire que tu vas encore découvrir de nouveaux sortilèges, non ?  
- Dans l'intérêt de la science, naturellement... répondit Sarah avec son air le plus innocent.  
- Et pour la seconde bonne nouvelle ?

Sarah leur montra une boîte contenant divers morceaux de papier et de parchemin.

- Des coupures de journaux sorciers américains. Toutes sur... ce fameux sort et ses effets. Et bien sûr, même pas une ligne dans aucun journal anglais. C'est totalement inconnu, ici.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry, incrédule, au milieu de son dessert.  
- Oh, on a abonné le don... domicile familial à tous les journaux sorciers que j'ai trouvés. Tant qu'on peut se le permettre financièrement, autant se tenir informés.  
- Là, ce ne sont pas mes oncles qui te contrediront : le tiers de leurs revenus y passe...  
- Alors, ça vous dirait, d'éplucher ça ensemble ? Et ensuite, il devrait nous rester le temps pour rendre une petite visite à Hagrid, histoire de ne pas avoir une trop mauvaise surprise pour le prochain cours...  
- C'est vrai, dit Théo, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi elles ressemblent, vos terribles bestioles...

La bibliothèque de Poudlard est un endroit calme. Pour assurer la sécurité des élèves comme des livres, les plus dangereux d'entre eux sont enfermés dans la réserve. Parmi les habitués, l'on peut reconnaître facilement Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, quelques élèves de Serdaigle particulièrement assidus (y compris et surtout leur doyen Maximilian Expea), Hermione Granger (aujourd'hui absente) et pendant le dernier mois, les jumeaux Weasley. Sarah Cobbyte, pour sa part, préfère emprunter (avec ou sans guillemets) les livres pour les lire dans sa salle commune ou son dortoir.  
Ce jour-là pourtant, on pouvait la voir attablée, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, murmurant des commentaires sur un sujet sans doute bien barbant, comme un devoir d'histoire par exemple.

- C'est pratique, cette façon de l'annuler. Pas besoin de contre-sort à retenir...  
- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, si on fait une mauvaise blague à quelqu'un avec, l'important est qu'il ne mette jamais la main sur le diam en question...  
- Encore qu'on verrait pas trop la différence pour les jumeaux Weasley. Par contre si c'est Malefoy, autant se pendre.  
- Faut pas raisonner comme ça, Harry. Autant LES pendre, ça résoudra le problème...

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nos trois conspirateurs se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du château et descendirent en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils arrivaient seulement en vue de la cabane quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, et s'arrêtèrent net.  
À cette distance, ils ne pouvaient voir que... ce qui semblait être un Hagrid en costume, portant une cravate de couleur vive visible à des kilomètres tellement elle jurait avec le reste. Ce titanesque affront à la mode et au bon goût rejoignit alors Madame Maxime et ses élèves, qui sortaient de leur carrosse pour se rendre au banquet de Halloween.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler, à présent...  
- T'as raison, dans l'état où il est, il ne nous entendrait pas.  
- Dis, ce ne sont pas Weasley et Granger qui sortent ?  
- Ma parole, ils ont passé tout l'après-midi chez lui !  
- Bof, ce n'est même plus amusant de les embêter après une journée pareille, soupira Sarah. Rentrons.  
- Tu as raison. En plus, la nuit est en train de nous tomber dessus.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement. Puis tous trois se mirent à courir.

- Celui qui la prend sur la tête est un cornichon !

Le festin servi dans la grande salle fut presque préparé en pure perte. Les élèves, préoccupés par le tournoi, ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'ils mangeaient. Ils n'auraient pas senti la différence leur aurait-on servi du brouet spartiate. En vérité, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la Coupe de Feu, à présent posée sur la table des professeurs, devant la place de Dumbledore. Lorsque le repas fut enfin terminé, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Voilà, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Ce n'est à présent qu'une question de minutes. Lorsque leur nom sera annoncé, les champions devront venir prendre place dans cette pièce derrière nous pour y recevoir leurs premières instructions.

Dumbledore tenta de se retourner pour indiquer gentiment la porte de la salle, mais fut rattrapé par le réflexe ancestral de tout chef d'établissement : son bras se replia et, trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, plaça sa main au-dessus de son épaule pour indiquer de son pouce la direction de la salle.  
Retrouvant le contrôle de son bras, il prit sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste avec, éteignant toutes les chandelles nues de la salle. Celle-ci n'était à présent plus éclairée que par des citrouilles évidées et les flammes bleues de la Coupe. La tension devint palpable. Il allait se passer quelque chose, c'était évident, et cela concernait la nomination des champions du tournoi. Mais ce qui allait exactement se passer, aucun élève ne le savait.  
Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu rougeoyèrent. Une longue flamme rouge jaillit au milieu d'une gerbe d'étincelles. Quand celle-ci se retira, un parchemin roussi tomba en tourbillonnant. Dumbledore l'attrapa et le lut à la lueur des flammes, alors redevenues bleues.

- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il à haute et intelligible voix, sera Viktor Krum.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle. Les joueurs de quidditch de chaque maison s'étaient levés. Viktor se leva et marcha maladroitement jusqu'à la table des professeurs, avant d'en faire le tour pour franchir la porte.

- Bravo Viktor! lança chaleureusement Karkaroff quand Krum passa devant lui. Je savais que vous en étiez capable !

Telensk envoya une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme en souriant fièrement, puis se retourna sur son siège pour suivre le reste des nominations.  
Le silence revint soudainement dans la salle quand les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent rouges à nouveau. Une langue de feu s'éleva de la coupe, projetant un second parchemin.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne, annonça Dumbledore. L'école sera représentée par Fleur Delacour !

Ladite championne se leva alors de la table des Serdaigle sous un nuage d'applaudissements n'excluant que les autres filles de son école (deux d'entre elles s'étaient effondrées en larmes). Elle marcha avec grâce, montrant une beauté éblouissante sous ses cheveux blond argenté.  
Elle disparut dans la salle voisine et la tension monta encore d'un cran.  
Pour la troisième fois, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu virèrent du bleu au rouge et une langue de feu jaillit pour faire apparaître un parchemin. Dumbledore tremblait presque en le saisissant.

- Le champion de Poudlard est... Cedric Diggory !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table de Poufsouffle et des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, tandis qu'à la surprise de ceux-ci, les élèves des autres maisons se contentèrent d'applaudissements polis.

- On leur donne un fameux exemple de la belle unité de Poudlard, soupira Harry.

Quand les applaudissements prirent fin, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Excellent! Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, élèves de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutient possible (_c'est pas gagné, dis donc..._). En encourageant vos compagnons, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Mais le directeur s'interrompit brutalement et le silence retomba sur la salle. Les flammes émanant de la Coupe étaient redevenues rouges, le feu jetant un froid dans toute la Grande Salle. Une longue flamme projeta un quatrième morceau de parchemin, dont tous les yeux suivirent la course jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore l'attrappât d'un air anxieux. Il le tint à bout de bras pour en lire le contenu, alors que ses deux éminents collègues regardaient par-dessus ses épaules. Il ramena le parchemin vers lui, et le montra à Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, l'éclairant cette fois-ci de sa baguette. Enfin, Dumbledore se décida à lire à haute voix le parchemin :

- _Harry Potter._


	16. Champions

Chapitre 16 : les Quatre Champions

La foudre serait tombée dans la grande salle que le silence n'aurait pas été plus impressionnant. Elle serait tombée droit sur Harry que celui-ci n'aurait pas été aussi raide sur son banc. Au bout de quelques instants, il parvint à se tourner vers Sarah et la regarder d'un air qu'elle dut trouver assez accusateur. Celle-ci secoua pourtant la tête, levant ses mains en un geste d'ignorance et de déni de toute responsabilité. Les autres semblaient tout aussi ahuris que lui.

- C'est une blague, hein ? finit-il par grogner. Ou j'ai mal entendu…  
- J'ai peur que non, répondit Blaise sur le même ton. Je me demande qui a pu s'amuser à ça…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car quelqu'un venait de l'empoigner par les épaules, lui faisait quitter le banc et l'entraînait hors de la salle.

- Hey ! Une minute, là ! cria Théodore derrière lui. Où est-ce que vous l'embarquez ?

Harry mit encore quelques secondes à identifier la barbe blanche et la robe brodée de Dumbledore. _Pouvait pas tomber plus mal, vu qu'il est persuadé que je suis peu à peu contaminé par le mal inhérent à Serpentard._  
Tenant fermement sa prise par le bras, Dumbledore ouvrit brusquement la porte de la petite pièce où s'étaient réunis les trois champions. Cedric regardait le feu, les mains dans le dos. Viktor se tenait appuyé contre un pilier, tandis que Fleur regardait dehors à travers une fenêtre à carreaux sertis de plomb, dont elle suivait le tracé du doigt, l'air absent.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Viktor en se redressant.  
- De taille, oui, répondit sèchement Dumbledore avant de retourner dans la grande salle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Fleur en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci vira à l'écarlate et baissa le nez.

- Quelqu'un a voulu faire une blague en mettant mon nom dans la coupe et il est sorti, parvint-il à croasser.  
- Évidemment ! s'exclama soudain Diggory avec véhémence. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'un de ces fichus Serpentard n'essaye pas de tricher !  
- Ttt, ttt… fit Fleur en agitant un doigt. Il n'aurait pas l'air si désespéré s'il voulait vraiment participer au tournoi.

Harry remercia mentalement le ciel que cette fille fût aussi bien dotée en cervelle qu'en attraits physiques. Il ne put continuer à se défendre, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dumbledore entra, suivi de McGonagall, Rogue, Croupton, Fol Œil et Verpey. Karkaroff et Maxime fermaient la marche.

- Quatre… soupira Verpey. Manquait plus que ça…  
- Je serais curieux de savoir comment il a réussi à se faire admettre. Il est bien stipulé que chaque école ne doit présenter qu'un seul champion, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Russe d'un ton venimeux.  
- Allons donc ! fit Mme Maxime. Ce garçon est bien trop jeune pour concourir. Ou pour parvenir à gruger la coupe, selon moi. A moins que le trucage d'artefacts magiques très puissants soit au programme des plus jeunes à Poudlard, ce qui me paraît hautement improbable.  
- _Décidément, ces Françaises sont les reines de la jugeote !_ songea Harry avec soulagement.

Mais Karkaroff ne se tint pas pour battu.

- Dites-moi, Dumbledore, vous êtes bien sûr de n'avoir pas… commis d'erreur en plaçant la limite d'âge ?  
- Ah non ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Vous savez pertinemment que tout a été fait dans les règles. De plus, vous étiez présent. Potter !  
- Oui madame ?  
- Vous avez mis votre nom dans la coupe ?  
- Non madame.  
- Et vous n'avez demandé à personne de le faire pour vous ? enchaîna Rogue.

Harry n'avait jamais senti son directeur aussi tendu.

- Non, je n'ai rien demandé.  
- C'est tout bonnement inconcevable ! s'emporta Mme Maxime. On laisse un tricheur ou une personne mal intentionnée faire son petit numéro ici ! Et ne me regardez pas avec tant d'espoir, Igor, je ne pense pas que ce garçon soit coupable, une bonne fois pour toutes !  
- L'ennui, dit alors Croupton, qui se tenait depuis le début dans une zone d'ombre près de la porte, c'est que tous les élèves désignés doivent participer. Ils sont liés.  
- Comme c'est pratique, grinça Diggory.  
- En effet, rudement pratique, coupa la voix râpeuse de Maugrey.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Alastor ? interrogea Croupton avec un rien d'inquiétude.  
- J'entends que celui qui a mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe a bien calculé son coup. Il a certainement usé d'un sortilège de confusion très puissant pour faire croire à la coupe de feu qu'il y avait… je ne sais pas, une quatrième école en compétition, et a inscrit Potter de la sorte. Ce malfaisant personnage était ainsi sûr que Potter serait obligé de participer, avec toutes les chances, vu son âge, d'y laisser des plumes, si ce n'est la peau entière.  
- Mais naturellement, ricana Karkaroff. Mr Maugrey est convaincu d'avoir perdu sa journée s'il n'a pas révélé au moins un complot. Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que vous avez un jour pulvérisé un paquet, persuadé que c'était un œuf de basilic habilement déguisé, avant de reconnaître que c'était en fait un réveil-matin. Alors vos égarements ne nous aideront pas beaucoup.

A la mention du réveil, un fin sourire était passé sur le visage de Fleur et Krum. Diggory gardait son masque furieux.

- Je pense plutôt que ce quelqu'un souhaitait doubler les chances de Poudlard et j'ai bien l'intention de porter plainte auprès du ministère de la magie, compléta Karkaroff.  
- Contre qui ? demanda aussitôt Mme Maxime. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'identité de ce personnage.  
- Et surtout, pour doubler nos chances comme vous dites, enchaîna Rogue, nous aurions inscrit un autre élève. Potter entame à peine sa quatrième année et nous avons nombre d'élèves bien plus doués dans les classes supérieures.  
- En tout cas, si l'un d'entre nous devait se plaindre, ce devrait être Potter. Enfin, s'il arrive à en placer une, aboya Maugrey.  
- Si ces messieurs voulaient bien lui en laisser l'occasion... contra sèchement le professeur McGonagall.  
- Mais enfin, de quoi se plaindrait-il ? s'exclama Cédric. Pendant des semaines, nous avons tous espéré être choisis. De plus, le prix du tournoi est de mille gallions !

Harry se rendit compte que Rogue regardait Diggory à peu près de la même façon dont il avait regardé Peter quelques mois plus tôt. Le garçon n'était pas sûr d'avoir la confiance pleine et entière de son directeur, mais il y avait des jours, comme ça, où la maison primait sur tout le reste.

- Je persiste à pense qu'il fallait un sorcier très expérimenté et puissant pour monter ce coup, insista Maugrey. Et qu'un élève de quatrième année, si doué soit-il par ailleurs, n'a pas les capacités requises pour réussir à s'inscrire en douce d'une part, ni pour être désigné d'autre part.

Cédric allait ouvrir la bouche, mais…

- Faites un peu attention à ce que vous allez dire, Diggory, conseilla Rogue d'un ton froid.  
- En tout cas, siffla Karkaroff, il semble certain que Mr Maugrey a bien étudié la question…  
- Navré, mais mon boulot consiste à penser aux moyens mis en œuvre par les mages noirs. Vous devriez vous en souvenir.  
- Alastor ! dit Dumbledore.  
- Ouais, ça va… grommela l'intéressé.  
- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver l'implication ou non de Mr Potter dans cette affaire, énonça tranquillement Dumbledore.

Il se pencha vers Maugrey et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils, apparemment choqué, mais le regard sombre du directeur le fit bien vite partir en direction du couloir. Rogue et McGonagall semblaient plus que nerveux. Cédric jetait toujours des regards méprisants en direction de Harry, qui faisait mine de ne pas les voir. Viktor dit quelque chose à Fleur, qui haussa les épaules dans une attitude dubitative. Bientôt, le claquement de la jambe de bois sur les dalles annonça le retour de Fol Œil. Il tenait une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent.

- Monsieur, commença Rogue d'une voix froide, si c'est bien…  
- Oui, c'en est. Et je vous suggère de ne pas en dire plus, merci beaucoup.

Le visage cireux du professeur de potions s'empourpra un instant. Rogue se recula dans un coin, l'air de dire qu'il se dégageait totalement des conséquences de ce que Dumbledore souhaitait faire. Maugrey tendit son flacon de mauvaise grâce.

- Mr Potter, dit alors le directeur. Vous maintenez que vous n'avez pas mis votre nom dans la coupe, ni demandé à qui que ce soit de le faire pour vous ?  
- Oui.

Et Harry ne se jugea pas obligé d'ajouter « Monsieur » à la fin de la phrase.

- Il me semble, objecta Barty Croupton, qu'il est nécessaire d'en référer aux parents ou tuteurs lorsqu'un sorcier mineur est impliqué.  
- Les tuteurs de ce garçon sont moldus et je doute qu'ils comprennent tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette situation, Barty. Je prends cela sous ma responsabilité.  
- Et voilà pour son grand amour des Moldus, songea amèrement Harry. Il le ressort quand ça l'arrange, quoi… Ou plutôt, quand ça ennuie le ministre.  
- Veuillez avaler ceci, je vous prie.

Le tutoiement « amical » que Dumbledore avait autrefois employé avait lui aussi disparu dans la tempête, en passant. Harry fronça les sourcils puis obéit. Ça ne l'enchantait guère d'avaler ainsi une potion inconnue. Il n'y en eut pas beaucoup, trois gouttes à peine, et elle n'avait ni goût ni odeur. En revanche, il se sentit l'esprit complètement dégagé, exactement comme lorsque Maugrey avait testé l'imperium sur lui quelque temps auparavant.

_- Un impardonnable en bouteille, comme c'est intéressant…_  
- Quel est votre nom ? lui demanda une voix qui lui parut très lointaine.  
- Harry James Potter, répondit Harry d'une voix atone.  
- Quelle est votre date de naissance ?  
- Trente et un juillet 1980... à onze heures du soir.  
- Avez-vous déposé votre nom dans la coupe de feu ?  
- Non, et je ne voulais pas participer.  
- Avez-vous demandé à une tierce personne de déposer votre nom dans la coupe ?  
- Non. Ni demandé, ni forcé, ni manipulé.  
- Avez-vous eu connaissance d'un procédé permettant de contourner la limite d'âge ?  
- Pas personnellement  
- Bien, fit la voix sèche de McGonagall. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile d'aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas ? Il est bien clair, à présent, que ce garçon n'est pas coupable de ce dont vous l'accusez.

La potion ne lui donnait pas une perception plus aiguë de son entourage, mais elle levait efficacement toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait élevées. Harry se surprit lui-même en découvrant l'affection qu'il avait pour la co-directrice, toute raide et Gryffondor qu'elle fût. Et puis, tout au fond de son esprit, il trouva aussi une réserve de haine sans faille à l'encontre de Dumbledore, pour l'avoir forcé à vivre chez ces couillons de Dursley, pour avoir essayé de le manipuler, pour le traiter comme un sale gamin incapable du moindre raisonnement, pour l'avoir lâché dans le monde sorcier sans préparation, sans soutien… et sans amour, non plus. Quand Harry reporta son attention sur la pièce et ses occupants, une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos. Il s'était fait peur.

- Bien, fit Verpey d'un ton faussement jovial. Si nous passions au règlement ?  
- Oui, oui, dit Croupton d'une voix que Harry trouva particulièrement lasse. La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve, poursuivit-il. Nous ne vous dirons pas de quoi il s'agit. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une des qualités les plus importantes pour une sorcier. Cette première épreuve se déroulera le 24 novembre et vous ne pourrez vous servir que de votre baguette. Vous ne devrez accepter ou demander aucune aide de vos professeurs. Lorsque cette tâche sera achevée, des informations sur la seconde tâche vous seront communiquées. Étant donné le travail que vous aurez à fournir pour ces diverses épreuves, vous serez dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

Fleur se permit un tout petit sourire.

- Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? termina Croupton avec un certain soulagement.  
- Je le crois aussi, répondit Dumbledore. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir passer la nuit ici, Barty ?  
- Non, merci beaucoup, mais j'ai encore énormément de travail qui m'attend à Londres et même si le jeune Weasley s'occupe très bien du service, mais je préfère ne pas rester absent trop longtemps.  
- Ou alors, Morgane sait combien d'employés auraient été virés par ce bon Percy dans l'intervalle…

Croupton sortit assez précipitamment. Verpey, en revanche, accepta l'offre d'hébergement avec joie. Cédric fut le premier à sortir, l'air furieux. Les Françaises prirent congé avec assez de bonne grâce, même si Mme Maxime était encore inquiète à l'idée d'avoir un individu mal intentionné (et assez doué pour faire oublier à la Coupe jusqu'au nom du tournoi) dans les parages. Viktor ne fit pas de difficultés à saluer Harry, mais Karkaroff le regarda avec dégoût avant de sortir. Dumbledore partit à son tour, laissant Harry seul avec les deux chefs de maison.

- On a l'air malins, soupira tristement McGonagall. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se défierait autant d'un de ses propres élèves.  
- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? demanda brusquement Harry. Le syndrome de Serpentard a encore frappé.  
- Severus, il n'y a pas moyen d'enrayer les effets de la potion ? s'enquit la vieille dame avec un semblant de sourire. Je ne sais pas s'il est bon qu'on entende ce garçon dire tout haut ce que d'ordinaire il pensait tout bas.  
- Il faudra attendre demain matin, les effets seront dissipés. En attendant, je le ramène aux quartiers de Serpentard.

Rogue empoigna Harry sans trop de douceur et l'entraîna vers le rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, Harry nota avec soulagement que la prise se desserra dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas moi, finit-il pas dire.  
- Je sais… répondit Rogue. Ils vous ont donné du veritaserum. Rien qu'au nom, vous pouvez deviner de quoi il s'agit.  
- Ouais. Très efficace, cracha Harry amèrement. Je suppose qu'on a dû pas mal s'en servir quand Voldemort…  
- Hem !  
- Enfin… L'autre, là… lâchait ses partisans un peu partout.  
- Non. Cette invention a été faite il y a sept ans seulement. On n'y a donc pas eu recours pendant la guerre, et on s'en sert encore très peu aujourd'hui.  
- Ah… Je vois… Pourquoi Maugrey a-t-il visé Karkaroff quand il a parlé des mages noirs ? ajouta Harry au bout d'un moment.  
- Disons que le directeur Karkaroff s'est… mis en délicatesse avec son ministère, à une époque. Sans compter son école : il est vrai que certains des sorts qu'on y enseigne ne sont pas autorisés partout, et que leur cours de Défense ne précise pas la nature de l'adversaire...  
- Oh… D'accord.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Rogue donna le mot de passe pour ouvrir le pan de mur donnant accès à la salle commune, fit entrer Harry et repartit sans dire un mot de plus.  
Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Aïe ! Tu m'écrases ! protesta Salazar, un peu étouffé.  
- Désolé.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire un peu de place. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il entendit bientôt le mur s'ouvrir à nouveau, avant de voir Sarah et Théo se précipiter vers lui.

- Harry! lança Sarah, inquiète. Ça va ?  
- Ben... il a pas trop l'air d'aller...  
- Ho ! d'Artagnan ! Tu va bien ?  
- Ils... m'ont donné un truc pour me faire parler... Savoir si j'avais mis mon nom ou demandé...  
- En tout cas, je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas moi, dit Sarah. Je suis partie après avoir fait inscrire Jedusor.  
- T'inquiète pas, je te crois. D'après Maugrey, c'est pas une blague.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Théo. Tu es obligé de participer au tournoi ?  
- Oui, et d'après lui, quelqu'un m'a inscrit pour une quatrième école. Quelqu'un de très puissant, assez pour ensorceler la coupe et la pousser à choisir quatre personnes.  
- Mince, tu penses à Jedusor ? Déjà que sans lui, c'est plutôt risqué, comme tournoi...  
- Oui... Et visiblement, on m'a inscrit exprès pour me mettre en danger...


	17. la Teigne

Salut à tous les lecteurs ! J'en profite pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Anael Snape, fraîchement embarqué dans l'aventure. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, jeunes gens (et moins jeunes aussi, d'ailleurs), bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Rencontre avec la Teigne**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se demanda tout d'abord pourquoi son lit était si dur. Il finit par se rappeler qu'il avait préféré dormir sur un fauteuil de la salle commune plutôt que de regagner le dortoir. Des rumeurs provenant des escaliers lui apprirent que ses camarades se levaient. Il passa en vitesse dans la salle de bains avant de sortir dans les couloirs. La grande salle était encore déserte quand il y entra, et il put se servir en toasts et en jus de fruits avant de s'esquiver à nouveau. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Il avait aussi besoin de se calmer lui-même. La façon dont on lui avait fait avaler cette drogue lui brûlait encore la gorge.  
Harry grignota machinalement ses toasts en avançant le long du sentier qui menait au lac. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui aurait pu mettre son nom dans la coupe pour Voldemort. Si Karkaroff avait trempé dans des affaires louches, il était à exclure d'office. Jedusor n'enverrait pas un serviteur déjà « grillé » remplir une mission qui exigeait autant de discrétion. Il s'agissait forcément d'une personne considérée comme digne de confiance. Mais elles foisonnaient dans l'école. Harry réfléchit également sur l'opportunité d'écrire à Sirius pour lui parler des derniers évènements. Son parrain ne serait sans doute pas très content s'il découvrait que le garçon lui cachait des faits aussi graves, aussi Harry décida-t-il de préparer une lettre dès qu'il retournerait au château. Pour l'heure, il restait à cogiter devant le lac, surveillant d'un œil les ondulations à la surface de l'eau qui trahissaient le passage du kraken.  
Quand sa montre indiqua midi, Harry se mit lentement en route vers l'école. Il traînait au maximum pour ne rencontrer personne. Cependant, il ne put échapper à l'œil vigilant de Sarah, qui le vit arriver. Elle tenait une grande serviette nouée aux coins.

- Tiens, je t'ai gardé du pain avec du jambon, du jus de citrouille et des gâteaux. Ça te va ?  
- Merci, Sarah. T'as le chic pour comprendre les situations, toi.  
- C'est pour ça que tu restes bon copain avec moi, répliqua Sarah en souriant.

Harry avala rapidement son déjeuner tout en expliquant à sa camarade le contenu de la lettre qu'il voulait envoyer à Sirius. Sarah corrigea quelques points avant de donner son aval.

- Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais attendre ce soir. Nous avons une mission bien plus urgente à remplir avant.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- La robe de Ginny, tête en l'air ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais complètement oubliée ? On est autorisés à faire la visite des magasins aujourd'hui ! Week-end d'Halloween, tu te rappelles ?  
- Ben… Non, désolé. Bon ! Aller à Pré-au-Lard me changera les idées. Et je sais comment je vais participer.

Le tandem, rejoint en route par Blaise et Théodore, alla récupérer son autorisation de sortie, que le sourcilleux Rusard vérifiait toujours avec acharnement. Ginny arriva au trot, sans doute pressée de se sauver avant que son frère ou Granger ne veuillent jouer les chaperons. Les cinq étudiants prirent alors le chemin du village.

Les rues étaient moins encombrées que d'habitude. La présence des sorciers étrangers avait certainement convaincu bon nombre d'élèves de rester au château pour bavarder et faire connaissance. Pourtant, Harry était sûr que Russes, Français, Bulgares…etc., auraient apprécié de découvrir les boutiques et les cafés qui bordaient la rue principale. Il ne vit que deux curieux, une jeune fille portant la robe bleue de Beauxbâtons et un garçon arborant la tunique rouge de Durmstrang. La première se présenta comme Elise d'Estin-Liancourt, septième année, le second étant Karol Nacha. Ils se laissèrent vite convaincre de parcourir Pré-au-Lard sous la conduite de Théodore et Blaise, laissant Harry et Sarah s'occuper de Ginny.  
Les trois apprentis sorciers se rendirent chez un tailleur issu de la maison Guipure, qui pratiquait des prix nettement plus abordables que les folies du chemin de Traverse. Ginny voulait à tout prix du vert pour aller avec ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux noisette. Laissant les filles discuter tissus, Harry se dépêcha d'aller chez l'orfèvre qui siégeait à l'autre bout de la rue. Là, il procéda à quelques petites négociations, et repartit la poche lestée d'un paquet carré soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier kraft.  
Pour passer le temps, le garçon alla faire un tour devant les vitrines de Zonko et Honeydukes, où Nacha semblait se régaler d'avance en détaillant les confiseries sur leurs présentoirs. Chez Zonko, Harry fut nettement plus surpris de découvrir l'adjoint de Karkaroff, Telensk, entrain d'acheter quelques feux d'artifices tout en bavardant avec les deux inénarrables jumeaux Weasley. Lui au moins, il savait s'amuser.  
Sarah et Ginny ressortirent du magasin, la seconde portant un paquet bien enveloppé sur le bras. Harry fit signe à ses compères, qui reprirent le chemin du château en compagnie des deux invités.

- Maintenant, il va falloir écrire à Sirius, souffla Sarah. Et trouver un hibou.

Ce dernier point fut réglé par l'aimable participation de Théodore, qui proposa sa propre bestiole pour porter le courrier. Aussi Harry put-il se mettre tranquillement à écrire, tandis que ses camarades se chargeaient d'assurer la surveillance.

_Sirius,__  
__Tu veux que je te tiennes au courant de ce qui arrive à Poudlard, alors lis bien la dernière nouvelle : le tournoi des trois sorciers a lieu à l'école et une personne bien intentionnée a mis mon nom dans la coupe. J'ai été sélectionné. Dumbledore n'a pas cru que j'étais innocent et m'a fait avaler une potion bizarre pour que je dise la vérité. Pas trop apprécié. Et je ne sais pas encore comment les autres vont réagir à la reprise des cours.__  
__Les autres champions sont Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum et Cédric Diggory. __  
__Harry_

La lettre fut attachée à la patte de Frida, qui prit son envol par l'une des terrasses.

- Bien. On n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Durant la soirée, Harry parvint encore à éviter ses collègues. Il attendit que tout le monde fût endormi pour se faufiler à son tour dans le dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que Harry l'avait imaginée. Apparemment, l'histoire de la potion s'était répandue, via Fleur et Viktor. Les Serdaigle avaient déjà pris fait et cause pour lui. Si les Gryffondor trouvaient éventuellement le procédé déshonorant, ils n'en conservèrent pas moins leurs manières habituelles à l'égard de tout Serpentard leur tombant sous la main et les Poufsouffle se drapèrent dans une dignité outragée. Cédric n'avait pas jugé utile de raconter ce qui s'était passé, préférant sans doute le statut de noble victime. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun cours commun avec les Poufsouffle ce jour-là. En revanche, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques fut doublement désagréable, car se trouvaient réunis les deux groupes que Harry exécrait le plus, savoir Ron Weasley et sa clique d'un côté, Malefoy et ses groupies de l'autre. Tous pariaient sur son décès rapide lors de la première tâche. Quelqu'un lança les enjeux. Bizarrement, ce quelqu'un fut renversé quelques secondes plus tard par la charge d'un scroutt qui venait d'échapper à son soigneur. Harry réalisa que le lâcheur n'était autre que Londubat. Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus ce garçon. Quant à Hagrid, il fut d'une amabilité exemplaire. Contrairement à Dumbledore, le professeur était tout à fait convaincu de l'innocence de Harry.

- Ah là là ! Il t'en arrive, toi, des choses. Si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit…  
- Merci, Hagrid, mais je n'ai pas le droit de demander de l'aide aux enseignants. Règlement !  
- C'est bien ! fit Hagrid en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

Et Harry retourna donner un coup de main à ses amis, qui avaient bien du mal à maîtriser des scroutts d'un mètre de long et très vigoureux.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour tous les Serpentard. La quarantaine et les insultes étaient leur lot quotidien, mais d'autres vexations s'y ajoutèrent. On rabattait brutalement les mains de ceux qui voulaient répondre, on lançait des sorts sournois dans le dos des plus jeunes, on crachait sur les autres… Harry apprit que Maugrey avait flanqué une correction mémorable à une équipe Poufsouffle-Gryffondor qui malmenait deux Serpentard plus jeunes et un Serdaigle qui avait pris leur parti. McGonagall infligea également des punitions record, sans doute pas avec l'accord du directeur, soit dit en passant.

- C'est complètement débile, cette histoire de maisons, dit un jour Élise en plein dîner. Ça ne peut amener que des divisions. On se demande ce que les directeurs successifs avaient dans le crâne en maintenant ce système.

Tous les gens à portée d'oreilles la regardaient bouche bée.

- A Beauxbâtons, rien de tout ce fatras. Bien sûr, il existe des querelles personnelles, mais justement, elles ne concernent que les personnes, voire quelques amis proches, et ça ne dégénère jamais en vendetta sur des siècles. C'est du dernier ridicule ! Pas étonnant que tant de gens aient fait défection pendant la guerre, conclut-elle d'une voix aigre.  
- Alors ça, c'est grandiose, chuchota la voix de Salazar depuis les tréfonds de la poche de Sarah (on ne lui avait pas encore signalé qu'elle était née de parents moldus). En trois phrases, elle vient de traiter tous les directeurs de vieux cons, de descendre l'organisation de l'école et d'asséner que c'est cette même organisation qui est à l'origine d'une guerre civile sans précédent. Décidément, j'adore ces Françaises : un joli visage, de jolis seins et une jolie cervelle par-dessus le marché ! J'aurais dû aller bosser dans ce pays, tiens…

Ce discours amena un sourire sur les visages de Harry et ses comparses. C'était Salazar qui leur avait conseillé de laisser passer l'orage et de permettre à leurs amis étrangers de parler à leur place. Un point de vue extérieur est toujours plus efficace.  
Aussi ne se faisaient-ils pas trop de soucis. Au grand dam de Drago, les Serpentard avaient plutôt bien pris la nomination de Harry, et les misères qu'on leur faisait subir les renforçaient dans l'idée que c'était une bonne chose. Rogue les appuyait aussi, de façon plus discrète, mais constante.  
Les autres champions ne se portaient pas mal non plus. Krum avait l'habitude des foules et des admirateurs, aussi signait-il des autographes sans se démonter. Cédric avait aussi pris goût à la célébrité. Mlle Delacour semblait s'amuser de la situation, mais tapait très vite sur les doigts de quiconque tentait de pousser son avantage plus loin. Aguichante, mais vertueuse. Rare combinaison, d'après Salazar.

- Jamais vu ça, sauf chez Rowena. Remarque, jamais trouvé une femme qui me fasse sortir plus vite de…  
- On ne veut pas le savoir !

Malgré les encouragements de sa maison, le cours de potions débuta très mal, ce vendredi-là. En entrant, Harry repéra des badges épinglés sur les robes des Gryffondor, qui ricanaient méchamment. Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils aient tous adhérés dans la nuit au programme de Granger en faveur des elfes…

- Oh non, les abrutis… soupira Blaise.

Harry put lire des lettres rouges qui annonçaient :  
Vive CEDRIC DIGGOR  
Le VRAI champion de Poudlard !  
et qui changeaient rapidement pour devenir :  
A BAS POTTER !

- Super, pesta Harry. Vraiment très subtil. Je me demande qui est la cervelle de troll qui a mis ça au point.  
- Il faut un peu plus qu'une cervelle de troll pour mettre ce sort au point, dit une voix crispante non loin de lui.  
- Tiens donc, Granger ! Tes démonstrations militantes pour les elfes de maison ne faisaient pas assez recette ? Combien tu les fais payer, ces badges, pour arriver à te remplir les poches ? lui lança hargneusement Blaise.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui les fabrique, répliqua sèchement Granger. Et en plus, ils sont gratuits.  
- Bien ! Comme ça, tu es sûre que Weasley a pu s'en procurer. Même à deux noises pièce il n'aurait pas pu se l'offrir, gloussa Parkinson.  
- Je suis étonnée que tu n'en demandes pas…  
- Merci bien, mais je ne souhaite pas me salir les mains.  
- Et puis, on ne sait jamais, enfonça Sarah. Des fois que la stupéfiante bêtise de leur créateur serait contagieuse… C'est marrant de te voir soutenir Diggory, alors qu'il y a tout juste une semaine, tu le qualifiais de bellâtre sans cervelle à peine assez malin pour attraper le vif.  
- Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis.  
- Dans ce cas, Granger, tu touches au génie, grinça Harry.  
- Pardon ? s'offusqua la je-sais-tout.  
- Girouette ! précisa Harry, sans se soucier des baguettes que sortaient les autres.

Il se jeta de côté juste à temps pour éviter les sortilèges qui fusèrent des deux côtés. Quand il regarda les résultats, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les Gryffondor avaient encore des progrès à faire dans le domaine du duel. Côté Serpentard, seul Goyle avait été touché par un sort de furonculose. En face, Weasley était couvert d'une épaisse fourrure violette, Finnigan avait le visage noirci de suie et Granger se couvrait la figure en gémissant.

- Que signifie ce vacarme ? gronda une voix familière.

Rogue venait d'arriver à son tour et considérait le désastre avec un certain ennui.

- Explications ! exigea l'enseignant.

- Il se trouve que les Gryffondor ont jugé bon d'envenimer l'atmosphère déjà tendue par une provocation imbécile, dit Sarah avec un parfait sérieux.  
- Ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués ! brama Dean Thomas avec fureur.  
- Pourtant, c'est Mr Goyle que je vois atteint par un furonculus… dit Rogue d'un ton égal. Allez donc à l'infirmerie, Goyle.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour obéir.

- Mais regardez Hermione ! protesta Lavande Brown. Elle aussi a reçu un sort !

Elle força Granger à montrer son visage. Les dents de la demoiselle, déjà bien longues en temps normal, avaient atteint le col de sa robe, lui donnant une allure de castor. Et elles continuaient à pousser.

- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas la différence, lâcha Rogue sans sourciller.

Un hurlement de rire unanime salua sa remarque. Pour une fois, Harry et Drago se mirent tacitement d'accord pour rigoler un bon coup aux frais de leurs ennemis communs. Malefoy riait à en perdre le souffle. Une chance pour les Gryffondor que les rires et l'écho provoqué par la voûte empêchent Rogue de comprendre exactement de quoi ils le traitaient. Cependant, le professeur de potions en saisit l'essentiel et infligea une retenue à Thomas, Finnigan et Weasley, tandis que Granger prenait la fuite. Sans oublier cinquante points de moins pour leur maison.

- Weasley, vous pouvez aussi aller voir Pomfresh, je suis certain qu'elle va adorer votre nouveau déguisement.

Encore quelques rires.

- Et vous, Finnigan, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous laver, ou la réputation de cette école va encore prendre un vilain coup.  
- Ça leur fera les pieds, dit Sarah en allant s'installer devant sa paillasse.

Ils se mirent au travail en silence, surveillés de près par Rogue, qui ne voulait sans doute pas qu'un sort atterrisse dans un chaudron. Les badges étaient prudemment rentrés dans les poches de leurs propriétaires. En quelques instants, très étrangement, ils vinrent tous se poser sur le bureau du professeur.

- L'incident étant clos, nous passerons au sujet de ce cours, à savoir les antidotes. Nous n'avons pas eu le loisir d'expérimenter, suite à l'arrivée de nos confrères étrangers, mais je compte remédier à cela tout de suite. Chacun d'entre vous a eu le loisir d'étudier une recette particulière. Maintenant, vous allez la réaliser. Ensuite, l'un d'entre vous… fera l'essai de sa préparation. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Miss Brown ! Si d'aventure cette personne a raté sa potion, je lui donnerai l'antidote efficace. Bien obligé, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents avant de retourner à son bureau.  
Mais au bout de dix minutes… Toc, toc toc ! fit quelqu'un à la porte.  
Rogue ouvrit le gros battant de chêne pour laisser passer Rena Fallstar.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur, je viens chercher Harry.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- La commission d'examen des baguettes vient d'arriver. Et ils veulent voir la sienne. Et lui avec, bien sûr, expliqua Fallstar en reprenant son souffle.  
- C'est bon, allez-y. Prenez vos affaires, Potter, cela peut durer assez longtemps.

Soulagé de quitter l'atmosphère pesante du cachot, Harry ramassa rapidement son sac et quitta la salle, suivant Fallstar dont l'allure sautillante rappelait une souris. « Trotte-menu » était un surnom parfait pour elle.

- Tu sais qui fait partie de la commission ? Tu les as vus ?  
- Il y a Ollivander, et puis Ludo Verpey et les directeurs.  
- Merci.

Harry jeta un œil à sa baguette. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait nettoyée, ça devait être après la « discussion » avec le basilic. Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et effaça les plus grosses traces de doigts, puis s'attaqua aux autres saletés. Il avait presque tout enlevé quand Rena lui montra une porte entrouverte.

- Voilà ! Tu y es.

Elle se sauva, le laissant tout seul pour entrer. Harry frappa et entra.  
Il pénétra dans une petite salle de classe dont les tables étaient entassées contre les murs, sauf trois, recouvertes de velours sombre et derrière lesquelles s'alignaient cinq chaises. Verpey se trouvait déjà là, parlant à une sorcière vêtue de rose foncé.

- On dirait une p**e de carnaval, commenta la voix de Salazar, heureusement en fourchelang, depuis la poche de Harry.

Viktor se trouvait dans un coin, observant la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils. Fleur vérifiait sa baguette sous toutes les coutures, tandis que Cédric attendait dans une pose avantageuse.

- Ah ! Viens, Harry ! lança Verpey.

Harry passa devant un photographe bedonnant qui lorgnait Fleur avec insistance.

- Nous allons vérifier que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de marche, puisque ce sont vos instruments les plus importants dans ce tournoi. Dumbledore va arriver, il discute avec l'expert. Ensuite, tout le monde fera une petite photo. Je te présente Rita Skeeter, compléta Verpey en tendant la main vers la sorcière en rose. (_Aïe, aïe, aïe ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, les Ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Pourquoi moi ?_) Elle va écrire un petit article dans la Gazette du Sorcier.  
- Peut-être pas si petit que ça, Ludo… dit Rita d'un air gourmand.

Skeeter avait une coiffure étrange, composée d'épaisses boucles blondes (couleur naturelle ?), rigides (sans doute fixées à grand renfort de laque bien collante), qui contrastaient de façon inélégante avec sa grosse mâchoire carrée de carnassier. Ses yeux s'abritaient derrière des lunettes d'un rose plus ou moins assorti à sa robe, constellées de fausses pierres précieuses et ses doigts au bout carré, fort peu féminins, refermés sur un sac à main en cuir de croco teint en rose, se terminaient par des ongles de cinq centimètres recouverts de vernis écarlate. Soit cette femme avait décidé de passer pour le dernier cri en matière de mauvais goût, soit c'était un travesti vraiment pas doué.

- Je pourrais poser quelques questions à Harry, Ludo ?  
- S'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, dit Verpey d'un ton timide.  
- Vous ne voulez pas poser de questions aux autres ? demanda Harry d'un air innocent.  
- Oh, ils auront leur tour, crois-moi !

Sur ces mots, la journaliste saisit Harry par le bras avec une force improbable et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la pièce. L'entraînant dans le couloir, elle ouvrit bientôt une porte qui se révéla celle d'un placard à balais.

- Ah, merveilleux, ici nous serons tranquilles pour parler.

(_C'est ça, je vais très vite m'y sentir chez moi…_)  
Se mettant à l'aise à grands renforts de baguette magique, Skeeter fit asseoir Harry qui regardait son équipement d'un air inquiet: il y avait là des chandelles volantes qui diffusaient une faible lumière, et une longue plume d'un vert ostentatoire, qui écrivait l'éloge de sa maîtresse sur un parchemin.

- Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-elle en rangeant dans son sac un morceau du parchemin en question.

Remarquant que Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle agita à nouveau sa baguette et celui-ci se plaça à la verticale, n'exposant plus que son verso à Harry.

- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Évidemment, il était impensable pour elle qu'il n'ait pas voulu lui-même participer… Et à ce qu'il avait compris d'elle, quoi qu'il puisse dire, si elle avait décidé de le descendre, elle le descendrait. Tout ce qu'il dirait serait retenu contre lui, et tout silence serait meublé « à sa façon ».  
_OK, se dit-il, face à ce genre de personne, méthode Trelawney : lui donner le plus possible de matière à le descendre, pour rire des résultats au lieu d'avoir à en pleurer._ Harry prit une grande inspiration pour répondre.

- Pour impressionner les filles, réussit-il à dire sans pouffer de rire. La moitié m'ignore complètement, l'autre ne m'approche pas parce que je suis à Serpentard.

Jugeant qu'il n'en avait pas fait assez, il renchérit :

- Je veux leur montrer que j'existe et leur rappeler que je suis un Potter.  
- Ah, tu as besoin qu'on te remarque. Braver un interdit comme l'âge est un excellent moyen pour cela, tu as raison. Nos lecteurs aiment les esprits rebelles.

C'était trop facile…

- Et tu veux aussi montrer que tu es le digne fils de tes parents. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'eux ?

Là, on allait pouvoir sortir le grand jeu. C'était le moment de rappeler aux lecteurs les valeurs familiales.

- C'est leur souvenir qui m'a permis de vivre pendant dix années de souffrance, dit Harry avec sérieux. Je leur dois deux fois la vie, vous savez ? (_Si lui le sait, ce n'est pas dangereux à dire…Surtout une fois passé par sa moulinette_). Ils m'ont défendu jusqu'au bout. Voldemort (frisson, changement de couleur de la journaliste) a fait une erreur en s'attaquant à ma famille. Au péril de leur vie, mes parents ont montré qu'ils étaient les plus forts. Celui qui s'attaque aux Potter ne peut récolter que des ennuis (_mince, même Malefoy ne dit pas des c****ries pareilles_).  
- Hum. Je vois que tu as une grande estime en tes parents. Tu participes donc au tournoi pour te montrer à leur hauteur ?  
- Bien sûr. Mon père est un modèle pour moi.  
- Quel est ton sentiment quand tu penses aux tâches qui t'attendent ? Excitation ? Appréhension ?  
(_Je suis le meilleur, et je dois penser comme le meilleur. Non : savoir que je suis le meilleur_).  
- Je pense que j'y arriverai sans trop de mal. (j'ajouterais bien « et il ne peut en être autrement », mais j'ai peur que ça lui mette la puce à l'oreille).  
- Tu es donc confiant ?  
- Oui.  
- Certains champions sont morts dans le passé, dit Skeeter d'un air grave. Tu y as pensé ?  
(_Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore compris à quel point je suis obsédé par mon nom. Il est temps d'en rajouter une couche_).  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le but cette année, dit Harry d'un ton de mépris si ressemblant qu'il en était fier. Nous sommes censés assurer de bonnes relations entre les différentes communautés. Tuer des champions ne serait pas une très bonne option. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà vu pire.  
- Euh… Ah. À ton avis, quelle serait la réaction de tes parents s'ils savaient que tu vas concourir dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Penses-tu qu'ils en serait fiers, ou… ou inquiets, ou…

Cette fois, il était temps de rajouter un bon verre d'arrogance pour faire prendre la mayonnaise.

- Ils seraient fiers, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton exprimant une évidence irréfutable. Si jamais ils s'inquiétaient, je pense qu'ils ne le montreraient pas.

Avant que la « journaliste » ait pu répondre, la porte du placard à balais s'ouvrit brusquement. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait dans le couloir, et à en juger par son regard, l'interview était terminée (_Pas grave après tout, même avec plus de temps, je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à me rendre plus détestable_). Ce qui n'empêcha pas Rita Skeeter de l'ouvrir :

- Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton ravi (non sans avoir ramassé plume et parchemin avec une vitesse qui aurait poussé Sarah elle-même à la féliciter).  
- Comment allez-vous ? continua-t-elle. J'espère que vous avez lu ce que j'ai écrit cet été sur la réunion de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ?  
- Bien sûr. Non sans me laver les mains après coup, naturellement. J'ai particulièrement apprécié la formule que vous avez employée à mon sujet : « un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge ».  
_Ahuri ? Ma chère, vous êtes bien loin du compte. Je ne doute pas qu'il apprécie le terme, une excellente propagande en fait_.

Sur ces pensées heureuses, Harry laissa ces deux-là discuter et regagna la classe où se trouvaient les autres élèves. Contrastant avec l'ignorance digne de Cédric Diggory, Fleur et Viktor s'approchèrent de « Arry » pour lui demander comment se passait l'interview : après tout, ils étaient les prochains à passer sur le grill. Mais la réponse de l'intéressé les laissa perplexe :

- Disons que, si elle vous pose des questions sur moi, vous me rendriez un fier service en lui répétant ce que vous avez entendu de pire… Et comportez-vous comme des affreux pleins d'arrogance, elle adore ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage, Dumbledore venait d'entrée en salle, suivi de Skeeter qui ressortit aussitôt son matériel.

- Bonjour. À présent que nous sommes *ahem* tous réunis, la cérémonie d'examen des baguettes va pouvoir débuter.  
- Et les interviews des autres champions ? s'inquiéta Skeeter.  
- Après la vérification, Rita. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Dumbledore désigna un vieil homme aux yeux clairs qui attendait dans son coin.

- Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, qui va se charger d'inspecter vos baguettes. Miss Delacour, je vous prie ?

Fleur tendit sa baguette d'un geste élégant et Ollivander s'en saisit, la regardant sous toutes ses coutures, lui faisant cracher des étincelles jaunes.

- Oui, oui… Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts, très rigide… Bois de rose, facile à manier… Avec… un cheveu de vélane ?  
- Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, dit Fleur avec un parfait naturel.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses…

- Oui, bien sûr… Moi-même je n'ai jamais utilisé de cheveux de vélane, je trouve qu'ils donnent mauvais caractère aux baguettes. Mais chacun a ses préférences, et avec un lien de sang, celle-ci doit vous être particulièrement adaptée…

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait ni bosse ni éraflure sur la baguette avant de lancer un sonore Orchideus ! qui fit jaillir un bouquet de fleurs, à la grande satisfaction d'Ollivander, qui le donna ensuite à la jeune fille.

- Mr Diggory, à vous. Ah ! Voilà une des miennes, ajouta Ollivander d'un ton plus enthousiaste que pour la baguette de Fleur. Un seul crin de licorne mâle. Magnifique animal, mais qui a quand même failli m'éventrer. Trente centimètres et demi, bois de frêne, fort souple et en très bon état. Vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?  
- Je l'ai cirée hier soir, dit fièrement Cédric.  
- _Rien d'étonnant de la part d'un type qui se lave les dents six fois par jour_, songea Harry.

Des anneaux de fumée argentée jaillirent de la baguette sous la directive d'Ollivander, qui se déclara satisfait et rendit son bien à Diggory.  
Viktor fut le suivant. Il resta à surveiller Ollivander tout le temps que celui-ci manipula son outil de travail.

- Une création de Gregorovitch… Excellent fabriquant de baguettes, bien que son style ne soit pas vraiment ce que…  
- _L'art d'emballer une insulte dans un compliment. A l'entendre, seules les siennes ont de la valeur…_  
- Bois de charme avec un nerf de cœur de dragon… Plus épaisse que la moyenne, rigide, vingt-cinq centimètres de long… Avis !

Une volée de petits oiseaux apparut. Madame Maxime leur ouvrit la fenêtre et ils partirent dans la campagne des Highlands.

- A vous, Mr Potter, je vous prie.

Harry se jura que si jamais le vieux sorcier faisait allusion à sa parenté de baguette avec Voldemort, il l'étranglerait sur-le-champ, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans compter la plume à papote de cette peste de Skeeter : il y avait des limites à ce qu'on pouvait se permettre de proclamer dans le monde sorcier.  
Par bonheur, Ollivander ne dit rien et se contenta d'examiner soigneusement la tige de bois. Il en fit sortir le contenu d'un gobelet de vin avant de la rendre en déclarant qu'elle était en excellent état. Harry poussa un discret « ouf » de soulagement.

- Merci à tous ! dit gaiement Dumbledore en se levant. Je vous suggère de retourner en cours. Quoique… Vu l'heure, vous pouvez aussi bien attendre tranquillement le dîner.  
- Mais… les photos ! protesta le sorcier bedonnant. Il nous faudrait quelques photos des champions et des juges. N'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rita avec espoir.  
- Bien entendu. Quelques photos de groupe, et puis une de chaque champion ensuite. Et je n'ai pas encore interrogé ces deux messieurs et mademoiselle.

La façon dont elle disait « interroger » avait de quoi inquiéter les trois champions restants.  
La séance de posa dura plus longtemps que prévu. Fleur et Pierre Telensk semblaient parfaitement à l'aise dans cet exercice. Leur agréable figure les y aidait sans doute. En revanche, Viktor faisait de son mieux pour rester derrière les autres. Mme Maxime projetait toujours son ombre quelque part où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Karkaroff entortillait sa barbiche presque rageusement pour qu'elle forme une belle boucle. Rita voulait que Harry soit bien en vue. Elle ne le dit pas expressément, mais le tirait toujours par le bras pour le mettre à la bonne place.  
Au bout d'un long moment, assez pénible, tout le monde put partir dîner, exception faite de Cédric, Viktor et Fleur. Contrairement à son patron, Telensk avait gardé le sourire face à Skeeter, ce qui témoignait d'une grande maîtrise de soi. Avec un peu de chance, il devait avoir une envie monstre de tuer cette femme, ou mieux, il lui avait aussi raconté n'importe quoi. Il gagna quelques points supplémentaires dans l'estime de Harry.  
Après un repas succin, le quatuor de compères Serpentard rentra dans sa salle commune, où Frida attendait avec impatience. Elle tendit une lettre à Harry.

- Réponse de Sirius ! souffla-t-il.

_Harry,__  
__Je ne peux pas tout te dire pas écrit, si jamais cette lettre était interceptée. Il faut absolument que nous parlions face à face. Peux-tu te trouver seul devant la cheminée de la salle de réunion des professeurs dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre ? __  
__Je sais que tu es tout à fait capable de te défendre seul, et tant que Dumbledore et Maugrey seront à proximité, je ne pense pas que tu coures de risques. N'empêche, surveille bien tes arrières. Celui qui a déposé ton nom a pris un énorme risque. __  
__Continue surtout à me tenir au courant et confirme notre rendez-vous le plus vite possible.__  
__Sirius._


	18. Grosses Bêtes

Salut tout le monde ! Un petit moment de lecture, comme chaque semaine, pour passer le temps... Amusez-vous bien, et laissez un petit commentaire dans la sébile des auteurs, ça nous fait toujours plaisir. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Où l'on Voit des Grosses Bêtes**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles. Harry avait très vite appris à ignorer les commentaires des autres élèves. Les trois précédentes années avaient déjà apporté leur lot de médisances pour qu'il sache ne plus y faire attention. Par contre, il s'inquiétait beaucoup de voir le 24 novembre se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui pendait au nez. On avait assuré aux champions qu'ils n'auraient besoin que de leur baguette pour mener cette tâche à terme. Cela semblait presque trop facile. S'il ne connaissait pas le sujet, il ne pourrait pas demander de conseil à Sirius. Au moins, un visage à peu près amical lui remonterait un peu le moral… Harry avait rapidement répondu à son parrain pour lui assurer qu'il se trouverait devant la cheminée de la salle de réunion des professeurs à l'heure dite. Il valait mieux en effet ne pas discuter dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry ne se méfiait que de Malefoy et de sa clique, mais Sirius en avait encore après toute la maison. A l'heure fixée, on ne risquait pas de trouver de professeur insomniaque dans la pièce ; il faudrait juste emmener la cape d'invisibilité et la carte, mais Harry commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

L'article publié par Rita fit un véritable tabac. De concert avec Fleur et Viktor, Harry s'amusa beaucoup à déclarer partout que cette vilaine Skeeter avait affreusement dénaturé leurs propos. Il est vrai que si on se fiait à son papier, Fleur était une petite pimbêche prétentieuse avec juste assez de cervelle pour se coiffer, de préférence en prenant son temps, et Viktor passait pour un crétin fini. Leur indignation de théâtre leur valut des sifflets aussi bien que des applaudissements, mais la pièce valait la peine d'être jouée. Quant à Cédric, son interview semblait singulièrement plus courte que les trois autres et les commentaires assassins de la reporter trouvèrent beaucoup d'écho chez les Serpentard… et les autres.  
Cette peste de Rita avait aussi essayé d'interviewer d'autres personnes pour en savoir plus sur Harry. Malheureusement pour elle, il lui fut impossible d'avoir des détails juteux ou sordides sur la famille moldue de sa nouvelle victime. Blaise et Théodore avaient été d'une discrétion exemplaire et Sarah semblait se volatiliser chaque fois que la « journaliste » - coprophage aurait été plus approprié dans son cas – souhaitait lui poser des questions. Rita avait été plus heureuse auprès des Gryffondor, qui n'avaient guère ménagé le champion surnuméraire. Cho Chang, petite amie attitrée de Diggory, s'était montrée assez féroce en tant que porte-parole de ses camarades et Rita l'avait couverte d'éloges qui firent ricaner le reste de l'école.  
« _Une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, de surcroît l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, nous a rapporté les moments particulièrement pénibles que le jeune Potter semble prendre un malin plaisir à faire vivre à ses camarades…_ »

- Rhooh, c'est pas vrai, j'aurais voulu qu'elle mette des détails, moi ! s'exclama joyeusement Sarah.  
- Belle, Chang ? Éblouissante ? Faites-moi rire ! déclara Pansy d'un ton aigre. Elle se tartine de lotions magiques pour ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine !  
- L'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, merci pour les autres ! protesta Hannah Abbot. Ce sera un triste jour quand Chang fera partie des meilleures !

Seule Granger traitait tout cela comme d'habitude, par l'indifférence, mais elle avait parfois du mal à contenir des mouvements d'humeur. Cela ne touchait pas vraiment Harry. Depuis l'histoire du basilic, Granger avait tendance à mettre toute la maison de Serpentard dans le même sac. Il n'allait pas la plaindre.  
Un qui avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort, en revanche, c'était bien Neville Londubat. Il avait refusé de dire quoi que ce fût contre Harry (ou contre n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs) et se faisait harceler depuis lors par ses gentils camarades. Heureusement, les jumeaux, Ginny et Lee Jordan le soutenaient sans faille.

- Pourquoi dire du mal de Potter ? avait gloussé George. C'est notre meilleur client. D'ailleurs…

D'ailleurs au petit déjeuner suivant, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, qui s'étaient montrés particulièrement haineux, se retrouvèrent avec des langues d'un mètre de long après avoir consommé la dernière production des deux farceurs. McGonagall s'amusa beaucoup avant d'essayer de rétablir le calme.

- Pralines Longue-Langue ! présenta George avec un grand sourire. Tu t'en souviens, Harry ? C'est pratique, de cacher un sort d'engorgement dans un bonbon, pas vrai ?  
- D'autant plus que leurs langues étaient vraiment très moches.  
- Rien d'étonnant, avec toutes les horreurs qu'elles ont dites.  
- Je sens que les commandes vont s'envoler, d'ici peu… commenta Fred en se frottant les mains.

L'article valut tout de même à Harry quelques questions de son chef de maison. Apparemment, Rogue s'était quelque peu inquiété en lisant la prose de Rita Skeeter.

- Y a-t-il seulement un mot de vrai dans ce fatras, Potter ? s'enquit un jour le professeur.  
- Pas un seul, monsieur. Pourquoi, vous en doutiez ?  
- Juste pour vérifier, coupa Rogue d'un ton négligent.

Harry n'en était pas vraiment convaincu, mais au moins, il avait correctement répondu aux énigmes du sphinx.

Après cet agréable intermède, Harry se remit au travail. Il revoyait ses sortilèges d'attraction et tous les défensifs qu'il connaissait. Rien de tel que quelques précaution supplémentaires, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il retrouvait souvent Viktor Krum à la bibliothèque. Célèbre ou pas, Viktor faisait très sérieusement ses devoirs. Enfin, autant que possible avec le fan-club qui lui collait toujours aux basques. Harry l'avait plusieurs fois s'esquiver avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
En tout cas, un qui se moquait pas mal des filles en folie, c'était bien Pierre Telensk, même si les admiratrices ne lui manquaient pas. Harry l'appréciait pour sa simplicité. Contrairement à Karkaroff, il ne se promenait pas sans cesse avec sa canne et ses fourrures somptueuses, et adressait la parole aux élèves avec amabilité. Quand Harry le dénicha entre deux rayonnages, le nez dans un livre, il portait la tenue traditionnelle russe, de hautes bottes, un pantalon large et la fameuse veste attachée sur le côté.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Mr Potter ? s'enquit le Russe.  
- Une méthode d'apprentissage linguistique rapide, en fait. On a tous un peu de mal à communiquer, par moments. Avec les Français, ce n'est pas trop difficile, mais si vos étudiants font l'effort d'apprendre l'anglais, il n'y a pas de raisons que nous ne prenions pas des leçons de russe, non ?  
- Excellente initiative ! approuva Telensk. Cherchez la Méthode Karov pour les langues, c'est un très bon livre et vous progresserez rapidement. Elle ne devrait pas être loin, la section des runes se trouvant ici… Regardez dans les rayonnages à droite.

En effet, le livre s'y trouvait.

- Merci !

A peine rentré dans la salle commune, Harry se mit à étudier le volume, trouvant par là une excellente échappatoire aux questions et remarques qui pouvaient fuser à son égard. Sarah et ses copains suivirent les leçons avec un enthousiasme réjouissant, tandis que Salazar recommençait à ronchonner et à se plaindre d'être honteusement abandonné.

Les jours filèrent à toute vitesse. Jamais le temps n'avait paru passer si vite, même pendant les examens. Il est vrai que la vie de Harry ne dépendait pas, au sens propre, des épreuves de fin d'année. Il était extrêmement nerveux, à tel point que les sarcasmes provoqués par l'article de Skeeter ne le touchaient même plus.  
Par bonheur, le samedi 21 novembre fut consacré à une visite à Pré-au-Lard. Harry décida d'aller se changer les idées aux Trois Balais en compagnie de ses comparses. C'était une charmante équipe : Harry, Théo, Blaise, Sarah et Ginny descendant ensemble le chemin de terre qui menait au village. Blaise et Théodore semblaient tous deux guetter quelqu'un, mais finirent par reporter leur attention sur le pub et ce qu'on y servait. Sur leur route, beaucoup d'élèves portaient des badges en faveur de Diggory. Harry soupira d'aise en notant des rubans vert et blanc noués ça et là sur quelques manches de robes. Tandis que les autres s'installaient au pub après avoir salué les crânes pendus à la porte, Blaise fila chez Honeydukes et en revint au trot, les bras chargés de chocolats et diverses autres douceurs. Les cinq amis se racontaient des blagues à tout-va quand cette chère Rita et son photographe passèrent devant les fenêtres. Par bonheur, ils n'entrèrent pas, ou Harry aurait amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir pris sa cape.

- J'ai entendu dire que cette peste ambulante avait pris pension au village, commenta Blaise.  
- Sans doute pour avoir des nouvelles fraîches tous les jours, dit Sarah.  
- Et puis comme ça, elle sera aux premières loges pour le 24.  
- On peut parler d'autre chose ? protesta Harry.  
- Par exemple, vous savez qui a passé commande de ces fameux badges ? lança Ginny.  
- L'auteur anonyme n'a pas eu l'idée tout seul ? Voilà qui est stupéfiant, remarqua Théodore en haussant un sourcil.  
- Non ; au départ, ce sont des Poufsouffle pas très doués en enchantements qui lui ont demandé de modifier les leurs. Ç'a eu pas mal de succès. D'ailleurs, Granger en profite pour améliorer ses propres badges et essayer de convertir son monde à sa croisade pro-elfes. Tant qu'elle ne continue pas avec les harpies…

Harry jeta un œil autour de leur table. Les clients à l'allure non-humaine ne manquaient pas. Décidément, ce tournoi attirait du monde. Mais tous les gens n'oubliaient pas leurs petites affaires pour autant. Les jumeaux et Lee étaient entrain de montrer le contenu d'un sac à Pierre, qui avait l'air fort intéressé. Deux Français papotaient plus loin en compagnie d'un élève de Durmstrang.

- Et en plus, elle veut aller faire son remue-ménage dans les cuisines ! continuait Ginny. Je vous jure, on aura vraiment tout vu avec cette fille ! Pourquoi elle ne cherche pas d'abord à améliorer la condition des enfants de Moldus ? Ce serait plus urgent.

Tandis que la benjamine des Weasley rouspétait ainsi, d'autres étudiants firent leur entrée. Harry reconnut du coin de l'œil des Poufsouffle et leurs maudits badges, ainsi que Chang, la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle. Pas de badge sur sa robe, mais elle arborait les couleurs des deux maisons. Harry retint des propos qu'elle échangeait avec sa copine que son grand rêve était de se marier avec Cédric.

- Ils feront bien la paire, ces deux-là, se dit Harry en revenant à sa bièraubeurre.

Il se sentait quelque peu morose. Il avait beau être entouré de ses meilleurs copains et complices, il aurait bien voulu être aussi détendu que les autres. Juste se creuser la cervelle pour rire afin de déterminer quelle était cette première mystérieuse tâche, sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie. Il se contenterait de regarder Diggory faire le malin devant ses très nombreuses admiratrices.  
Le cours de ses réflexions fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée, suivi du pas lourd de Hagrid et du clac-clac de la jambe de bois de Maugrey. Les deux professeurs parlaient tout en avançant, puis s'installèrent à une table. Hagrid passa commande et tint bientôt à deux mains une énorme chope de véritable bière. Fol-Œil préféra boire le contenu de sa flasque, sans se soucier de la mine réprobatrice de Rosemerta. Sa paranoïa galopante lui faisait en effet considérer tout verre ou assiette oubliés quelques secondes comme une source potentielle d'empoisonnement. Maugrey faillit partir quand il vit passer Rogue. Telensk sembla sur le point de faire signe au professeur de potions, mais se ravisa pour revenir à ses magouilles avec les trois Gryffondor.

- J'ai parlé avec Karol au sujet de ce gars, dit Théodore au bout d'un moment. C'est un des piliers de l'école. Il doit se charger de toute la comptabilité parce que Karkaroff est un poil trop dépensier et pas très doué en calcul. Et il enseigne quelques trucs, à ce qu'il paraît.  
- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'il mijote avec mes frères et Lee.  
- Peut-être qu'il a envie d'introduire leurs gadgets à Durmstrang ?

Après avoir épuisé toutes les théories possibles et imaginables à ce sujet, les cinq compères quittèrent le pub. Hagrid arrêta Harry en chemin.

- Si tu peux, passe à la cabane demain soir vers minuit, dit le professeur de soins à voix basse. Et amène ta cape.

Puis il laissa Harry repartir, des points d'interrogation s'alignant dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid avait encore derrière la tête ?  
Quand les bougies commencèrent à s'éteindre, ce soir-là, Harry attrapa sa cape et se faufila hors des quartiers de Serpentard. La carte était pliée dans une de ses poches et il tenait fermement sa baguette. Plus besoin de lanterne à présent ; il commençait à bien connaître le château, après toutes les virées qu'il y avait opérées. Montant au deuxième étage, Harry vérifia que personne ne traînait encore dans la salle des professeurs. Par chance, elle était vide. Il se demandait comment il aurait fait pour obliger les occupants à déguerpir, dans le cas contraire. De minces flammèches crépitaient encore dans la cheminée et Harry les activa du bout du tisonnier. Une chaise placée devant la porte constituait un système d'alarme primitif, mais dont l'efficacité n'était plus à prouver. S'asseyant devant l'âtre, il attendit que Sirius se manifeste, tournant fréquemment la tête pour vérifier qu'aucun bruit suspect ne provenait du couloir.  
En regardant à nouveau les flammes, Harry sursauta. Se frottant les yeux, il dut admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il voyait bien la tête de son parrain au milieu du feu. Remettant à plus tard l'explication de ce phénomène, il se baissa vers le foyer.

- Sirius ! dit le garçon aussi fort qu'il l'osait. Comment ça va ?

Il put constater que son parrain avait meilleure mine que l'été précédent. Il était moins maigre, avait des vêtements à peu près neufs, et s'était aussi coupé barbe et cheveux. En prime, il souriait.

- Sans importance. Comment toi tu vas, ça m'inquiète plus.  
- Ben… En fait… J'ai connu mieux.  
- Tu m'étonnes !  
- Depuis que mon nom est sorti de cette coupe, je n'ai quasiment que des ennuis, ronchonna Harry. Mes amis et les étudiants étrangers me croient quand je dis que je n'y suis pour rien, mais le reste de l'école est persuadé que j'ai triché, même après que Dumbledore m'ait fait avaler sa fichue potion… veritaserum, voilà.

- Comme tu dis. Rogue et McGonagall n'étaient pas très contents quand il a sorti ça. Ajoutes-y le fait que je ne sais pas encore en quoi va consister cette première tâche de malheur et tu comprendras que je sois un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment.  
- Ne te fais pas tant de souci pour la première épreuve, d'accord ? dit Sirius d'un ton rassurant. Il y a des gens nettement plus dangereux qu'un concours magique.  
- Tu penses à Igor Karkaroff ? Rogue m'a dit qu'il était mouillé dans un vilaine histoire.  
- C'est sûr, ricana Sirius. C'était un Mangemort.  
- Gné ? Tu rigoles ? s'étrangla Harry.  
- Pas du tout. Il s'est fait prendre et a obtenu la liberté en donnant des noms. Beaucoup de noms. Énormément de gens sont allés à Azkaban à cause de lui.  
- Comment ce type a-t-il pu devenir directeur de Durmstang, dans ce cas ? Remarque, d'après ses élèves, il n'a pas tant de pouvoir que ça, là-bas. Le secrétaire général de l'école a l'air de mieux tenir les rênes… et d'être plus respecté des élèves, aussi.  
- Mouais. En tout cas, méfie-toi du champion de Durmstrang. On ne sait jamais de quoi ils sont capables, là-bas.  
- Je ne crois pas, fit Harry en secouant la tête. Tout le monde se méfie des invités, mais ils sont un peu évidents. Je pense que ça ne vient pas de l'extérieur, que c'est interne à Poudlard.  
- Alors là, c'est pire, grogna Sirius. Il y a des précédents…  
- A commencer par le prof de défense d'il y a trois ans. Il avait Voldemort collé à l'arrière du crâne, ajouta Harry l'air sombre.  
- Ouais. Autre chose : j'ai lu l'article de la Skeeter à propos du tournoi et en regardant entre les lignes, j'ai compris que Maugrey avait été attaqué juste avant de venir à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils ont parlé d'une fausse alerte, mais je suis persuadé du contraire. Quelqu'un a voulu empêcher Maugrey de venir enseigner, car cette personne savait que ses projets seraient nettement plus difficiles à mettre en œuvre avec Alastor dans la place. On n'ira pas enquêter là-dessus parce que Fol-Œil se croit attaqué un peu trop souvent, mais cette fois, c'est différent.

Une idée vit le jour dans la partie purement Serpentard du cerveau de Harry, mais il n'osa pas la dire tout haut.

- Alors tu penses que Karkaroff veut me tuer ? dit-il à la place.

Sirius hésita un instant.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les Mangemorts refont surface… Et une employée du ministère a disparu.  
- Oui, Bertha Jorkins. Elle a disparu en Albanie, là où Voldemort est censé se trouver. Avec un peu de déveine, il lui est tombé dessus et lui a tout fait dire.

Harry ne voulait pas que Sirius soit au courant de la totalité de ses « visions ».

- Bertha était une fille pas maligne, mais très curieuse. Deux défauts qui ne font pas bon ménage.  
- Tu penses que Karkaroff serait venu sur ordre de Voldemort ?  
- Aucune idée. Il a trop peur, je crois, pour revenir vers son ancien maître. Je pense que le tournoi est un bon moyen de commettre un meurtre en le faisant passer pour un accident.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je trouverai bien un moyen de m'en sortir avec les honneurs. Tant que ce ne sont pas les honneurs funèbres, évidemment.  
- Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Je me suis introduit dans une maison de sorciers pour utiliser leur cheminée et ils peuvent rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. A bientôt… et fais attention.  
- Je sais : vigilance constate.  
- Précisément, conclut Sirius avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Harry éteignit le feu et remit sa cape avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Il redescendit vers les quartiers de Serpentard en silence et se glissa dans son lit. Là, il formula enfin l'idée qui lui était venue.

- L'imperium est un sort très efficace. On peut s'en être servi pour convaincre quelqu'un de mettre mon nom dans la coupe. Et si c'était ça, le but de l'attaque chez Maugrey ?  
- Pas bête, opina Salazar en bâillant.

Le lendemain, Harry tâcha de récupérer un peu de sommeil avant une autre nuit d'insomnie. Il craignait ce que Hagrid pouvait avoir en réserve. Aussi, ce fut avec une grande méfiance qu'il se rendit à la cabane ce soir-là, la cape sur les épaules.  
Hagrid avait essayé de se montrer élégant, ce qui était une véritable catastrophe. Son ensemble marron jurait avec sa cravate et une sorte de gros artichaut s'épanouissait à sa boutonnière. Harry nota aussi des dents de peigne qui s'étaient brisées dans les nœuds de sa tignasse.

- Que voulez-vous me montrer, Hagrid ?

Si jamais les scroutts avaient commencé à se reproduire, il jura qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds à un cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Viens avec moi, sans faire de bruit. On ne va pas emmener Crockdur, il n'apprécierait pas ça.  
- Ça quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Mais Hagrid était déjà en route… vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire là-bas ? Le garde-chasse frappa trois coups à la portière, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mme Maxime, drapée dans un vaste châle de laine.

- Hagrid ! Quelle ponctualité ! Vous arrivez juste à l'heure…  
- Madame, qu'il me soit permis de vous souhaiter le bonsoir, énonça Hagrid d'un ton ampoulé.

- _Mince ! Il m'a pas fait venir pour lui tenir la chandelle, quand même ?_ songea Harry avec agacement.  
Apparemment, Hagrid avait d'autres projets en tête, qui constituaient aussi une surprise pour la directrice française.

- Mais où allons-nous donc ?  
- Oh, ça va vous plaire, croyez-moi. C'est un spectacle qui vaut le coup d'œil. Mais n'en parlez à personne, surtout. Vous ne devriez même pas être au courant.  
- Mais naturellement, Hagrid. Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, assura Mme Maxime avec un gracieux battement de cils noirs.

Harry devait presque courir pour ne pas les perdre de vue alors qu'ils contournaient le lac et s'avançaient dans la forêt. Il y avait plus romantique, pour une promenade au clair de lune, tout de même…  
Mais à une certaine distance devant eux, Harry vit les lueurs dansantes d'un feu à travers les arbres. Des hommes criaient et quelque chose rugit, faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Le feu étincelait de multiples couleurs. Harry sentit, malgré la chaleur DES FEUX, son corps se geler brutalement. _Des dragons…_  
Il y en avait quatre, l'air plus que féroce, dressés sur leurs pattes arrière dans un enclos soigneusement palissadé. Les muscles de leur cou, tendus par l'effort, saillaient sous leur peau écailleuse, épais comme des cordages. De longs crocs recourbés, couleur d'ivoire, luisaient dans leur gueule qui crachait des torrents de feu vers le ciel sombre. Le plus proche, un à la robe bleu argenté, agitait sa tête fine aux cornes pointues et lâchait des jets de flammes bleutées vers les chaînes qui le retenaient, en vain, claquant furieusement des mâchoires. Le deuxième, couvert d'écailles vertes et lisses, agitait ses grandes ailes en piétinant le sol. Le troisième n'avait pas d'ailes, mais une belle paire de moustaches blanches qui tombaient jusqu'à terre et Harry le reconnut pour un dragon asiatique. Il était pourpre, une frange d'épines couleur d'or se dressant sur sa tête avant de longer son échine en s'aplatissant progressivement, et crachait des flammes en forme de champignon. Le dernier était véritablement gigantesque, noir d'encre, et hurlait lugubrement dans la nuit.  
Une trentaine de personnes s'affairaient pour tâcher de contenir les dangereuses créatures. Le dragon noir se débattait avec la plus grande vigueur, tandis que le bleu semblait plus calme, l'air de chercher quelque chose par terre.

- Attention Hagrid ! Pas plus près ! cria un sorcier. Ils peuvent cracher le feu sur une bonne dizaine de mètres !

Dans la lueur de la fournaise, ce sorcier avait des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et une grosse cicatrice sur un bras. Harry venait de voir Charlie Weasley, sans aucun doute.

- Sortilèges de stupéfixion, tout le monde !  
- Stupefix ! crièrent les trente sorciers à l'unisson.

L'un après l'autre, les dragons retombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Harry se sentit vaguement triste de voir d'aussi belles et grandes créatures traitées de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais aimé le cirque.  
Les gardiens abaissèrent leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent pour rajouter des liens et les ajuster. Hagrid et Mme Maxime approchèrent prudemment pour voir les dragons d'un peu plus près. Le Weasley n°2 les aborda.

- Hello, Hagrid ! Comment va ? Ca devrait se tasser un peu, maintenant. On leur avait donné une potion de sommeil pour qu'ils dorment durant tout le voyage et se réveillent tranquillement ici, mais comme vous avez pu le voir, ça ne leur a pas beaucoup plu.  
- Quelles espèces avez-vous ? demanda Hagrid avec respect.  
- Alors le grand noir, c'est un Magyar à pointes. Le plus petit, tout vert, c'est un Gallois commun. Le gris-bleu est un Suédois à museau court et le rouge, un Boutefeu chinois.

Mme Maxime observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée de la faire venir ? Elle va en parler à la concurrente de Beauxbâtons, non ?  
- Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir… répondit Hagrid sans vraiment faire attention.  
- Très romantique… ricana Charlie. Enfin bref, le but, c'est juste de passer devant ces grosses bébêtes sans se faire brûler. Nous interviendrons si jamais les choses tournent mal. Ce sont toutes des femelles. (_Ah oui ? Pas évident, mon vieux._) Ils voulaient des mères entrain de couver, me demandez pas pourquoi. En tout cas, ce fichu Magyar est aussi dangereux devant que derrière. Regardez un peu sa queue…

Ladite queue était couverte d'épines couleur bronze, très pointues, aux bords effilés, et plantées serré.  
Des collèges de Charlie arrivèrent en tenant les coins d'une couverture où s'entassaient les œufs des dragonnes.

- Je les ai fait compter, précisa Charlie, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry.

Il jugea plus prudent de rentrer au château et repartit à pas de loup. Bon, à présent, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire griller par une maman dragon en colère, et ce sans que Sarah se doute de rien : la pauvre en ferait une crise cardiaque… Avec une pauvre petite baguette, cela lui paraissait assez dur à réaliser. Longeant les fourrés, Harry vit passer Igor Karkaroff, qui se dirigeait vers l'enclos aux dragons. Il avait dû voir la directrice française et décidé de la suivre. Harry passa en douce et se faufila dans l'école. Encore un peu essoufflé, il se glissa sous ses couvertures et se tourna vers Salazar, qui attendait sagement sur la table de nuit. Et Harry eut soudaine une idée.

- Dis, Salazar ?  
- Oui mon gars ?  
- Tu t'y connais, en dragons ?

Le visage de bois de la statuette se fendit d'un grand sourire.


	19. Première Tâche

Salut à tous ! Après avoir croisé les grosses bêtes la semaine dernière, nous les voyons à présent en action !

Bonne lecture. (Mel, si ça t'intéresse toujours, le deuxième chapitre de la fic X-Men est sorti.)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : la Première Tâche**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait bizarre. Il s'habilla à la diable et Théodore dut venir à la rescousse pour nouer correctement sa cravate. Le petit déjeuner fut tout aussi étrange. La nourriture semblait avoir perdu toute saveur. Il parvint quand même à réfléchir à tout ce que lui avait raconté Salazar. C'était dément, bien à l'image du fondateur, d'ailleurs. En revanche, il fut on ne peut plus sérieux quand il parla de Karkaroff à ses camarades. Ceux-ci furent stupéfaits que le personnage ne soit pas derrière les barreaux. Sarah envisageait déjà des moyens de l'y expédier sans peine. Ou mieux, avec une peine longue durée.  
Pendant l'inter-cours, alors que Théo accompagnait Sarah dans le parc pour la maintenir dans une ignorance paisible, Harry s'isola dans une salle de classe pour répéter les leçons de Salazar, sous la surveillance de la statuette, qui le reprenait au moindre mot de travers. Malgré les assurances de Serpentard que tout irait bien, Harry préféra revoir un bon paquet de sortilèges offensifs ou paralysants, des fois que le plan A ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Alors… Sortilège coupe-griffes : pas idiot. Traitement contre la gale des écailles… Faudra le conseiller à Hagrid, on ne sait jamais… Ah ! Le gèle-flamme, c'est pas mal non plus… Créatures très difficiles à abattre, pas grave, c'est pas le but. Leur peau est protégée de façon magique, quasi-impossible à entamer. Ben voyons !

Le volume que potassait Harry s'intitulait _les Hommes qui aimaient trop les Dragons._ Pas difficile de savoir comment ils avaient fini, ceux-là. Il raya de la liste toute idée de transformer un dragon en quelque chose d'autre : trop grand. La métamorphose appliquée au lanceur de sort n'était vue qu'à partir de la sixième année. Et c'était une discipline fort complexe.  
Dans son coin de bibliothèque, Krum révisait aussi. Le nez dans les grimoires, il ne faisait même pas attention aux filles qui passaient près de lui, y compris quand elle portait les couleurs de son pays. Le devoir poussé jusqu'à une telle abnégation, c'était vraiment méritoire.

Avant de retourner dans la salle commune, Harry connut une nouvelle déconvenue. Il descendait les escaliers quand il croisa Diggory, entouré de flatteurs qui lui prédisaient monts et merveilles. Il était sans doute le seul concurrent à ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Harry hésita un instant. Cédric ne s'était pas montré très amical durant ces dernières semaines, mais le laisser partir face à ces gigantesques adversaires sans le moindre avertissement paraissait foncièrement injuste… et dangereux. Réfléchissant à un plan d'action, le Serpentard nota un livre qui dépassait du sac de Diggory.

- _Accio_ livre ! murmura Harry, et le bouquin sauta hors du sac pour retomber lourdement sur les dalles.  
- Zut ! grogna Cédric en s'approchant pour ramasser son bien.

Harry se pencha vers lui comme pour lui tendre le livre et dit très vite :

- J'ai appris que la première tâche…  
- N'essaye pas de te faire aider, sale tricheur ! siffla Diggory.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah non, mais t'es vraiment trop stupide ! Va griller en enfer !

Furieux, il tourna les talons et reprit la descente des escaliers. Il voulait simplement aider ce cornichon de Poufsouffle et celui-ci le renvoyait promener ! Au moins, cette histoire de griller allait peut-être lui donner des idées. Encore qu'avec un idiot pareil, il ne fallait pas trop se faire d'illusions. Diggory allait sans doute méchamment déguster, le lendemain.

- C'était bien tenté, fit une voix derrière Harry.  
- Professeur Maugrey ! Bonsoir.  
- Tu as deux minutes, garçon ? Je voudrais te parler.  
- Bien sûr. _C'est le moment ou jamais de tester la théorie de l'impérium…_  
- Allez, viens par ici. On va discuter dans mon bureau, c'est le seul endroit de cette école où je suis sûr de pouvoir parler sans danger.

Ils remontèrent quelques marches avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Maugrey, rempli de tout un bric-à-brac d'objets inconnus.

- C'est très loyal, ce que tu viens de faire, dit Fol Œil sans autre préambule.  
- Ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose, vu qu'il n'a pas écouté, soupira Harry.  
- Mouais. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Harry s'installa en jetant des regards curieux autour de lui. Le fatras d'objets entassés sur les tables datait sans doute des grands jours de Maugrey en tant qu'Auror. Sur le bureau lui-même se trouvait une grosse toupie de verre que Harry identifia comme un scrutoscope, nettement plus grand que celui qu'il possédait. Dans un coin, il vit une fine aiguille de métal qui vibrait doucement en bourdonnant. Enfin, la pièce maîtresse du dispositif consistait en un miroir accroché à l'un des murs, qui ne reflétait rien mais permettait d'apercevoir de vagues formes floues qui s'agitaient.

- Mes détecteurs de magie noire, indiqua Fol Œil avec fierté. Toujours en état de marche. J'en prends grand soin. Cette aiguille-là est un capteur de dissimulation : il enregistre mensonges et trahisons. Je dois dire qu'ici, cet outil ne sert pas à grand-chose. C'est pas croyable le nombre d'élèves qui mentent, qui inventent des histoires pour ne pas rendre leurs devoirs… J'ai dû aussi neutraliser mon scrutoscope parce qu'il sifflait à plein régime. Il peut enregistrer tout ce qui se passe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Peut-être plus que des histoires de gamins…  
- _Toujours aussi parano, _se dit Harry en souriant.  
- Et ça, c'est une glace à l'ennemi. Leur image tourne, là, tu les vois. Tant qu'on ne voit pas nettement leurs yeux, tout va bien. Et sinon, j'ouvre ma malle.

Maugrey éclata de rire. Sa malle était vraiment énorme, avec sept serrures, toutes de forme différente. Harry se demanda où le vieil Auror planquait son trousseau de clefs.

- Dis donc, garçon ? Tu as découvert ces dragons comment, déjà ?

Harry le regarda d'un air poliment étonné. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé des dragons auparavant.

- Oh, je ne t'accuse de rien. Et puis, après tout, tricher un peu a toujours fait partie des traditions du tournoi, alors je m'en fiche un peu. Je l'ai dit à Dumbledore. Son élévation morale n'est pas partagée par les autres directeurs. Ils aimeraient le battre. Ils voudraient prouver ce que n'est qu'un homme.  
- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Harry sans baisser les yeux.

Maugrey le fixa un instant.

- A lui aussi, ça arrive de commettre des erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? insista doucement le garçon.

Mais Fol Œil ne répondit pas. Il passa d'ailleurs rapidement à un autre sujet :

- Tu as une idée de la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre ?  
- Plus ou moins, dit Harry d'un ton faussement dégagé.

En fait, il savait très bien quoi faire. C'était bien pour cela, soit dit en passant, qu'il avait l'estomac complètement noué.

- Je ne ferai pas de favoritisme en te donnant le truc, mais quelques conseils ne feront pas de mal. D'abord, épluche la liste de tes forces et vois lesquelles pourront te servir.-_ Avec un peu de chance, une seule suffira… Merci Salazar… _  
- Ensuite, n'oublie pas les sortilèges simples pour te procurer ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin en cours de route, hein ?

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il voyait où l'autre voulait en venir, mais il ne s'en servirait que comme plan F ou G dans sa liste alphabétique des solutions de secours.  
Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Maugrey, il regagna enfin ses quartiers et retrouva Salazar, qui lui fit passer une partie de la nuit en révisions, avant de l'envoyer dormir.

Le lendemain matin, « aglagla » était sans doute le mot qui définissait le mieux ce qui se passait dans le cerveau du Serpentard. Il se consola en se disant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réchauffer dans les grandes largeurs… Les autres élèves trépignaient d'impatience, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Certains lui promirent de lui organiser une veillée funèbre digne de ce nom, ou s'activaient à remplir des boîtes de mouchoirs pour « pleurer » le futur défunt.  
Malgré tout, Harry se força à manger un peu pendant le déjeuner. Il valait mieux ne pas faire une crise d'hypoglycémie au beau milieu de l'épreuve. Mais après un quart de tranche de jambon, un demi-œuf et une pomme, il se sentit incapable d'avaler autre chose et posa ses couverts en tremblant un peu. Levant le nez de son assiette, il vit d'abord la longue robe noire de Rogue, puis la figure quelque peu inquiète de son chef de maison, qui se tenait juste devant lui.

- Vous devriez y aller. Ça va être l'heure.

Harry se leva en récoltant quelques encouragements et le sourire narquois de Drago Malefoy.

–_ Tu vas voir comment je me débrouille avec un VRAI draco nobilis, toi… _

Sous la conduite de Rogue, il traversa la grande salle et passa dans le hall d'entrée.

- Vous avez un idée de ce qui vous pend au nez ? demanda finalement Rogue lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur.  
- Oh que oui… soupira son élève.  
- Ah ? Bien…

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de longer le lac et d'arriver à l'enclos des dragons. Une vaste tente avait été dressée, masquant les dangereux locataires.

- Vous attendrez ici avec les autres concurrents. Verpey est déjà là ; il vous expliquera la procédure.

Harry hocha la tête. Il partait quand Rogue lui attrapa le bras.

- Et je touche du bois pour vous, dit-il avec un très petit semblant de sourire.

Hargneux ou pas, il se faisait un brin de souci quand même. Harry le regarda s'éloigner entre les arbres avant de se secouer et d'entrer sous la tente.  
Les trois autres se trouvaient déjà là. Fleur se tordait les doigts, de petites gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Viktor paraissait plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée et Cédric, qui ignorait tout de la mauvaise surprise, tournait en rond sans parler à personne.

- Ah ! Te voilà, Harry ! claironna Ludo Verpey. Entre, fais comme chez toi !  
-_ ? L'est tombé sur la tête, ou quoi ?_  
- Parfait, parfait ! continua Verpey en ajustant sa vieille robe des Frelons. Il est temps de vous mettre au courant. Vous allez d'abord piocher dans ce sac un modèle réduit de la chose que vous allez rencontrer. Il y en a… différentes variétés… très intéressantes… et euh… Ah ! Voilà, votre tâche sera de vous emparer de l'œuf d'or. Et puis… Vous passerez par ordre d'âge. Donc, Monsieur Krum en premier, ensuite Mr. Diggory, puis Mademoiselle Delacour, et enfin Mr. Potter.

Tout le monde avait compris. Fleur était légèrement verdâtre. Harry lui souhaita de tout cœur de ne pas tomber sur le Magyar.  
Une rumeur enfla soudain tout près d'eux. Des centaines d'élèves arrivaient. Ils devaient être un bon millier, avec les Russes et les Français. Ils bavardaient, riaient ; certains chantonnaient. Harry sentit son cœur faire des bonds de kangourou. Verpey le tira de sa transe en produisant un sac de soie pourpre dont il défit les cordons.

- Voilà, à vous de pêcher. Les dames d'abord, décida-t-il en tendant le sac à Fleur.

Elle mit la main dans le sac et en retira une miniature du boutefeu chinois, réalisé avec le plus grand soin. Harry fut soulagé pour elle. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à affronter l'horreur piquante qu'était le Magyar.

- Les petits jeunes, maintenant.

Harry adressa une prière mentale à tous les dieux, égyptiens, grecs, nordiques et autres qu'il connaissait avant de saisir une figurine.  
Il faillit hurler de joie en reconnaissant le Suédois gris-bleu, qui darda sur lui de minuscules prunelles d'un bleu intense. Pendant qu'il récupérait de la première montée d'adrénaline, Viktor attrapait le Magyar – pauvre de lui – et Cédric écopait du vert Gallois, qui était encore le moins méchant du lot.

- Bon, vous devrez donc affronter le dragon que vous venez de tirer. Il va falloir que je vous quitte car j'assure le commentaire. Donc, au coup de sifflet, vous sortirez dans l'ordre que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure. Monsieur Krum, c'est vous qui ouvrez le bal ! Oh, et euh… Harry, je peux te parler trente secondes ?

Interloqué, Harry s'avança et Verpey lui parla à voix basse sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Tu as un plan ? Tu sais comment faire ?  
- Oui, merci.  
- Tu sais, je peux te donner quelques tuyaux… glissa Verpey d'un air complice.  
- Ce serait de la triche, répondit Harry sans aménité.  
- Personne n'en saurait rien, insista Verpey.

Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil, dans sa meilleure imitation de Rogue. Ludo Verpey battit en retraite et fila vers les tribunes pour s'installer à son poste de commentateur. Un grand coup de sifflet retentit quelques instants plus tard et Viktor se lança au-dehors.

- Bon courage, vieux, dit tristement Harry.  
- C'est certain, il a eu le pire de tous ! approuva Fleur en secouant la tête.  
- Vous étiez au courant ? s'étouffa Diggory.  
- Évidemment, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Si tu m'avais laissé parler hier, tu aurais pu te préparer plus tranquillement.  
- Tsss, fit Fleur avant de s'asseoir et de regarder son mini-dragon sous toutes les coutures.

Les acclamations de la foule retentirent, signe que Viktor était entré dans l'arène.  
Puis les cris changèrent : son adversaire venait d'entrer à son tour. Une vague de terreur parcourut bruyamment la foule, au milieu de laquelle retentit une tirade de cris suraigus. Le public retint son souffle alors que Viktor s'avançait vers la bête. Les spectateurs vibraient maintenant avec lui. Parfois c'était de la frayeur, ensuite de l'excitation. Des secondes de silence, suivies de nouveaux hurlements… Fleur commençait à recouvrer son calme, mais Cédric n'était pas en très bonne forme. Harry jeta un œil à sa figurine. La miniature se mettait à l'aise dans sa poche, s'y préparant un nid confortable.

- Oh là là ! cria la voix de Verpey. C'est ENORME ! Bravo ! Très joli !

Il fallut environ huit minutes à Viktor pour venir à bout de l'épreuve, sous les rugissements de joie de la foule.

- Il a dû faire un sacré numéro, commenta Harry.  
- Il sait assurer le spectacle, après tout, lui répondit Fleur avec un pâle sourire.

Les juges donnèrent les notes, mais on ne les entendit pas. Elles devaient être écrites sur des panneaux, comme au patinage artistique.

- Mr Diggory, à vous ! hurla Verpey.

Plus mort que vif, Cédric sortit de la tente, laissant Fleur et Harry tout seuls. A nouveau, les acclamations retentirent avec force, telles une tempête sonore qui se répandait autour de l'enclos. Rien de tel pour énerver les dragons restants…

- Wouh ! C'est pas passé loin ! Pas mal du tout !

Fleur inspirait et expirait lentement, profondément. Sa technique avait l'air de la calmer. Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et se répéta une dernière fois tout ce que Salazar lui avait répété. La statuette serait quelque part dans les tribunes, sans doute en compagnie de Sarah, qui avait adopté le vieux ronchon sans difficulté. Encore qu'il comptât plus sur Théo pour réconforter son amie qui semblait craindre les dragons plus que les sorciers ne craignaient Voldemort.  
Douze minutes plus tard, Cédric était parvenu à décrocher le gros lot.

- Mademoiselle Delacour !  
- Allez courage.  
- Merci…

Le teint livide, elle sortit à son tour, et Harry n'eut plus de compagnie. Il se sentait un peu mal, comme s'il se tenait sur le pont d'un bateau entrain de tanguer.

- Voilà qui n'était peut-être pas très prudent ! clama Verpey. OH ! MA-GNI-FIQUE !

Et voilà… Maintenant, c'était son tour.

- Mr Potter, à vous !

Harry serra les doigts sur sa baguette et avança vers l'entrée de l'enclos.  
A peine la porte franchie, il prit comme une gigantesque gifle la clameur des spectateurs. Il se rassura en voyant qu'il avait un bon groupe de supporters qui hurlaient en brandissant les couleurs de sa maison et des banderoles qu'il ne pouvait lire à cette distance.  
En face de lui, il vit la dragonne scandinave. Elle était vraiment très, très grande. Ses œufs bien à l'abri sous ses pattes, elle se dressait pour faire face à l'intrus. Harry vit sa poitrine se gonfler, sa gorge se tendre…  
Il sauta de côté juste à temps pour éviter le torrent brûlant et bleuté, sous les applaudissements frénétiques de ses camarades. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche…

- Mais que fait-il ? s'étonnait Verpey.

Puis Harry cessa d'écouter. Il n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration et le souffle régulier de la dragonne. Celle-ci se préparait à envoyer un nouveau jet de flammes bleues.

_- Arrête !_

_- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

_- Tu parles ?_

_- Oui. Ne me carbonise pas, s'il te plaît. On peut discuter ?_

La dragonne suspendit son attaque. Harry fit un pas de plus vers elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tous ces gens sont là ? On n'a pas pris la peine de me l'expliquer avant de m'emmener._  
_- C'est une espèce de jeu,_ dit Harry en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa panique.  
_- Précise_, commanda la dragonne.  
_- En fait, on doit arriver à prendre l'œuf en or qui se trouve au milieu des tiens, le plus vite possible et sans être touché. Tes vrais œufs ne nous intéressent pas._  
_- Tu en es bien sûr ? J'ai des doutes._  
_- Je te promets que personne n'a l'intention de te garder, après._

La dragonne fit deux pas vers lui, sans se presser. Cela les mettait vraiment très, très près. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres entre eux, à présent. La peau de la dragonne était couverte d'écailles si petites qu'elle restait souple, et sans doute assez douce à toucher. Des reflets délicats parcouraient son corps chaque fois que ses muscles se contractaient. Elle avait des yeux couleur d'azur, pour l'instant focalisés sur le garçon devant elle.

_- Je ne vais rien faire à tes bébés…_ ajouta Harry.

La dragonne fit encore un pas dans sa direction. Cette fois, il ne put ignorer les cris terrifiés des élèves. Elle inclina son long cou gracieux et Harry se retrouva littéralement nez à nez avec elle. Il sentit le regard bleu le sonder avec minutie. Il fut brusquement pris d'une envie de rire qui lui monta dans la gorge. Il se retint difficilement. Harry n'avait plus peur. Il n'éprouvait plus la moindre frayeur à être si près… Le museau pointu heurta son propre nez, avant que la grande créature ne fasse demi-tour, rompant le charme.

_- Tu sais rattraper ?_  
_- Euh… Oui, pourq…_

SBLAM !  
Harry venait de recevoir l'œuf dans l'estomac, expédié de griffe de maître par la dragonne bleue. Le souffle coupé, il regarda sans y croire l'œuf de métal étincelant qui brillait entre ses mains.  
Un tonnerre de cris lui parvint aux oreilles.

- C'est pas croyable… répétait Verpey, totalement abasourdi.  
- 'reusement que je savais que les dragons parlent fourchelang… Merci Salazar, dit Harry en se redressant, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il rigole un bon coup.

- Eh bien… Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Mr Potter, parvint à balbutier Verpey.

Là-haut dans les gradins, les Serpentard (moins quelques irréductibles) entamèrent une chanson victorieuse qui fit lever le nez à la dragonne. Elle attendit que ses gardiens arrivent et passa en paradant devant la foule. Harry eut la nette impression de la voir faire un clin d'œil.  
Puis quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il reconnut l'infirmière Pomfresh, qui l'auscultait d'un œil critique.

- C'est bon, je crois qu'il n'a rien, fit la voix calme de Rogue.

Pomfresh repartit vers une petite tente qui devait servir de dispensaire. Harry se retourna pour s'apercevoir que son directeur le regardait d'un air bizarre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… finit par dire Rogue, l'air rêveur. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous avez envie de mourir jeune, ou quoi ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'en eut pas le temps d'ailleurs, car les autres champions sortaient de la tente pour aller saluer le public.

- T'AS ÉTÉ GÉNIAL ! lui brailla Blaise dans les oreilles. J'en suis encore sur le cul ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu nous ferais un coup pareil !  
- Vite fait, bien fait, lança la voix de Maugrey quelque part dans la foule qui se pressait.  
- Super ! renchérit Théodore. J'ai a-do-ré ça !  
- Comment ont fait les autres ?  
- Alors Cédric a transformé une pierre en chien pour détourner l'attention du dragon. Ça a marché pendant un moment, mais quand il est parti en douce avec l'œuf, il s'est pris un petit retour de flamme… Fleur a endormi son dragon. L'ennui, c'est qu'en ronflant il a mis le feu à sa robe. Elle l'a tout de suite éteint avec de l'eau qu'elle a fait sortir de sa baguette et a pu prendre l'œuf sans problème. Et puis Krum a lancé un sort de conjonctivite sur le Magyar. C'était pas une bonne idée, parce que la pauvre bête a cassé une partie de ses œufs, tellement elle avait mal. Telensk l'a durement sanctionné pour ça, les œufs auraient dû rester intacts, expliqua Blaise. Allez, on va voir tes points. Je suis sûr que tu vas en récolter un paquet. T'as vraiment choisi la bonne option.  
- J'ai toujours privilégié le dialogue… marmonna Harry.

A l'autre bout du terrain, les juges avaient fini de discuter. Mme Maxime fut la première à donner sa note. Elle agita sa baguette, d'où s'échappa un long ruban qui forma le chiffre huit.

- Ça va. Elle est honnête, commenta Théodore.

Croupton donna un neuf à Harry, de même que Dumbledore, sous les vivats des Serpentard survoltés. Verpey asséna un dix.

- Très joli, approuva Millicent. Fleur aussi a eu un dix, pour avoir neutralisé sa bestiole en douceur.

Karkaroff déclencha les huées en balançant négligemment un quatre. Les sifflets des deux cents de Serpentard, de quelques Serdaigle et d'élèves étrangers firent vibrer le stade avant que le dernier juge, Pierre Telensk, ne ferme le ban avec un dix élégant qui fit s'étouffer son supérieur.

- Youpi ! Te v'là ex æquo avec Krum ! Harry, mon vieux, tu es sur la bonne voie.  
- Potter ! lança Rogue. Verpey veut vous voir avec les autres, sans doute pour la suite des opérations. Venez.

Il guida Harry jusqu'à la tente.

- Vous m'avez l'air un peu… ailleurs, commenta l'enseignant, nettement plus calme, à présent.  
- J'ai pas encore déplané de la petite montée d'adrénaline, croassa Harry, l'air béat. Wouh…  
- Sérieusement, vous auriez vu la tête de notre directeur quand vous avez commencé à siffler… C'était hautement réjouissant. Mais la prochaine fois que vous préparez ce genre de plaisanterie, prévenez d'abord, hein ? Bien un Potter, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Dans la tente, Fleur et Viktor échangeaient force blagues pour se remettre de leurs émotions. A part une manche roussie, la Française avait l'air en pleine forme. Krum n'avait pas une éraflure. En revanche, Cédric était obligé de garder le silence à cause d'une épaisse couche de baume orangé qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, sans doute pour soigner ses brûlures.

- Très chouette ! dit Fleur en passant la main dans les cheveux de Harry.  
- Merci… grogna Harry en rougissant.  
- Bravo à vous tous ! cria Verpey. Vous avez fait preuve d'imagination, tous les quatre. Vous allez avoir le temps de souffler, la deuxième tâche n'ayant lieu que le 24 février. Elle commencera à neuf heures et demie du matin. Entre-temps, vous aurez de quoi réfléchir un peu, puisque votre œuf contient une énigme qu'il vous faudra résoudre avant de pouvoir participer à l'épreuve suivante. Bien ! Alors à dans trois mois.

En sortant avec ses amis et son directeur, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de voir débarquer Rita Skeeter, vêtue d'un affreux ensemble vert très criard. Elle leur fonçait dessus.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Je suis sure que tu pourrais me dire au moins deux mots sur ces dragons ? fit-elle d'un air avide.  
- Perdu ! lui lança Harry avant de passer avec son groupe.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

- Dis, Théo… Où est Sarah ?  
- Hum… Eh bien tu t'en doutes, elle s'est un peu énervée quand elle a vu le dragon… En fait, elle est devenue carrément hystérique.  
- Ben oui, je me souviens de ce qui s'était passé avec le petit Norbert…  
- Norbert, ce n'était rien à côté de la crise qu'elle a fait dans les tribunes. Pour la calmer, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que le sortilège de stupéfixion. Heureusement que mes oncles m'ont appris à le lancer, soit dit en passant. J'ai dit qu'elle s'était évanouie, et un professeur l'a transportée à l'infirmerie. Elle soit s'être rév… Oh par Io ! Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude, à l'heure qu'il est !

Harry et Théo se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Plus tôt Sarah aurait vu Harry saint et sauf, mieux cela vaudrait.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quelque part, un spectateur avait remarqué une jeune fille piquant une crise d'hystérie à la vue des dragons, au point d'en faire tomber ses lunettes noires. Un spectateur qui avait trouvé la scène très intéressante, et instructive…


	20. Cuisines

Salut les p'tits lecteurs (et les grands aussi) ! Un chapitre de plus dans notre joyeuse saga avant que je ne parte en vacances. Je ne sais pas encore si je disposerai du réseau ou pas dans ma campagne. Vous verrez bien samedi prochain !

Les amateurs de X-Men pourront aussi passer le temps avec "Robert McNamara's Eighth Lesson", si cette incursion chez Marvel vous tente.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Potins de Cuisine**

Effectivement, Sarah ne fut pas de très bonne humeur quand Harry vint lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Elle était même furieuse qu'il ne l'air pas tenue au courant de cette histoire de dragons. Ginny trouva très drôle qu'elle se mette dans une telle colère alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pu supporter la vision de ces créatures. Elle s'attira un regard très noir de la jeune fille, avant que celle-ci ne remette ses lunettes teintées, toujours bougonne. Théodore jugea bon de ne pas insister tandis que Sarah laissait s'épancher sa bile. Harry détourna l'orage en suggérant de contacter Sirius pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles.

- Au moins, les prochaines tâches ne seront pas aussi dangereuses… C'est impossible de faire pire que ça, assura Sarah.  
- Ma dragonne était très cool, contra Harry. Concernant la deuxième épreuve, s'il s'agit de réfléchir, ce sera très, très dangereux, mais seulement pour Diggory, crois-moi.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ce qui contribua largement à faire retomber la pression.  
En sortant de l'infirmerie, ils rédigèrent la lettre pour Sirius, en utilisant le ton le moins alarmiste possible. Frida fut de nouveau mise à contribution et après s'être fait câliner un peu, elle accepta de remplir son office.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais on a une « petite » fête en ton honneur qui nous attend en bas, commenta Blaise.

Effectivement, la majorité des Serpentard était attablée dans la salle commune – et Merlin seul savait où ils avaient pêché les tables – devant des piles de gâteaux, des cruches de jus de citrouille, de bouteilles de bièraubeurre, avec quelques pétards, banderoles et autres qui fusaient en l'air de temps en temps. Quelques caricatures de Diggory étaient accrochées au mur, sous les chansons et les commentaires enthousiastes de toute l'équipe.

- Bon, alors voyons un peu ce gros œuf, dit Harry en le soulevant pour le poser sur la table. Pouh ! C'est lourd…  
- Allez ! Ouvre-le ! encouragea Blaise. Qu'on voit un peu la tête de cet indice…

Harry passa un ongle dans la rainure qui encerclait le haut de l'œuf et l'ouvrit.  
Il était totalement vide et creux, et émit sur-le-champ un son affreux, une espèce de plainte gémissante, comme si des centaines de Mimi Geignarde s'étaient mises à pleurer en même temps. Innommable.  
Harry se dépêcha de refermer l'artefact avant de regarder les autres Serpentard, ahuri.

- A part une banshee, rien ne hurle comme ça, dit l'un d'eux.  
- Quel boucan… Si ça préfigure ce à quoi tu dois résister, mon vieux, cherche tout de suite des sortilèges pour te protéger les oreilles, conseilla un autre.

D'autres rires suivirent. Quelqu'un fit circuler d'autres sucreries et des bouteilles. Un grand hurlement fit sursauter l'assemblée quand une fille se transforma brusquement en gros oiseau jaune, avant de reprendre sa forme en recrachant des plumes.

- Oups ! J'aurais pas dû me fournir en confiseries auprès des frères Weasley… dit Blaise d'un ton faussement contrit. Remarquez, vu qu'ils appelaient ça des crèmes canaris, j'aurais pu me douter qu'ils avaient pondu une nouvelle blague. Ils vendent ces trucs-là sept mornilles pièce. C'est honnête, non ?

Après force toasts et chants de victoire, les étudiants allèrent se coucher en titubant vers une heure du matin et s'effondrèrent sans tarder au milieu de leurs oreillers. Même le dragon miniature enroula sa queue autour de ses pattes, replia ses ailes et s'endormit en laissant échapper un filet de fumée par ses naseaux.

Le début de l'hiver ramena la neige et les courants d'air dans le château. La bise s'infiltrait dans les couloirs en longs rubans glacés qui frigorifiaient les jambes des élèves. Le navire de Durmstrang dansait sur son amarre, les voiles soigneusement roulées sur les vergues pour ne pas donner prise au vent. En le regardant par les fenêtres des corridors, Harry se demandait si le chauffage était aussi bien assuré que dans Poudlard. Hagrid devait fournir force alcool aux palominos du carrosse français, ce qui amputait sans doute de beaucoup sa consommation personnelle. En tout cas, ses cours étaient toujours aussi remuants, et les affreux scroutts aussi. Les vilaines bêtes faisaient presque deux mètres de long et cherchaient à s'éliminer mutuellement avec une vigueur certaine. Leurs carapaces grisâtres étaient suffisamment épaisses pour que les jets de cailloux n'eussent plus d'effet, à présent. Hagrid eut la déplorable idée de vouloir les faire hiberner et les étudiants essayèrent sans succès de faire entrer les animaux dans les boîtes molletonnées prévues à cet effet. Sans doute les scroutts n'hibernaient-ils pas… Et les affreuses créatures filèrent à toute vitesse sur la pelouse gelée, semant le désordre dans le potager, renversant des piles de bûches… Harry et ses camarades laissèrent les Gryffondor donner un coup de main à Hagrid pour « ranger » les objets d'étude, préférant s'installer au chaud dans la cabane pour se préparer un bon petit thé. Dehors, les quelques « valeureux » récoltaient brûlures et contusions en voulant attacher les scroutts, qui pointaient leurs dards à la manière d'un scorpion furieux.

- Hé, regarde… Voilà le vautour qui arrive, remarqua Blaise.

Et en effet, Rita Skeeter, reluisante de toutes ses couleurs tapageuses – aujourd'hui cape rose avec garniture de fausse fourrure violette sous laquelle dépassait une robe d'une rose pétant – avançait d'un pas déterminé vers le garde-chasse. Elle regarda avec intérêt la capture du dernier scroutt. Hagrid commença par lui faire les gros yeux et s'occupa de ses bestioles sans vraiment lui prêter attention.  
Hélas, la cancanière Rita avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle embraya sur les scroutts et Hagrid devint alors intarissable. Et Rita notait, notait, sous les yeux effarés de Harry.

- C'est pas vrai, il va lui raconter sa vie et elle va en faire n'importe quoi… Ce type est incapable de se taire.  
- On ferait mieux de profiter de leur bavardage pour s'en aller en vitesse avant qu'elle ne nous repère, dit Sarah, non sans justesse.

Ils relevèrent le col de leurs capes et filèrent le long du sentier qui menait au château sans regarder derrière eux. Par chance, Skeeter était beaucoup trop occupée à fixer un rendez-vous avec Hagrid pour noter les trois élèves qui détalaient, bientôt suivis par le reste de la classe.

- Juste une question en passant, fit Millicent. Il les a eus comment, ses scroutts ?

Ça, c'était bien la dernière chose que Harry avait envie de savoir.  
La suite de la journée se passa paisiblement en compagnie de Flitwick, tandis que les Gryffondor allaient subir Trelawney, qui voyait la mort partout, et de préférence très près du château. D'après les rumeurs, elle racontait des visions de décès atroces encore plus souvent que d'habitude. Par chance, comme elle ne se montrait pas beaucoup, les étudiants étrangers n'avaient pas à la voir. Les histoires de divination les faisaient d'ailleurs doucement rigoler, au grand scandale des admiratrices de l'enseignante aux tarots.  
En début de soirée, Harry fut rejoint par une Ginny essoufflée.

- Il y a un problème ?  
- Oui et non. Pour le moment, Granger est entrain de cuisiner mes frères pour savoir comment on accède à la… ben à la cuisine, justement. Ils sont allés y faire un tour et sont revenus en criant qu'il y avait du nouveau là-bas. J'ai réussi à les intercepter avant que Miss Parfaite ne les mette sur le grill. Effectivement, un petit nouveau s'est introduit chez nous. Et tu le connais, en plus.  
- Oh ?  
- Oui. Alors pendant que les jumeaux passent à table, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Il faut que tu puisses parler sans avoir une activiste entrain de prêcher la bonne parole au milieu des elfes de maison.

Blaise sur les talons, Harry suivit Ginny vers les sous-sols.

À quelques couloirs de là, se produisait une rencontre aussi fortuite qu'un accident en Sicile : Sarah était tombée sur Pierre Telensk, qui engagea aussi tôt la conversation.

- Dites-moi, je vous prie de m'excuser, jeune fille, vous n'auriez pas vu passer le professeur Flitwick, par hasard ?

Évidemment, Sarah se dit tout de suite qu'il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde au petit professeur. Que lui voulait-il ?

- Ah, désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit Sarah d'un ton neutre. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être dans la grande salle, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Oh, dommage, merci quand même, miss…  
- Cobbyte.  
- Miss Cobbyte (_Et voilà, ça marche à tous les coups, ces gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de donner leur nom pour qu'on se souvienne d'eux…_). Eh bien, bonne jour… Attendez, Cobbyte ? Vous êtes parente avec Richard Cobbyte, qui possède toute l'industrie automobile à l'Est ?  
- Non.  
- Oh, je vois. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir tenter de chatouiller un dragon sensible…  
- C'est ça. 'Feriez mieux de le laisser dormir, et…  
- Et ? (regard interrogatif)  
- Et lui piqu… (regard soutenu) Et lui… (regard encore plus soutenu) son… Euh… Ah, euh… Gg. Ggg…

Sarah paniquait de plus en plus à mesure que son esprit revérifiait plusieurs fois que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était bien celui qu'elle croyait, et qu'hélas, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un réflexe qu'ont tous les humains quant ils découvrent une vérité qui ne leur plait pas : ils refusent d'y croire s'ils trouvent une infime possibilité que ce soit faux.  
Au prix d'un effort mental surhumain, elle retrouva sa lucidité assez longtemps pour tirer de sa manche une minuscule baguette magique. Hélas, ce ne fut pas assez pour s'en servir avant que Telensk ne lui attrape le bras.  
_[NdA : On coupe ici ? ]_  
Les quelques secondes qui suivirent, Sarah ne s'en souvint pas très bien. L'instant d'avant elle était face au cauchemar incarné, et l'instant suivant elle fuyait comme une écolière japonaise poursuivie par Chtulhu, avec dans sa poche une statuette qui criait :

- Non mais ça va pas de le frapper comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas qui est ce type !  
- Un peu que je le sais ! Ma famille lui doit tout !

_[NdA : z'avez eu peur, hein ?]_

Le « type » en question, lui, avait parfaitement enregistré ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques secondes, et il en était passablement énervé. Contre Sarah bien sûr, contre toute sa famille, mais aussi contre lui-même : il s'était fait surprendre deux fois par la même feinte. Il en avait encore mal au nez : cette fille avait le front aussi épais que celui de son larmoyant ancêtre… Enfin heureusement, le Barbare n'avait pas escaladé sa robe pour le frapper, le déséquilibrant et lui tombant dessus du même coup : l'homme étant au moins deux fois plus lourd que sa descendance, il en aurait probablement encore mal après tous ces siècles. Autre différence, elle n'en avait pas profité pour s'emparer d'une grosse part de son trésor. C'est dire, elle ne lui avait même pas fait les poches.  
La consolation, c'est qu'au moins, la famille ne l'avait pas oublié. Le souvenir du visage de Sarah se décomposant à vue d'œil suffirait à lui remonter le moral pendant quelques années. Il faudrait quand même s'assurer qu'où qu'elle puisse fuir, elle soit rentrée à Poudlard saine et sauve avant le lendemain : il n'avait pas besoin d'une disparition qui sèmerait la panique dans l'école, et puis tourmenter cette famille de temps en temps était une bien meilleure vengeance.

Bien loin de la déplaisante rencontre, Ginny achevait de guider Harry et Blaise vers les cuisines. Ils passèrent devant le couloir qui menait chez les Poufsouffle, puis arrivèrent dans un grand couloir brillamment éclairé de hautes torches et de bougies, orné de peintures représentant des fruits, des viandes fumantes, des miches de pain… et que sais-je encore ?  
Ginny s'arrêta devant une toile montrant une grande coupe d'argent débordante de fruits mûrs à point.

- Alors c'est ça, la porte des cuisines ? Astucieux et très bien choisi, décréta Blaise.

Ginny tendit la main et chatouilla une poire verte et dodue, qui se trémoussa en gloussant de rire, avant de se métamorphoser en une poignée de porte arrondie, toujours aussi verte et lisse.

- Celui qui a conçu ça était un fameux rigolo, commenta Harry en secouant la tête. Alors, Ginny, c'est quoi, ta surprise ?  
- Attends un peu, tu vas voir.

Le trio entra dans ce temple de la bonne chère en se frottant les mains. Des ustensiles de cuivre étincelant : casseroles, poêles, marmites, pendaient à des crochets en compagnie de louches, grandes fourchettes et pichets en étain. Sans compter la batterie de couteaux… très impressionnante.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! cria une voix aiguë.  
- Oumpf ! fit Harry quand l'elfe de maison lui rentra dans l'estomac. Dou… doucement, Dobby, s'il te plaît…  
- Oui ! C'est Dobby, monsieur ! Oh, Dobby a tellement espéré que monsieur Harry Potter viendrait le voir, et maintenant, son vœu est réalisé !  
- _Il est gentil, mais c'est vraiment un concentré de tout ce qui m'énerve_… songea Harry en se dégageant des bras trop serrés de la petite créature.

Dobby souriait jusqu'à ses grandes oreilles, ses yeux verts toujours aussi ronds prêts à répandre des larmes de gratitude. Il ne portait plus sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse, heureusement, mais l'assortiment de ses nouveaux habits laissait quelque peu à désirer.  
Dobby avait commencé par faire l'acquisition d'un chapeau… enfin, d'un cache-théière plus ou moins violet sur lequel il avait épinglé une multitude d'écussons d'équipes de quidditch telles que les Pies de Montrose ou les Chauve-Souris de Fichucastel. Une cravate pour touriste américain, ornée de fers à cheval de couleurs vives, descendait sur sa poitrine. Dobby avait manifestement ignoré le bon usage de la chemise, vu qu'il n'en portait pas. Merlin seul savait où il avait dégoté le short miniature qui couvrait le haut de ses jambes maigres, de même que les chaussettes. Pardon, l'une des chaussettes, la rose à rayures orangées. L'autre, noire et assez fatiguée, était l'ancienne propriété de Harry.

- Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
- Dobby est venu travailler à Poudlard, monsieur ! clama Dobby avec fierté. Le professeur Dumbledore a bien voulu lui donner du travail, de même qu'à Winky.  
- L'elfe de Croupton ? Elle est ici ? s'étonna Blaise. Hé, hé… Voilà qui va être très intéressant. D'après maman, le vieux Barty ne se montre plus très souvent au bureau. Elle va peut-être pouvoir nous dire pourquoi…  
- Dobby peut vous la montrer, proposa la serviable créature.  
- Excellente idée, approuva Harry.

Le quatuor avança entre quatre longues tables de planches, situées juste en-dessous de celles de la grande salle et les plats devaient passer par magie à travers plafond, tréteaux et nappes pour arriver dans les assiettes des élèves.  
Une bonne centaine de petits cuisiniers s'affairaient pour l'heure à faire la vaisselle, sans oublier de saluer les visiteurs avec amabilité, certains faisant la révérence avec le torchon portant l'écusson de Poudlard qui leur servait d'uniforme. Au moins étaient-ils vêtus de façon décente. Cela formait une vision assez étrange, car ils se ressemblaient tous.  
Au fond de la salle trônait une vaste cheminée. Dobby la désigna.

Au portail de Poudlard, Sarah s'était arrêtée, portant la main à son flanc. Impossible de continuer à courir dans ces conditions… Et inutile, aussi : s'« il » voulait la retrouver, il la retrouverait.

- Hé ben, fit une voix dans sa poche. Je serais à ta place, je ferais ce que ferait tout homme à qui on annonce la fin du monde dans l'heure. Mais en fait, je pense que tu as plutôt besoin d'un remontant.  
- Euh… Si vous le dites… Au fait, comme ça, vous Le connaissez ? Vous aussi, vous avez eu des ennuis avec Lui ?  
- Oui, et aussi pour une questions de pognon, mais moi, je suis déjà mort. Allez, je vais t'indiquer où trouver les cuisines. Il y a sûrement de quoi te faire oublier tes problèmes, là-bas. Sauf si le problème principal s'y trouve, bien sûr…

- Winky est là… Si vous voulez lui parler, monsieur…

La petite Winky avait un aspect misérable. Non qu'elle fût mal vêtue ou mal nourrie, loin de là. Les habits qu'elle avait reçus étaient de bonne qualité, taillés dans un épais drap bleu. Elle portait jupe et corsage assortis avec un grand chapeau sur la tête, percé de trous pour ses grandes oreilles. Mais l'ensemble était couvert de tant de taches, trous et brûlures que Harry la soupçonna de s'être jetée dans tous les buissons de ronces qu'elle avait trouvés en chemin et d'avoir renversé sur elle un certain nombre d'assiettes de soupe chaude.

- Bonsoir Winky, dit Harry avec gentillesse.

Ses bonnes intentions furent perdues car Winky éclata en sanglots bruyants et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Blaise lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit sans faire attention. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle utilisait un mouchoir donné par un humain, les pleurs repartirent de plus belle.

- La pauvre, compatit Ginny. Elle va vraiment très mal.  
- Allons, ne pleure pas, lui dit Harry. Dis-nous un peu ce qui ne va pas, nous allons voir s'il est possible de t'arranger un peu tout ça, hein ?

Peine perdue, Winky sanglotait toujours.

- Voulez-vous du thé, mademoiselle et messieurs ? demanda un des elfes de service.  
- Avec plaisir, répondit Blaise, impérial.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les tasses furent posées sur les soucoupes, les soucoupes sur un plateau, le thé mis à infuser, le sucre, les cuillères et les biscuits disposés avec art. Harry en resta baba. La théière et les autres accessoires furent livrés environ six minutes plus tard.

- Nickel ! déclara Blaise en s'emparant d'une tasse.

Les elfes s'inclinèrent avec un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir plu. Puis ils repartirent à leur vaisselle.

- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Dobby.  
- Une semaine seulement, mademoiselle ! Dobby est venu voir le professeur Dumbledore pour trouver du travail, mais avant, Dobby a beaucoup cherché. C'est difficile de reprendre un emploi quand on a été renvoyé, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Il ne parla pas assez bas, hélas, et Winky s'abandonna à une nouvelle crise, gémissant sans discontinuer.

- Dobby a cherché pendant deux ans. Mais il n'a rien trouvé parce qu'il veut être payé.  
- Ah ouais… commenta Blaise. Pas étonnant que les sorciers, même les plus riches, n'en veuillent pas. Pour eux, un bon elfe est un elfe qui ne coûte rien. D'ailleurs, regarde un peu la tête des autres…

Harry jeta un œil sur les autres elfes de maison. Ils paraissaient tous partagés entre la gêne et l'effarement.

- Oui, Dobby aime travailler, mais il veut aussi être bien habillé et être payé pour son travail.

Cette fois, ses congénères partirent carrément à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

- Une chose est sûre, Granger aura du mal à se faire entendre par ici, déclara Ginny avec une pointe de satisfaction.  
- Et puis, reprit Dobby, Dobby a rencontré Winky en chemin et il a appris que son maître l'avait libérée !

Ce qui, pour Dobby, était le summum du bonheur plongeait Winky dans les affres. Elle se jeta par terre en hurlant, trépignant et pleurant… Ginny préféra la prendre par les poignets, de peur qu'elle ne s'infligeât des coups à elle-même. Cette manifestation pourtant si mince d'autorité calma instantanément Winky. Quand Ginny lui ordonna d'arrêter de pleurer, elle obéit.

- Lamentable, grogna la jeune fille.  
- Alors Dobby a eu une idée ! Il s'est dit qu'avec Winky, il pourrait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur a accepté d'embaucher Dobby et Winky. Et il a proposé à Dobby un salaire pour son travail. Dobby gagne maintenant un gallion par semaine et il a le droit de ne pas travailler le dimanche.  
- C'est pas mal, remarqua Harry. Tu vas devenir riche dans pas longtemps.  
- Le professeur Dumbledore avait proposé dix gallions par mois et plus de congés, mais Dobby est fier de rendre service à Poudlard et il n'a pas voulu être trop payé, ajouta l'elfe en hochant la tête.  
- Et Winky ? interrogea Ginny. Elle n'a pas voulu de salaire ?

La petite elfe de maison quitta son attitude prostrée pour protester avec indignation :

- Winky est une elfe déchue, mais elle a encore de l'honneur ! couina-t-elle. Elle refuse de recevoir de l'argent ! Et elle ne veut pas de vacances ! Dobby est un très mauvais elfe et il devrait avoir honte de se conduire ainsi. Oh, mon pauvre maître, que va-t-il faire sans moi…

Et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Le vieux Barty ne m'a pas l'air d'être déjà retombé en enfance, grommela Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'il va très vite se retrouver un ou deux petits serviteurs. Sinon, il peut toujours profiter de la cantine du ministère, il paraît qu'elle est excellente.  
- Snif ! Mon pauvre monsieur Barty !  
- J'ai peur qu'on n'en apprenne pas plus au sujet du vieux bonhomme, ce soir, pesta Harry.  
- Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, ricana Blaise.  
- Bouhouh ! Winky a tellement honte d'avoir été libérée !  
- Honte ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? protesta Ginny.  
- NON ! Mon maître a eu raison de me chasser ! C'est un bon sorcier !  
- Elle a vraiment du mal, hein ? dit Harry, interloqué.  
- Elle n'ose pas dire ce qu'elle pense de ses maîtres, même si elle a le droit, maintenant. Le professer Dumbledore a dit à Dobby que nous avions le droit de le traiter… de vieux loufoque totalement gâteux et cinglé qui parle dans sa barbe, monsieur ! Aussi souvent que nous le voulons. Mais Dobby ne le fera pas, car le professeur a vraiment été très bon de l'accueillir à Poudlard. Pas comme les anciens maîtres de Dobby…  
- Chut, chut, chut ! fit Winky, l'air épouvanté. Il ne faut pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit !  
- Je ne suis plus à eux. Dobby peut dire que ce sont des mages noirs ! Là !  
- Merci de confirmer, vieux, dit Blaise.  
- Dobby est un très méchant elfe qui dit du mal de ses maîtres ! déplora Winky. Mon pauvre monsieur Barty ! Comment fait-il sans sa Winky ? Il a besoin de sa Winky pour l'aider ! Que diraient les parents de Winky s'ils la voyaient loin de sa famille ? Quelle honte, oh non !  
- Je t'assure qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul. Nous l'avons vu lors du tournoi et il avait l'air très bien, assura Harry.  
- Winky est contente ! Son maître Barty va bien !  
- Évidemment qu'il va bien. Il est juge au tournoi avec Ludo Verpey.  
- C'est un mauvais sorcier ! brailla alors Winky, les yeux exorbités, folle de rage. Mon maître ne l'aime pas et Winky non plus !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ginny.  
- Winky ne dira rien ! Winky est une bonne elfe et elle ne répètera rien ! Snif…

Et elle se remit à pleurer.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, maintenant, dit tristement Blaise. On ne pourra plus lui soutirer un mot. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que le reste de la smala Weasley nous intente un procès pour enlèvement d'enfant.

Avant leur départ, les elfes des cuisines leur offrirent une quantité phénoménale de gâteaux que les trois comparses emballèrent dans des mouchoirs propres.

- On va en garder pour Sarah. Ça devrait lui faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, où est-elle encore passée ?

C'est le genre de question dont on a souvent la réponse immédiatement ou jamais. Cette fois-ci, ce fut immédiat : ils faillirent se cogner. L'instant de surprise passé, Harry se dit que cela ne ressemblait pas à Sarah, qui était du genre à toujours regarder à deux fois devant elle. Relevant les yeux vers son visage, il vit ses craintes confirmées : la jeune fille semblait être à nouveau en état de choc. Les gâteaux se révélèrent utiles.

Le lendemain promettait des cours sans histoire, aucun des cours du mardi n'étant commun avec les Gryffondor. D'un commun accord, Harry, Ginny, Blaise et Théo (rapidement mis au courant) s'étaient entendus pour ne plus reparler à Sarah de ce qui avait pu la choquer, de peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie : ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se retrouve une seconde fois à l'infirmerie en si peu de temps.  
Mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher les autres élèves de parler du tournoi, et c'est ainsi qu'ils entendirent les pronostics de Malefoy qui parlait à Elise et Tina Martov :

- C'est Diggory qui remportera la seconde épreuve, à tous les coups. Potter va sans doute connaître une mort spectaculaire ; si, je vous jure, il aime le grand spectacle, normalement : la présence de Gilderoy Lockhart il y a deux ans a dû lui monter à la tête, et Krum n'arrivera sans doute même pas à résoudre l'énigme.  
- Tu fais vachement confiance aux champions, dis donc, lui répondit Elise. Et pourquoi Fleur ne la remporterait pas, cette épreuve ? Elle s'en est mieux sortie que Diggory, face au dragon.  
- Bof, elle a eu de la chance, c'est tout. C'est une femme, elle va se faire ratatiner.

Elise lui aurait renvoyé une réplique cinglante si elle n'avait pas brusquement senti un flot de mauvaises ondes derrière Malefoy : Tina Martov semblait quelque peu énervée par cette dernière remarque.

- Attends un peu, toi, tu vas voir ce que c'est de se faire ratatiner !

Sans même sortir sa baguette, elle tira du néant un maillet bien lourd sans prêter attention au coup de coude que Théo lançait à Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête : c'était le moment où jamais de le tester. Harry sortit sa baguette.

- Hé Malefoy !

Tina et Malefoy tournèrent la tête simultanément vers Harry.

- _Honuro bulyuumg hyubo_ !

Un rayon de lumière verdâtre fusa de la baguette de Harry et heurta Malefoy de plein fouet, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Plusieurs élèves eurent un haut-le-corps, pensant que Harry lui avait lancé le sortilège de la mort. Mais déjà Malefoy se relevait. Il n'avait apparemment pas de transformation bizarre ou de problème nerveux, mais ses cheveux avaient doublé de longueur.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix rendue aiguë par la colère.  
- Je viens de te sauver d'une mort affreuse, c'est tout ! répondit Harry en riant.

Ridiculisé, Malefoy n'eût même pas la volonté de riposter. Il repartit dans les couloirs sous les rires des élèves présents.  
Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'un long cri d'horreur mêlé de rage se fit entendre.

Le professeur Rogue se présenta à l'infirmerie en compagnie d'une jeune fille.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda madame Pomfresh d'un ton las.  
- Eh bien c'est élève a reçu un…  
- N'en dites pas plus ! Je m'en occupe. (à l'élève en question) Allez, venez par ici que je vous examine… (à Rogue) Et ne claquez pas la porte !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la médicomage ouvrait à nouveau la porte pour annoncer les dégâts au professeur.

- Eh bien je n'ai rien vu d'anormal, cette jeune fille va très bien. C'est la première fois que je la vois ici, mais elle aurait aussi bien pu ne pas venir, et espérer faire sa scolarité entière sans me voir…  
- À cela près qu'il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, répondit Rogue, avec le regard blasé de celui qui annonce une évidence (il ouvrait des yeux ronds depuis « je n'ai rien vu d'anormal »).

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Madame Pomfresh assimilait ces paroles. Puis un second, car c'était vraiment difficile à admettre.

- Ah, c'est donc… pour cela, qu'elle… qu'il… est ici, n'est-ce pas ?


	21. Tâche Inattendue

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs (du moins, ceux qui ne sont pas entrain de bronzer quelque part) ! Après deux semaines de vacances au vert, je reprends la publication ; alors bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de partager vos impressions avec les auteurs, ça peut nous aider à améliorer la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : la Tâche Inattendue**

- Eh bien, mon pauvre garçon, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez garder cette forme pendant encore un moment.  
- QU… euh, comment ? Ce n'est pas…  
- Les contre-sorts simples n'ont aucun effet et comme je ne connais pas ce sort spécifique, je vais devoir procéder à des recherches.  
- Des recherches ? Vous ne pouvez pas me retransformer directement en… moi-même ?  
- Hélas jeune homme, si je faisais cela, vous vous retrouveriez dans un état très instable. En gros, vous risqueriez de vous retransformer en fille à tout moment. Et naturellement, il y a des chances pour que ce moment soit le pire possible.  
- Mais… Ces recherches… Combien…  
- Je dois avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée précise. Si je dois placer une borne, ce sera sans doute deux mois grand maximum pour retrouver le sort, mais s'il ne possède pas de contre-sort, il me faudra en créer un.  
- Mais les fêtes de Noël... Ma famille…  
- Je regrette, Mr Malefoy, je suis professeur de métamorphose, non pas faiseuse de miracles. Je fais mon possible pour vous aider…

Dépité, Malefoy ne trouva rien à répondre. Il prit congé en saluant à peine ses professeurs, laissant Rogue seul avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva ? Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire d'instabilité ? Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes au monde à être suffisamment douée pour détruire et recréer le jeune Malefoy d'un coup de baguette… Vous pourriez le métamorphoser sans problème !  
- En effet. En fait, j'ai occulté cette possibilité pour trois raisons. La première, c'est que cela m'amuse de le voir ainsi, et je sais que vous aussi…  
- Voyons, Minerva…  
- La seconde, c'est que je suis moi-même une femme, et que j'espère qu'il en tirera une bonne leçon.  
- Vous êtes surtout optimiste. Et votre troisième raison… ?  
- C'est une question d'amour-propre, Severus. Mr Potter a forcément utilisé un sortilège existant. Un sort que j'aurais _dû_ connaître, en tant que professeur de métamorphose. C'est un signe qu'il est temps que je reprenne le travail, au lieu de rester bêtement à déblatérer mes cours.  
- Je vois. Puisque vous allez vous lancer dans un nouveau « projet », acceptez-vous un pari ?

- Zabini, faites-moi le plaisir de ranger ces notes. Elles n'ont rien à faire à mon cours.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Blaise fit rapidement disparaître les projets qu'il griffonnait sur un bout de parchemin, avant que Rogue ne s'en serve comme combustible sous son chaudron. Depuis quelques jours la coopération de Zabini avec les jumeaux Weasley s'était accélérée et il leur donnait des idées ou du matériel quand ils en avaient besoin. Leurs baguettes farceuses avaient déjà envahi l'école, se transformant ici en lapin, là en clef à molette... au grand désespoir des professeurs.  
Harry se retint de rire. Blaise profitait sans honte des connaissances paternelles pour faire avancer ses essais. Si jamais Rogue mettait le nez dans ses notes... Il se dépêcha de finir sa potion, résistant à la tentation de regarder trop souvent en direction de Drago. Le résultat du sortilège de variante féminine était à mourir de rire. Drago en fille ne semblait pas plus attirant que sa version masculine. Il avait fallu le déménager dans le dortoir des demoiselles, ce qui avait provoqué de nombreuses protestations, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Hélas, il avait été capable de s'y rendre, c'est donc là qu'il devait dormir. Harry n'avait pas tout compris à ce raisonnement…  
A la fin du cours, Rogue fit signe aux étudiants Serpentard de rester.

- Une bonne nouvelle pour tous les fêtards de cette classe, et je sais qu'il y en a : le directeur a décidé, étant donné la présence en nos murs d'étudiants invités, de rétablir, au moins pour cette fois, le bal qui se tenait à Noël. La tradition s'était un peu perdue, dernièrement. Il est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais il est possible d'inviter des étudiants plus jeunes si vous le désirez. Des questions ?

Pas une main ne se leva. Harry comprenait mieux le pourquoi des robes de soirée, à présent. Et il savait très bien à qui il demanderait de l'accompagner, à condition de faire vite. Sarah avait l'air intéressé.

- Je vous conseille chaudement de vous tenir correctement à cette occasion. Nous avons une réputation à maintenir. La fête commencer à huit le 24 décembre, et extinction des feux à minuit. Le même jour, cela va de soi, ajouta Rogue en voyant des élèves qui commençaient à se frotter les mains.

Des murmures déçus s'élevèrent dans la classe, puis l'excitation reprit le dessus et les apprentis sorciers sortirent en bavardant avec animation.

- Potter, restez ici, j'ai encore deux mots à vous dire.

Harry se demanda quelle boulette il avait pu faire.

- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous parler de Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire, bien que les questions ne manquent pas. Remarquez, le problème est tout aussi épineux. Les champions sont tenus d'ouvrir le bal.  
- Ah... C'est que...  
- Le professeur McGonagall a décidé de donner quelques cours de rattrapage en valse et autres danses, si ça vous intéresse. Je vous préviens charitablement que si jamais vous vous rendez ridicule...

Dans ces conditions, Rogue n'avait jamais besoin de finir ses phrases. La suite était implicite et tacitement acceptée.

- Vous savez qui inviter ?  
- Ça oui, par contre.  
- Tant mieux. Et pas d'impair ! Ce n'est pas parce que Mr Malefoy est... indisponible qu'il faut venir avec Miss Parkinson.

Harry le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il sortit dans le couloir en essayant de retenir les accès d'hilarité qui le gagnaient, avec moins plutôt que plus de succès.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez bizarres. Les filles semblaient plus présentes que jamais dans tous les couloirs, les salles, les escaliers... Hedwige avait son idée sur la cavalière de son maître et passa ostensiblement beaucoup de temps perchée sur le bras d'Élise, mais Harry la récupéra à chaque fois sans faire de commentaire. Finalement, la chouette, vexée, retourna dans la volière pour y bouder un peu.  
Le nombre des élèves désireux de rester pour Noël était monté en flèche. Malefoy restait contraint et forcé, car il n'avait sans doute pas envie de se présenter dans son état devant ses parents. Le plus gros problèmes durant cette période fut d'arriver à trouver une fille isolée pour lui parler. Elles se déplaçaient par groupes de copines et Harry se trouva très ennuyé pour parvenir jusqu'à sa future cavalière. Mais pour une fois, le professeur McGonagall lui fut d'un grand secours.

- McGo donne son premier cours de danse aujourd'hui ! annonça Théodore. On y va ?  
- Ça pourrait être intéressant. Bonne idée !

Harry et ses comparses parcoururent rapidement les couloirs jusqu'à la classe où McGonagall donnait les leçons. Nombre d'élèves, filles et garçons, attendaient leur tour. En plus de la co-directrice, Telensk participait, étant entendu qu'elle se chargeait des garçons, et lui des filles. Sarah s'esquiva dès qu'elle aperçut le Russe.  
McGonagall fit signe à sa première victime, qui se révéla être Ron Weasley. Harry vit les jumeaux se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour ne rien perdre du spectacle (qui ne fut pas si pitoyable qu'on aurait pu le craindre).

- J'écrirai ça en détail tout à l'heure, dit Théodore. Je refuse d'oublier un truc pareil.

A la surprise générale, McGonagall dansait remarquablement bien, avec une élégance inattendue. Suivant les pas de l'enseignante, les élèves se jetèrent à l'eau. Harry parvint non sans peine à se dégager de quelques « admiratrices » de très fraîche date et attrapa la main de Ginny Weasley.

- Un petit entraînement ?

Ils se mirent à valser avec lenteur d'abord, puis un peu plus vite. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Telensk tournoyant gracieusement en compagnie d'Angelina Johnson, qui ne croyait pas encore à sa chance.

- Ginny, je profite de ce que tes frères sont trop occupés pour te demander un truc.  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Ginny, sa curiosité piquée.  
- Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?  
- Même pas la peine de demander ! Évidemment que je viens ! Je refuse de laisser passer une pareille occasion ! Et puis... à quoi servirait cette belle robe, sinon ?

Ils reprirent leur valse avec une énergie qui faisait plaisir à voir.  
En sortant, Harry eut la joie non dissimulée de refuser plusieurs invitations de filles fort peu désintéressées.

- Je suis navré, j'ai déjà une cavalière, répondait-il invariablement.

De leur côté, Théodore et Blaise se démenaient pareillement pour arriver à inviter la demoiselle de leurs rêves.

- Puisque tu sembles décidé à prêcher l'union des maisons, nous allons suivre ton exemple, décréta Blaise.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête, tous les deux ? demanda Harry, intrigué.  
- Tu vas le savoir tout de suite, en ce qui me concerne ! lança Blaise avant de foncer dans un couloir, vers une élève exceptionnellement solitaire.

Au grand amusement des deux autres, Blaise se cassa en deux dans une révérence un peu exagérée avant de présenter sa requête. Peut-être la jeune fille était-elle trop stupéfaite pour y réfléchir à deux fois, mais Blaise revint l'air triomphant.

- Et voilà ! Pas plus dur que ça...  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Padma Patil, naturellement. Son apparence étant aussi belle que son intelligence, je me devais d'essayer.

Il repartit vers les quartiers de Serpentard sur un petit nuage. Restait donc Théodore, qui nota avec application tous les cours en commun avec Poufsouffle. Harry commençait à se douter de ce que son camarade mijotait. Mais il ne posa pas de questions.  
Les autres furent moins discrets. Tout le monde voulait savoir avec qui Harry se rendrait à la fête. On disait déjà que Diggory emmènerait Cho Chang.

- Beau couple bien assorti ! ironisa Sarah.

A présent, même si les plaisanteries lui chauffaient parfois les oreilles, Harry subissait moins la colère des supporters de Diggory. Les badges fleurissaient moins sur son passage. Naturellement, quelques irréductibles continuaient à le harceler, mais c'était sans importance. Le mieux, c'était que Rita Skeeter faisait silence... pour le moment.

- Ben non, les créatures magiques ne l'intéressent pas du tout, déplora Hagrid quand les Serpentard lui en parlèrent. Elle voulait plein de détails sur Harry et vous autres, des choses méchantes à raconter.  
- Évidemment, commenta Harry. Si je suis un bon élève, en plus de leur fichu Survivant, ses ventes vont diminuer, ce n'est pas très passionnant.  
- Elle voudrait pouvoir dire que tu abuses de ton statut, sans doute, remarqua judicieusement Sarah. Heureusement que tu es plus malin que ça, hein ?

Sa bonne humeur était encore une feinte. Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui faire dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé avant qu'elle n'arrive aux cuisines. Salazar était plus disert et Harry apprit ainsi que le problème venait de Telensk, qui avait a priori un gros contentieux à régler avec la famille Cobbyte, et ce depuis quelques siècles.

- Salazar, tu me dis qu'il est âgé de combien ?  
- Deux mille ans facile. Je ne sais pas à quelle espèce il appartient, mais il en a encore pour un bon millénaire, je dirais.  
- Espèce de quoi ?  
- De dragon, niquedouille ! Je parierais sur une espèce montagnarde, quant à moi.  
- Ce type est un... dragon ?  
- Certains dragons orientaux peuvent prendre une forme humaine, petit. A mon avis, il est originaire des montagnes d'Asie centrale, celui-là.

Les derniers jours avant le bal furent remarquablement agités, à tel point que Harry n'eut même pas de temps à consacrer à son œuf. Il avait déjà essayé de l'écouter en le fourrant sous ses oreillers, mais visiblement - auditivement, plutôt - ce n'était pas encore ça.  
Flitwick avait renoncé à suivre le programme normal et montrait à ses étudiants comment faire des guirlandes de glace. Chourave leur faisait voir des plantes décoratives et/ou chantantes. Quant à Sinistra, elle avait abandonné les étoiles pour les légendes qui leur avaient donné leurs noms.  
En revanche, ni Rogue ni McGonagall ne cessèrent leur activité. Autant demander à la lune de danser la salsa dans le ciel d'Écosse. Rogue leur annonça entre autres un examen sur les antidotes le dernier jour avant les vacances, au grand scandale des élèves.

- Il abuse un peu, se plaignit Blaise. Je veux dire, il sait très bien que nous aurons tous la tête un peu ailleurs. Sauf Granger, bien sûr. Impossible qu'une fille de ce genre se passionne pour quelque chose d'aussi frivole qu'un bal !  
- Sans doute, admit Harry. Moi, j'aimerais bien y voir plus clair avec cet œuf de malheur, figure-toi.  
- T'auras tout le temps d'y penser après le bal. Amuse-toi un peu, bon sang !

Harry eut de bonnes occasions de rire quand Ginny et les jumeaux lui rapportèrent les déboires de leur frère avec 1) sa tenue de soirée, 2) les filles, 3) Fred et George eux-mêmes, qui l'avaient élu comme cobaye attitré pour leurs expériences. Les deux farceurs semblaient un peu plus tendus, ces derniers temps, et envoyaient lettre sur lettre à un destinataire inconnu. Harry raya l'hypothèse de la petite amie, car ils n'auraient pas eu l'air si sombre.  
Ils avaient réussi à inviter Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, tandis que Lee Jordan sortirait avec Katie Bell. Quant à Ron, il était prêt à y aller avec n'importe quelle fille pas trop moche, même si c'était une garce, pour ne pas faire tapisserie. En fin de compte, il trouva son affaire avec une Poufsouffle de cinquième année assez discrète, mais pas peste pour deux sous.

Les dernières quarante-huit heures passèrent à un rythme effréné. Les professeurs se dépêchaient de mettre la touche ultime aux décorations de Noël qui ornaient tout le château, girouettes comprises.  
Les Britanniques avaient visiblement l'intention de mettre le paquet, à en juger par les magnifiques pendeloques de glace qui cliquetaient doucement au-dessus des portes et sur les chandeliers, les guirlandes de houx qui serpentaient le long des rambardes d'escalier, les armures chantantes (mais où était passé Lupin, qu'il élargisse un peu leur répertoire ?), les hiboux factices qui hululaient et agitaient leurs plumes aux reflets métalliques, les paroles de chansons qui voletaient dans les couloirs pour permettre aux élèves de suivre la musique et les sapins qui plantaient leurs manteaux d'aiguilles vertes sur tous les paliers et dans la grande salle. Peeves répondit de façon satisfaisante aux vœux des étudiants les plus âgés en se glissant dans les armures et en balançant force chansons cochonnes aux moments les plus incongrus.  
Harry fit un nouvel essai avec son œuf, mais le placer dans le feu ne le rendait pas plus intelligible, bien au contraire. Découragé, Harry le laissa dans sa malle en attendant que l'effervescence se fût un peu calmée. Il ignorait encore avec qui Théodore envisageait de danser et Sarah n'était guère disserte non plus. A sa grande satisfaction, Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours bredouilles, mais Pansy avait hélas trouvé un sauveur en la personne de Bastian Moon. Quant à Mlle Drago... la tapisserie se rapprochait de jour en jour. Via Ginny, Harry se tenait au courant des couples de la maison Gryffondor. Par exemple, sous les yeux ahuris de ses camarades, Neville Londubat avait demandé et obtenu que Parvati Patil vienne avec lui. Il se débrouillait mieux qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer... Par contre, Ginny n'avait pas été en mesure de déterminer qui allait sortir avec Granger. Car celle-ci avait bel et bien trouvé un cavalier.

- C'est forcément un étranger, décréta Ginny. Eux, ils ne connaissent pas son mauvais caractère.  
- Mouais. Tu nous diras si ton frère réussit à dénicher quelqu'un, hein ? Si je sais compter, il ne reste plus que Lavande Brown qui soit encore libre chez vous.  
- Même pas ! Elle y va avec Seamus Finnigan, pouffa Ginny.  
- En tout cas, je crois que Ron n'est pas trop mal barré, s'amusa Harry. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne voudra pas me jeter un impardonnable quand il nous verra ensemble...  
- Je ne lui conseille pas d'essayer, répliqua Ginny en tapotant sa baguette d'un air entendu.

Harry se demanda alors comment Ron avait pu survivre tout ce temps entre ses cinq frères que ses parents considéraient tous comme supérieurs et sa sœur...

La veille du bal, le calme revint dans les couloirs, mais les dortoirs bourdonnaient d'une agitation sans fin. Ici l'on déplissait son costume, là on révisait ses pas de danse... Harry tenait encore compagnie à son œuf, mais sans arriver à en percer le secret. Le feu ne marchait pas, le vent et les coussins non plus... Après le bal, il le mettrait en terre, et ensuite, sous l'eau. Si ça ne marchait pas, il rendrait les armes.


	22. Noël

Tagazok à tous les lecteurs et bienvenue pour ce chapitre dansant ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter avant de partir, ça peut nous donner des idées. Sinon, une petite référence littéraire se ballade dans ce chapitre, alors un cookie à quiconque la trouve.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : le Bal de Noël**

Le matin de Noël, une couche de neige couvrait le château et ses abords, rendant toute tentative de travail vaine par avance, car les batailles à grands coups de boules gelées et les glissades – en principe interdites – sur le lac étaient une tentation trop grande. Les jumeaux avaient de surcroît distribué leurs produits dans toute l'école, ce qui causait nombre de petits incidents très rigolos. Harry n'accepta rien de leur part, Blaise non plus. Mais les « victimes » des deux farceurs se comptaient par dizaine avant même l'heure du déjeuner.  
Dehors, les cordages du navire de Durmstrang croulaient presque sous les stalactites de glace, tandis que le carrosse de Beauxbâtons scintillait de givre sous le soleil. C'était très décoratif et charmant à regarder. En revanche, le froid glacial incitait à admirer ces merveilles depuis l'intérieur du château. Surtout quand les elfes préparaient une si bonne cuisine : potages odorants, ragoûts délicieusement épicés, gâteaux aux parfums variés… Jusqu'au matin du bal, toutes les filles de Gryffondor harcelèrent Granger et Ginny pour savoir avec qui elles iraient danser. Mais aucune ne céda. De son côté, Malefoy avait bien du mal à trouver un cavalier qui ne craignait pas d'avoir à justifier ses préférences par la suite !

Au pied du sapin, Harry trouva un guide des équipes de quidditch d'Europe, un gros paquet de fondants de Ginny uniquement (il pouvait donc les manger sans risque) et une paire de chaussettes trop dépareillées pour ne pas venir de chez Dobby. D'ailleurs, le paquet portait la signature de l'elfe, qui n'écrivait pas si mal que cela. Du diable si Harry savait qui lui avait appris. Dobby n'avait pas oublié les comparses de Harry, et Blaise, Théodore et Sarah se trouvèrent abondamment pourvus de délicieuses pâtisseries.

- Voilà qui va nous tenir chaud pendant quelques jours. Ce petit est adorable, dit Sarah.  
- Il va falloir lui offrir quelque chose en échange, décida Harry. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut donner à un elfe.  
- Moi je sais, dit Théodore. Passe-moi cet affreux pull de ton cousin. Reducto ! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le vêtement.

Le pull rétrécit jusqu'à la taille optimale pour être adapté sur les épaules étroites de Dobby.

- Maintenant, je vais trouver un hibou et lui envoyer ça, déclara Théodore en sortant de la salle commune.  
- Tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller, non ? lui cria Harry, mais trop tard, Théodore était déjà dans les couloirs en pyjama.

Inutile de dire qu'il était passablement refroidi en revenant.  
Harry reçut aussi du courrier. Sirius était d'assez mauvaise humeur, à en juger par le ton de sa lettre.  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dragons ? Tu aurais pu m'en avertir un peu plus tôt, non ? Je me demande au nom de quoi on t'a laissé participer, c'est très nettement au-dessus de tes moyens. Enfin… Disons que c'était tout de même un joli résultat que d'arriver à prendre un œuf à cette bête.__  
__En attendant, garde le dos au mur et fais profil bas. Celui qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe n'attend qu'une occasion de te nuire.__  
__Continue à m'écrire, je veux être tenu au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le château.__  
__S._  
En dépit de cette grogne affichée, Sirius avait tout de même envoyé un cadeau fort utile : un couteau dont la lame pouvait couper toutes sortes de cordes et crocheter n'importe quelle serrure. Avec la cape et la carte, inutile de dire que le garçon avait désormais un bon arsenal à disposition. Quant à la lettre proprement dite…

- Il en a de bonnes, ronchonna Harry. S'il veut des infos, pourquoi il ne parle pas à Dumbledore directement ? Et puis franchement, on dirait que c'est moi qui ai demandé à faire partie de ce tournoi à la *$~*…  
- Il s'inquiète, c'est tout. Il a de quoi se ronger les ongles, tu ne trouves pas ? répliqua Blaise.  
- Hmpf ! J'ai quand même quatorze ans, je ne suis plus un bébé…  
- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut l'expliquer, mon cher, répondit Blaise d'un ton moqueur.  
- Sinon, tu as un hibou de libre ?  
- Je vais te le chercher. Frida a suffisamment voyagé pour cette fois.  
- Hûûû !

La matinée se passa en batailles de boules de neige, patinage, jeux d'échecs et autres joyeusetés, puis les étudiants descendirent dans la grande salle pour profiter d'un magnifique déjeuner où les dindes, les rôtis et les puddings tinrent le premier rang, donnant l'exemple d'un Noël à l'anglaise. Harry se demandait à quoi ressemblait un Noël à la russe. Les professeurs discutaient avec animation, même si les yeux verts de Pierre Telensk se posèrent plusieurs fois sur Sarah, cherchant visiblement la meilleure manière de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Celle-ci, évidemment, semblait chercher de son côté un moyen d'être débarrassée de lui… définitivement si possible.  
Lui et ses amis sortirent de là l'estomac plein et ne se sentirent pas capables de participer aux combats en règle menés par les jumeaux Weasley dans le pré situé devant le château. Au lieu de cela, les Serpentard restèrent paisiblement au chaud dans leur salle commune, un livre à la main, bavardant de tout et de rien en attendant l'heure de se préparer.

- Ding dong ! Il est sept heures ! claironna Blaise. C'est le moment de se faire beaux !

Filles et garçons regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif et pendant trois quarts d'heure, on n'entendit plus que le frottement des brosses sur les habits, le glissement de lacets de corsage qu'on fermait et le claquement des talons quand une fille rajustait sa chaussure. Théodore fut le premier à se dépêtrer correctement de sa robe couleur feuille morte, tandis que Blaise s'escrimait avec un habit grenat. Harry eut plus de chance avec la robe qu'il avait commandée sur le chemin de traverse quelques mois plus tôt. Il trouva son reflet un peu nerveux, mais pas l'air d'un épouvantail. Bastian Moon était en velours sombre sans le moindre ornement, ce qui faisait croire qu'il se rendait à un enterrement plutôt qu'à un bal. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, impossible de faire oublier leur allure de troll. Même Millicent Bulstrode avait l'air élégante dans sa robe violette. Sarah en bleu et Pansy en dentelle rose complétaient l'équipe. Les élèves des années supérieures étaient tout aussi chics, même si beaucoup de garçons avaient opté pour la version sorcière de la queue-de-pie. On ricana quand Bastian vint offrir son bras à Pansy.

- Et vous, les copains ? Où sont vos cavalières ? demanda Philip Urquhart au trio.  
- Hé, hé, tu vas bien voir, répondit Blaise d'un air mystérieux.

Ils quittèrent leurs camarades pour monter vers les étages, chacun cherchant sa cavalière. Harry monta vers la tour de Gryffondor, Blaise fila vers les quartiers des Serdaigle, tandis que Théodore partait au rez-de-chaussée.  
Caché derrière une colonne, Harry laissa passer un flot d'étudiants habillés de robes colorées. Il repéra Neville au bras de Parvati Patil, lui en gris et elle tout en rose, une grande tresse ornée de fils d'or lui battant le dos. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient tout naturellement vêtus exactement à l'identique. Ron avait effectivement une robe assez pathétique, qui avait dû appartenir à une femme dans des temps très anciens. A quoi Mrs Weasley avait-elle donc pensé en achetant la robe de son fils ? Elle ne lui rendait vraiment pas service. Dean Thomas était en smoking, Seamus Finnigan portait une bordure de trèfles en velours vert sur ses manches et son col… Enfin, après dix minutes qui lui parurent très longues, Ginny finit par descendre à son tour. La robe qu'elle portait témoignait d'un excellent choix. Vert amande sur une blouse blanche, c'était tout simplement parfait, avec se cheveux roux.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle en sautant les deux dernières marches.  
- Salut. Très chic, commenta Harry.  
- Sarah est assez bonne conseillère en matière de mode, admit Ginny.  
- Ouais. Comme c'est Noël, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, au fait.

Harry avait assez âprement négocié le rubis trouvé dans un pudding lors d'un autre Noël contre un petit bijou orné de pierres vertes qui alla trouver sa place dans les mèches flamboyantes de sa cavalière.

- C'est adorable ! s'exclama Ginny. Allez, vite ! On descend !

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, ils croisèrent Blaise, qui arrivait fier comme Artaban au bras de Padma Patil. Celle-ci était habillée sur le même modèle que sa jumelle, mais tout en turquoise, cette fois. Théodore arriva quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de Susan Bones, à croquer en bleu sombre. Sarah avait trouvé un chevalier servant en la personne de Karol Nacha, dont l'uniforme rouge se voyait de loin. Quant à Millicent, elle avait l'air très heureuse avec son Français.

- Bel œcuménisme ! commenta sobrement Blaise en détaillant le groupe. Allons-y et gare au choc !

Le premier qu'ils reçurent fut le couple Fleur Delacour-Roger Davies. A dire vrai, ils étaient étincelants, tous les deux. Quant à Cho et Cédric… Très élégants, à coup sûr, mais ne cessant de glousser et de faire des commentaires à tout va sur leurs camarades, souvent peu aimables. Ne manquait plus que Viktor Krum et le quatuor des champions serait au complet. En passant devant un groupe de Gryffondor, Harry serra les dents, attendant les réflexions. Apparemment, les élèves au lion étaient trop surpris par le spectacle pour trouver des choses intelligentes à dire. Puis l'attention fut provisoirement détournée par l'arrivée de Pierre Telensk, en compagnie du professeur Sinistra, qui reçut bien des regards écœurés de plusieurs jeunes filles. Sarah s'était volatilisée derrière un de ses amis et ne réapparut qu'après le passage de l'ennemi héréditaire.  
Depuis les fenêtres, on pouvait apercevoir la pelouse, ornée de statues de glace et illuminée de lampions et de petites fées, et nombre d'élèves s'intéressaient plus à cette décoration qu'au dîner qu'on allait servir.  
McGonagall appela les champions et Harry abandonna son groupe à regret. Ginny ne tenait plus en place, trop contente de faire une entrée aussi remarquable au milieu d'un bon millier de personnes. Davies rayonnait au bras de sa Française. Harry retint un hoquet de stupeur quand il reconnut la fille qui accompagnait Krum.

- Oui, oui, confirma la voix de Ginny à ses côtés. C'est bien Granger. Difficile à croire, mais vrai.

Il y avait de quoi se pincer, en effet. Les cheveux toujours indisciplinés de Granger étaient désormais serrés dans un chignon impeccable, ses dents avaient bizarrement retrouvé une longueur normale et elle était habillée à ravir. Où diable avait-elle pêché ce bon goût et cette robe de satin bleu ? Les admiratrices de Krum la dévisageaient d'un œil soit effaré soit méprisant. Ginny en prit aussi son compte, d'ailleurs. D'un geste de la main, McGonagall les invita à prendre place autour d'une des tables rondes qui avaient été installées dans la salle. Les huit étudiants s'assirent avec un certain embarras, conscients des trop nombreuses paires d'yeux qui les fixaient. Puis les autres vinrent s'asseoir à leur tour et la table des professeurs reçut elle aussi les invités. Dumbledore brillait dans une longue robe bleue semée d'étoiles, sans doute une de ses préférées, car il la mettait assez souvent. McGonagall en rouge n'avait rien de choquant, mais elle aurait pu se dispenser d'accrocher des chardons à son chapeau, ce qui fit rire pas mal d'élèves… quand elle avait le dos tourné. Sinistra était restée fidèle au pourpre avec des broderies d'argent et laissait voir un peu plus de décolleté que d'habitude, pour le plus grand plaisir de son voisin russe. Toute la compagnie était d'excellente humeur, et même Rogue semblait avoir un petit effort. Pardon ! Maugrey méritait toujours autant son nom et surveillait chacun comme s'il s'agissait d'un suspect potentiel.

- Jeunes gens, je ne peux que vous inviter à déguster l'excellent repas qui va vous être servi, lança Dumbledore.

Saisissant le menu posé sur son assiette, il demanda :

- Côtes de porc !

Aucun serveur n'était présent, mais le plat se matérialisa tout de même devant lui. Tout le monde se hâta de l'imiter. Harry choisit du goulash, Krum – hélas pour lui – opta pour un plat écossais, sans doute du haggis. Sarah semblait avoir les dents plus longues depuis qu'une entrecôte reposait sur son assiette et la délicate Fleur ne faisait pas la fine bouche devant un chou farci. Granger était si occupée par sa conversation avec Viktor – elle essayait de lui faire prononcer correctement son prénom – qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le surplus de travail que ce service représentait pour les elfes. Elle ne vit pas plus que sa « protégée » Ginny se tenait à la même table, en robe de soirée, et qu'elle profitait sans honte du dîner, avant la danse.

- Vous savez quoi ? lança soudain Cho. J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore avait invité les Bizar's Sisters pour ce soir.  
- Chouette ! Enfin une programmation de qualité ! approuva Fleur.  
- Je vais encore avoir l'air idiot, mais de quoi elles parlent ? chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.  
- Les Bizar's Sisters sont un groupe de musique très populaire chez nous. Un peu comme les groupes de rock moldus.  
- Compris. Ça va mettre une sacrée ambiance dans le château, ça …  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
- Dites, vous avez tout ça, dans vos écoles ? demanda Cho à Fleur et Viktor, des fois que ces étrangers seraient un peu sous-développés.  
- Pas tout à fait le même genre, répondit Fleur avec grâce. A Beauxbâtons, toute la salle principale est décorée de figures de glace, qui ne fondent pas, bien sûr. Des dryades viennent chanter, mais pas tous les ans.  
- Vous avez un bal à chaque Noël ? s'étonna Roger Davies.  
- En effet, dit la Française d'un ton absolument neutre.  
- Et à Durmstrang ? poursuivit Davies en se tournant vers Viktor.  
- On ne danse pas tous les ans, mais on fait quand même une grande fête avec de la musique et des concours, expliqua Krum. On a arrêté les courses au trésor il y a au moins dix ans, parce que des élèves de première année ont failli se perdre dans la montagne.

Le repas se poursuivit au milieu des cliquetis de fourchettes et des conversations animées. Mme Maxime, immanquable tant par sa taille que par sa robe lavande, parlait sans cesse avec  
Hagrid. Harry se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas être entendus, avec leurs voix de stentors. Au moment du dessert, il oublia cette épineuse question pour ne plus s'intéresser qu'à son assiette. Mais en dépit de la force d'attraction de la tarte aux poires, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour suivre la discussion à la table des adultes. Il y reconnut le pompeux Percy, qui portait une robe toute neuve et qui parlait d'abondance.

- Damned ! Il est encore là ! pesta Ginny. Avant de monter me changer, il m'a tenu la jambe pendant une éternité pour me parler de sa promotion. Il remplace le vieux Croupton quand, comme ce soir, il est trop fatigué pour se déplacer lui-même. Il paraît que le vieux monsieur souffre de surmenage, ce que je veux bien croire. Mais Percy profite un peu trop de sa nouvelle condition. Bloody nitwit ! ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Comme pour faire pendant aux ronchonnements de Ginny, Karkaroff était entrain de faire pièce à Dumbledore en lui opposant une stricte fin de non-recevoir, alors que le directeur anglais exprimait le souhait de faire un saut à Durmstrang. Pas d'invités extérieurs dans l'école sans mesures de sécurité. Mais Harry savait déjà que l'endroit était à la fois froid et montagneux. C'était mieux que rien.

- Et Beauxbâtons ? C'est un emplacement top secret, aussi ? demanda-t-il à Fleur.  
- Pas du tout. Nous sommes installés en bord de Loire, répondit Fleur avec amabilité. Il existe aussi un collège d'été sur la Côte d'Azur pour les élèves désireux de se perfectionner dans une branche particulière.  
- Allons Igor, disait la voix de Dumbledore. Personne ne peut connaître tous les secrets d'une grande maison comme celle-ci. Si je vous disais qu'il existe des pièces qui apparaissent et disparaissent à volonté…  
- Ça, ce serait intéressant pour tes frères, remarqua Harry.  
- Ils font quoi ? se passionna aussitôt Fleur.  
- Ce sont les pires farceurs de l'école, répondit Davies en riant. Tous les trucs les plus fous, ils les inventent. Ce sont des bricoleurs impénitents. Et en plus, leurs affaires marchent bien.  
- Il faut que je leur parle ! Je suis sûre que ma sœur adorerait ce genre de farces et attrapes. Et j'essaierai aussi de vous trouver un bon chasseur de fantômes. Cet esprit frappeur est insupportable.  
- Chasser Peeves ? C'est une institution, ici ! On se rassure en pensant que même les profs ne sont pas à l'abri, répliqua Roger dans un nouvel éclat de dire.  
- Dans ce cas… convint Fleur en souriant à demi. C'est dommage, nous n'avons pas vraiment de mascottes, à part les chevaux…  
- Chez nous, il y a Stenka, observa Krum.  
- C'est qui ? flûta Ginny.  
- Un phénix, répondit fièrement Viktor. Et vraiment très rare, parce qu'il n'est pas rouge, mais vert.

Harry se mit en pilotage automatique pour le reste de la conversation. Phénix vert = plumes vertes sur le bureau de Rogue = facile à dissimuler dans l'ombre d'une voûte = lien entre Telensk et le professeur de potions. Maintenant, il savait qui lui avait sauvé la mise deux ans plus tôt…

Le dîner se termina dans un bruissement excité. Les tables furent rangées d'un coup de baguette le long des murs, laissant un vaste espace libre pour les danseurs. Une estrade se dressa en un clin d'œil dans un coin. Divers instruments tels que guitares, luths, violoncelles et cornemuses. Les chanteuses et musiciennes firent leur entrée en scène sous les acclamations des étudiants. Harry leur trouva une certaine ressemblance avec des groupes de hard-rock, avec leurs cheveux très longs, leurs habits noirs et le soin avec lequel ils avaient été découpés. Pas à des endroits stratégiques, cependant. Les sorciers étaient encore loin des Moldus sur ce point.

- Bon, allons-y ! lança Ginny.

Le premier air entamé par les Bizar's Sisters était assez lent et triste. Elles auraient pu trouver un truc plus entraînant pour un soir de Noël, mais bon… En tournant avec sa cavalière, Harry aperçut les yeux énormes des garçons de Gryffondor, qui venaient enfin de se rendre compte avec qui il dansait. Neville avait dû prendre des cours supplémentaires car il semblait se débrouiller de façon tout à fait honorable en compagnie de Parvati. Dumbledore était presque trop petit pour faire valser Mme Maxime. Elle aurait mieux fait de demander à Hagrid ! Fol Œil avait invité la pauvre Chourave, qui grimaçait chaque fois que la jambe de bois retombait sur son pied. Telensk et Sinistra tournoyaient à quelques pas de là, s'attirant des regards envieux.

- Le couple de l'année… susurra Ginny.  
- On parie combien qu'il invite Sarah avant la fin de la soirée ?  
- Elle préférerait encore danser avec Malefoy…  
- Mais là, c'est lui qui ne voudrait pas !

Ils se mirent à rire juste avant que le morceau ne s'achève. Par bonheur, le suivant arriva juste à temps pour qu'un Ron Weasley belliqueux fût bloqué par les couples de danseurs qui se remettaient en mouvement. Fleur et Roger lui passèrent sous le nez, tandis que Harry et Ginny manœuvraient en douceur pour s'éloigner de sa position et se diriger vers une issue. Puis Hermione, un peu essoufflée, alla s'asseoir à côté de ses camarades, qui la fusillaient du regard. Une dispute commença, mais Harry n'eut pas envie d'aller espionner ça.  
A la fin de la danse, Percy refit son apparition pour aller tenir compagnie à son frère. Ron sembla s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil.

- Il va encore l'assommer à coups de réglementation et de pub pour son département, soupira Ginny.  
- Il faut bien Croupton pour arriver à le supporter, celui-là. Je me demande ce que Mrs Zabini fait avec ces deux casse-pieds.  
- Je suppose qu'il faut bien qu'elle gagne sa vie, répondit Ginny. Bon, on sort un peu ? J'ai trop chaud et je ne veux pas me faire assassiner verbalement par mes camarades adorés.  
- Ouais. Merlin sait sur quoi on va tomber dehors, mais ça pourrait être drôle.

Se glissant entre les valseurs, ils gagnèrent la sortie, évitant de peu le professeur McGonagall et Ludo Verpey. Celui-ci avait encore maille à partir avec les jumeaux, que Percy éloigna sans ménagements. Les deux farceurs repartirent dans leur coin avec la figure caractéristique du type qui pense : « Je m'vengerai ! »  
A l'extérieur, le jardin luisait de givre sous les lueurs projetées par les petites fées qui volaient au-dessus. Des couples marchaient au milieu des rosiers gelés, d'autres étaient assis sur des bancs… C'était tout à fait ravissant.

- Eh ! Regarde ça ! chuchota Ginny.

Harry eut tôt fait de reconnaître Rogue et Karkaroff qui avançaient tout en discutant. Leur conversation était assez agitée. Si le Bulgare paraissait au bord de la panique, Rogue semblait plus calme. De toute façon, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu manifester beaucoup d'émotion.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, disait Rogue. Ne fais pas tant d'histoires pour une si petite chose.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne rien voir, sapristi ! s'exclama son collègue. Je suis vraiment très inquiet. C'est très mauvais signe. Si jamais…  
- Oh ! Ça va ! coupa Rogue. File si tu veux, comme si ça servait à quelque chose… J'inventerai une explication. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Karkaroff resta planté sur place.

- Tu as toujours été le roi des froussards, Igor, remarqua sèchement Rogue. Même pas assez de cran pour fuir.  
- Mais je ne…  
- Si c'était possible d'acheter ce qui te manque, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Débrouille-toi, maintenant ! Et essaye de leur échapper, si tu le peux.

Rogue tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Karkaroff partit en baissant le nez. Harry et Ginny restèrent tapis dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il fût suffisamment loin.

- On en a assez entendu, je crois.  
- Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? se demanda la jeune fille à voix haute.  
- Je sais que Karkaroff s'est un peu… beaucoup compromis avec des Mangemorts, risqua Harry.  
- Et maintenant, il a peur de les voir revenir ? Après la coupe du monde, il a de quoi s'inquiéter, c'est sûr.

Ils allaient rentrer au chaud quand ils furent rejoints par un Blaise hors d'haleine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Damn it ! Vous avez loupé un sacré morceau ! J'étais sorti avec Padma et devinez sur quoi on tombe ? Hagrid en pleine déclaration à la directrice française !  
- Oh mon Dieu… pouffa Ginny. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- Pas du bien, crois-moi, grinça Blaise. Il a fallu qu'il lâche qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'autre demi-géant, ce cornichon surdimensionné.  
- Ouh là ! s'exclama Ginny.  
- Gros problème ? demanda Harry, se doutant déjà de la réponse.  
- Que oui, répondit Blaise. Les géants sont tout sauf des créatures sympas. Ca tue, ça détruit, ça pille… Et ils sont voté Tu-sais… Voldemort aux dernières élections. Autant dire que les sorciers ne les aiment pas trop.  
- Et Padma ? Où est-elle ?  
- Après lui avoir fait juré le silence, elle est repartie rejoindre sa sœur, je pense. La vache ! On aurait pu s'en douter, quand même…

Leur retour ne passa pas inaperçu, hélas. Ron, Seamus et Dean les attendaient de pied ferme à l'entrée de la grande salle.

- Pas de bile, je reste avec vous, décida Blaise.  
- Tu prends ta baguette pour aller au bal ? fit Harry.  
- Oui. Pourquoi, pas toi ?  
- Ben si, mais… Padma n'a pas de frère, non ?  
- Au moins, on a de quoi les accueillir comme il faut.  
- Ginny, commença Ron d'un ton froid, tu n'étais pas censée sortir, ce soir. Tu te rappelles ce que maman a dit ?  
- C'est ça, gros lâche, répliqua sa sœur. Cache-toi derrière maman pour ne pas dire que tu es un idiot coincé qui ne tolère pas que les autres s'amusent pendant que lui fait tapisserie. Je ne pouvais pas aller au bal parce qu'on n'avait pas les moyens de me payer une robe. Sarah m'a aidée à en trouver une, donc je vais au bal. Et c'est bien fait pour tous ces crétins qui ont trop peur des représailles pour oser m'inviter à danser. Gryffondor courageux, hein ? Les Serpentard sont plus chevaleresques que vous, les gars. Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je monte me coucher.  
- Et nous, on descend en faire autant. Au plaisir, Weasley.

Harry et Blaise partirent vers leurs quartiers avec satisfaction.

- Pour en revenir à Hagrid, vous étiez les seuls à écouter ?  
- Je crois. Nous et le scarabée qui est venu se poser sur Padma. Elle n'aime pas ces bestioles.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils retrouvèrent Sarah, pâle comme un cadavre.

- Ben quoi ?  
- Il m'a invitée à danser… bégaya-t-elle. (_Je l'savais ! 'Faudra que je le dise à Ginny…_)  
- Et tu t'es enfuie ?  
- NON, justement !


	23. Plume Empoisonnée

Salut à tous mes lecteurs alors que la rentrée approche ! Voilà de quoi garder le moral, du moins je l'espère. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : la Plume Empoisonnée de Rita Skeeter**

Le lendemain du bal fut le jour des réveils difficiles. Harry n'avait bu que quelques verres de bièraubeurre, mais la fatigue aidant, il se sentait particulièrement groggy. Théodore rêvassait encore, le sourire aux lèvres. Danser avec Susan lui avait apparemment procuré de magnifiques souvenirs. Blaise s'étirait en bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Quant à Sarah, elle avait dû faire de sacrés cauchemars…  
En effet, quand ses amis la retrouvèrent, Miss Cobbyte affichait une mine de papier mâché. Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne répondit que par un grognement au salut qui lui fut adressé. Les garçons n'insistèrent pas. Cela devait être une expérience assez traumatisante que de danser avec un dragon qui avait plusieurs dents contre votre famille, surtout quand les dents en question avaient été montées en collier…  
Malefoy n'avait pas l'air en forme non plus. Apparemment, son état le rendait encore plus hargneux que d'habitude et ses réflexions aigres sur Granger et les autres se poursuivirent pendant un bon moment.

- Quant à toi, Potter, tu vas payer très cher ce que tu m'as fait ! menaça-t-il.  
- C'est ça, et puis la prochaine fois que la Russe veut t'assommer, je la laisserai faire. Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça.  
- Elle pourra toujours essayer, ricana Drago.  
- Je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine, mais j'ai bien peur que cette fille ait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que toi. Remarque, essaye quand même ; peut-être que ça nous débarrassera enfin de toi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry planta mademoiselle au milieu de la salle commune et alla prendre un petit déjeuner nécessaire pour s'attaquer à la pile de devoirs qui l'attendait. S'il comptait s'asseoir à une heure décente devant ses tartines, le garçon fut déçu car un autre fâcheux se trouva sur son chemin.

- Tu t'approches encore de ma sœur et tu es mort, prévint aimablement Ron Weasley.  
- Si elle me demande de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, je ne dirai pas non, Weasley, quelles que soient les âneries que tu peux raconter. Ensuite, tu veux vraiment finir ta vie à Azkaban pour meurtre ? Réfléchis un peu, s'il te plaît.  
- Je vais demander à mes frères de te rendre la vie impossible !  
- Difficile, ce sont déjà mes amis.  
- Pas pour longtemps !  
- C'est bien de penser à la sécurité de sa petite sœur, mais... Quel boulet… soupira Blaise en regardant Weasley s'éloigner. Il a des ancêtres corses, ou quoi ?  
- Et puis, c'est ringard, le « tu es mort ». Il pourrait trouver autre chose, comme « le ministère te retrouvera enterré dans le jardin des Malefoy », par exemple.  
- Pourquoi chez les Malefoy ?  
- Pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, bien sûr…

Durant l'après-midi, après un volumineux parchemin destiné à ce satané Binns, Harry essaya de trouver une solution au problème de son œuf. L'enterrer le rendit encore plus cacophonique que d'habitude. Restait l'eau… En le mettant dans le lavabo de la salle de bains rempli à ras bord, il lui avait semblé que le son était moins discordant. De l'extérieur, il n'agressait plus, en tout cas. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de se mettre la tête sous l'eau pour écouter. Et pas question d'aller faire trempette dans le lac gelé ! Autre point intéressant, parler à l'œuf ne servait à rien. Le tout était à présent de trouver une baignoire assez grande.

Mais avant que Harry n'ait pu mettre ses théories en pratique, quelques évènements désagréables se produisirent au château. Les ennuis commencèrent lors du cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Personne ne souhaitait vraiment retrouver les scroutts, encore moins les Gryffondor, mais les Serpentard quittèrent tout de même la chaleur de l'école pour s'aventurer jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Celle-ci était hermétiquement fermée, aucune fumée ne s'échappant du toit. Au lieu de retrouver le garde-chasse devant l'enclos à scroutts, les élèves découvrirent une sorcière aux cheveux gris, le menton fort et l'air pas commode.

- Dépêchez-vous un peu, au lieu de lambiner ! Vous devriez être en place depuis cinq minutes ! cria-t-elle.  
- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Finnigan, restant debout au milieu des congères.  
- Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche, répondit la sorcière d'un ton énervé. Je remplace Hagrid. Bon, vous venez, maintenant ?  
- Où est Hagrid ? s'interrogea Thomas.

Harry entendit Drago et ses groupies ricaner derrière lui. Ceux-là étaient mieux renseignés que lui, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Hagrid pouvait être malade, non ?

- Il est indisposé, répliqua la voix lassée de Gobe-Planche. Allez, suivez-moi, sans faire de bruit.  
- Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec ce que tu as capté ? chuchota Harry à Blaise.  
- Du diable si je le sais. J'ai pas eu de courrier ce matin et j'ai pas lu le journal. Je me suis réveillé trop tard pour ça.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? insista Weasley.  
- Saura jamais la boucler, celui-là… soupira Blaise.  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! tempêta la vieille sorcière. Vous allez vous occuper un peu de ce cours, oui ?

Cette fois, les Gryffondor prirent le parti de se taire et le groupe arriva devant un second enclos où une licorne adulte tournait en rond.  
Les filles furent ravies de découvrir l'animal et Harry était plutôt content de croiser une créature sympathique et pas vilaine, pour une fois. La licorne était d'un blanc luisant, dont les reflets changeaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses sabots jetaient un éclat métallique à chaque pas et sa corne devait mesurer dans les soixante centimètres.

- Les garçons, vous restez en arrière ! Les licornes préfèrent la douceur féminine. Les filles, approchez doucement…  
- La douceur, tu parles ! ricana Blaise. Seules les pucelles peuvent approcher une licorne.  
- Au moins, on connaît l'état civil de la prof, maintenant, plaisanta Harry.  
- Une minute… Vas-y, fillette ! grogna Blaise en poussant Malefoy dans le dos.

Bon gré mal gré, Drago dut rejoindre les autres filles, sous les rires de ses – nombreux - ennemis.  
Dès que Gobe-Planche eut le dos tourné, les conversations reprirent sur l'absence de Hagrid.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a… dit Neville Londubat avec tristesse.  
- Oh oh… fit Harry. Je crois qu'on va être renseignés… Venez un peu voir le journal de ce matin ! Malefoy devait le trouver passionnant pour l'emmener en cours…

Effectivement, l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier se passait de commentaires.

_L'ERREUR G__É__ANTE DE DUMBLEDORE__  
__Albus Dumbledore, l'excentrique _(et très manipulateur) _directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, n'a jamais hésité à confier des postes importants à des personnages controversés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. Au mois de septembre dernier, il a ainsi engagé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Alastor Maugrey « Fol Œil », l'ex-Auror dont la réputation de maniaque de la baguette n'est plus à faire _(Et celle de ses adversaires, p***sse ?). _Cette décision a fait lever quelques __sourcils, sans compter les protestations, au ministère de la Magie, compte tenu de la tendance tristement célèbre de Maugrey à attaquer sans pitié quiconque fait un geste brusque dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de sa personne _(A sa place, je serais devenu parano, moi aussi).  
_Pourtant, Fol Œil paraît presque aimable et fréquentable en comparaison du semi-humain nommé par Dumbledore au poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques _(Ça sent le raciste, dans le coin…).  
_Rubeus Hagrid, qui avoue avoir été expulsé de Poudlard lors de sa troisième année d'études _(Et il a fallu qu'il lui raconte ça… Quel idiot !), _occupe depuis cette date le poste de garde-chasse de l'école, un poste – ou plutôt une sinécure_ (Non mais j'hallucine ! Une sinécure ? Avec les loups-garous, les licornes, les araignées géantes et le reste ? Pincez-moi je rêve, là !) _– créé spécialement pour lui par Dumbledore_ (Et on les surveillait comment, les sales bêtes, avant ?). _L'année dernière, cependant, Hagrid a usé de sa mystérieuse influence sur le directeur de Poudlard_ (Faut pas avoir l'esprit mal tourné…) _pour se faire attribuer une fonction supplémentaire, celle de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, en dépit des nombreux candidats mieux qualifiés_ (Et plus humains, sans doute. Jamais entendu parler d'eux…) _qui auraient pu assurer cette charge.__  
__La silhouette massive et peu rassurante, le regard cruel_ (Oh la vache ! J'ai peur !), _Hagrid a profité de cette autorité nouvellement acquise pour plonger dans la terreur les jeunes gens qui lui sont confiés, les obligeant à subir les attaques de toute une série de monstres _(Faut pas exagérer non plus)._ Pendant que Dumbledore fermait les yeux, plusieurs élèves étaient blessés, voire mutilés _(à ma connaissance, un seul blessé et il a toujours ses deux bras) _en suivant ces qualifiés de « parfaitement terrifiants ».__  
__« Un de nos amis a été blessé par un hippogriffe _(Tiens, quand on parle du crétin) _et j'ai été mordu par un véracrasse _(Ha, ha, ha !)_, nous a déclaré Vincent Crabbe, un élève de quatrième année _(sur ordre de Drago, qui n'est toujours pas présentable). _Tout le monde déteste Hagrid (_dans ta bande_) mais nous avons trop peur pour parler _(Et tu fais quoi, là ?). »  
_Hagrid n'a cependant aucune intention de mettre un terme à sa campagne d'intimidation. Au cours d'une conversation avec un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier le mois dernier, il a reconnu être en possession de créatures nommées scroutts, un très dangereux croisement de manticore et de crabe de feu. La création de nouvelles espèces magiques est, bien entendu, une activité que le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques surveille habituellement de très près. Mais il semble que Hagrid ne se sente nullement concerné par de telles restrictions _(Evidemment, gros ploucs, c'est ce département qui a demandé d'étudier ces bestioles).  
_Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la Gazette du Sorcier a désormais la preuve que Hagrid n'est pas – comme il l'a toujours prétendu – un sorcier de pure souche. Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas un humain de pure souche_ (Leur pureté commence à me taper sur les nerfs). _Sa mère, nous pouvons aujourd'hui le révéler en exclusivité, n'est autre que la géante Fridulva, dont on ignore où elle se trouve actuellement.__  
__Brutaux, assoiffés de sang, les géants se sont tellement entre-tués au cours du siècle dernier que leur espèce a fini par s'éteindre. Les quelques individus qui subsistaient ont rejoint Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ont été responsables des plus effroyables tueries de Moldus qui ont eu lieu sous son règne de terreur. _(C'est cool de vous en soucier maintenant, les gars…)  
_Alors que la plupart des géants étaient tués par les Aurors durant la guerre, Fridulva parvenait à s'échapper. Il est possible qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans l'une des communautés de géants qui existent encore dans les montagnes de certains pays étrangers _(Mais nommez-lez, tas de c**~#*s molles !). _Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'on en juge par les extravagances de ses cours, il semblerait que le fils de Fridulva ait hérité du tempérament brutal de sa mère.__  
__Curieusement, on dit que Hagrid aurait noué quelques liens d'amitié avec le garçon qui a mis fin au pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui _(Pourriez pas écrire plus simplement ?)_, obligeant ainsi la propre mère de Hagrid_ (et les pères de bon nombre d'étudiants) _à prendre la fuite. Harry Potter ignore peut-être la vérité sur son « grand ami », mais Albus Dumbledore a sans nul doute le devoir de veiller à ce que tous les élèves soient avertis du danger que présente la fréquentation des demis-géants._

- Je suggère que ce torchon nous serve désormais de papier-toilettes, déclara Blaise d'un ton nonchalant en reposant le journal sur le sac de Malefoy.  
- Ouais, approuva Harry. Jamais vu autant d'erreurs dans un seul article. Même les Moldus sont plus soigneux que ça. Un journal officiel, ça ? Ben ça en dit long sur le niveau intellectuel de la population sorcière…  
- C'est marrant, remarqua Sarah, quand elle ne descend pas un agent du ministère, elle retient parfaitement les noms…  
- En tout cas, voilà qui devrait mettre un terme à la carrière de ce gros imbécile, fit la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy, qui revenait avec les filles. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait juste avalé une bouteille de poussos quand il était gamin… Les parents ne vont pas aimer ça. Il vont avoir peur que leurs enfants se fassent manger !  
- Je me demande s'ils apprécieraient d'apprendre que le conseil d'administration est régi par un assassin, répliqua Blaise d'une voix sèche.  
- Bien dit ! lança Parvati, qui était nettement plus aimable avec le Serpentard depuis qu'il sortait avec sa sœur.  
- Quant à cet article de mauvaise presse, il existe un droit de réponse, et on va s'en servir, conclut Blaise.  
- Mon pauvre Zabini, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont publier quelque chose qui n'irait pas dans le sens de leur journal, tout de même ?  
- S'ils ne l'impriment pas, j'ai d'autres moyens pour que tout le monde soit au courant. En ce qui te concerne, Malefoy, tu devrais prier pour rester fille encore un bout de temps. Parce que dès que tu auras retrouvé tes attributs, je me ferai une joie d'y balancer le plus grand coup de pied qui se puisse rêver. Sans compter le reste de la raclée que je te mettrai ce jour-là.

Zabini tourna la tête vers le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui commençait à leur dicter les propriétés magiques des différentes parties de la licorne.

- Oh, j'oubliais… Tu ne peux jouer au petit roi que parce que ton père existe. Plus de Lucius et… pfuit !

A la fin du cours, Harry fut soulagé de quitter son poste. La tension était aussi palpable que la neige qui collait à sa cape.

- Elle est plutôt cool, cette prof, commenta Millicent. Et entre nous soit dit, ses bestioles ne risquent pas de nous dévorer. On se consolera en se disant que Hagrid n'est pas complètement au chômage.  
- Ouais, admit Harry. Je me demande quand même comment Skeeter a pu apprendre ça. Je ne crois pas que Hagrid lui aurait tout raconté.  
- Elle n'était pas là quand je l'ai entendu, souffla Blaise. A moins qu'elle n'ait une cape d'invisibilité.

Sarah et Théodore furent entièrement d'accord avec eux. Blaise les abandonna à la pause-déjeuner pour aller mitonner sa réponse à la Gazette, sous l'œil inquiet de ses camarades. Morgane seule savait que le garçon allait encore inventer. En tout cas, Hagrid devint totalement invisible dès le soir. Pas de garde-chasse au dîner et la maison, vue des fenêtres, semblait toujours déserte.  
Malefoy profita de cette absence pour parader et abreuver Hagrid de sarcasmes qui n'auraient jamais franchi son larynx en présence du garde-chasse. Harry essaya de ne plus s'occuper de ce crétin en se concentrant sur son œuf. Avec un pincement au cœur, il apprit que la plupart des baignoires de l'école lui étaient interdites, puisque les unes étaient celles des profs, et les autres étaient laissées à la disposition des préfets. Mais on n'est pas Serpentard pour rien. Si les professeurs n'avaient pas le droit de l'aider, les élèves le pouvaient, et il demanda aussitôt à l'un des préfets comment entrer dans leur salle de bains.

- C'est simple : la porte se trouve à côté de la statue de Boris le Hagard. Il y a un mot de passe, mais comme il va bientôt changer, je te donnerai le nouveau dès que je le connaîtrai.

Harry repartit en se frottant les mains. Voilà qui faisait avancer le schmilblick. En attendant, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du mois de janvier lui tendait les bras. Avec un peu de chance, il y trouverait de nouvelles idées anti-Malefoy.

Le samedi vit les étudiants se répandre dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard comme une volée de moineaux, sauf quelques excentriques dans le genre Krum, qui resta à bord du navire de Durmstrang pour s'entraîner au plongeon. Cette nouvelle pratique sportive confirma Harry dans ses soupçons. Son œuf allait lui mettre le bec dans l'eau.  
Pour passer le temps agréablement, les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais, où une bièraubeurre les attendait. Rien de tel pour mettre des stratégies au point… Ou pour comprendre qui servait d'informateur à Rita. Malefoy était à exclure pour le scoop du demi-géant. Harry se promit donc d'utiliser sa carte pour vérifier que l'affreuse bonne femme ne se baladait pas dans le château avec une cape ou toute forme de sortilège rendant invisible. Le trio parla surtout de la deuxième épreuve.

- Excellente idée que tu as eue là. Dans quelques jours, tu auras ta réponse, dit Sarah.  
- Tu sais nager, au moins ? s'inquiéta Théodore. J'ai l'impression que ça va être utile.  
- Pas de souci ; mon oncle a payé un tas de leçons à Dudley, qui n'en a pas beaucoup profité, mais je les ai suivies aussi et je m'en sors un peu mieux que lui, je crois. Le truc, c'est pourquoi nous envoyer sous l'eau ?  
- Et surtout, pourquoi au mois de février ? pesta Blaise. C'est un coup à vous faire attraper la mort, ça ! - Je ne pense pas. Mon plus gros problème, ça va être d'éviter les interviews truquées et de ne pas me faire prendre dans les quartiers des préfets, pour le moment.  
- Pour l'interview, ça va être un peu duraille, dit Théodore. Je vois les ennuis qui arrivent à grands-pas.  
- Et bizarrement, Mr Verpey, qui essayait de se dégager de gobelins amateurs de whisky, va maintenant se tirer en vitesse pour échapper à l'affreuse mégère, commenta Sarah.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, Verpey hésita, comme s'il voulait s'arrêter et parler avec Harry. Mais la présence des trois autres loustics le découragea et il s'en alla, le dos courbé.

- Alors, cher ami ! Des nouvelles de ce brave Barty ou de la petite Bertha ? claironna la voix de Rita Skeeter.

Verpey ne répondit même pas et partit dans la rue en allongeant la foulée.

- De quoi il voulait te parler ? demanda Théodore en haussant un sourcil.  
- Chais pas, marmonna Harry avant d'avaler une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Quand j'ai passé la première épreuve, il a voulu me donner des tuyaux. Peut-être qu'il voulait recommencer. En tout cas, s'il évite Skeeter, il tombe sur les jumeaux. C'est ce qui s'appelle passer de Charybde en Scylla. Pauvre vieux !  
- Ils lui voulaient quoi, les gobs, d'après toi ? demanda Sarah.  
- On parie qu'il a un découvert de trois mornilles sur son compte ? Ils sont assez impitoyables. Mais pas autant que Barty Croupton, c'est sûr.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui, exactement ?  
- Je te le dirai un jour, promis. Mais pas ici. Pas avec la vieille garce qui traîne dans le coin.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est toujours fringuée comme une…  
- On sait !

Salazar, qui était resté singulièrement sage pendant des semaines, refaisait surface. Rita y était pour quelque chose, sans aucun doute. Serpentard la détestait et ne cessait de la brocarder. En attendant, le vieux sorcier avait parfaitement raison. Skeeter était à hurler, entre sa robe jaune banane, ses ongles vernis en rose et ses chaussures à hauts talons. Blaise marmonna des insultes en italien, dont Harry ne comprit que « putana », mais ça, pas besoin de traduire. Outre les leçons de russe qu'il prenait avec le livre de Telensk, il suivait aussi deux ou trois cours de français avec Elise, et Morgane savait à quel point les injures se ressemblaient des deux côtés des Alpes… Pendant qu'il réfléchissait linguistique, Rita et son gros photographe s'assirent à une table et passèrent commande.

- Zut ! Ils s'incrustent… pesta Théodore.  
- Écoutons toujours, ça pourra s'avérer utile par la suite, recommanda Sarah.  
- Il avait l'air bien pressé, disait Skeeter. Je me demande pourquoi il a détalé comme ça. Et aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il a avec les gobelins ? Tu crois qu'il prépare un coup, Bozo ? On devrait faire notre enquête. Imagine un peu les gros titres : Déshonneur pour l'ex-directeur des sports magiques… Jolie accroche…  
- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'exclama bruyamment Sarah. Ludo Verpey a démissionné ?  
- Mais non, petite sotte, répliqua sèchement la reporter. En revanche, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver quand j'aurai fini mon enquête sur lui.  
- Oh, je n'en doute pas, répondit Sarah avec son habituel sourire dangereux. Vous adorez forcer les gens à quitter leur poste.

De l'autre côté du pub, Hermione Granger avait dressé l'oreille.

- Si tu fais allusion à ce Hagrid, il était tout à fait normal que les gens soient mis au courant.  
- Au courant de quoi ? Du fait qu'il ait été lavé, il y a deux ans, des accusations qui avaient provoqué son renvoi ? Ou du fait qu'un élève qui n'avait pas respecté les consignes de sécurité soit toujours (hélas) de ce monde, grâce à lui ?  
- C'est drôle, ajouta Théo, je n'ai pas l'impression que votre article ait généré une levée de boucliers. Les fenêtres de Hagrid sont toujours intactes et personne n'a voulu mettre le feu à sa maison. Par contre, je m'étonne qu'aucune des nombreuses lettres de mes camarades n'ait été publiée par votre journal. Ça ne marche donc que dans un seul sens, la voix de son maître ?

A présent, tout le bar les écoutait. Rita changea de tactique pour se tourner vers Harry.

- Et toi ? Tu pourrais me parler du Hagrid que tu connais ? De votre amitié si improbable ?  
- Non, il ne vous en parlera pas ! cria soudain Granger en avançant entre les tables. Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant qu'il ne veut pas avoir affaire à vous ?  
- Non, non. Tu as raison, dit Harry.  
- Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est de créer des scandales et de faire souffrir les gens ! Vous êtes fière de briser des carrières ou des existences juste pour faire du tirage ? Vous êtes la personne la plus ignoble que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Et la plus malhonnête, de surcroît, puisque la plupart de vos informations sont aussi frelatées que le peu de charmes qu'il vous reste !  
- Waouh ! dit Blaise quand la porte du pub se fut refermée avec fracas derrière la Gryffondor. On la rattrape ?  
- Que oui !

Le quatuor paya en vitesse et courut derrière Granger.

- Eh ! Attends !  
- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda Granger avec un sourire en coin.  
- Jolie prestation, dit Harry.  
- Je trouve cette bonne femme parfaitement horrible. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça.  
- Et maintenant, c'est toi qui vas lui servir de cible.  
- Tu crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude ? Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par sa perruque et ses doigts crochus.  
- Bon. J'aime mieux cette Hermione-ci, remarqua Harry.  
- Merci. Je vais chez Hagrid. Vous venez avec moi ?  
- Même pas la peine de demander. On te suit.

Les fenêtres étaient toujours bien fermées, les rideaux tirés, mais une légère fumée montait de la cheminée.

- À trois…

Les cinq étudiants se mirent à tambouriner vigoureusement à la porte en sommant Hagrid de leur ouvrir.

- Vous allez vous montrer, oui ? tempêta Hermione. On se fiche de ce que raconte cette horrible Skeeter !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- Ah quand mêm… commença Théodore. Oups ! Pardon, monsieur le directeur.  
- Bonjour à tous ! dit gaiement Dumbledore. C'est très aimable à vous de passer nous rendre visite.  
- On… voulait voir Hagrid… finit par balbutier Harry.  
- J'avais compris… dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ?

Les apprentis sorciers ne se firent pas prier. Le chien Crockdur leur sauta dessus pour les débarbouiller à grands coups de langue. En revanche, Hagrid semblait totalement effondré. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés disaient assez le choc qu'il avait éprouvé. Le reste de sa personne témoignait d'un manque de soins désespérant.

- 'jour, fit-il en voyant les adolescents qui se tenaient dans la pièce.  
- Je vais refaire un peu de thé, dit Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette.

Bientôt, la table fut recouverte d'assiettes, de tasses et de biscuits, tandis que la bouilloire chantait sur le feu.

- Bien. Il semblerait que nos jeunes amis aient toujours envie de vous voir, Hagrid.  
- Évidemment ! Skeeter adore les trucs bien croustillants… ou qu'elle estime comme tels, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir plus de public. Vous n'êtes pas le premier sur la liste, assura Blaise.  
- On se moque de ce qu'elle écrit. Elle ne sait même pas de quoi elle parle, ajouta Harry.

Hagrid se remit à pleurer dans son mouchoir.

- Allons, Hagrid… C'est la preuve de ce que je me tue à vous répéter depuis une semaine, dit Dumbledore. Aucun parent ne souhaite votre départ, et les enfants non plus. J'ai même été prévenu que si d'aventure je vous mettais dehors, j'aurais sans doute quelques soucis à me faire. Et ne me dites pas que d'autres personnes sont opposées à votre retour en fonctions. Il est impossible d'obtenir un satisfecit universel, Hagrid. Mais on n'en meurt pas. Ou bien je resterai enfermé dans mon bureau vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas des demi-géants, vous ! s'exclama Hagrid.  
- Nous sommes à Serpentard ; d'après certaines grosses têtes, c'est pas mieux, intervint Sarah.  
- Quand on regarde nos familles… remarqua Théodore en jetant un œil à Harry.  
- Certes, approuva Dumbledore. Mon propre frère, qui s'appelle Abelforth, a été condamné pour usage de sorts interdits sur une chèvre. Ça s'est étalé dans tous les journaux, mais il a continué de mener sa vie comme avant. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache lire… ajouta le vieux sorcier en regardant le plafond.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette pseudo-confession, mais Dumbledore redevint très vite sérieux.

- Hagrid, vous allez me faire le plaisir de laisser toute idée de démission à l'état d'idée, précisément, et de revenir assurer vos cours à partir de lundi. Si à huit heures trente, vous n'êtes pas là pour le petit déjeuner… Bonne journée à vous tous.

Quand le directeur fut parti, les Serpentard ne manifestèrent pas une grande envie de rester. Déjà à cause du chien qui bavait sur leur robe. Ensuite parce que Hagrid venait de se lancer dans une tirade admirative sur Dumbledore. Ils avaient beau avoir renoué quelques liens avec Granger, ce n'était pas une raison pour tout avaler au sujet des Gryffondor.  
Avec toute la politesse possible, ils s'éloignèrent. Pas question non plus d'entendre parler de la dame à forte ossature qui vivait dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons.  
Dans la salle commune, une bonne surprise attendait Harry : le préfet lui donna le nouveau mot de passe pour la salle de bains. Une autre bonne surprise attendait Blaise : McGonagall, qui avait retrouvé le sortilège employé, avait enfin pigé qu'il était son propre contre-sort, et avait rendu à Drago son aspect normal (encaissant au passage une coquette somme pariée avec Rogue). La raclée n'était plus qu'une question de temps…


	24. Oeuf, Oeil et Parchemin

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Un nouveau petit chapitre pour passer la soirée, où l'on rencontrer Mimi Geignarde et on arnaque le professeur Maugrey - hem hem ! Bonne lecture à tous, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et commentateurs !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : l'Œuf, l'Œil et le Parchemin**

Dès le dimanche soir, Harry mit son plan « œuf » en pratique. En principe, à moins que certains préfets ne fussent amateurs de bains de minuit, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un en se rendant dans la salle de bains après l'heure du coucher. Comme d'habitude, la carte et la cape d'invisibilité auraient un rôle important dans la promenade, à condition de ne croiser ni Rogue, ni Miss Teigne ni Maugrey, dont l'œil magique voyait fort bien à travers les capes.  
A neuf heures et demie, Harry consulta la carte, qui lui apprit que tout le monde avait regagné ses pénates. Rusard patrouillait au rez-de-chaussée avec son satané félin et les fantômes se trouvaient au sous-sol. Excellent. Se glissant hors des quartiers de Serpentard, il se lança dans les couloirs, profitant des torches encore allumées et des rayons de la lune. Il ne croisa personne sur son chemin, pas même Peeves. Aussi la marche jusqu'à la statue de Boris le Hagard, un sorcier à l'air très distrait releva de la pure promenade de santé. Après une dernière vérification, Harry murmura le mot de passe : « Fraîcheur des Pins », et il entendit le verrou quitter son logement. Poussant le battant, il entra dans la salle de bains.  
Seul un entraînement poussé à la discrétion l'empêcha d'émettre le sifflement admiratif qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Si jamais l'année prochaine il lui arrivait d'être nommé préfet, il accueillerait la nouvelle avec joie, rien que pour le privilège de pouvoir utiliser ces locaux. Sans avoir les dimensions d'une salle de bal, la pièce avait une taille respectable et pouvait sans problème recevoir une bonne dizaine de personnes en même temps. Le carrelage était fait de dalles de terre cuite, tandis que les murs se couvraient d'un joli marbre blanc veiné de gris. Entre deux fenêtres, une mosaïque représentait une sirène étendue sur le sable. Comme tout tableau magique, celui-ci était animé et on pouvait voir l'écume des vagues aller et venir le long de la plage. Des piles de serviettes en éponge bien moelleuse s'empilaient sur des tabourets à côté de savons variés. Harry en prit une. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait avoir des insomnies… Quant à la baignoire proprement dite, elle ressemblait à une petite piscine, avec ses deux bons mètres de profondeur, le plongeoir et les marches qui permettaient de descendre dans l'eau. Harry renonça à compter tous les robinets qui s'alignaient le long du bord. Chacun était orné d'une pierre différente. Autant chercher tout de suite celui qui donnait de l'eau… Après quelques essais infructueux, qui produisirent dans l'ordre des sels de bain à la lavande, une épaisse mousse blanche très confortable et des bulles irisées qui n'éclataient pas, Harry parvint à dénicher l'arrivée d'eau. Mais, en bonne eau sorcière, celle-ci ne se contenta pas de s'écouler doucement dans le bassin. Elle en fit deux fois le tour avant de s'étaler au fond. Il ne fallut que dix minutes environ pour remplir la baignoire et Harry en profita pour faire quelques longueurs. Un peu de révision ne lui ferait aucun mal.  
Après quelques brasses, il revint cependant récupérer son œuf et le plongea dans l'eau chaude. Le son qui lui parvint aux oreilles était nettement plus mélodieux que d'habitude, mais restait confus.

- Oh ! Très bien ! Tu as deviné tout de suite comment faire !  
- Mimi ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien sa chance !

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans les tuyaux, alors je suis venue. Tu as raison, il faut bien mettre l'œuf sous l'eau. Et tu dois aussi y mettre ta tête.  
- Attends… Cédric ne serait pas déjà venu écouter son œuf, des fois ?  
- Bien sûr que si. Mais il lui a fallu au moins deux heures pour tout comprendre.  
- Et toi ? demanda Harry avec un rien de malice. Tu viens souvent regarder ?  
- De temps en temps… Personne ne vient me rendre visite chez moi… soupira le fantôme.  
- Rusard donne des heures de colle à tous ceux qui passent trop près des toilettes non utilisables, mentit Harry. Et tu sais comment sont les colles de Rusard…  
- Hélas oui ! répondit Mimi avec tristesse. Bon, tu l'écoutes ?  
- Tout de suite ! Allons-y !

Il inspira un grand coup et plongea la tête sous l'eau.  
Des tourbillons de bulles l'environnèrent. C'était très agréable, mais le chant de l'œuf retint davantage son attention. Les voix qui s'en échappaient étaient désormais parfaitement compréhensibles et répétaient le même message :

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles ; __  
__Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.__  
__A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,__  
__Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi.__  
__Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher__  
__Si tu veux retrouver ce que nous t'avons arraché.__  
__Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir,__  
__Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Harry remonta alors à la surface, car sa provision d'air commençait à s'épuiser.

- Pouh ! Intéressant… fit-il en s'ébrouant. Mais pas très rassurant. Alors… La première chose que je peux déduire, c'est que les personnes qui chantent vivent sous l'eau. Bon, alors… Qu'est-ce qui vit sous l'eau et qui chante ? Mince, je ne connais pas toutes les créatures magiques, moi…  
- Eh ! fit Mimi.  
- Oui ?  
- Regarde autour de toi… dit le fantôme avec un petit sourire.  
- Ce n'est sûrement pas le calmar géant. Si ces bêtes-là avaient une voix, on le saurait. Par contre…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la mosaïque.

- Des sirènes ?  
- Bravo ! chantonna Mimi. C'est cela ! Il y en a toute une colonie qui vit dans le lac. Je suis passée si souvent dans les tuyaux que je ne compte plus les fois où je suis arrivée chez eux.  
- Donc, il va bien falloir plonger là-dedans pour la deuxième tâche. Brrr… Ce n'est pas folichon…  
- C'est sûr qu'il va faire froid, reconnut Mimi. En tout cas, tu es très malin. Diggory n'a pas été aussi rapide, et pourtant la sirène était bien réveillée le jour où il est venu. Elle agitait ses nageoires, faisait des signes de la main, clignait des yeux… Le grand jeu, quoi.  
- Oh… Bon, continuons. Ils vont me prendre quelque chose qui est important pour moi et je dois aller le chercher. Ça, c'est facile à comprendre. Mais comment je vais faire pour rester une heure sous l'eau ? J'ai besoin de respirer, moi… Je me demande si les équipements de plongée moldus fonctionnent chez les sorciers. Ce n'est pas électrique, ça devrait… Oui, mais il faut en faire venir un. Mauvaise idée…  
- Là, je dois dire que je ne sais pas, dit Mimi avec une grimace. Je n'y connais rien en natation. Quant à respirer, ça fait si longtemps….  
- Ouais. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Mimi. Tu m'as beaucoup fait avancer.  
- Dis, tu viendras me raconter comment c'était ?  
- J'essaierai de trouver du temps, promis. Tu auras droit à toute l'histoire.  
- C'est très gentil à toi. Je suis si souvent seule… soupira Mimi.  
- Euh… Tu peux te retourner trente secondes, s'il te plaît ? Je sors de l'eau, demanda Harry.

Même si elle n'était plus qu'un spectre, il n'avait aucune envie qu'une fille le voie au naturel. Il se dépêcha de reposer l'œuf sur le dallage et de se hisser sur le bord. Il remit sa serviette en place, avant de vider la baignoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Il éteignit les lumières et salua encore Mimi, qui lui sourit largement avant de filer dans un robinet. Harry se lança dans les couloirs.  
Il avançait doucement, sa carte à la main. Rusard dormait enfin. Et…  
CLANG !  
Harry sursauta violemment. Le bruit se répercuta dans les étages, résonnant contre les murs de pierre. Harry connaissait ce son. C'était celui d'un chaudron qui cogne par terre. Londubat l'avait produit suffisamment souvent durant les cours de potions. Un coup d'œil à la carte lui apprit que Rogue n'était pas dans son laboratoire. De plus, le bruit venait des étages au-dessus. Conscient de prendre des risques, Harry monta quelques marches, son œuf toujours dans les mains, puis encore d'autres. Il finit par entendre un murmure, qui se mua en grognements furieux au bout de quelques mètres.

- Fichue marmite ! disait la voix. Il fallait qu'elle ait un pied cassé… Pourrais toujours mettre ça sur le compte de Peeves…

Qu'est-ce que Maugrey pouvait bien bricoler avec un chaudron à une heure pareille ? Rien de bon, à en juger par l'odeur qui flottait dans le couloir. Harry ne put l'identifier et préféra s'en aller avant que le vieil Auror ne sorte de son bureau et ne le découvre au beau milieu du corridor. Voilà qui promettait encore quelques nuits de veille.

Sarah, Théodore et Blaise furent tout aussi perplexes que lui en apprenant de nouveau développement. Ils se promirent de garder un œil sur leur professeur. Blaise décrocha le premier point en identifiant le parfum de la potion. D'après lui, les relents de chou cuit qu'il avait détectés en se rendant chez Maugrey sous un prétexte quelconque étaient encore à vous donner la nausée tant ils étaient forts.

- Une potion qui sent le chou, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
- Au moins deux contrepoisons, répondit Sarah. L'un est spécialisé dans les neurotoxines et l'autre est un généraliste des alcaloïdes.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Théodore.  
- Étant donné que Granger est à nouveau en bons termes avec nous, j'ai un peu discuté avec elle et nous avons échangé quelques connaissances potionneuses. Et pour finir, il y a aussi le polynectar. Ça, elle s'est bien gardée de m'en parler, mais comme j'ai surveillé toute sa préparation il y a deux ans…  
- Je vois bien Maugrey en train de préparer des antidotes sans arrêt. Après tout, il ne boit ni ne mange que ce qu'il prépare, ou peu s'en faut, remarqua Harry. Mais pourquoi en pleine nuit ?  
- Parce que s'il le faisait de jour et qu'on le voyait, ce serait avouer qu'il n'a aucune confiance dans les mesures de sûreté prises par Dumbledore, expliqua Blaise.  
- Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est parano… dit Théodore d'un air peu convaincu.  
- Oui, mais il ne veut peut-être pas admettre qu'on le sait, répondit Sarah.

Les trois jours suivants n'amenèrent aucun changement. Mais le mardi soir, Harry releva quelque chose sur sa carte qui fit naître quelques gros points d'interrogation dans son esprit. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune, sous le fallacieux prétexte de réviser un peu, quand il remarqua une présence inhabituelle dans l'école. Bartemius Croupton se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue. Il allait et venait dans la pièce, s'arrêtant ici et là. La cape était pliée sous le coussin sur lequel Harry était assis. Après avoir vérifié que ni Malefoy ni aucun de ses copains ne pouvait le voir, Harry enfila la cape et fila dans les couloirs. Qu'est-ce que le vieux Barty faisait à Poudlard, lui qu'on disait malade, et que venait-il chercher dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard ?  
Arrivé devant le bureau, hélas, Harry découvrit la pièce vide. Les torches encore allumées et une armoire entrouverte. On avait dérangé le fouilleur. Le garçon sentit son estomac se contracter en entendant la voix de Rogue qui évaluait les dégâts. Quand le clac-clac de la jambe de bois de Maugrey résonna, Harry se jeta dans un recoin sombre et tâcha de se faire aussi petit que possible. Les deux hommes étaient capables de sentir sa présence.

- Que faites-vous ici, Maugrey ? grommela Rogue.  
- Ma ronde habituelle, professeur, répondit Maugrey. Et vous-même ?  
- C'est la troisième fois cette année qu'un petit malin vient visiter ma réserve et me vole des ingrédients, dit Rogue avec hargne. Je suppose que des élèves veulent réaliser des mélanges interdits…  
- Oh… fit Fol Œil d'un air moqueur. Et vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien d'autre que des ingrédients de potions dans votre réserve ?

Harry vit Rogue s'empourprer, puis reprendre son calme.

- Rien d'autre, Maugrey, parvint-il à articuler. Vous le savez mieux que personne, puisque vous avez fouillé mon bureau de fond en comble dès votre arrivée.  
- Dumbledore m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil, et c'est ce que je fais.  
- Il me fait confiance, répliqua Rogue avec emportement. Et je ne crois pas qu'il vous ait donné l'autorisation de retourner tous mes tiroirs.  
- Dumbledore a toujours été trop confiant, dit la voix sèche de Fol Œil. Mais pas moi. Je n'ai aucune foi dans les secondes chances. Et il y a des taches qu'on ne pourra jamais effacer. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ricana l'Auror.

Harry vit son directeur porter instinctivement la main sur son bras, comme pour cacher quelque chose.

- C'est bien que ce je disais, dit méchamment Maugrey. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous recoucher.  
- Si ça peut me débarrasser de votre présence…

Ceci dit, Rogue tourna les talons et repartit dans les couloirs. Sans allumer sa baguette. Cette capacité étonnait toujours Harry.

- Et toi, sors de là ! ordonna soudain Maugrey. Je sais que tu es là. Mon œil voit aussi à travers la pierre.  
- _Ça me rappelle un personnage très maléfique, ce genre de truc_, songea Harry en espérant que Maugrey ne se révèlerait pas aussi mauvais que le maître de Mordor en son temps.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te balader dans les couloirs à cette heure ?  
- Je suis allé chercher des indices pour la deuxième tâche, mentit automatiquement Harry.  
- Ah ? C'est très bien, garçon, c'est très bien. C'est quoi, ça ?

Harry se rendit compte que le vieil homme désignait la carte qu'il tenait encore à la main.

- Un parchemin rigolo qu'on m'a offert. Ça sert à se diriger dans l'école.  
- Intéressant… Mais la prochaine fois, fais-toi accompagner. C'est trop dangereux de rester seul et de nuit, même ici.  
- Vous pensez comme le directeur Dumbledore ? Que ce qui s'est passé à la coupe du monde, ça veut dire que Voldemort va revenir ?

Maugrey eut un air pensif.

- Possible. J'aimerais autant que non. Mais les articles de Skeeter ont déclenché une vague d'inquiétude sans précédent. Quant à moi, s'il y a une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est bien un Mangemort en liberté…  
Harry se demanda à qui il faisait allusion. Karkaroff ? ou… Rogue ?  
- Dis-moi ? Pourrais-je t'emprunter ce passionnant parchemin ? demanda Maugrey en pointant la carte.  
- Si vous voulez, répondit Harry.

Harry replia soigneusement la carte avant de la remettre au vieil Auror, tout en « lui » adressant un joyeux « Méfait accompli ». Il repartit alors bien vite vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Maugrey aurait une belle surprise en ouvrant la carte…

Le lendemain matin, Harry attendit impatiemment la pause déjeuner pour se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris de trouver son élève faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Que diable faites-vous ici, Potter ?  
- J'ai appris quelques trucs… A propos de votre voleur…  
- Comment ?

Le sévère professeur revenait très vite à la surface et Harry comprit que l'interrogatoire serait serré.

- Heu… Hier, je suis sorti pour me documenter sur l'œuf… avec… hem ! La carte que j'ai récupérée l'année dernière.  
- Je sais ce dont il s'agit. Lupin a fini par me dire ce que c'était.  
- Ah… J'ai vu qui était dans le bureau. Bartemius Croupton.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement aberrant ! s'étouffa Rogue. Il est malade et il se traîne jusqu'ici pour fouiller mes affaires ?  
- La carte ne se trompe jamais, monsieur. Si elle dit que Croupton est venu, c'est qu'il est venu.  
- Ça n'a pas de sens… marmonna Rogue. C'est impossible… Sauf si… Non ! Aucune chance. Vous avez encore cette carte ?  
- Non monsieur. Le professeur Maugrey l'a… empruntée.  
- *#~*$ ! jura Rogue en frappant du poing contre le mur.  
- Je l'ai désactivée avant de la lui donner, ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.  
- Bon… Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Excellente initiative. Ne traînez plus dehors après neuf heures, s'il vous plaît.  
- Bien monsieur.

Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler ce la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Il n'avait pas non plus le courage d'admettre ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer.


	25. Plongées

Salut tout le monde !

J'aurais une question importante à vous poser. Après Hypothèses, j'ai d'autres projets Harry Potter dans mes cartons, et je voudrais savoir lequel vous souhaitez voir en priorité, alors je vais créer un petit sondage auquel vous pourrez répondre quand ça vous chantera. Ceci étant écrit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Plongées en Eau Froide**

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment on peut respirer sous l'eau, grommela Harry. Je ne peux pas me changer en poisson, nous ne l'avons pas encore appris…  
- Surtout que tu te retrouverais avec le QI d'un poisson. La métamorphose qui préserve complètement l'esprit, ce n'est vraiment pas à notre portée, répondit Sarah en prenant quelques notes. C'est encore plus dur que la métamorphose partielle. Si tu prévois de te transformer, tu devras te changer complètement, de préférence en quelque chose d'intelligent.

Avec Théodore et Blaise, les deux comparses étaient assis tout au fond de la classe de Flitwick. Le petit professeur leur enseignait le sortilège d'expulsion, avec des résultats mitigés. Harry s'en sortait à peu près, Granger faisait atterrir ses coussins toujours au bon endroit, tandis que Londubat expédiait ça et là des objets beaucoup plus lourds, de la chaise au professeur lui-même.

- Sinon, l'un de vous a réussi à découvrir ce que bidouillait Maugrey ? demanda Blaise à voix basse.  
- Nada, soupira Théodore. J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas au bout de nos peines.  
- Surtout, ajouta Harry, pourquoi aller faire un casse dans la réserve s'il veut simplement préparer des antidotes ? Rogue ne l'aime pas, mais il ne serait pas malin de lui refuser des ingrédients.  
- Je me demande vraiment quel genre d'antécédents ils ont, ces deux-là ? musa Sarah en envoyant un coussin droit sur une chaise, avant de s'asseoir dessus.  
- Du temps de machin, on arrêtait à tort et à travers, dit Blaise. Et Maugrey a toujours été persuadé que l'erreur judiciaire n'existait pas.  
- Ça fait au choix beaucoup de coupables en liberté ou beaucoup d'innocents en prison, suivant le point de vue, commenta Théodore.

Harry les laissa discuter. Il n'était pas sûr de trouver une rubrique judiciaire régulière dans la Gazette du Sorcier. S'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple enquête, il n'en trouverait pas trace, surtout si elle s'était conclue par un abandon des charges. Le journal sorcier appréciait surtout d'étaler les coupables en pleine page. Les innocents étaient priés de se faire oublier.

- Maugrey peut dire ce qu'il veut, aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais été la cible d'un impardonnable que Rogue aurait lancé, non ? remarqua Sarah à mi-voix.  
- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Croupton se fait porter pâle et vient quand même fouiller le bureau de Rogue…  
- On sait que la carte ne se trompe jamais, dit Blaise. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry et ses camarades furent très occupés. Tout d'abord, Harry fit parvenir un petit courrier à Sirius pour lui parler des bizarreries de Croupton – sans lui dire pourquoi il était venu à Poudlard. Puis il s'attaqua au problème de la deuxième tâche. Une métamorphose complète en un être aquatique lui semblait la meilleure solution, d'autant qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé une ou deux espèces pouvant convenir. Il passa donc des heures et des heures à la bibliothèque à potasser tous les traités de métamorphose qui lui tombaient sous la main et il posa des quantités incroyables de questions pendant les cours de McGonagall, qui fut extrêmement satisfaite de ce regain d'intérêt. Sarah planchait avec lui quand elle en avait le temps, de même que Théodore et Blaise. Et à quatre, ils trouvaient des choses…

- Ce machin gluant conviendrait tout à fait, dit Théodore en désignant un… truc dans un manuel de botanique. Ça fait pousser des palmes et des branchies.  
- Ouais… Mais tu me dis où je peux en trouver, à part dans la réserve de Rogue ? ricana Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de nous trouver entrain de fouiller dans ses flacons.

Cette option écartée, il reprit sa lecture, avant que Blaise – qui était assez doué en métamorphose – ne levât le nez de son ouvrage sur les créatures aquatiques de tous fonds.

- Hé, regardez-moi un peu ça…  
- Montre… Ah oui, ça a de la gueule, quand même.  
- Intelligent, capable d'articuler, rapide, survit hors de l'eau tant qu'il ne se dessèche pas… énuméra Sarah.  
- Et surtout, tellement approprié !  
- Bon, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de chercher le quoi. Maintenant, c'est pour le comment qu'il va falloir t'entraîner.

Les Serpentard quittèrent la bibliothèque sans prêter attention à Viktor Krum qui discutait avec Pierre Telensk à quelques tables d'eux.  
L'entraînement en question se fit dans les salles de douche accessibles au commun des mortels. Celles-ci étaient assez grandes, offraient suffisamment d'eau pour ne jamais risquer la mort par sécheresse, permettaient d'accrocher ses vêtements et surtout, étaient magiquement insonorisées depuis une mémorable bagarre entre chanteurs amateurs quelques années plus tôt. C'est là qu'Harry eut tout le temps de découvrir les avantages que devaient respectivement avoir les animagi et le polynectar sur la métamorphose « ordinaire ». En effet, la transformation « normale » était lente, douloureuse et ne permettait pas de cacher son identité : même en ignorant sa cicatrice, Harry gardait un air de famille avec lui-même.  
Il apprit aussi à ses dépens qu'il lui fallait rester concentré pour se maintenir sous cette forme. Par conséquent, il valait mieux ne pas s'endormir sous l'eau…

Deux jours avant l'épreuve, le petit hibou qui avait porté le courrier à Sirius revint avec un message d'une brièveté exemplaire :  
_Fais-moi savoir la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard par retour de hibou._  
Sans s'attarder sur le caractère laconique du billet, Harry écrivit la date sur le parchemin, le replia et le remit à la patte du rapace, qui repartit dare-dare. Le garçon se demandait ce que son parrain avait de si secret à lui raconter. En attendant, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques l'attendait. Hagrid était de retour et Merlin seul savait ce que le garde-chasse avait en réserve.  
Il s'agissait heureusement de deux jeunes licornes. Rien de plus dangereux, Dieux merci ! Les deux petites bêtes couleur d'or se promenaient dans un enclos sur leurs jambes trop longues en réclamant quelque chose à grignoter. Les élèves les fournirent en morceaux de sucre, tandis que Hagrid expliquait qu'elles changeraient de couleur vers l'âge de deux ans, auraient une corne deux ans plus tard et ne seraient adultes qu'à l'âge de sept ans. Pour le moment, elles se laissaient caresser sans problème. Malefoy ne sortit aucun commentaire désobligeant, peut-être à cause de la présence permanente de Blaise dans son dos.  
A la fin du cours, Hagrid prodigua quelques encouragements à Harry :

- Inutile de te faire du souci, ça va très bien se passer…  
- Si vous le dites…  
- Bah ! C'est normal, d'avoir le trac. C'est comme un examen. Tu vas très bien y arriver, comme d'habitude ! Je me mettrai en vert rien que pour ça !  
- D'accord, pari tenu.

Les dernières vingt-quatre heures s'écoulèrent à une vitesse inimaginable. Harry espérait sincèrement que ce que lui et ses amis avaient trouvé serait suffisant. S'il se fiait à ce que disait Théodore, la réponse était oui. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à devenir animagus et se changer en grenouille, même si l'option était assez tentante… Harry voulait passer encore du temps à réviser après le dîner, mais Théo le lui déconseilla : l'épreuve serait fatigante. Harry céda et finit par aller se coucher. Le livre des Monstres, qui réclamait une petite séance d'entraînement, fut fort dépité quand son maître ne réagit pas, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de le tirer du lit.

- Debout ! Allez, fainéant ! Sors-toi de là ! Bloody Hell, mais tu m'écoutes ?  
- Gné ? Blaise ?  
- Évidemment que c'est moi ! Allez, lève-toi ! C'est l'heure !  
- HEIN ?  
- Ben oui, il est neuf heures, mon vieux. Ça commence dans une demi-heure.  
- OH ***** !

Avec le pressentiment d'une catastrophe, Harry se rua hors de son lit, attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila à la diable avant de courir dans le couloir vers la grande salle. Sarah l'avait devancé et lui tendit du pain et un gâteau quand elle l'intercepta.

- Avale ça, tu te sentiras mieux. Tu as ta baguette ?  
- Oui, quand même…  
- Potter ?

La voix de Rogue le fit sursauter.

- Il est l'heure d'aller vous préparer. Les autres sont déjà en chemin.  
- J'y vais.

Tout en mordant dans son petit déjeuner, Harry fila dehors. Une petite silhouette arriva en courant au niveau de Sarah.

- Où est Harry Potter ? couina la voix de Dobby.  
- Déjà parti, petit père. Tu arrives en retard.  
- Oh non, non, non ! Mais comment va-t-il faire ? gémit Dobby.  
- Il n'est pas idiot, tout de même ! s'exclama Sarah.  
- Mais sans ça, il n'y parviendra pas !

Ça, c'était une sorte de boule grisâtre et visqueuse que Sarah identifia comme étant la branchiflore dont ils avaient parlé quelques jours auparavant.

- ! Où tu as eu ça ? siffla Sarah.  
- Dans la réserve du p…  
- Va l'y remettre tout de suite ! s'exclama la Serpentard. Euh, juste une question d'abord : qui t'a dit qu'elle serait utile ?  
- Dobby a entendu le professeur Maugrey en parler avec le professeur Chourave, mademoiselle…  
- Ah ? Tiens donc… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? File avant qu'on remarque que ça manque !

Le souffle court, Harry parvint sur les rives du lac. Des tribunes avaient été dressées le long de la berge et elles étaient remplies de spectateurs dont la rumeur lui parvenait confusément. Ludo Verpey le salua avec enthousiasme tandis que les trois autres concurrents répondaient à son bonjour de différentes façons suivant leur degré de familiarité. A la table des juges, Karkaroff faisait clairement la grimace.

- Bon, allez vous changer, conseilla Verpey.  
- Brrrr… Il va falloir plonger là-dedans en maillot de bain ? pesta Fleur.  
- Ils exagèrent un peu, quand même, ronchonna Harry.  
- Moi, ça me va, commenta Krum avec un petit sourire.  
- Évidemment…

Tout naturellement, Fleur enfila son maillot à l'écart des garçons. Ce fut un sacré choc quand ils la virent revenir. Cela tenait du rêve éveillé, en fait.  
Mais la voix de Verpey coupa net cet enchantement et les quatre participants durent ressortir sur la berge.

- Sonorus ! dit Ludo Verpey en pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge. Et voilà ! tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commence à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été pris. Attention… Un… Deux… TROIS !

Harry plongea ; l'eau était affreusement froide. Il oublia les autres, nageant sous le ponton pour ôter son maillot à l'abri des regards. Il inspira longuement et ferma les yeux :

- Hydorzoan Naga !

Le supplice tant de fois enduré en entraînement recommença. Harry sentait toute sa peau le brûler alors qu'elle se couvrait d'écailles. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui taillait la peau du cou au scalpel. Ses jambes, il ne les sentait plus. Sa vue se troubla.  
Enfin, le calme revint.  
Harry n'y voyait pas à un mètre et ses lunettes ne lui seraient d'aucun secours. Plongeant la tête sous l'eau, il put enfin s'inspecter. À la place de ses jambes, il n'y avait plus qu'une longue queue de serpent ornée d'une nageoire le long de la colonne vertébrale. La transformation semblait s'être bien déroulée, il lui appartenait à présent de la maintenir assez longtemps pour finir l'épreuve.  
Lors de sa première respiration sous l'eau, il crut qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles de glace dans le cou, là où les branchies filtraient le liquide pour lui fournir de l'oxygène. La lumière filtrant à travers la surface donnait un aspect spectral à ses mains. Inutile de s'exposer sous cette forme tout de suite. Harry se mit à nager sous l'eau vers le centre du lac, puis plongea vers le fond.  
La lumière baissait, en même temps qu'apparaissaient des algues qui ondulaient doucement. L'eau était plus froide à cette profondeur et il devenait très difficile de distinguer quoi que fût. Harry ne voyait aucune sirène. Quelques petits poissons tournaient autour de lui avant de repartir. Le kraken devait faire la sieste. Franchement, Harry n'avait pas très envie de le rencontrer. Un dragon, on pouvait discuter ; un calmar géant potentiellement affamé… non merci !  
Arrivé au fond, il découvrit une prairie aquatique d'herbes vert pâle. Harry fit quelques mètres au-dessus des algues quand…  
Un strangulot ! L'horrible petit démon des eaux s'agrippait à lui, avec la ferme intention de mordre et de prendre un bon casse-croûte. Harry saisit sa baguette attachée contre son bras gauche et lança :

- Expelliarmus !

Il ne cracha que des bulles, mais la sale bête fut expédiée à une dizaine de mètres, sonnée. Deux autres strangulots furent accueillis par un Lashlabask qui les projeta au loin, leur peau couverte de cloques apparemment dues à un jet d'eau bouillante. Harry se dépêcha de quitter la zone, envoyant d'autres jets brûlants sur les créatures qui pointaient leur vilaine tête. D'autres tentèrent de l'attaquer par l'arrière, mais glissèrent sur les écailles de sa queue.  
Enfin, ils abandonnèrent la partie. Harry recommença à scruter le fond.

- Si j'étais toi, j'irais par là !

Harry fut si surpris qu'il en but la tasse. Mimi avait vraiment le chic pour apparaître au moment le plus inattendu.

- Tu es plus beau en humain, tu sais !

Là, c'était clair, c'était bien Mimi.

- Ils habitent dans ce coin-là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant une direction. Je n'y vais jamais, ils ne sont pas très gentils.

Harry la remercia d'un geste. S'il avait su qu'être copain avec les fantômes pouvait être aussi utile, il aurait commencé longtemps avant…  
Naviguant entre les hautes herbes, Harry nagea encore pendant plusieurs minutes. Le temps coulait aussi vite que l'eau le long de son corps. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite. Il n'avait qu'une heure devant lui… Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas perdu quand les douces voix des sirènes parvinrent à ses oreilles :  
_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher__  
__Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._  
Il se mit à nager plus vite et passa à côté d'un rocher orné de gravures représentants des créatures de l'eau. Détail inquiétant, les silhouettes dessinées portaient toutes une arme. La chanson se poursuivait, sur un ton nettement plus sinistre.  
_La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi,__  
__Sinon ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira…_  
Des habitations de galets apparurent, leurs toits enfouis sous les algues. Des visages se présentaient parfois aux fenêtres, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les exquises dames de la mer que l'on voyait sur les illustrations des livres de légendes.  
Les êtres de l'eau avaient la peau grise et des cheveux verts semblables à des herbes marines. Des yeux jaunes luisaient au-dessus de larges bouches aux dents aiguës. Certains portaient des colliers de cailloux polis. Ils envisagèrent l'intrus avec animosité et agitèrent leurs lances, se propulsant grâce à une queue de poisson musclée qui battait l'eau en produisant de forts remous. Harry espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas de haine héréditaire contre les nagas…  
Les maisons de pierre devinrent de plus en plus denses. Des jardins les entouraient et un petit strangulot était même attaché à un pieu devant une des habitations. Les tritons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, regardant l'intrus avec méchanceté. Pas très accueillants, en effet… Harry parvint au centre de la ville aquatique. Ils devaient être des centaines, massés autour d'un gros rocher au milieu d'une place. Un chœur chantait, invitant les humains à les rejoindre. Se frottant les yeux, Harry repéra quatre personnes attachées au rocher.  
Une pour chaque champion : Cho pour Cédric, Granger pour Krum (tiens donc !), une petite fille qui devait être la sœur cadette de Fleur… et Ginny pour lui. Leurs cheveux dérivaient autour d'elles au gré du courant. Elles semblaient dormir, sans doute d'un sommeil magique. Dumbledore n'aurait quand même pas autorisé une épreuve où quatre élèves risquaient de finir noyées.  
Toutes quatre étaient liées à la pierre par d'épaisses cordes d'algues. Harry n'avait pas de couteau sur lui. Pas la peine d'essayer d'en prendre aux tritons, ils n'avaient pas l'air prêts à s'en séparer. Plutôt à s'en servir. Harry finit par ramasser une pierre coupante sur le fond vaseux et se mit en devoir de trancher les cordes de Ginny. Une fois libérée, elle flotta doucement entre deux eaux, oscillant avec le flot. Harry se demanda ce que fichaient les autres. Bon, évidemment, Mimi ne leur avait pas indiqué où ils devaient chercher, mais quand même… La petite sœur de Fleur était assez… impressionnante, avec son teint si pâle et ses cheveux couleur d'argent qui se répandaient autour de son visage. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Les tritons faisaient toujours cercle autour du rocher, sans rien dire.  
Enfin, Cédric parvint sur la place, la tête entourée d'une bulle qui formait comme un bocal autour de sa tête. Têtenbulle… Harry aurait pu y penser, mais il adorait se compliquer l'existence… Diggory trancha les liens de Cho avec un couteau (petit verni) et s'éloigna avec elle. Harry se prépara à en faire autant. Inutile d'attendre les deux autres, ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder. Le garçon commençait à nager vers son point de départ, remorquant Ginny à sa suite, quand il vit les tritons s'égailler en tous sens, tandis qu'une créature à tête de requin, vêtue d'un maillot de bain, avançait à une vitesse impressionnante vers le village aquatique. Ses dents firent sans doute du bon travail sur les cordes, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas pour le vérifier. Mine de rien, Ginny pesait à peine moins que lui et la rive était encore loin. Fleur ne se montrait toujours pas…  
Harry commençait à faiblir. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous cette forme. Il nageait de tout son corps et de sa main libre pour remonter plus vite à la surface. Il distinguait les rayons du soleil à travers l'eau glauque. Encore un petit effort… Il lui fallait de l'air avant de redevenir humain !  
Sa tête passa à travers la surface et il nagea vers le ponton où l'attendaient ses amis, ignorant les cris de surprise de l'assistance. Il était plus que temps de revenir sur la terre ferme ; ses membres étaient engourdis par l'effort fourni. Des têtes à cheveux verts émergèrent autour de lui et les êtres de l'eau lui firent comprendre qu'il avait fait du bon travail, leurs sourires dévoilant leurs vilaines dents. Harry, exténué, était redevenu complètement humain quand il parvint jusqu'au ponton où Théo, prévoyant, lui tendait déjà un peignoir. Ginny toussota et glapit :

- Bon sang ! Il va me falloir des heures pour faire sécher tout ça ! ATCHOUM !  
- Content de… te… retrouver, Gin', commenta Harry d'une voix faible.  
- Moi aussi. ATCHI ! C'est pas vrai… gémit-elle. Il fallait que je m'enrhume.

Les tritons chantaient, mais hors de l'eau, c'était à nouveau une affreuse cacophonie et les deux apprentis sorciers se hâtèrent de s'éloigner du lac. L'infirmière les héla et leur demanda de venir prendre leur tour dans la file qui patientait devant elle.  
Des cris détournèrent leur attention. Fleur Delacour essayait d'échapper à la prise de Mme Maxime pour courir vers la rive.

- Gabrielle ? GABRIELLE ? Elle est vivante ? Elle va bien ? Lâchez-moi !  
- Mais elle va très bien, intervint Ludo Verpey. Vous voyez, elle arrive : voila les habitants du lac qui nous la ramènent…  
- C'est à cause de ces fichus strangulots… Ces maudites bestioles m'ont attaquée… Oh, ma pauvre Gabrielle…  
- Viens un peu par ici, toi, fit la voix grognon de Pomfresh.

Harry se sentit traîné vers les autres. Tous étaient à présent enveloppés de couvertures bien chaudes et tenaient une tasse fumante. Il dut, comme tout le monde, avaler un verre de pimentine pour le garantir d'un possible refroidissement.

- Bien joué, commenta sobrement Krum.  
- Tu t'es aussi métamorphosé ? demanda Hermione entre deux gorgées de thé.  
- Complètement, par contre. Je suis pas assez doué pour prendre juste les parties qui me conviennent comme Viktor.  
- C'est chouette ! décréta Ginny. Il est tout à fait formidable, non ?  
- Oui, mais… Plus jamais ça ! Si je me retransforme dans ma vie, ce sera en tant qu'animagus…

En regardant autour de lui, Harry vit Telensk qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles dans le dos de son patron. Lequel était presque vert de rage. Harry résista à la tentation de lui tirer la langue. Le spectacle de Krum prenant soin d'Hermione ne devait pas remonter le moral du directeur russe.

- Tu as un scarabée dans les cheveux, indiqua Viktor en ôtant l'insecte de derrière l'oreille de Granger.

Etonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas repéré elle-même… Elle avait vraiment la tête en l'air…  
Pendant que les concurrents et les « victimes » se remettaient de leurs émotions, Dumbledore était en pleine discussion avec les tritons, sans doute pour obtenir des précisions quant au déroulement de l'épreuve. Et en plus, il parlait leur langue ! Ce mage-là avait décidément plus d'un tour dans son sac, se dit Harry. Raison de plus pour y faire attention. Il tourna la tête pour voir Fleur entrain de se disputer avec l'infirmière. La jeune fille était couverte de bleus et d'écorchures, mais assurait qu'elle s'en débrouillerait très bien toute seule et qu'il convenait plutôt de s'occuper de sa sœur, qui grelottait toujours. Fleur adressa un clin d'œil à Harry avant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, avec toutes ces ecchymoses qui ressortaient sur sa peau pâle.  
Néanmoins, l'ambiance commençait à se détendre. On souriait, progressivement, on se félicitait. Harry sentit soudain la catastrophe arriver quand il repéra la tête rousse de Ronald Weasley qui essayait de se dépêtrer de son frère Perceval. Pour une fois, le pompeux Percy fut d'une grande utilité, car il eut l'excellente idée d'emmener son cadet dans les tribunes. Ludo Verpey s'avança et prit la parole :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici les résultats de l'épreuve. Le triton Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait le compte-rendu des évènements. Nous avons donné à chaque concurrent une note sur cinquante en conséquence. Tout d'abord, Mlle Delacour a fait un excellent usage du sortilège de têtenbulle, combiné à un sort d'accélération. Mais elle a été attaquée près du but par des strangulots et n'a pu délivrer sa prisonnière dans les temps. Elle reçoit vingt-cinq points.  
- Pas mal, commenta Ginny. Faut dire que ces saletés n'ont pas été aimables avec elle.

Les Français applaudirent gaiement leur championne, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral.

- Mr Diggory a lui aussi fait usage du sortilège de têtenbulle et a ramené sa prisonnière une minute après la fin du temps imparti. Nous lui avons donc attribué quarante points.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent alors que Cho regardait Cédric avec des yeux débordants d'admiration.

- Mr Potter est revenu deuxième après avoir utilisé un sort de métamorphose personnel, une belle performance pour un élève de quatrième année. Il a ramené sa prisonnière dans les temps. Il reçoit donc quarante-cinq points.

Un immense hourra monta des rangs vert et argent. Les Russes et les Français saluèrent honnêtement la performance. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se cantonnèrent dans le silence.

- Enfin, Mr Krum a montré une parfaite maîtrise de la métamorphose partielle, qui lui a permis de revenir premier. Il se voit donc attribuer quarante-sept points.

La foule rouge et noire de Durmstrang éclata en acclamations frénétiques.

- Te voilà ex-aequo avec le Diggory, maintenant. Ça commence à devenir intéressant, déclara Fleur à Harry.  
- J'espère que la dernière tâche sera un peu moins humide… soupira le garçon en réponse.  
- La troisième épreuve aura lieu le 24 juin au coucher du soleil. Les concurrents seront avertis de la nature de cette tâche un mois jour pour jour avant cette date. Maintenant, vous pouvez souffler ! conclut joyeusement Verpey.

Harry se détendit progressivement. Il avait quatre mois devant lui pour se concentrer sur une foule de choses nettement moins stressantes que le tournoi. Faire des misères à Ron Weasley, par exemple… Quand le rouquin voudrait bien comprendre que sa sœur n'en ferait jamais qu'à sa tête, et que lui-même était le plus grand contre-exemple en matière de réussite amoureuse, Voldemort se pointerait chez McGonagall pour prendre le thé.  
Minute… Ils se trouvaient dans la même promo, ces deux-là, non ?

Sarah hurla de rire quand Harry lui rapporta ce dernier point.


	26. Patmol

**Chapitre 26 : Patmol**

La seule conséquence positive de la deuxième tâche fut de voir Hagrid tout de vert vêtu à la table des professeurs. Le reste fut exécrable. A présent que toute l'école était au courant des affaires de cœur des champions, les commentaires, les rumeurs et les médisances allaient bon train. Oubliée, la compétition ! Ce serait à qui inventerait les détails les plus scabreux. Granger était particulièrement soignée par les commères et son humeur devenait quelque peu instable. Ginny avait opté pour la manière forte en assommant à coups de sortilèges tous ceux qui ricanaient dans son dos. Son frère déclarait que Harry avait envoûté la jeune fille, mais flanquait lui aussi des maléfices à tous ceux qui osaient se moquer de sa sœur. Le Serpentard se contenta de hausser les épaules. Si quelqu'un avait besoin d'un charme pour retenir les filles, c'était bien Weasley, pas lui. Aussi prit-il les choses beaucoup plus à la légère.

Quand le mois de mars débuta, Harry eut d'autres krups à fouetter. Alors que les giboulées frappaient alternativement les vitres de giclées de pluie grise et de timides rayons de soleil, un courrier arriva sur la table de Serpentard, porté par un hibou tout trempé. Harry s'empara de la lettre et la lut en douce, Sarah et Théodore faisant écran pour éviter les regards curieux. Le texte était toujours d'une brièveté exemplaire :

_Trouve-toi devant la clôture au bout de la route de Pré-au-Lard après Derviche et Bang, samedi à deux heures de l'après-midi. Apporte des provisions, autant que tu pourras._

- Il est revenu ? Il est vraiment givré… soupira Sarah en lisant le courrier.  
- S'il se fait attraper… grogna Harry. Tous nos efforts seront fichus par terre.  
- Bah ! Son talent l'aide quand même à éviter les ennuis. Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs au village et le ministère a d'autres problèmes à traiter, non ? remarqua Théodore.

Harry hocha la tête et rangea la lettre. Même si une visite de Sirius le mettait d'assez bonne humeur, il ne pouvait pas se départir d'un certain sentiment de malaise, comme chaque fois qu'il était en présence de son parrain. L'animosité non dissimulée de ce dernier pour les Serpentard y était sans doute pour beaucoup. En attendant, il devait se rendre au cours de potions et supporter les grimaces de Ron Weasley.  
Ledit Weasley n'était pas le seul à tirer une vilaine tête. La moitié des Gryffondor avait l'air dégoûté, l'autre était plutôt effarée. Certains Serpentard, plutôt amis de Malefoy, affichaient un air réjoui. En s'asseyant à côté de Blaise, Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Encore une feuille de chou, ronchonna Blaise. Je vais faire gaffe la prochaine fois que j'irai voir Padma.  
- C'est quoi, comme torchon ? demanda Sarah.  
- Sorcière-Hebdo. C'est encore pire que la Gazette façon Skeeter. Accroche-toi.

Harry jeta un œil à la couverture du magazine, qui lui rappela les journaux bon marché que sa tante lisait le dimanche. La photo à la une montrait une sorcière vêtue à la dernière mode, un peu trop maquillée, qui souriait largement en pointant sa baguette sur un gâteau.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir le magazine avant que Rogue n'entre dans la salle pour donner les instructions du jour. Dès que les chaudrons se mirent à bouillonner, il reprit le papier sous sa table et réussit à trouver l'article qui avait causé une telle animation dans les pages centrales.  
AFFAIRES DE CŒUR A POUDLARD s'étalait en grosses lettres rouges sur toute la largeur des deux pages.

_Sans nul doute les champions du tournoi sont-ils des élèves différents des autres, mais ils n'en souffrent pas moins des tourments de l'amour. Hélas pour eux, ils ne choisissent pas toujours leurs __relations avec discernement. __  
__Une certaine Miss Granger, étudiante issue d'une famille moldue, semble éprouver une attirance particulière pour les sorciers célèbres. Après avoir fréquenté un temps Harry Potter, elle se tourne à présent vers Viktor Krum, attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale de quidditch de Bulgarie. Ce garçon, qui s'est de toute évidence pris d'intérêt pour la tortueuse Miss Granger, l'a déjà invitée à venir passer les vacances d'été chez lui et ne cesse de répéter qu'il « n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille ». __  
__Il est toute fois assuré que ce n'est pas le charme douteux de Miss Granger qui ait un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur le pauvre jeune homme.__  
__« Elle est franchement laide », n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson, une élève de quatrième année vive et séduisante. « Mais elle est très ingénieuse et elle est tout à fait capable de fabriquer un philtre d'amour ».__  
__Bien entendu, de telles pratiques sont interdites à Poudlard comme ailleurs et nous pouvons espérer que le directeur Dumbledore y mettra bon ordre.__  
__Mais Mr Krum n'est pas le seul à subir l'influence d'une telle manipulatrice. __  
__Il est apparu que Harry Potter est lui aussi tombé sous la coupe d'une jeune fille particulièrement intrigante et sans scrupules du nom de Ginny Weasley. Issue des classes laborieuses de notre société, cette demoiselle est réputée pour ne jamais manquer une occasion de se mettre en avant et de relever la maigre fortune de sa famille._

Harry reposa le magazine dans le casier sous la paillasse et inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il se demanda quel tour il pouvait jouer à Parkinson pour lui apprendre à vivre… et à tenir sa langue.

- J'en étais sûr, persifla Weasley depuis sa place. Granger fait sa maligne devant Skeeter et ma sœur se fait traiter de gourgandine. Je vous l'avait bien dit !  
- Gourgandine, hein ? fit Hermione, sarcastique.  
- C'est comme ça que ma mère les appelle, répondit Weasley en rougissant brusquement.  
- Est-ce que catin ne serait plus approprié ? siffla Hermione. Ou prostituée ? Complètement débile, tout ça ! ajouta-t-elle en rejetant le Sorcière-Hebdo dans un coin de la paillasse.  
Pendant un moment, les élèves se concentrèrent sur le pilage des yeux de scarabées qui se trouvaient dans leurs mortiers. Puis Théodore revint sur le sujet :  
- A votre avis, comment Skeeter a pu avoir accès à toutes ces infos ?  
- Aucune idée, souffla Hermione, qui se trouvait à la table à côté. Me demande comment elle a pu apprendre que Viktor m'avait invitée.  
- Elle n'était pas à la deuxième tâche, assura Blaise, qui travaillait avec Théodore. J'ai mes sources. Elle doit avoir un espion bien appointé.  
- Comment tu le sais ? chuchota Harry dans le dos de Blaise.  
- Tu m'as appris à me servir de ta carte, camarade. Et j'en fais bon usage.  
- OK. Donc, pas de cape d'invisibilité ou de polynectar.

De l'autre côté de la table de Granger, Weasley rouspétait encore sur le dévergondage de sa sœur, sans se rendre compte que Rogue se rapprochait dangereusement de sa position. Et…

- Mr Weasley, bien que la vie sentimentale de votre cadette soit sans aucun doute passionnante, elle ne nous concerne en rien. Et vous non plus. Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir perturbé le cours. Maintenant, venez devant. Je veux être sûr que vous cessez vos pitreries. Et vous, Brown, soyez aimable et faites disparaître ce journal. Oh, attendez… Nous avons besoin d'allume-feu… acheva Rogue en arrachant le magazine des mains de Lavande Brown.

Sous les yeux atterrés de la jeune fille, le professeur découpa tranquillement les pages avant de les froisser pour en faire des amorces à feu. Évidemment, il jeta un œil au fameux article. Il le lit même avec une certaine attention. Mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta juste de regarder un instant les personnes citées. Harry eut envie de se changer en souris pour filer par un trou du plancher et Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Le découpage terminé, Rogue reprit sa circulation entre les paillasses. Arrivé derrière Harry, il se pencha pour voir ce que faisait son élève et parla aussi bas que possible. Harry était myope, mais disposait d'une très bonne ouïe, aussi entendit-il très bien la question :

- On a pris de la branchiflore et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap. Votre service de renseignement peut m'être utile ?  
- La branchiflore, c'est… Euh ?  
- Allez-y, je verrai si je dois agir ensuite.  
- Dobby, l'elfe de maison que j'ai fait libérer. Il pense avoir une dette envers moi et voulait la payer. Il y a pensé parce qu'il a entendu des professeurs en parler. Mais normalement, il devrait l'avoir rendue…  
- Il l'aura sans doute remise ailleurs. Rien sur la peau de serpent ?  
- Non, désolé. Vous ne lui ferez rien, monsieur ?  
- Non ; il est plus bête que dangereux. Merci de m'enlever ce souci-là, Potter. Pour le reste, je m'arrangerai.

Et Rogue s'éloigna. Le tout n'avait pris qu'une quarantaine de secondes. Harry se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que l'enseignant ne ferait rien à Dobby. Rogue ne le considérait pas comme une menace et il avait tout à fait raison. Encore que… Quand on repensait au cognard truqué... Harry n'était pas sûr de la réaction de son chef de maison si d'aventure il lui racontait ce que Dobby avait inventé pour lui faire quitter Poudlard.  
Quelqu'un frappant à la porte coupa le fil de ses pensées.

- Entrez, dit Rogue, distraitement.

Tournant la tête, les élèves découvrirent le directeur Karkaroff. Celui-ci s'avança rapidement vers le bureau de Rogue, l'air soucieux, nerveux, tortillant son bouc plus férocement que jamais.

- Il faut que nous parlions, dit-il sans préambule.

Il parlait aussi doucement que possible. Harry décida de ne pas perdre une miette de ce que le Russe avait à raconter. Après l'épisode de Noël, ce serait forcément intéressant.

- Après le cours… disait Rogue.  
- Non, pas cette fois, coupa Karkaroff. Sinon, tu vas encore te défiler. Tu essayes toujours de m'éviter.  
- Après le cours, répéta sèchement Rogue.

Harry inventa un prétexte pour regarder ce que faisaient les deux hommes. Levant son verre doseur comme pour vérifier le volume versé, il put voir que Karkaroff semblait rongé d'angoisse et que Rogue était furieux de cette intrusion. S'il avait tenté de s'en aller rapidement à la fin du cours, il en aurait été pour ses frais car le directeur russe restait à faire le piquet près du tableau. Sarah avait elle aussi suivi le manège avec attention. A la fin du cours, étrangement, elle et Harry se retrouvèrent derrière leur table, essuyant des ingrédients qu'ils avaient volontairement renversés afin de pouvoir traîner.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? grogna Rogue.  
- Ça, répondit Karkaroff en remontant sa manche.

Harry eut beau tendre le cou, il ne parvint pas à voir ce qui ornait le bras gauche du Russe.

- Eh bien ? poursuivit-il. Tu as vu ? Elle n'a jamais été aussi nette depuis…  
- Cache ça, imbécile ! siffla Rogue avec colère.  
- Mais enfin, tu as dû remarquer que…  
- Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?  
- On nettoie, professeur, répondit Sarah depuis le sol de pierre. De la bile de tatou et du suc de liane.

Karkaroff profita de l'interruption pour sortir de la salle, aussi inquiet que de mauvaise humeur. Rogue regarda ses deux élèves d'un air tellement suspicieux que les deux compères jugèrent plus prudent de déguerpir.

Le lendemain était un samedi et le jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En une journée et demie, les commérages s'étaient multipliés à une vitesse accablante. Les plus désagréables rumeurs toutefois, par un étrange phénomène de téléphone arabe impliquant Sarah, avaient enflé dans des proportions trop exagérées pour être crues et étaient tombées dans l'oubli. À l'exception, bizarrement, de celles concernant Malefoy, apparues tout aussi mystérieusement lors d'un cours commun avec les Serdaigle. Hélas, les quatre champions étaient une fois de plus au cœur de l'attention, et Harry réfléchissait avec ses amis à un moyen de se déplacer discrètement à Pré-au-Lard.

- Avec le monde qu'il va y avoir, la cape d'invisibilité, c'est même pas la peine, soupira Théo.  
- J'ai bien ma petite idée, moi, dit Sarah.  
- Vas-y, on t'écoute…  
- Nos « amis » en quête de scandales s'attendent bien à voir Harry Potter, le type aux courts cheveux noirs mal coiffés ?  
- Hein ? Ah NON ! Je vois où tu veux en venir, NON !  
- Allons, je suis sûr que tu serais superbe comme ça, et qu'en plus, tu en meurs d'envie…  
- Non ! De toute façon, ça ne cacherait pas ma cicatrice…  
- Mais ça la rendrait beaucoup plus facile à dissimuler…  
- 'Cherche pas à raisonner avec Sarah, Harry, intervint alors Blaise. Tu sais bien que c'est peine perdue…

Harry dut bien reconnaître que le déguisement imaginé par Sarah était efficace, et qui plus est rapide à annuler. Un sortilège jeté sur ses lunettes compléta l'affaire en changeant l'apparence de la monture.  
Harry avait décidé d'emmener Sarah et Théodore avec lui, mais Théo conseilla plutôt de se rendre séparément au point indiqué par Sirius, sans quoi le déguisement serait inutile. Chacun portait un petit sac contenant des provisions dérobées dans les plats pendant le déjeuner. Sarah avait escamoté la plus grosse part du déjeuner – tiens donc – et emportait une miche de pain et cinq cuisses de poulet. Harry portait trois autres pilons, une flasque de jus de citrouille et une des dernières pommes de la réserve. Théodore était parti avec des fruits et de l'eau. Cela suffirait sans doute pour cette fois.  
Harry passa à travers le village en s'arrêtant devant telle ou telle vitrine. Gaichiffon venait de recevoir un nouvel arrivage de chaussettes ensorcelées, tandis que Scribenpenne vantait sa gamme de plumes de luxe. Ils se retrouvèrent à la limite du village et s'assurèrent que personne ne les avait suivis. Un sentier en lacets les mena dans les prés. Quelques maisons aux potagers et jardins étendus ponctuaient le paysage ça et là. Profitant d'un détour du chemin entouré de murs et de haies, il s'arrêtèrent et s'assurèrent que personne ne pouvait les voir. Harry prononça à nouveau la formule.

- Honuro bulyuumg hyubo !

Le corps de Harry se transforma et ses cheveux reprirent leur longueur normale.

- Voilà. Ça fait quand même du bien d'être à nouveau soi-même.  
- Tu aurais dû rester comme ça pour la visite à Sirius, tiens. Si ça se trouve, il ne t'aurait même pas reconnu…  
- S'il te plaît Sarah, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça. Bon, venez, il est bientôt deux heures.

Une clôture marquait la limite de la dernière ferme. Un gros chien noir s'y trouvait, des journaux serrés entre ses dents.

- Bonjour Sirius, dit Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le chien flaira leurs sacs avec intérêt, puis partit au petit trot à travers le pré. Il se dirigeait vers la montagne et le trio le suivit en se demandant où il allait encore les mener. La montée se faisait de plus en plus raide. A quatre pattes, c'était facile. Eux étaient déjà essoufflés à mi-parcours. Pendant une demi-heure, les trois Serpentard suivirent Sirius à travers les rochers.  
Harry commençait à trouver que la ballade avait assez duré quand Sirius se faufila à travers une fissure dans le granit. Elle était encore suffisamment large pour laisser passer les trois compères. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une caverne plutôt spacieuse. C'était une bonne chose car Sirius n'était pas seul à vivre là.  
Buck l'hippogriffe se tenait dans un coin, soigneusement attaché à un rocher. Ses yeux orangés toisèrent les arrivants, qui vinrent s'incliner devant lui. Il voulut bien rendre le salut, puis s'assit sur son arrière-train, le regard fixé sur les sacs. Sirius reprit sa forme normale. Il avait à nouveau maigri. On aurait cru qu'il venait tout juste de s'évader. Harry lui tendit les provisions qu'il avait amassées.

- Du poulet ! Magnifique !

Sirius étala une des serviettes qui emballaient la nourriture en guise de nappe et attaqua une cuisse de volaille avec entrain.

- Merci… Il est délicieux. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas fait d'aussi bon déjeuner. Voler des choses n'est pas une bonne idée si je veux rester par ici sans être chassé à coups de pierres.

Tandis qu'il mangeait, ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Théodore et Sarah. Harry n'avait pas besoin de pouvoirs magiques pour savoir que son parrain désapprouvait leur présence. Le galon vert et argent de leur manteau suffisait à les faire classer dans la catégorie des gens dont il faut se méfier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? finit par demander Sarah.  
- Mon devoir de parrain, répondit Sirius en achevant de nettoyer l'os de la cuisse, qui fut ensuite envoyé à Buck. Ce que je peux lire dans les journaux n'a rien de rassurant.

Les titres des quotidiens qu'il avait récupérés concernaient Bertha Jorkins et Barty Croupton.

- Il est toujours malade, ce vieux schnock ? remarqua Théodore en ramassant une Gazette.  
- Exact, confirma Sirius en attaquant la suite de son repas. Il ne vient plus au ministère. Il ne va plus très souvent chez lui. Personne ne sait où il traîne. Et Sainte-Mangouste ne veut rien dire là-dessus.  
- Je ne vais pas le plaindre, déclara férocement Sarah. Ce type est infect.  
- D'après Percy Weasley, il souffre de surmenage, nota Harry. C'est Ginny qui m'a passé l'info. Eh ! S'il n'avait qu'un seul elfe de maison, ça doit lui faire bizarre de devoir s'occuper de tout chez lui, non ?  
- Il a viré son elfe ? s'étonna Sirius.  
- Oui, il y a eu un incident à la coupe du monde, expliqua Théodore. On a retrouvé Winky avec la baguette qui a servi à lancer la marque. Et cette baguette avait été volée à une personne se trouvant dans la tribune officielle.  
- Où Winky gardait une place à son maître, qui n'est jamais venu, d'ailleurs, compléta Harry.  
- Honnêtement, même si Lucius Malefoy se trouvait là aussi, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fauché une baguette juste sous le nez d'Arthur Weasley, qui ne rêve que de le coffrer, ajouta Sarah. Je crois que ce crétin prétentieux est à exclure de la liste des suspects… pour cette fois.  
- Ouais, ça se tient, admit Sirius. Qu'a fait Barty quand la marque a été lancée ?  
- Lui et d'autres agents ont jeté des sorts un peu dans tous les sens. Il est allé voir s'ils avaient réussi à toucher quelqu'un, mais c'est Amos Diggory qui est revenu avec Winky. Et Croupton l'a virée aussi sec. Il était vraiment furieux.

Sirius se gratta un instant la barbe, l'air pensif.

- Ça ne colle pas, finit-il par dire. Croupton n'a jamais manqué un seul jour de travail, maladie ou pas. Pourquoi changerait-il maintenant ?  
- Tu connais ce vieux mal embouché ?  
- Oh que oui… C'est lui qui m'a fait mettre à Azkaban… Sans procès.  
- Tu rigoles ? s'étouffa Harry.  
- Rien d'étonnant, quand on connaît le bonhomme. Il a fait pire, soupira Théodore.  
- Il était chef du département de la Justice magique, indiqua Sirius.  
- Justice, tu parles ! grommela Sarah.  
- Tout le monde pensait qu'il deviendrait ministre. Il a toujours cherché à commander. Je vous vois venir, mais il n'y a jamais eu plus acharné chasseur de mage noir. L'ennui, c'est qu'à force de les traquer, il en est venu à utiliser leurs méthodes. Il est devenu comme eux. C'est lui qui a autorisé les aurors à employer les impardonnables. Même Maugrey n'aurait pas osé proposer cela. Je suppose que c'était l'époque qui voulait ça. On ne savait plus à qui se fier, tout le monde était en danger et les agents de Voldemort se cachaient bien. Il fallait des moyens plus efficaces pour les découvrir. Dans le même temps, les attentats menaçaient de révéler l'existence des sorciers aux Moldus… Le ministère était dans le plus grand désarroi… Une majorité de gens pensait que Croupton appliquait la bonne méthode.  
- Ça confirme les études sur le QI d'une foule paniquée, dit Sarah, lugubre.  
- En effet. Mais il s'est produit un événement que Croupton n'avait pas prévu. Son propre fils a été arrêté en compagnie de mangemorts notoires. Ils essayaient de retrouver leur maître et de le ramener à la vie.  
- Et alors ? interrogea Harry, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.  
- Ça créé un choc, pour sûr. Barty aurait dû s'occuper un peu plus de sa famille et moins de son travail. Il aurait peut-être pu éviter ça.  
- Son fils était vraiment mangemort ?  
- J'en sais rien, avoua Sirius. Son père l'a renié publiquement pendant le procès et l'a fait boucler à Azkaban comme les autres. Sans doute était-il au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. A l'école, c'était un garçon plutôt timide et pas méchant.  
- Et après ?  
- Croupton l'a laissé servir sa peine. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.  
- On l'a fait sortir ? demanda Sarah.  
- Les pieds devant, répondit brutalement Sirius. Il est mort de désespoir au bout d'un an. Croupton n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Penses-tu ! Cela risquait de ternir sa réputation. Comme pour cette petite Winky. Ce pauvre garçon hurlait en appelant sa mère… C'était affreux. Puis il a fini par se taire. Et comme beaucoup d'autres, il a de moins en moins mangé. Il s'est laissé partir. Croupton et sa femme sont venus lui rendre visite un peu avant sa mort. La pauvre était complètement effondrée en sortant. Elle aussi est morte peu après. Le pire, c'est que le vieux Barty n'a jamais réclamé le corps de son fils. On l'a enterré à l'extérieur de la prison. Il n'y a même pas de dalle pour indiquer que Barty Croupton junior se trouve là.  
- Il s'appelait comme son père ? s'étonna Théodore.  
- Oui. Ça arrive, quand les parents manquent d'imagination. En tout cas, la chute a été rude. Les gens ont commencé à se poser des questions. C'était si difficile à admettre. Barty a perdu de la popularité, rapidement. On s'est dit que c'était surtout lui, le coupable. Voilà comment Fudge est devenu ministre et que Croupton s'est retrouvé à la coopération internationale. En compagnie de quelques employés qui le haïssent cordialement.  
- Comme la mère de Blaise Zabini, nota Sarah. Pourquoi ils se détestent tant ?  
- J'en ai eu des échos, je n'ai pas les détails, dit Sirius. Quand Jean Zabini a été porté disparu, Croupton a eu le culot de prétendre qu'il était parti rejoindre Voldemort. Il a freiné les recherches. Il ne s'est même pas excusé quand on a retrouvé ce malheureux plus qu'à demi mort à cause des mauvais traitements. Il a tout fait pour bloquer la carrière de Wynne Zabini, qui a eu bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts, avec un bébé en plus ! Avec lui, même quand vous étiez clairement la victime des mangemorts, vous deveniez suspect. Elle le tuerait avec joie, je crois, s'il n'y avait pas les enfants.

Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté. Comment pouvait-on être aussi borné ?

- D'après vous, demanda Théodore, serait-ce plausible que Barty cherche encore des mages noirs ?  
- Tout à fait, surtout pour retrouver son prestige.  
- Il est venu mettre son nez dans la réserve de Rogue alors que Maugrey avait déjà fait le tour de toute l'école. Si ce parano de Fol Œil n'a rien vu de suspect, qui le pourrait ? s'amusa Harry.  
- Surtout qu'il aurait été plus malin de rester comme juge au tournoi pour garder un œil sur lui… fit Sirius d'un ton rêveur. Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.  
- Et nous lui faisons confiance, trancha sèchement Théodore. Dumbledore aussi, d'ailleurs, même si ce n'est pas une référence. Il a déjà fait entrer un mangemort dans l'école, après tout.  
- Ouais, admit Sirius. N'empêche, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore avait accepté de prendre Rogue comme professeur. Je sais qu'il est l'un des meilleurs dans sa branche, mais sa réputation n'a jamais été terrible. Quand il est arrivé ici, il avait déjà une excellente connaissance des sortilèges. Certains septième année auraient pu prendre des cours avec lui.

Harry siffla et Sarah parut soudain très intéressée.

- Il faisait aussi partie d'une bande de Ser… d'élèves qui sont presque tous devenus mangemorts. Je sais, je sais… ajouta Sirius en hâte en voyant les regards noirs des trois ados. Ça ne veut rien dire. En attendant…

Il commença à compter sur ses doigts.

- Wilkes et Rosier… tous les deux tués par des aurors un an avant la chute de Voldemort. Les Lestrange – mari, frère et femme – sont à Azkaban. Avery a réussi à s'en sortir en prétendant avoir agi sous imperium et il est toujours en liberté. Rogue n'a jamais été accusé, que je sache.  
- Un point indéniable, c'est qu'il connaît Igor Karkaroff, bien que cela ne prouve pas grand-chose, dit Sarah. Ils se sont disputés, hier soir. Karkaroff a peur de quelque chose et Rogue préfèrerait qu'il s'en aille.  
- De quoi ce bon Igor n'a pas peur, de toute façon ? plaisanta Sirius.  
- Il a montré quelque chose à Rogue, sur son bras, indiqua Harry. Remarque, il est peut-être simplement malade et les symptômes sont de plus en plus visibles, après tout.  
- Là, je ne vois pas, fit Sirius, pensif. Je m'explique bien la conduite de Maugrey, par contre. Il a dû fouiller l'ensemble des bureaux des enseignants dès son arrivée. Après ce qu'il a vécu, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais, d'un autre côté, Fol Œil est un homme intègre en qui on peut avoir totalement confiance. Il a tué, bien sûr, mais jamais de façon systématique. La brutalité de Croupton lui déplaisait assez. Vous m'avez bien dit que son assistant est le frère du jeune Weasley que j'ai vu l'année dernière ?  
- Ouais.  
- Arrangez-vous pour obtenir des informations par ce biais. Cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant. Tâchez aussi d'en savoir plus sur Jorkins.  
- Il paraît qu'elle est morte, lâcha Théodore.  
- Quoi ? Mais comment ?  
- Disons que des rumeurs circulent au ministère, que les parents de nos amis entendent ces rumeurs, en parlent chez eux… et que nos amis nous répètent ce qu'ils ont surpris.  
- Hmpf… Verpey déclare partout qu'elle a une très mauvaise mémoire et qu'elle est perdue. Je me demande s'ils font tout pour la retrouver, grommela Sirius dans sa barbe. Entre sa tête de linotte, son goût pour la médisance et sa curiosité, elle ne devait pas leur être très utile.  
- Harry, il est trois heures et demie, intervint Théodore. Il va falloir rentrer.  
- En effet. Écoutez-moi bien : sortez le moins possible du château, tous les trois. Continuez à m'informer si des choses bizarres se produisent, mais pas question de sortir. Je ne serai vraiment tranquille qu'à la fin juin. Allez-y.

Ils récupérèrent la serviette et la flasque vide, puis repartirent par le même chemin, le chien sur les talons. Harry avait un étrange sentiment de vide. Il savait que les représentants des sorciers pouvaient être stupides et corrompus. Ils pouvaient être aussi cruels et impitoyables. Parfois, Harry se demandait si apprendre l'existence de la communauté sorcière avait été un progrès pour lui.


	27. Cuisinage de Témoins

Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue à tous pour un nouveau chapitre, où l'on parle d'elfes, de bouteilles et d'un juge de tournoi très fatigué...

Je rappelle qu'un sondage est disponible sur mon profil pour déterminer quelle fic HP prendra le relai d'Hypothèses... dans deux ou trois ans... ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : où l'on Cuisine les Témoins**

Le lendemain, Harry était de bien meilleure humeur. Une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit avait eu raison de ses doutes de la veille. Évidemment, Croupton était le sujet principal de la conversation du petit déjeuner. Il avait beau être un salaud fini, il n'en était pas moins capable de se rendre au travail même avec une fièvre de cheval, ce qui rendait son absence des plus suspectes.

- Enfin, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourra en apprendre plus, soupira Théodore. Percy Weasley ne risque pas de nous répondre, pas plus qu'aux jumeaux...

- Je pense que Ginny est logée à la même enseigne, et je me vois mal convaincre Ron de lui écrire...

- Évidemment, il est encore plus furieux contre toi depuis ce satané article. Rita Skeeter est vraiment insupportable, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle a du talent.

- Il faudrait bien tenter quelque chose pourtant. Percy Weasley est le type le plus proche de lui qu'on connaisse...

- Hé, mais non. Théo ! se souvint soudain Harry. On connaît quelqu'un de plus proche de lui, ici à Poudlard !

- C'est vrai ! On peut toujours aller interroger Winky.

- L'elfe de Croupton ? demanda Sarah. Elle est ici ?

- Oui, elle est en cuisine, avec Dobby.

- OK. Juste une minute, j'arrive.

Sarah finit en hâte son bol de Tiberios et se joignit aux garçons pour descendre aux cuisines.

Sarah ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil aussi enthousiaste des elfes de maison. Le trio dut insister en disant qu'ils avaient déjà pris leur petit déjeuner pour convaincre les serviteurs à oreilles pointues de ne pas leur refaire du thé séance tenante. Dobby lui-même était enchanté de revoir « Monsieur Harry Potter ». Mais dès qu'on lui demande des nouvelles de Winky, Dobby s'assombrit.

- Winky est au plus mal, Harry Potter, dit-il en désignant la pauvre elfe, éthyliquement assise sur son tabouret près de l'âtre.

Son état était si misérable que même Sarah s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Winky veut rentrer à la maison, reprit Dobby, et rien de ce que dit Dobby ne peut la convaincre que sa maison, c'est ici, maintenant.

A l'approche du trio et demie, Winky releva plus ou moins la tête.

- Dis donc, elle garde cette bouteille en permanence ? demanda Sarah.

- Oh non. Winky vide six bouteilles par jour, dit tristement Dobby.

- Aïe, je suppose que sur un elfe, ça fait des dégâts, une dose pareille, dit Théo alors que Sarah ramassait une bouteille pleine sur la table.

Winky laissa échapper un énorme hoquet, s'attirant un regard noir tous les autres elfes présents. Mal à l'aise, Harry décida d'attaquer au plus vite.

- Winky ? Winky, est-ce que tu sais où est ton maître ? Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis des mois...

- Mon _hic ! _maître ? D-Depuis des m _hic ! _Mois ?

- C'est ça, appuya Harry. Des gens disent qu'il est malade, mais personne ne sait la vérité.

- M... Mala _hic !_ Malade ? Jamais malade quand Wink _hic !_ était là ! Mr Croupton a besoin de sa _hic !_ de sa Winky ! gémit-elle.

- J'admets qu'il est sans doute incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, commença Théo, et qu'à mon avis, il ne sait même pas comment on tient un balai-brosse, mais je pense que...

- Un _balai-brosse_ ? l'interrompit Winky. Winky ne fait que le _hic !_ ménage de son maître ! dit-elle d'un ton indigné, Winky garde tous les secrets de _hic ! _Mr Croupton. Même les... Même les plus importants !

Sarah réagit au quart de tour. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ébriété », elle était accroupie près de l'elfe, lui tendant sa bouteille.

- Ah oui ? Il te fait vraiment confiance, alors. _Tous_ ses secrets ?

- Tous _hic !_ les s... secrets ! Personne ne _hic ! _ fouine dans la vie p-p-p-privée de mon maître. _Hic !_ Winky ne dit rien... rien... _hic !_ rien du tout aux gens qui essayent de sav...

Avant même que l'elfe ait fini sa phrase, ses paupières tombèrent brusquement et sa tête pencha en avant. Sarah tendit vivement sa main libre pour l'empêcher de tomber, déposa sa bouteille pleine à présent inutile, puis assit délicatement Winky contre le mur.

- Elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'essayer de me la prendre, dit Sarah en montrant ladite bouteille. Et si on l'interroge à nouveau, elle se méfiera. Elle ne nous dira rien sur son fameux secret, à présent.

- Attends, tu pensais vraiment la saouler pour la faire parler ? demanda Harry.

- Ben tu sais, vu son état, une bouteille de plus ou de moins... Et puis franchement, son attitude servile ne fait pas grand-chose pour calmer mon sadisme latent. Elle me rappelle le cons... secrétaire de mon père, un type tellement obséquieux qu'il me donne envie de lui taper dessus chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Pourquoi ça me fait penser à Malefoy père, cette description ? demanda Théo, soucieux de ramener la conversation sur des terrains plus propices à la plaisanterie qu'à la dispute.

Harry préféra couper court à la discussion en pressant le pas vers la porte. Il avait remarqué que certains elfes avaient compris le mot « obséquieux » et commençaient à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas visés. Et il y avait de quoi se poser la question...

En sortant des cuisines, Harry remarqua que Théodore avançait péniblement en tentant de retenir quelque chose sous sa robe qui lui donnait l'allure d'une future maman près de son terme.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Il était temps que tu t'en rendes comptes, pesta Théodore en s'appuyant contre le mur. C'est lourd, tout ça.

Tout ça, en l'occurrence, comprenait un jambon fumé, une petite miche de pain et une bouteille de vraie bière qui aurait dû passer sur la table des professeurs.

- T'as réussi à escamoter tout un dîner pendant qu'on parlait ?

- Sarah m'a donné des cours... avoua piteusement Nott, pendant que ses deux compagnons le déchargeaient de son fardeau.

Avant de regagner leurs pénates, les trois Serpentard prirent le temps d'envoyer les provisions à Sirius par la voie des airs. Blaise félicita chaleureusement Théodore pour ses progrès dans le domaine de la cambriole.

Le lendemain matin, il apparut que les cuistots n'avaient pris ombrage de la visite du trio, car la nourriture était toujours aussi bonne. Harry fit un sort à ses œufs et regarda Blaise grignoter son hareng d'un air dubitatif. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ces poissons. En tout cas, pas dès huit heures et demie le matin.

Dans un grand bruissement d'ailes, les hiboux postaux entrèrent dans le réfectoire, déposant une impressionnante pile de courrier devant deux places bien précises de la table de Gryffondor.

- C'est moi, ou Hermione et Ginny ont un sacré tas d'enveloppes devant elles, ce matin ? s'étonna Sarah.

En effet, les deux jeunes filles étaient littéralement submergées par les lettres. Hermione affichait une mine de plus en plus stupéfaite à la lecture des missives, tandis que Ginny semblait se muer progressivement en l'incarnation d'une tempête prête à se déchaîner. Même ses cheveux roux paraissaient prêts à lancer des éclairs.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Ginny attendit Harry à la sortie de la salle en brandissant plusieurs feuilles de parchemin.

- Entre nous, je me disais que le principe de cette seconde épreuve était débile, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle génèrerait des réactions encore pires.

Harry s'empara des lettres et lut, ses comparses penchés par-dessus ses épaules.

Naturellement, rien n'avait été rédigé à la main. Les courriers se composaient de caractères d'imprimerie sans doute découpés dans la Gazette.

Espèce de PetiTe PeSte, HaRRy PottEr mérIte BeauCoup mieuX que Toi. Tu N'eS qu'Une trAînée !

- C'est charmant... soupira Blaise.

- Et tout à l'avenant, commenta Ginny. On dirait que tu as pas mal d'admiratrices, mon cher. Ceci dit, je ne me plains pas. Hermione a reçu une enveloppe qui contenait du suc de bubobulb, pour la punir d'avoir ensorcelé ce malheureux Krum. On lui conseille de retourner en vitesse chez ses Moldus de parents. Au fait, vous connaissez la dernière ? Je HAIS Rita Skeeter !

- Et moi donc, grommela Harry. Oh... Mais pour couronner ce merveilleux début de journée, nous avons un cours de soins avec les Gryffondor. Merlin nous garde du Weasley.

En approchant des enclos où Hagrid gardait ses bestioles, Harry connut un moment d'anxiété. Les licornes avaient quitté leur pré pour retourner dans la forêt et avaient été remplacées par une série de caisses alignées le long d'une barrière.

Il ne s'agissait heureusement pas d'une nouvelle famille de scroutts, mais de mignons petits animaux noirs, au long museau pointu, ressemblant à des taupes. Les créatures se répandirent autour de leurs boîtes en trottinant dans l'herbe.

- Bonjour à tous ! lança gaiement Hagrid. Ce sont des niffleurs on les trouve surtout dans les mines. Ils aiment bien tout ce qui brille, alors attention à vos montres !

Trop tard, Pansy était déjà victime d'une des petites bêtes, qui donnait des coups de dents à son bracelet-montre métallique.

- Bon, j'ai enterré quelques pièces d'or dans le carré là-derrière. Une récompense à celui qui en rapportera le plus ! Allez, choisissez un niffleur et tenez-vous prêts à le lâcher. Oh ! N'oubliez pas d'enlever ce qui brille, d'accord ?

Harry prit une des créatures qui le flaira sous toutes les coutures avant de s'installer dans ses bras. Ces animaux étaient extrêmement affectueux et Harry en aurait bien gardé un pour lui. Dès que le signal du départ fut donné, les niffleurs plongèrent sous terre et se mirent à creuser avec vigueur. Ils ressortaient de temps à autre pour ramener leur butin dans les mains de leur maître. Le gratteur de Weasley se montrait particulièrement efficace et déposait fréquemment un tas de pièces aux pieds du Gryffondor, qui se voyait déjà fortune faite.

- On peut en garder un comme animal de compagnie ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Oh que non ! répondit Hagrid en riant. Ils cassent tout dans une maison pour trouver des objets à récolter. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils ont tout récupéré. Vous pouvez me rendre les pièces, soit dit en passant. C'est de l'or de farfadet.

Harry dut se retenir de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du Weasley. D'autres, dont Crabbe et Goyle, n'étaient pas plus satisfaits. Ron obtint cependant une magnifique tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, ce qui le dédommagea de façon non négligeable de la perte des pièces d'or. Hagrid désigna quelques volontaires pour l'aider à remettre ses niffleurs dans leurs boîtes. Hermione arriva sur ces entrefaites pour présenter ses excuses à Hagrid et expliquer qu'elle avait passé tout le temps de la leçon à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses doigts. Le garde-chasse tenta de la réconforter de son mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour ça, dit-il avec gentillesse. Moi aussi, j'ai reçu un paquet de lettres assez méchantes après l'article de Skeeter. On m'a demandé, en des termes plutôt... grossiers, de me jeter dans le lac.

- Non ? protesta Hermione.

- Eh si ! Les gens sont bêtes, parfois. Ou alors ils sont cinglés. Allez, filez déjeuner, vous tous !

A table, Hermione eut les plus grandes difficultés à se servir de ses couverts. Réconciliée avec elle, Ginny l'aida à découper sa viande et son pain. Vu la mine furieuse des deux jeunes filles, Rita la moucharde avait du souci à se faire.

La semaine suivante fut assez pénible pour les deux Gryffondor. Pas un matin ne se passait sans qu'elles ne reçoivent des lettres d'insultes et de menaces sanglantes. Elles ne les ouvraient plus, mais certaines étaient des beuglantes qui résonnaient dans toute la grande salle. Même les élèves qui ne lisaient pas Sorcière-Hebdo savaient tout des prétendues affaires de cœur des deux filles. Ginny ne fut évidemment pas à l'abri des réactions de certaines élèves au sein même de l'école et trouva bientôt un comité d'accueil au détour d'un couloir.

- Hé, où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Retrouver Harry, peut-être ? Tu crois vraiment...

- … qu'il peut sérieusement s'intéresser à une pauvre fille d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang ?

Ginny se contenta de les ignorer. Main sur sa baguette, elle fixait distraitement un point derrière elles.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? C'est ici que ça se passe, petite !

- 'Sais pas trop, répondit-elle d'un air dubitatif. On dirait pas une espèce de... _canard démoniaque ? _

- QUOI ?

Les importunes se retournèrent immédiatement pour regarder derrière elles. Puis haussant les épaules, elles se tournèrent à nouveau vers Ginny.

Enfin, vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Où elle _s'était_ trouvée.

Bien évidemment, elle avait filé, tandis qu'à quelques pas derrière les chipies, au centre d'un pentacle grossièrement tracé, une jeune élève de Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds essayait désespérément d'apprendre à danser à l'indicible horreur qu'elle maintenait sous une forme de canard.

Juste après le déjeuner, le Comité de Haine contre Rita Skeeter se rassembla pour une réunion extraordinaire.

- Faut vraiment apprendre comment elle fait pour écouter les conversations, commenta Théodore.

- Je sais qu'elle n'a pas de cape d'invisibilité, intervint Hermione. J'ai demandé à Fol Œil et il ne l'a pas vue pendant la deuxième tâche.

- Et tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas utiliser de technologie moldue à Poudlard ? s'enquit Harry. Parce qu'avec des micros minuscules, elle pourrait obtenir ce genre de résultat.

- Je sais. En principe, elle ne doit pas pouvoir en employer. Trop d'ondes magiques dans le secteur. Elle se sert d'une astuce de sorcellerie. Si seulement cela pouvait être illégal... Ce que ça me ferait plaisir...

Elle s'éloigna pour se mettre en quête d'informations. A la grande stupeur des garçons, Sarah lui emboîta le pas.

- Je crains le pire.

- Tu es trop optimiste quand même.

Le train-train quotidien à Poudlard menaçait de devenir assommant. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi surchargé de devoirs et il devait en plus se soucier du ravitaillement de Sirius. Les vacances de Pâques n'apportèrent aucun progrès dans son enquête et même la sagacité de Salazar ne venait pas à bout du problème Croupton. Les premiers élément intéressants vinrent de Ginny, qui avait tout de même questionné Percy au sujet de son patron.

- Eh ! J'ai du nouveau. Percy me dit que le vieux ronchon prend du repos et lui envoie ses instructions par courrier. Mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment. Et il ne veut plus qu'on le dérange avec des questions idiotes.

- Très intéressant pendant que le vieux bonhomme n'est pas au bureau, une personne bien intentionnée pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'elle veut, non ? demanda Sarah, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai, admit Ginny. Pendant que j'y pense, joyeuses Pâques à vous quatre ! Voilà, ça c'est l'œuf de Harry.

L'œuf en question, tout en chocolat, avait presque la taille d'une ponte d'autruche et contenait de petits vifs en dragée jaune. Celui de Sarah était un peu plus petit, mais avait été rempli à ras bord de bonbons en tous genres. Théodore reçut une famille d'œufs dans un nid et Blaise put se faire les dents sur une poule de chocolat au lait.

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- Les jumeaux et moi, ainsi que Charlie. C'est lui qui a acheté l'œuf de Harry, rapport au dragon de la première épreuve. Il a dit que ça méritait bien une récompense spéciale. Les autres, c'est mon idée, avec Fred et George.

- Très chic de votre part vous avez eu vos œufs, vous aussi ?

- Hem... Pas vraiment, grogna Ginny. Ron en a reçu un, bien sûr, mais les jumeaux, rien du tout. Et le mien est si petit qu'on dirait un œuf de caille naine.

- Ta mère lit Sorcière-Hebdo ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui elle l'achète pour les recettes de cuisine et j'ai peur que mes frasques ne l'aient pas enchantée, figurez-vous.

Lors de la dernière semaine de mai, Harry reçut une convocation sur le terrain de quidditch pour recevoir les instructions concernant la troisième tâche, à neuf heures, après le dîner.

Le soir à huit heures et demie, Sarah et Théo accompagnèrent Harry jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'école, se doutant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus au briefing des champions. Parvenant au hall d'entrée, ils aperçurent Cédric Diggory, qui ne leur accorda pas un regard. Laissant ses amis, Harry marcha calmement à cinq pas derrière « le » champion de Poudlard jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Il arriva en vue de la piste pour constater les dégâts au moment où Diggory poussait un cri d'indignation.

A la place du terrain s'élevait une forêt de... plantes que Harry ne connaissait pas. Regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que cette menaçante végétation était arrangée en haies qui tournaient brusquement après quelques mètres. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix, toujours trop joyeuse à son goût pour la circonstance, de Ludo Verpey.

- Bonjour, bonjour !

- Bonsoir, répondirent Harry et Cédric en s'approchant, avant de saluer Viktor et Fleur qui se tenaient près de Verpey.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Elles sont magnifiques, non ? Hagrid a travaillé dur pour les planter. D'ici un petit mois, elles avoisineront les six mètres de haut. Je suppose que vous avez tous compris ce que ça donnera ?

- Un grrand labyrrinthe, suggéra Viktor d'un air soupçonneux.

- Précisément ! Le trophée du tournoi sera en son centre. Le premier champion à l'atteindre aura la note maximum, et sera donc presque certain de l'emporter.

- Donc, il faudra trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe en évitant... des obstacles ? demanda Fleur.

- C'est bien ça, répondit gaiment Verpey. Il y aura largement de quoi pimenter l'épreuve... Hagrid nous a promis quelques surprises de son cru, et puis chacun y mettre quelques sortilèges, sous la surveillance des juges. Tout cela devrait être amusant, non ?

Les quatre champions hochèrent la tête en silence. L'épreuve risquait d'être plus amusante pour les obstacles eux-mêmes que pour eux.

- Les champions partiront suivant le totale de leurs points, poursuivit Verpey. C'est-à-dire Mr Potter, puis Mr Diggory, puis Mr Krum, et pour finir, Miss Delacour... Est-ce que vous avez des questions, un point à préciser ?

Tous restèrent silencieux.

- Parfait... Nous pouvons donc rentrer. Il ne fait pas chaud, ici.

Cédric Diggory partit sans demander son reste et Verpey s'approcha de Harry. Refusant de lui laisser le temps pour proposer de nouveau son aide, Harry se rapprocha de Fleur et Viktor. Ce qui tombait bien, puisqu'ils avaient l'air de vouloir lui parler. Déçu, Verpey s'éloigna.

- Harrry, on pourrrait te poser une petite question ?

- Au sujet de ce Agrid et de ces... surprises, compléta Fleur.

- Tu es ici depuis quatrrre ans. Tu as sûrrrement une idée de...

- Ce qu'il nous réserve ? termina Harry. On peut dire ça. S'il y a une chose que...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Théo et Sarah qui les rejoignaient au pas de course. Ils avaient attendu à l'entrée jusqu'à apercevoir Diggory qui revenait. Les deux compères furent rapidement mis au courant de l'épreuve et tous reprirent le chemin du retour.

- Faisons le tour du labyrinthe pour rentrer, proposa Fleur. Nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

Harry accepta sans arrière-pensée. Entouré de ses amis, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Ils firent ainsi route entre le labyrinthe et l'orée de la forêt interdite, discutant de Hagrid, de ses monstres et des éventuels sortilèges des autres professeurs.

- En tout cas, ça va être dangereux de se retrouver seul là-dedans armé d'une simple baguette, dit Sarah. Si je devais y aller – et si j'avais le choix – je ne m'y aventurerais pas sans un équipement complet : une épée, une dague, un sac à dos, trois torches, un...

Elle s'interrompit en sentant la main de Harry sur son bras. Fleur avait vu des choses bouger dans l'ombre, derrière les arbres.

Chacun sortit sa baguette. La tension était à son comble quand ils virent émerger de la forêt un vagabond. Il rappelait Sirius à sa sortie d'Azkaban, mais en pire. Sa robe déchirée était tachée de sang, son visage fatigué était couvert d'égratignures, et surtout il paraissait en pleine crise d'hallucinations, parlant à quelqu'un que lui seul semblait voir : dans la direction où il regardait se tenait seulement un vieil arbre.

- Et quand vous aurez terminé, Wistily, vous enverrez un hibou à Dumbledore pour confirmer le nombre d'élèves de Durmstrang qui assisteront...

- CROUPTON ? s'écrièrent les Serpentard. Barty Croupton ?

- Le juge du tournoi ?

- C'est bien lui, je le rreconnais. Je l'avais vu de prrès à la finale de la coupe du monde.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Toujours dans son monde, Croupton continuait de parler à l'arbre, sans remarquer les élèves qui s'approchaient de lui.

-... se peut qu'elle veuille augmenter le nombre d'étudiants qui l'accomp...

Soudain son regard changea. Ses yeux, sans expression une seconde plus tôt, étaient à présent exorbités. Son visage se figea en une expression terrifiée et il tomba à genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui... Mais c'est... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, dit Sarah. Harry, file cherch...

- Dumbledore !

Tous regardèrent Croupton. Il parlait à présent d'une voix haletante, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un énorme effort, tant physique que mental.

- Je dois... voir... Dumbledore.

- On vous conduit à lui, offrit Harry.

- J'ai... fait d... d'énormes... bêtises, réussit à dire Croupton.

- Venez avec nous, propose Fleur.

- Voir Dumbledore, renchérit Sarah.

- Pré... venir... Dumble...

- Je crrois il va falloirr le porrter, soupira Viktor.

Coupton se mit à fixer Harry, s'agrippant de tout son peu de forces à sa robe.

- Qui êtes... Vous n... pas... avec_ LUI _?

Et merde... Les trois Serpentard ne savaient que trop bien qui désignait « Lui » neuf fois sur dix.

- On va voir Dumbledore, répéta Harry en tentant, une fois n'était pas coutume, d'attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur sur sa cicatrice.

Croupton commença à se lever lentement, fixant toujours Harry.

- Dire à... Dumbledore.

Puis le soufflé retomba. Croupton se remit à parler avec une facilité déconcertante, oubliant totalement Dumbledore et Harry.

- On aura plus vite fait d'aller chercher le directeur, dit Théo.

- Harry ! dit fermement Sarah. C'est toi qu'on croira le plus vite.

- OK, répondit l'intéressé. Vous le surveillez ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant à toutes jambes.

Arrivant au pas de course devant la statue de gargouille gardant l'escalier du bureau directorial, il annonça le mot de passe :

- Sorbet Citron !

Aucune réaction. Évidemment, en deux ans, le mot de passe avait eu le temps de changer plusieurs fois. Mais les professeurs devaient le connaître. La salle des profs étant plus proche que le bureau de Rogue, Harry prit la direction de l'escalier principal.

- POTTER ?

Le professeur Rogue venait de descendre de chez le directeur. Harry se précipita vers son chef de maison, se disant que pour une fois il avait de la chance : il tombait à point nommé.

- Toujours à traîner dans les couloirs, à ce que je vois. Mr Verpey est rentré depuis au...

- Croupton est ici, le coupa Harry. Et dans un état grave.

Le visage de Rogue, habituellement impassible, exprima une vive surprise.

- Barty Croupton ? Ici ?

- On l'a vu sortir de la forêt, près du labyrinthe. Et il n'a pas l'air bien du tout...

Rogue se reprit.

- Attendez ici. Mordichoc !

Au nom de l'infâme friandise pleine de dents pointues, la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser passer Rogue. Harry le vit bientôt revenir avec Dumbledore et entreprit de les conduire à l'orée du bois, où ses amis l'attendaient.

Enfin, où ils étaient _supposés_ l'attendre.

Les quatre élèves étaient étendus au sol, Croupton introuvable. S'agenouillant près de Sarah, Rogue releva sa paupière pour éclairer son œil de sa baguette. Puis il examina ses mains.

- Stupéfixée, dit-il en se relevant. Et elle n'a lancé aucun sort. Ils ont donc été attaqués par surprise.

Dumbledore prit le temps d'avertir les secours par un sortilège que Harry ne connaissait pas, rappelant vaguement un patronus. Il fallut alors réveiller les autres, et surtout, les calmer. La situation dériva de nouveau lorsqu'on leur demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- Allons, ne parlez pas tous en même temps ! dit Dumbledore. Vous êtes en sécurité à présent. Calmez-vous et dites-nous posément ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, puis Viktor prit la parole.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un brras, sorrti de nulle part, dit-il en indiquant un arbre à une dizaine de mètre, dans la forêt. Avec une baguette. Il a lancé un sorrt incolorre, et puis... plus rrien.

- Il m'a lancé un imperium, dit Fleur, honteuse. J'ai été obligée d'attaquer Viktor, puis, euh...

Cherchant en vain son prénom, Fleur fut réduite à désigner Théodore de la main.

- J'ai vu un sort frapper Sarah, mais je n'ai pas vu le lanceur, seul son bras dépassait. J'ai réussi à éviter le maléfice qu'il m'a lancé ensuite, mais j'ai dû recevoir celui de Fleur.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration.

- Jeunes gens, ceci est extrêmement grave. Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à confondre votre agresseur ?

- C'était une voix inconnue, dit Fleur. Une voix de dément, j'en ai eu la nette impression. On sentait qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a stupéfixée à mon tour avant de faire le moindre pas hors de sa cachette.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- Professeur, peut-être serait-il prudent de nous assurer que Miss Delacour n'est plus en ce moment sous l'effet du maléfice. Nous en avons le temps, ou bien il faudra le prendre.

- En effet, je pense que Madame Maxime sera d'accord sur ce point, étant donné ce qui vient d'arriver. Miss Delacour, j'ai bien peur de devoir monopoliser cinquante heures de votre temps. C'est la durée d'exécution de l'unique sort permettant de dépister un maléfice discret comme l'imperium. Durée qui le rendait absolument inutilisable durant la guerre, hélas. Personne n'avait deux jours de libre, en ce temps-là beaucoup de gens se demandaient s'ils seraient encore en vie le lendemain...

- Au sujet de Madame Maxime, poursuivit Rogue, je viens de l'apercevoir. La voici accompagnée de Karkaroff.

Les deux autres directeurs semblaient de fort mauvaise humeur, et ce n'était rien encore à côté de Pomfresh qui les accompagnait. La soirée s'annonçait longue...

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ? tempêta Mme Maxime.

- Eh bien... on peut toujours essayer, dit Dumbledore avant de lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.

La directrice française hocha la tête et fit signe à Fleur de suivre l'infirmière-chef.

- A première vue, une personne extérieure a attaqué les élèves ici présents en utilisant l'imperium pour les pousser à se neutraliser les uns les autres et a profité de la confusion pour s'en prendre à Mr Courpton, annonça Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit l'existence de cet hypothétique individu ? contra immédiatement Karkaroff.

- La parole de Mr Krum, pour commencer, puis celle de Miss Delacour, et pour finir, celle de Mr Nott, qui ont tous entendu ou vu une partie de cette personne. Vous n'allez pas accuser trois élèves, provenant de trois écoles différentes, de mentir, ou soupçonner Bartemius Croupton d'avoir tenté un mauvais coup contre les champions, n'est-ce pas ?

- D'autant plus qu'apparemment, c'est lui qui était visé, commenta Rogue tout en examinant Théodore.

- Si mes collègues veulent bien me suivre, dit Dumbledore avec une grimace. Severus, Poppy, emmenez ces jeunes gens à l'infirmerie. Harry, retourne vite dans les quartiers de Serpentard, c'est plus prudent.

Chacun partit de son côté. Hagrid, attiré par le bruit, arrêta Harry un instant pour savoir de quoi il retournait. A la grande surprise du Serpentard, le garde-chasse parut surtout contrarié par le fait que des étudiants de Poudlard sortaient dans le parc avec des élèves étrangers.

- Moins vous fréquenterez ces gens-là, mieux ça vaudra. On ne peut vraiment pas leur faire confiance, asséna-t-il.

- Et vous osez vous plaindre que les sorciers sont racistes à votre égard, lui renvoya Harry, et jouer la victime quand ça vous arrange. Mais vous êtes comme les autres, nom d'un chien !

Il allongea le pas pour rentrer plus vite et alla rejoindre Salazar, qui serait sans doute très intéressé par ces nouveaux évènements.


	28. le Rêve

Chapitre 28 : le Rêve

- Moi-même je n'y comprends rien. Et pourtant je m'y connais, en affaires compliquées.

- Si Salazar rend les armes, je ne sais plus trop quoi inventer, avoue Sarah en regardant le plafond de la salle commune.

- Il est évident, néanmoins, qu'un des étudiants n'était visé. Le seul qui se soit envolé, c'est le vieux Croupton. Ceci dit, il aurait été plus simple, au lieu de l'embarquer, de le tuer sur place... ou de le faire descendre par l'un d'entre nous.

- Théodore, mon vieux, tu vas pouvoir t'engager comme enquêteur, plaisanta Blaise. Bon, blague à part, il n'était pas possible de faire porter le chapeau à un élève. Les autres auraient pu témoigner... Aaat ! Merci de me laisser finir : un sortilège d'amnésie lancé à la hâte ne serait pas passé inaperçu et les profs auraient vite compris de quoi il retournait.

Quatre Serpentard et LE Serpentard étaient réunis autour d'une table basse dans la salle commune de leur maison. Après avoir envoyé un petit mot à son parrain – qui sait ? il pourrait peut-être leur donner des élément de réponse – Harry avait organisé une séance de réflexion pour tâcher de comprendre qui était l'intrus.

- Nous pouvons éliminer l'ami Queudver, décréta Sarah. A moins qu'il n'ait été victime d'un brusque accès de folie, les faits ne lui correspondent pas. La voix non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Dis, garçon, intervint Salazar, tu pourrais nous rappeler ce que racontait le vieux monsieur ?

- Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, répondit Théo il disait qu'il fallait prévenir Dumbledore. Il savait que Bertha Jorkins est morte. Il disait que tout était de sa faute. Un moment, il a aussi parlé de son fils, comme s'il était toujours en vie. Il a parlé de ses notes à un examen. Il s'adressait aussi à Percy Weasley pour lui donner des instructions.

- Curieux mélange de délire et de lucidité, commenta Salazar. Son esprit a peut-être reçu un puissant sortilège de confusion.

- D'accord, mais lancé par qui ?

Blaise se balançait d'avant en arrière sur une chaise, l'air dubitatif.

- A mon avis, vous deviez être surveillés. Sinon, comment expliquer que notre homme, qui que ce soit, ait pu agir aussi vite ? Harry n'a pas dû traîner pour prévenir le directeur, non ?

- On pourrait demander à Maugrey de regarder sur la carte pour vérifier si Barty est toujours dans la place, suggéra Théodore.

- Hors de question, trancha Harry. Il n'a toujours pas compris comment elle fonctionnait, alors je n'ai pas envie de lui donner la solution. Le mieux serait de la récupérer en douce.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Un tour du côté de son bureau, et Accio carte !

- Quand ?

- Maintenant.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry alla droit dans le dortoir et ramena sa cape en même temps qu'un livre et une plume, comme s'il meublait une insomnie en faisant ses devoirs. Laissant le livre sur la table, il enfila la cape et sortit dans les couloirs.

- Et si Malefoy nous écoutait, on fait quoi ? chuchota Théodore.

- Te bile pas pour lui : avec le sortilège de sommeil que je lui ai envoyé, il ne risque pas de se lever pour nous rendre visite. Harry a quand même bien fait de la jouer l'élève surmené : si jamais les deux gorilles avaient vu quelque chose, nous sommes couverts, dit Blaise.

Pendant ce temps, Harry montait les marches menant vers le bureau de Maugrey. Tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit aucun bruit. En revanche, son nez capta très bien une odeur infecte de chou trop cuit. Maugrey s'était remis aux potions... Arrivé devant la porte, Harry se garda bien de la toucher ou de crocheter la serrure, sachant que l'ex-auror paranoïaque avait disposé toute une batterie de sorts d'alarme sur le panneau de chêne. Mais si Fol Œil avait prévu que l'on veuille entrer dans son bureau, il n'avait sans doute pas pensé que l'on veuille en sortir. Harry se baissa jusqu'à la fente étroite qui séparait le bas de la porte du sol de pierre. Il y appliqua sa baguette et murmura :

- Accio carte du Maraudeur !

Un petit bruit de parchemin froissé, un frottement sur les dalles, et la carte réapparut dans la main de son propriétaire. Harry se redressa et partit à toutes jambes vers les sous-sols. Pas question de traîner, et tant pis pour la discrétion !

Le lendemain, Harry mit ses comparses au courant des détails de son escapade nocturne et Sarah prit un air très calculateur.

- Soit il s'est refait une dose d'antidote, soit... si je me souviens bien, le polynectar aussi a une odeur de chou...

- Et tu penses à quoi ?

- Je me demande si le vieux Barty, qui est encore plus parano que Fol Œil, ne viendrait pas de temps à autre prendre sa place à l'école pour voir si tout marche comme il faut et pour garder un œil ou deux sur Karkaroff. Ça expliquerait ses absences répétées et prolongées au ministère. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Rogue se fait voler de la peau de serpent arboricole du Cap. Croupton et Maugrey ne peuvent pas lui parler de leur combine sans fausser les investigations.

- C'est pas idiot du tout, cette idée. Peut-être que le père Maugrey en profite pour enquêter la disparition de Jorkins.

- Mais pourquoi le numéro d'hier, alors ?

- Pour faire avaler ses disparitions successives. Avec ce sketch, personne ne croira qu'il est encore à Poudlard. Sauf notre bonne vieille carte, naturellement.

- Nous irons le voir à la pause de midi. Théo, tu vas t'installer confortablement avec la carte et tu nous diras ensuite à qui nous avons parlé, d'accord ?

- Ça roule pour moi.

Le plan fut donc mis à exécution et trois des Serpentard prirent bravement la direction de la salle de cours du père Maugrey. Son œil magique ne lui permettait pas de lire les pensées, n'est-ce pas ? L'ex-auror avait une bien triste mine. Il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et accueillit les trois élèves d'un air un peu morne.

- Bonjour professeur, salua aimablement Sarah. Des nouvelles ?

- Non, répondit Maugrey en s'asseyant pesamment sur son siège. Rien du tout. Et pour couronner le tout, quelqu'un a réussi à voler la carte que tu m'avais prêtée, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry.

Celui-ci eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air attristé, voire larmoyant, surtout dû au fait que Sarah lui pinçait méchamment le bras.

- Il n'a pas pu transplanter, continua Maugrey sans leur faire vraiment attention. C'est impossible dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il est sorti, sans doute. Reste à savoir s'il est sorti tout seul...

- Vous croyez qu'on l'a... enlevé ? suggéra Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas à écarter. J'envisage de fouiller Pré-au-Lard, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup si je trouvais quoi que ce soit. Sur cette affaire, je vous déconseille de jouer les détectives. Vous avez d'autres soucis en tête, à savoir la troisième tâche. Potter doit y arriver en un seul morceau, si c'est possible.

- Sans aucun doute, déclara fièrement Sarah.

- C'est bien... Faites-le bosser un peu d'accord ? Qu'il soit au point le jour J. Et gardez-le à l'œil ! Vigilance constante !

Il les congédia peu après. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Théodore.

- Alors ?

- Sarah est la fille la plus futée de l'école. Le nom de Bartemius Croupton apparaissait noir sur jaune sur la carte.

Le matin suivant, Harry reçut un courrier incendiaire de son parrain. Tout d'abord, il se faisait remonter les bretelles pour s'être promené seul dans la forêt – ce qui était inexact, puisque plusieurs élèves l'accompagnaient – et Sirius entendait lui faire promettre de ne plus effectuer de sorties nocturnes ni dans le parc ni à l'intérieur de l'école. Suivant une liste de recommandations et de sorts à utiliser pendant la troisième tâche.

- Il en a de bonnes, conclut Harry en repliant la lettre. Je veux dire, à notre âge il faisait encore pire... en passant une nuit par mois à cavaler sous forme de chien en compagnie d'un loup-garou, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est vrai qu'il est assez mal placé pour te donner des conseils de prudence, admit Sarah. Néanmoins, il a raison sur un point : tu vas avoir intérêt à surveiller tes arrières, mon gaillard. Et nous allons aussi les surveiller pour toi.

- C'est censé me rassurer, ça ? demanda Harry d'un ton faussement inquiet.

- Très drôle... En attendant, nous allons passer aux entraînements. Désarmement, tu connais bien, mais j'aimerais voir comment tu te débrouilles avec la stupéfixion.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent selon le même programme : des heures supplémentaires entre les cours et après le dîner dans les classes vides et à la bibliothèque. Ses camarades devaient lui servir de cible pour s'entraîner à la stupéfixion et Harry se demanda si on n'aurait pas pu embarquer Rusard pour cet usage. Ou son chat... ou un elfe de maison, comme le suggéra Blaise, qui en avait assez de se cogner les reins à chaque chute, en dépit des efforts des deux autres pour essayer de le rattraper correctement.

Harry apprit aussi le maléfice d'entrave, révisa l'accio et des sortilèges d'orientation pour ne pas trop se perdre dans le labyrinthe.

Un beau matin, lui, Blaise et Millicent se rendaient en cours de divination – en marchant aussi loin que possible de Bastian et Pansy – tout en faisant des plans pour la dernière tâche. Millicent leur apprit qu'elle n'avait pas vu un seul élève parler directement à Rita depuis des semaines. Quel truc pouvait bien employer cette agaçante paparazza ?

En passant la tête à travers la trappe menant à la salle de classe, Harry sentit une bouffée d'air chaud et lourd lui frapper les narines. Les parfums écœurants utilisés par Trelawney lui montèrent à la tête et il préféra se faire porter pâle. Ce qui, quand on voyait la couleur de son visage, n'était pas qu'une figure de style. Il fit promettre aux autres de lui raconter le cours si quelque chose d'intéressant se produisait. Puis il se sauva vers la fenêtre la plus proche, l'ouvrit, et respira à fond l'air frais de la campagne environnante. Un léger bourdonnement lui fit lever les yeux et il découvrit un scarabée posé sur la pierre. Résistant à l'envie de titiller l'insecte, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour sur la terrasse qui s'étendait à l'étage en-dessous. Il pouvait toujours prétendre travailler : il avait ses affaires avec lui.

Cependant, il comprit vite que ses efforts étaient vains. Il faisait chaud, il était confortablement installé... et les nuits précédentes avaient été largement entamées par ses révisions de sortilèges. Une douce somnolence s'empara de lui et il commença à rêvasser...

Il se tenait dans une pièce sombre, meublée d'un unique fauteuil et d'une table bancale. Il régnait là une odeur de poussière et de renfermé. Dans un coin, un homme tremblait de tous ses membres tandis qu'un énorme serpent tournait en rond sur le plancher. Harry reconnut Nagini, la bestiole de compagnie de Voldemort. Le trembleur devait être Queudver. Un hibou vint se poser sur le fauteuil et entreprit de se lisser les plumes.

- Tu as de la chance, Queudver, dit une voix désagréable depuis le fond du fauteuil. Vraiment beaucoup de chance. Malgré ton idiotie, les dégâts ont été réparés. Il est mort.

- Oh Maître... gémit Pettigrew, je suis tellement désolé...

- C'est cette pauvre Nagini qui n'a pas de chance elle ne pourra pas te manger. Ca ne fait rien, cependant. Il reste toujours Potter. Maintenant, Queudver, il me faut te donner un petit avertissement, pour que tu ne recommences plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maître... Non, pas ça ! supplia Peter en levant les mains.

Une baguette émergea du fauteuil et se pointa sur lui.

- Endoloris, énonça Voldemort d'une voix effroyablement calme.

Queudver se roula sur le sol en hurlant. Il criait si fort que même l'air de la pièce en tremblait. Harry eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, se fendre en deux...

Puis la baguette se rabaissa, et Peter retomba au sol, épuisé.

- Bien. Que ce genre d'impair ne se reproduise plus, dit calmement Voldemort. Maintenant, lève-toi et retourne à ton travail. Tout de suite.

Pettigrew se remit très lentement sur pied, puis s'éloigna, courbé en deux. Les contours de la pièce devinrent plus flous et Harry sentit quelque chose lui brûler les yeux.

Rien de plus, en fait, que le soleil qui lui frappait le visage. Il était étendu sur la terrasse, la tête douloureuse. Tout était paisible autour de lui aucun bruit à part le bourdonnement de quelques insectes. Harry se mit d'abord à genoux pour ramasser ses affaires. Il se leva ensuite en se tenant au mur. Il était grand temps de rejoindre ses camarades.

- Eh ? Où tu étais ? On ne t'a pas trouvé à l'infirmerie, lui lança Blaise. Le vieille foldingue en a profité pour assurer que l'alignement des planètes t'était très défavorable et ce que ça allait mal pour toi.

- Ouais ? Pour une fois, elle n'a pas entièrement tort. Je prends un sandwich et je monte.

- A la bibliothèque ?

- Non, voir le dirlo.

- Pour ça, il faut descendre.

- L'_autre_ dirlo. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Et qu'elles risquent de l'intéresser.

Blaise hocha la tête et laissa Harry se préparer un bon sandwich au jambon. De toute évidence, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave si Dumbledore lui-même devait en être le tout premier averti. Malefoy tenta naturellement de savoir pourquoi son détesté condisciple se sauvait si vite, mais en fut pour ses frais. Harry croisa les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer le professeur Trelawney en montant chez Dumbledore. Sinon, il aurait droit à une nouvelle édition de ses mauvais présages, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Quelle bourde Peter avait-il bien pu commettre ? Peut-être un sorcier l'avait-il vu et avait-il fallu abattre ce témoin gênant ? C'était probable. Il était bien dommage, au demeurant, que Nagini eût été privée de dessert. Le serpent aurait ainsi réglé un problème de plus.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry tenta Mordichoc comme mot de passe, mais la sculpture resta... de marbre.

- Sorbet citron ? hasarda Harry.

La gargouille ne bougea pas plus.

- Trop évident, il adore ça. En plus, il s'en est déjà servi. Bonbon à la poire ? Non plus... Baguette réglisse ? C'est toujours pas ça ? Fizwizbiz ? Niet... Bulles baveuses? Mais pourquoi les sorciers ont-ils inventé tant de sucreries, bon sang ! Dragées surpr... non, il a horreur de ça...

Il avait la vague mais tenace impression que la statue le regardait d'un œil un peu narquois.

- Chocogrenouille ? Plume en sucre ?

La gargouille le regardait vraiment d'un œil goguenard.

- Nid de cafards ?

La sculpture s'écarta aussitôt pour lui céder le passage.

- Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt.

L'escalier en colimaçon commença à s'élever doucement dès que Harry posa le pied sur la première marche. Il arriva sans encombre devant une porte de chêne dotée d'un heurtoir de cuivre fraîchement poli. Harry le saisit et frappa à plusieurs reprises.

- Voilà, voilà ! J'arrive ! lança la voix de Dumbledore derrière le battant.

Il s'écoula une minute ou deux avant que le directeur ne vînt ouvrir.

- Tiens ! S'exclama-t-il. Pour une surprise ! Entre donc, Harry... Excuse-moi, j'ai deux ou trois bricoles à ranger...

Et il repartit de suite à l'intérieur.

Entrant derrière Dumbledore, Harry se rendit compte que les portraits de ses prédécesseurs, qu'il avait découverts deux ans auparavant, ronflaient toujours avec autant d'entrain. Fumsec n'était pas en vue, mais il ne pouvait être bien loin car son perchoir oscillait encore. Les instruments bizarres suspendus ou posés un peu partout cliquetaient, une minuscule fontaine ruisselait, dissimulé derrière des plantes tropicales... Cette sensation de calme était troublée par une mare de parchemins et de plumes étalés sur le plancher, sans compter le lourd volume qui s'était aplati contre le manteau de la cheminée avant de retomber par terre.

- Vous aviez besoin d'un punching-ball, monsieur ? s'enquit Harry avec un sourire.

- Exactement, répondit Dumbledore en ramassant ses papiers.

Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes et une demi-grimace apparut sur son visage.

- Vois-tu, Cornélius Fudge est venu hier pour parler de l'incident Croupton et d'une employée disparue. Il m'a recontacté il y a quelques minutes via le réseau cheminette. Comment dire ? C'est parfois un peu frustrant de discuter avec lui.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? fit Harry.

- Tu as déjà pu t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? grommela Dumbledore, nettement moins amusé d'un seul coup. Il s'est persuadé qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et que tout est normal. Pardon, il est prêt à accuser Mme Maxime d'avoir fait disparaître notre juge. Cet homme a toujours été rempli de préjugés contre les semi-humains et les autres espèces...

Harry le regarda s'animer au fur et à mesure qu'il rapportait la conversation. Décidément, le ministre énervait autant le directeur que le Serpentard. Dumbledore était peut-être un rien manipulateur, mais il savait reconnaître un problème quand il en rencontrait un.

- Personne ne l'a vue à proximité du labyrinthe, intervint Harry. Et elle aurait eu du mal à se cacher.

- C'est à peu près ce qu'a dit Mr Krum quand on lui a posé la question. Pfff... fit le vieux sorcier en s'asseyant. J'ai hâte d'être aux prochaines élections ministérielles... Oh, mais j'oubliais... Assieds-toi donc ! Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas discuté. Je suppose que tu as quelques faits intéressants à me raconter, sinon tu ne serais pas monté ici...


	29. la Pensine

**Chapitre 29 : la Pensine**

Dumbledore observa un moment Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Quelque part dans la charpente, Fumseck émit quelques notes de musique.

- Raconte-moi un peu ce qui t'arrive, fit le directeur.

- Euh... par où commencer ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai quitté le cours de divination en avance parce que... hem... le professeur Trelawney a un peu...

- Forcé la dose sur l'encens ?

- C'est ça, oui.

- Je lui ai toujours dit qu'elle n'arriverait qu'à rendre ses élèves malades... soupira Dumbledore.

- Je suis sorti et une fois dehors, je me suis un peu... endormi, avoua Harry. Et j'ai fait un rêve assez bizarre. Je me trouvais dans une maison avec Queudver, enfin Peter, et Voldemort. Ils parlaient d'une gaffe que Peter avait faite, mais qui avait été réparée. Quelqu'un a été tué. Voldemort a utilisé le doloris pour punir Peter et ma cicatrice a commencé à me faire mal. C'est déjà arrivé cet été, mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

- Hmmm... intriguant, marmonna Dumbledore. Et totalement inédit. Tu n'as pas plus de détails ? Cela pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair.

- Pas vraiment, admit Harry. C'est un peu embrouillé.

- Rien d'étonnant, c'est un souvenir très récent. Bon, j'ai de quoi arranger cela.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire entrouverte. Il se baissa et y prit quelque chose. Quand il revint vers son bureau, il tenait dans ses mains une bassine de pierre grise, qu'il posa devant Harry. L'objet était décoré de signes gravés dont certains ressemblaient à des runes. Harry déchiffra le mot « pensée », puis « mémoire » un peu plus loin. A l'intérieur flottait une matière étrange, argentée. Elle s'agitait comme du mercure, mais n'était sans doute pas liquide. Ni gazeuse. Elle était tout à fait visible, mais paraissait aussi impalpable qu'un nuage. Le matériau tournait sur lui-même, se fragmentait, se réunissait à nouveau, sur un rythme assez hypnotique. Harry avait assez envie de toucher la curieuse matière, mais il avait désormais assez d'expérience du monde magique pour ne pas tenter quelque chose d'aussi risqué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit-il par demander.

- On appelle ceci une pensine, répondit Dumbledore. Et cela s'avère très utile lorsque l'on a du mal à se fixer sur un point précis ou quand trop de pensées s'agitent sous un crâne. Chaque fois que j'ai cette impression – et après cent cinquante-quatre ans d'existence, ça veut dire souvent – j'utilise la pensine. Il suffit d'extraire les pensées de son esprit et de les déverser dans cette bassine pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les problèmes les plus importants. Ou alors, on y place les pensées que l'on veut examiner sous tous les angles.

- Ce sont vos pensées, là-dedans ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tout à fait !

Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa tempe et tira doucement. De fins filaments argentés se collèrent sur le vois et se détachèrent de sa tête avant de se couler parmi les autres qui s'agitaient dans le bassin.

- Comme tu le vois, c'est relativement simple, une fois qu'on a réussi à se concentrer sur la pensée qui nous préoccupe. Je vais extraire celle dont tu m'as parlé. Concentre-toi bien dessus, s'il te plaît.

Harry tâcha de se remémorer au mieux la scène aperçue précédemment. Il sentit la baguette appuyer contre sa tempe et le souvenir se retirer progressivement de son esprit, avant de se dissiper totalement. C'était une impression très étrange.

Dumbledore déposa délicatement les fils d'argent à la surface de la pensine et les agita doucement. Il observa toute la séquence les sourcils froncés.

- C'est ennuyeux, je ne reconnais pas du tout cet endroit. Il faut dire que les vieilles maisons abandonnées ne manquent pas dans ce pays. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'est très intéressant... à relier avec d'autres phénomènes... Comme la disparition de cette employée du ministère, Bertha. Déjà ici, elle se mettait dans les pires ennuis à cause de sa trop grande curiosité. Et surtout, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répéter ce qu'elle avait vu ou entendu. Cela lui a valu une telle quantité de maléfices que même tes amis les jumeaux ne sauraient prétendre l'égaler.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai bien peur que le pauvre homme dont parle Voldemort ne soit Barty Croupton. Il faut croire que le hibou a été envoyé par le meurtrier lui-même.

Harry préféra ne rien dire. Cela aurait impliqué de révéler l'existence de la carte.

- Tout aussi inquiétante, la disparition d'un vieux Moldu qui travaillait dans la propriété des grands-parents de Voldemort... Le ministère n'y a pas prêté attention et c'est bien dommage. Je crains que le malheureux n'ait été la première victime de la nouvelle ascension de Voldemort. Ca se passait aussi de la sorte, la fois d'avant. Des gens s'évaporaient on retrouvait parfois leurs corps. Le plus souvent, rien du tout...

- Sirius m'en a un peu parlé, intervint Harry. Il m'a dit que Croupton avait fait envoyer son fils en prison.

- C'est vrai, hélas, soupira le directeur. Les procès qui ont eu lieu après la chute de Voldemort ont révélé beaucoup de choses très embarrassantes. J'en ai quelques-uns qui dorment là-dedans. Si tu veux y jeter un œil, tu comprendras mieux le comportement de certaines personnes aujourd'hui.

- Je peux ?

- Bien évidemment, puisque je t'en donne la permission. Regarde...

Dumbledore lui prit la main et lui fit toucher la substance fuyante dans la bassine. Harry eut l'impression de basculer la tête la première dans la pensine. Il se retrouva sans transition dans une salle basse, voûtée, mal éclairée. Des torches brûlaient à intervalles réguliers le long des murs en dégageant une fumée grise. En se retournant, il découvrit des gradins sur lesquels étaient assis, en rangs serrés, des sorciers et sorcières qui ne disaient pas un mot, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Au milieu de la salle se dressait un effrayant fauteuil garni de chaînes cliquetantes.

- Nous y voilà, fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Il se tenait juste derrière Harry.

- Tous ces gens ne peuvent pas nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Non, naturellement, puisqu'il s'agit d'un souvenir. Viens, nous allons nous installer à la table haute, nous aurons un excellent point de vue.

Ils se glissèrent tous deux derrière un long bureau, et Harry reconnut le directeur, assis non loin d'eux. Au lieu de ses habituelles robes colorées et chatoyantes, il portait une tunique noire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la robe d'un juge. D'ailleurs, au vu de l'atmosphère sinistre de cette pièce aveugle, sans décoration, on se trouvait sans aucun doute dans un genre de cachot reconverti en salle d'audience. Harry se demandait où se trouvait cet endroit quand un homme fit son entrée, encadré de deux détraqueurs.

Le garçon sentit un grand froid se répandre dans son corps. Il savait bien que ces choses n'étaient pas réelles, mais il se souvenait un peu trop bien de leur don pour vous geler le cœur. Les détraqueurs dirigèrent l'homme vers le fauteuil et partirent dès qu'il fut assis. Harry identifia le bouc et les yeux fureteurs. Le prisonnier était Igor Karkaroff. Une quinzaine d'années dans le passé, il avait encore les cheveux noirs et abondants, mais sa belle fourrure avait cédé la place à une vieille robe qui tombait en morceaux. Quand Karkaroff prit place, les chaînes fixées au fauteuil s'enroulèrent d'un coup sec autour de ses poignets et sous ses épaules.

- Igor Karkaroff, fit une voix aigre et sèche.

Harry tourna la tête et reconnut Barty Croupton Senior au milieu des autres juges. Il avait l'air en bien meilleure forme qu'à présent.

- Vous avez été transféré d'Azkaban jusqu'ici pour témoigner au bénéfice du ministère de la Magie. Vous avez laissé entendre que vous déteniez des informations d'une grande importance pour nous.

- En effet, monsieur, répondit Karkaroff avec autant d'assurance que possible dans sa situation.

Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à sa place.

- Je souhaite être utile au ministère et lui apporter mon aide. Je sais que le ministère tente d'appréhender les derniers partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bien que j'aie partagé leur idéologie pendant un temps, j'espère ardemment pouvoir contribuer à cette tâche.

- Il aurait pu faire un bon avocat, commenta Harry à l'oreille de Dumbledore. C'est un bon début.

- Igor est un petit malin, opina le directeur. La suite l'a prouvé, d'ailleurs.

Rien qu'avec ce préambule, le futur recteur de Durmstrang avait déjà divisé l'assemblée : certains sorciers le regardaient avec méfiance, d'autres prêtaient une oreille très attentive à ses propos.

- Vieille canaille, grommela un Maugrey un peu moins balafré en pas encore borgne. Croupton va le faire sortir il a conclu un marché avec cette ordure, ajouta-t-il avec mépris. M'a fallu six mois pour le coincer et Barty va le laisser filer en échange de quelques noms. Moi, je l'aurais fait parler, et puis ensuite... le restant de ses jours chez les détraqueurs !

L'autre Dumbledore fit une nette grimace.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Vous ne les aimez pas vraiment, ces bons vieux gardiens, eh ?

- Certes non, répondit Dumbledore avec fermeté. Même pour des individus de ce genre, je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise solution. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle n'a jamais dissuadé les autres de recommencer.

Harry donna un point de plus au vieux sorcier. Sur ce sujet, il était tout à fait d'accord.

- Vous dites que vous avez des noms à nous donner, reprit la voix autoritaire de Croupton.

- Pas tous les noms, bien sûr, répondit l'ex-mangemort. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait la liste complète. Il préférait travailler dans le secret. Cependant, j'ai vu un certain nombre de personnes assez haut placées exécuter ses ordres. Je donne ces informations pour montrer que j'ai totalement...

- Les noms, s'il vous plaît, interrompit Croupton.

- Il y avait Antonin Dolohov, qui a tué un grand nombre de Moldus et de sorciers qui s'opposaient trop directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tiens ? Un compatriote, musa Maugrey.

- Dolohov a été pris peu de temps après vous, indiqua complaisamment Croupton.

- Ah ?

_Et un de moins qui peut servir... _disait clairement la tête du Russe.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Il y avait Evan Rosier et Travers, qui a participé au meurtre des McKinnon.

Dumbledore bis et Maugrey accusèrent visiblement le coup.

- Apprenez que Rosier est mort, déclara froidement Croupton. Au lieu de suivre les aurors venus l'arrêter, il a résisté et a été tué dans l'affrontement.

- En emmenant un petit souvenir, ronchonna Maugrey en passant le doigt sur son nez en partie arraché.

- Quant à Travers, nous en prenons bonne note, continua le vieux Barty. D'autres ?

- Oui ! cria presque Karkaroff. Mulciber a utilisé des dizaines de fois l'imperium pour forcer des gens à commettre des actes atroces ! Rookwood a espionné le ministère pendant des mois et a communiqué une énorme quantité d'informations !

Le dernier nom avait tapé juste. La foule commença à murmurer.

- Augustus Rookwood, du département des Mystères ?

- Lui-même, confirma plus gaillardement le Russe. Il avait organisé un réseau de renseignement à l'intérieur du ministère. Et sans doute avec des ramifications externes.

- Fort bien. Mulciber était de toute façon en passe d'être arrêté. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez, vous allez être ramené à Azkaban pendant que nous prenons une décision.

- Attendez ! J'en ai d'autres !

Harry se sentit profondément dégoûté par la lâcheté de cet homme.

- Severus Rogue ! hurla Karkaroff, et Harry eut brusquement le vertige.

- Il a été innocenté par le conseil, répliqua sèchement Croupton. Albus Dumbledore s'est porté garant pour lui...

- Je peux vous assurer que...

- J'ai apporté toutes les preuves concernant cette affaire, coupa Dumbledore. Il est vrai que Severus Rogue a été mangemort. Cependant, il nous a très vite rejoints et s'est mis à notre service comme espion en courant de grands risques personnels. Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans problèmes.

La voix de Dumbledore s'estompa et la salle se mit à tournoyer. Harry se tourna lentement vers le directeur.

- Il a vraiment été au service de Voldemort ?

- Il a été mangemort, oui. Dire qu'il a _servi_ ce bon Tom, c'est s'avancer un peu. Il ne s'est pas écoulé beaucoup de temps entre son départ de Poudlard et le moment où il est venu apporter des informations – et pas des moindres – concernant les mouvements et les projets de Voldemort. Que veux-tu, Harry... parfois l'ambition des gens les pousse à de regrettables extrémités... Lui, au moins, en est tout à fait guéri.

- Bon... dit Harry en regardant le plafond. Ce n'était pas un peu imprudent de dire toutes ces choses à Karkaroff ? Ce genre de renseignement, il ne risque pas de l'oublier...

- Il détalera avant de dire quoi que ce soit, crois-moi, assura sombrement Dumbledore. Rapporter que Severus était un agent double ne le sauvera pas du sort que lui réservent ses anciens amis.

Le directeur agita la main et les images qui circulaient autour d'eux redevinrent plus nettes.

- Tu as fait mention tout à l'heure du fils Croupton, continua-t-il. J'ai également assisté à son procès. Ce ne fut guère réjouissant... Si tu veux bien me suivre... nous y sommes.

Le décor se matérialisa de nouveau. Les bancs qui entouraient le fauteuil garni de chaînes étaient toujours aussi pleins, mais l'ambiance paraissait nettement plus bon enfant. Dans les premiers rangs, Harry reconnut une plume d'un vert criard très familière, toujours maniée par une main aux ongles vernis, laquelle appartenait évidemment à Rita Skeeter, vêtue comme à son habitude d'une robe rose voyante, et toujours coiffée de cheveux à la blondeur suspecte. Sur le banc des juges, Croupton semblait plus fatigué, plus proche de sa version actuelle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ludo Verpey fit son apparition.

Ce Ludo-là, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre du poids. Il avait une silhouette mince, élégante, toute en muscles, que lui aurait enviée Lockhart, signe qu'il ne négligeait pas ses entraînements. Un murmure approbateur monta dans la salle. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil avec un rien d'inquiétude, mais ne fut pas attaché. Verpey fit un petit signe de la main à des connaissances dans la foule, puis se concentra sur ce que Croupton allait lui dire.

- Ludovic Verpey, vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la Justice magique pour répondre à des accusations en rapport avec les activités criminelles des mangemorts, annonça le vieux Croupton d'une voix solennelle. Nous avons entendu les témoignages vous concernant et nous nous apprêtons à prononcer notre verdict. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à vos précédentes déclarations avant que nous ne rendions notre jugement ?

- Lui, un mangemort ? pouffa Harry.

- Pas très crédible, hein ? souffla Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il semblerait que je sois remonté un tout petit peu trop en arrière dans ce souvenir... Le procès qui nous intéresse s'est déroulé quelques semaines plus tard. Rassure-toi, ce bon Ludo s'en est tiré sans problème. Rookwood, dont tu as entendu le nom, lui avait promis un poste au ministère et Ludo croyait sincèrement travailler dans le bon sens.

- Il a fini par l'avoir, son poste. Même si Barty Croupton n'avait pas l'air très heureux de le voir à la coupe du monde, si je me souviens bien.

- Il est difficile de trouver deux personnalités plus dissemblables que ces deux messieurs, en effet, admit Dumbledore. Barty était fermement opposé à ce que Ludo entre au ministère. Mais la popularité a fait son œuvre et Verpey a eu ce qu'il voulait. Bien... je crois que nous voici à destination.

La composition de l'équipe des juges avait changé. Parmi leur groupe se trouvait une petite sorcière blonde et menue qui tenait un mouchoir serré contre sa bouche pour étouffer une crise de sanglots. A ses côtés, Croupton était d'une raideur quasi contre-nature, le teint grisâtre. Des tics nerveux agitaient son visage.

- Faites-les entrer, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Cette fois, on poussa quatre personnes, dont une femme, dans le tribunal. Le quatuor fut assis sans ménagements sur les sièges préparés exprès. Un des hommes était un costaud au regard terne, apparemment toujours sous le choc de quelque chose. Un autre, plus petit, regardait tous les côtés comme s'il cherchait une issue. La femme ne manquait pas d'allure sous ses longs cheveux noirs elle gardait les paupières mi-closes, comme si ce qui se passait autour d'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Le dernier accusé était un garçon d'à peine vingt ans, aux cheveux d'un blond paille, le teint très pâle, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Quand il fut enchaîné avec les autres, la petite sorcière tenta de faire taire ses gémissements angoissés en serrant plus fort son mouchoir sur ses lèvres.

- Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la Justice magique, commença Croupton d'une voix tendue, afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce...

- Père ! cria le plus jeune des accusés. Père, je vous en prie...

- Si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger de semblables devant cette cour, poursuivit Croupton l'aîné en couvrant les protestations de son fils. Nous avons entendu les témoignages retenus contre vous. Vous êtes accusés d'avoir tous les quatre capturé un auror, Frank Londubat, ainsi que son épouse, et de les avoir soumis au sortilège doloris en pensant qu'ils connaissaient l'endroit où s'était réfugié votre maître, Celui-dont-on-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom...

- Père, je n'ai rien fait ! hurla le fils Croupton en se débattant. Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! Père, ne me renvoyez pas là-bas !

Comment Croupton pouvait-il se montrer insensible à ces appels au secours ?

- Vous aviez l'intention de ramener votre maître au pouvoir et de reprendre une existence consacrée à la haine et à la violence, pareille à celle que vous avez menée avant sa chute. Je demande au jury...

- Mère ! Je t'en supplie, empêche-le de faire ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi !

Mrs Croupton se remit à pleurer et des cris brefs lui échappaient par moment, sans que son mari ne parût y prêter attention.

- Je demande aux jurés, poursuivit-il, toujours plus fort, de lever la main s'ils estiment comme moi que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Sans surprise, tous levèrent la main, même si deux femmes le firent avec une certaine réticence, sans doute due à la présence du garçon qui criait toujours. La foule applaudit avec une joie féroce.

- Bienvenue aux jeux de Rome, soupira Dumbledore. Si cela t'intéresse, les deux jurées hésitantes étaient Mrs Tonks et Mrs Zabini. Tu as sans doute déjà croisé la seconde.

- Oui, et Sirius m'a dit qu'elle et Croupton se détestaient profondément. Il lui en voulait de ne pas vraiment l'avoir soutenu à ce procès ?

- Entre autres... On peut difficilement demander à une jeune mère de condamner un garçon de cet âge, sans doute. Et il est vrai que les preuves contre lui n'étaient guère concluantes.

Les détraqueurs entrèrent dans la salle et détachèrent les accusés pour les emmener. La femme brune regarda les juges avec un sourire mauvais :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, vous autres ! Envoyez-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera de nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver !

Derrière elle, le jeune Croupton se débattait toujours pour ne pas quitter la salle. Des gens se levaient, ou pire, montaient sur leur banc pour le voir se faire traîner dehors.

- Je suis ton fils ! hurla le garçon, tutoyant son père pour la première fois.

- Mon fils est mort, lui répliqua Croupton, blanc de rage. Je n'ai pas de fils !

Sa femme s'évanouit et tomba comme une masse, mais il n'y prêta même pas attention.

- Emmenez ces criminels ! Qu'ils pourrissent en cellule !

Les détraqueurs parvinrent enfin à tirer le jeune homme hors de la salle, mais ses cris désespérés résonnèrent encore dans le couloir pendant longtemps. Harry avait la nausée.

- Allons-nous-en vite d'ici, conseilla Dumbledore.

Il tira Harry par la manche et tous deux se retrouvèrent sans transition dans le bureau du directeur.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

- Il faut se concentrer sur l'endroit et le moment où l'on se trouve réellement, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Cesser de penser à ce que l'on voit. Tu m'as l'air un peu secoué, ajouta-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi brutal, ce genre d'instruction. Il n'y a pas d'avocat ?

- On peut faire venir des témoins à décharge, mais la profession d'avocat n'existe pas dans la justice sorcière britannique.

- Et l'Habeas Corpus, alors ? protesta Harry.

- Invention moldue, répondit Dumbledore. Ils n'en tiennent pas compte. Il se peut que ce pauvre jeune Barty ait été innocent, mais beaucoup de mangemorts ont clamé leur innocence jusqu'au bout, même alors qu'ils s'étaient battus contre des Aurors. La femme que tu as entendue est Bellatrix Lestrange, une fanatique. Il n'y a pas plus mangemort qu'elle.

Harry frissonna.

- De plus, l'attanque des Londubat a déclenché une telle vague de haine qu'il était impossible d'avoir la moindre clémence. Les jurés auraient été massacrés sur place, je pense.

- Ce sont les parents de Neville ? demanda Harry.

- En effet, soupira le directeur. Les pauvres, il aurait mieux valu pour eux qu'ils meurent. Frank et sa femme sont devenus fous, et ils ne reconnaissent même plus leur fils. Ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste depuis ce jour-là, et c'est pourquoi Neville est allé vivre chez sa grand-mère.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Neville a aussi peur d'elle, remarqua Harry. Elle veut qu'il soit comme son père en tout point, mais comme il est plus calé en botanique qu'en défense, il ne deviendra sûrement pas auror.

- C'est un point que j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Augusta, de même que le professeur McGonagall, mais nous avons été priés de nous mêler de nos affaires. Pour en revenir aux tiennes, j'ai une petite théorie. Ta cicatrice te fait mal chaque fois que Voldemort est en colère, ou qu'il en a après quelqu'un. Ceci indique que vous êtes... liés, d'une certaine façon. La faute, sans doute, à ce sortilège qui s'est retourné contre lui quand il a tenté de te tuer... Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que dans ton souvenir, il tenait sa baguette. Or, il n'est pas censé avoir de corps.

- Il existe des formules qui permettent de reconstituer un corps ?

- Bien sûr, mais cela réclame de l'énergie, du temps, et pas mal d'ingrédients très spécifiques. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir pris une forme très primitive... ou qu'il s'est réfugié dans la tête d'une nouvelle victime. Aussi, ouvre bien grand les yeux. Si jamais ce rêve se reproduit, reviens me voir.

- D'accord.

Dumbledore raccompagna Harry vers la porte.

- Et bonne chance pour la troisième tâche, hein ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.


	30. Troisième Tâche

Salut à tous les lecteurs ! On approche de la fin du tome 4, lentement mais sûrement. Voici la dernière étape du tournoi, avec un invité surprise, du genre qu'on ne veut croiser que le plus tard possible. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : la Troisième Tâche**

- Donc, notre cher directeur est persuadé tout comme nous que mon idiot de descendant reprend des forces ? dit Salazar, sa barbe de bois soudain hérissée d'échardes.

Lui et les trois camarades de Harry savaient tout ce que ce dernier avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore, à l'exception de ce qui était arrivé aux parents Londubat. Ils venaient de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de tous ces évènements, jusqu'à en avoir une monstrueuse migraine. Même les fibres de la statuette de Salazar devaient commencer à tirer douloureusement.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Rogue se serait laissé aller à de telles extrémités, finit par lâcher Blaise. Il a toujours l'air si... mesuré.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme adulte est impressionnant et posé que sa jeunesse a suivi le même cours. J'ai été un fameux fripon pendant mes vertes années, répondit Salazar avec un brin d'amusement. J'ai entendu dire qu'après sa sortie de Poudlard, Dumbledore avait fait pas mal de bêtises et laissé de coquettes ardoises chez quelques tenanciers de pub, en prime.

Sarah pouffa de rire.

- Et feu Mr McGonagall pourrait vous assurer que son épouse avait ce qu'on appelle un sacré tempérament. On ne fait pas quatre enfants sans un peu de bonne volonté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Image mentale perturbante, intervint Théodore. Je ne veux même pas penser à ça.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'on peut faire d'énormes âneries par inexpérience et se rattraper ensuite. Et puis, franchement, est-ce qu'il a jamais fait allusion à votre parenté ou celle d'autres élèves ?

- A part la mienne, je ne crois pas, répondit Harry.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait la moindre objection à me voir rejoindre Serpentard malgré mes parents moldus, musa Sarah.

- ? ?

- Ahhh oui, c'est vrai qu'on avait oublié d'en parler à Salazar... chuchota Harry.

- Je... brmpf... enfin... hem... faut c'qui faut, je suppose.

Et la statuette retourna aussi sec dans la poche de Harry.

- Pour en revenir à ce que tu nous as raconté, reprit Théodore en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire, je comprends mieux ce que la vieille Skeeter pouvait raconter sur Verpey. Elle était présente à ce soi-disant procès et sa plume a dû enregistrer des tas de choses. Les préjugés des gens feraient beaucoup de mal à un homme dont toute la carrière repose sur sa popularité passée. C'est comme quand le ministre veut faire coffrer Hagrid, quoi. Ou Mme Maxime. Je l'ai bien comme ça, elle. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'on la rapetisse !

Les derniers sourires se muèrent vite en bâillements et toute la petite bande se traîna vers les dortoirs. Salazar ne desserra pas les dents, ce qui laissa à Harry du temps pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Avoir perdu ses parents avant même de pouvoir s'en souvenir ? Ou être obligé de les croiser régulièrement en sachant qu'ils ne vous parleront plus et qu'il ne se rappellent plus qui vous êtes ? Dumbledore avait raison : la vieille Mrs Londubat ne rendait absolument pas service à son petit-fils en l'emmenant voir de plus près tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Ils auraient sans doute fait une famille charmante, se dit Harry avec tristesse. Sans doute plus aimante que celle où avait grandi le jeune Barty Croupton. Avec un père pareil, comme ne pas être tenté par la révolte la plus brutale possible ? Ceci dit... il avait fort bien pu se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un peu comme Verpey. Et son père l'avait laissé mourir sans hésiter.

En dépit des examens qui approchaient rapidement, Harry reçut tout le concours de ses amis pour se préparer correctement à la troisième tâche. Jamais il n'avait ingurgité tant de maléfices en si peu de temps. Même Miss Hermione s'intéressa aux séances d'entraînement et vint y prendre de notes. Elle, en revanche, révisait très studieusement ses partiels. Les sortilèges dénichés par l'équipe de Serpentard lui parurent tout à fait dines d'entrer dans son calepin et elle prit l'habitude de venir les rejoindre dans les salles désertées où Harry et les autres expédiaient des sorts sur toutes sortes de cibles. Elle venait aussi comploter avec Sarah pour découvrir les trucs de Rita Skeeter. Sarah avait suggéré de raconter une rumeur différente à chaque élève susceptible de lui rapporter ces propos et de voir laquelle serait inscrite dans la Gazette au prochain tirage, mais Hermione avait objecté que neutraliser une source permettrait juste à une autre de se manifester... et que cela ne leur indiquerait toujours pas comment l'affreuse bonne femme arrivait à obtenir ses scoops si croustillants.

Pendant les quelques jours qui restaient avant la dernière épreuve, la petite équipe travailla d'arrache-pied. Harry apprit ainsi le maléfice d'entrave, fort utile pour ralentir un assaillant, la réduction, qui le débarrasserait des obstacles, et les quatre-points, très efficace pour retrouver son chemin. Ce dernier sort était une découverte d'Hermione.

- C'est très gentil de nous donner un coup de main, lui dit Blaise. Alors, c'est bon ? Tu n'es vraiment plus fâchée contre nous ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua Hermione d'un ton léger. Disons que j'en ai pas mal voulu à Harry et Sarah pour m'avoir plantée sur place l'été dernier après m'avoir pris mon retourneur de temps et pour m'avoir complètement laissée dans la brume au sujet de leurs enquêtes. Non, en fait j'étais furieuse contre vous tous. Et... j'en avais aussi assez d'être toute seule à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir des amis partout... soupira-t-elle, soudain moins animée.

- Ouais... Bon, on a un sort de bouclier à tester ! Tu nous aides encore ?

- J'y suis déjà ! s'exclama Hermione, baguette en main.

Harry se retrouva par terre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté et les autres s'excusèrent platement pour la quantité ahurissante de sortilèges qu'ils venaient de lui envoyer. La séance fut interrompue par Sarah, qui vint chercher Hermione avec une expression tordue sur le visage.

- Oh oh... j'ai comme l'impression que ce vautour de Skeeter va avoir de gros ennuis, ricana Blaise.

- Je me demande ce qu'elles vont inventer, renchérit Théodore en se frottant le menton. Bon, attendons la surprise.

Entre deux exercices, Harry lisait aussi les nombreux courriers que lui envoyait Sirius. Ce dernier l'encourageait à se concentrer sur cette fameuse tâche et à laisser les autres se soucier de ce qui se passait hors de l'école. C'était facile à dire, mais comme Harry n'avait pas reçu d'autre vision, il finit par se détendre un peu. Après tout, il était parfaitement préparé pour la dernière étape de ce tournoi, mieux encore que pour la deuxième épreuve. Tout se passerait bien, avec ou sans Murphy pour générer des problèmes en cours de route.

Ledit Murphy frappa le matin du 24 juin, jour du solstice d'été et de la troisième tâche, lorsque les hiboux postaux vinrent déposer le courrier sur les tables des élèves. La Gazette tomba sur les genoux de Sarah, comme à l'accoutumée, et celle-ci siffla dès qu'elle eut lu les gros titres. Elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise, si l'on se fiait aux visages des étudiants qui avaient reçu le journal.

- Il y a encore eu un mort ? s'enquit Harry en tendant le cou pour essayer de lire.

- Non, mais ça pourrait ne pas tarder, répondit Sarah. Regarde un peu ce que notre amie a raconté !

Harry s'empara de la Gazette et découvrit sa propre photo en une, accompagnée d'une manchette peu flatteuse.

_HARRY POTTER PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX_

_Le garçon qui a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom est instable et potentiellement dangereux, écrit Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale. Des témoignages alarmants concernant l'étrange comportement de Harry Potter font douter de sa capacité à participer à une compétition aussi exigeante que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ (Malefoy, je vais m'occuper de toi dès demain matin...). _On peut même se demander s'il est véritablement apte à fréquenter l'école Poudlard _(Oh, n'exagérons rien, s'il vous plaît !).

_La Gazette du Sorcier est en mesure de révéler en exclusivité à ses lecteurs_ (Vos ventes vont bien monter avec ça, tiens !) _que Potter est sujet à des évanouissements réguliers et qu'on l'entend souvent se plaindre de douleurs à la cicatrice qu'il porte au front, souvenir du maléfice par lequel Vous-savez-qui a tenté de le tuer. Lundi dernier, il a été vu par l'envoyée spéciale de la Gazette quittant le cours de divination_ (Mais comment elle a fait ?) _en toute hâte, puis s'est plaint de vifs élancements dans sa cicatrice._

_D'après des experts de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, il est possible que le cerveau de Potter ait été affecté par l'attaque de Vous-savez-qui _(Sympa...) _et que son insistance à mentionner sa cicatrice soit en fait une manifestation de sa profonde confusion mentale._

_« Il pourrait même s'agir d'une simulation, déclare une spécialiste, une façon d'attirer l'attention sur lui. »_

_A ce stade, Zabini lorgnait déjà Malefoy d'un œil mauvais. La suite le renforça encore dans ses plans. _

_« Potter parle le fourchelang, révèle Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. Il y a deux ans, des étudiants se faisaient attaquer sans arrêter et nous étions nombreux à penser qu'il était coupable_ (Tu es aussi concerné, mon vieux). _Surtout depuis qu'on l'avait vu se mettre en colère lors d'un club de duel et envoyer un serpent _(que TU avais invoqué) _sur un de ses camarades. L'affaire a été étouffée, bien sûr_ (Entre autres à cause de ton ordure de père). _Mais il a également noué des liens d'amitié avec des loups-garous et des géants_ (Un seul à chaque fois, faut pas en rajouter, non plus...). _Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir._

- C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il raconte son autobiographie, remarqua Théodore.

_Le fourchelang, qui donne la faculté de converser avec les serpents, est depuis longtemps considéré comme une pratique de magie noire._

- Celui qui a écrit ça va me l'payer, grogna la voix de Salazar depuis la poche de Harry.

Celui-ci fut rassuré. Le petit homme de bois n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis prêt d'une semaine.

_Et il est vrai que le plus célèbre expert en fourchelang de notre temps n'est autre que Vous-savez-qui en personne_ (C'est une honte ! déclara Salazar). _Un membre de la Ligue de Défense contre la Magie Noire, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat_ (Espèce de c**$#*e molle ! continua la statuette),_ déclara que, selon lui, quiconque parle le fourchelang devrait faire l'objet d'une enquête. _

_« Personnellement, j'aurais les plus grands soupçons à l'égard de quelqu'un qui a la capacité de parler avec les serpents. Ces créatures sont en effet utilisées dans les pires pratiques de la magie noire sont historiquement associées aux adeptes des forces du Mal _(Va falloir que j'en achète un...)._ De même, quiconque recherche la compagnie de bêtes aussi malfaisantes que les loups-garous et les géants a forcément un goût prononcé pour la violence _(Promis, le jour où je vois Dumbledore assommer quelqu'un, je vous préviens. Ceci dit, vu que vous serez sans doute les premiers sur sa liste...). »

_Albus Dumbledore devrait sans nul doute se demander s'il est bien raisonnable qu'un garçon présentant une telle personnalité soit autorisé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certains craignent en effet que Potter n'ait recours à la magie noire dans une tentative désespérée pour remporter la victoire. _

- On dirait que ma cote de popularité retombe un peu. Tu crois que ça va affecter les paris ? dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Côté Serpentard, Malefoy et sa coterie s'amusaient sans retenue aux frais de leur adversaire. Côté Gryffondor, Ginny déchira rageusement son exemplaire de la Gazette et jeta les morceaux par-dessus son épaule.

- Sur ce coup, j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a fait... soupira Théodore. Tu nous as dit qu'il n'y avait personne avec toi.

- A part quelques insectes...

Sarah sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et commença à l'agiter pour renvoyer la lumière. Harry comprit qu'elle expédiait un message en morse à Hermione, qui hocha la tête avec un léger sourire avant de quitter la table et de sortir de la salle. A part les sorciers d'origine moldue, qui aurait pu se douter de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Et parmi eux, qui aurait eu le temps de déchiffrer le code ? Bientôt, Sarah se leva à son tour et partit en sifflotant.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec elles ? se plaignit Salazar.

- Vous voulez fréquenter des enfants de Moldus ? plaisanta Harry.

- Bah... quand il y a de bonnes idées qui circulent...

- J'aimerais leur rappeler qu'on a un examen d'histoire de la magie dans dix minutes, commenta

Millicent, les sourcils froncés. Sarah ou Granger qui manque un contrôle, c'est le monde à l'envers.

Harry allait lui répondre quand il vit Blaise glisser un sachet dans la main de Millicent, qui passa comme par accident au-dessus du gobelet de Malefoy. En dépit de sa carrure, Bulstrode pouvait se montrer très délicate. Harry se retint de lui poser des questions juste à temps pour que Rogue, qui se dirigeait vers leur table, ne se doutât de rien.

- Potter, il y a une réunion dans la salle du fond, indiqua le professeur de potions.

- Une réunion ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- Les familles des participants sont invitées. Il ne s'agit que d'aller les voir.

Harry afficha un air plus perplexe encore, mais finit par se lever et se diriger vers l'autre extrémité de la grande salle avec des points d'interrogation plein le cerveau. Les Dursley n'allaient pas venir à Poudlard, soyons sérieux. Par curiosité, il se rendit tout de même dans la petite pièce on ne savait jamais. Fleur et Viktor se dépêchaient de traverser le réfectoire. Ils firent un petit salut de la main en passant devant Harry. Diggory, naturellement, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder dans sa direction.

Quand il entra, Cédric parlait déjà avec ses parents, tandis que Viktor était en pleine conversation avec sa mère, une petite femme aux cheveux bruns qui agitait beaucoup les mains en parlant, et son père, un grand gaillard qui avait légué ses traits à son fils. Fleur bavardait avec sa petite sœur Gabrielle, qui semblait très excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait se dérouler le soir même.

En s'avançant, Harry aperçut deux têtes rousses, une plutôt grisonnante et une brune, qui attendaient dans un coin. Il reconnut deux des oncles de Théodore, et les rouquins étaient sans doute les deux frères Weasley aînés, qu'il n'avait vus que de loin. Que diable faisaient-ils tous là ?

- Hello ! s'exclama gaiement l'oncle Basile. Content de te voir, garçon !

- Salut ! renchérit l'oncle Timothée.

- Alors voilà le phénomène, dit l'un des rouquins avec un sourire.

- Voyons ça de plus près, ajouta le second.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étouffa Harry.

Les quatre sorciers échangèrent un regard avant que Basile ne se lançât :

- Eh bien nous nous sommes dit, mon frère et moi, que ce serait une bonne idée de te rendre visite, quand Théo nous a écrit pour nous raconter ta remarquable performance. Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que tes Moldus auraient fait le déplacement.

- Je ne crois pas non plus, admit Harry avec un faible sourire. Alors comme ça, Théo vous tient au courant du tournoi, hein ?

- Deux de nos frères et notre petite sœur aussi, intervint le plus grand des deux Weasley. Après que Charlie ici présent m'ait parlé de ta façon d'aborder le dragon, j'ai tenu à voir ça par moi-même. Et Ginny ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi.

- Bill, je crois que tu embarrasses ce garçon, intervint son frère, un gaillard taillé sur le modèle des jumeaux, plus trapu que Bill, avec une cicatrice de brûlure sur le bras gauche.

Bill, de l'avis de Harry, n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un concert de rock moldu, avec ses cheveux longs, ses bottes pointues et son crochet de serpent à l'oreille. Il était extrêmement aimable et plein de curiosité.

- C'est amusant de revenir ici, plaisanta-t-il. Gin m'a dit que la grosse dame gardait toujours la porte de Gryffondor. Et le chevalier au catogan ? Toujours là, ce vieux timbré ?

- Hélas... soupira Harry.

- Quant à nous, nous ne sommes jamais venus ici, remarqua Timothée. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous montrer les lieux, jeune homme ?

Harry s'empressa d'accepter. Il salua les parents Krum en sortant, et les deux Bulgares lui rendirent son salut avec courtoisie. En revanche, Amos Diggory fut un peu plus... abrasif.

- Ah, te voilà, toi, fit-il d'un ton méprisant. Tu fais moins le fier, je suppose, maintenant que Cédric se trouve à égalité de points avec toi ?

- C'est qui ? demanda Basile en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque.

- Amos Diggory, répondit Harry. Vous savez, l'agent du ministère qui voulait à tout pris coffrer la petite Winky pour avoir fait apparaître la marque, le soir de la finale.

- Ah, oui... Celui-là... lâcha Basile en haussant les épaules. Sans intérêt. Bon, tu nous guides ?

Les cinq sorciers passèrent devant la famille Diggory, non sans capter quelques bribes des reproches que Mrs Diggory adressait à son mari pour n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Harry dut raconter pas mal d'anecdotes, suppléé par les deux frères de Ginny, interrompu parfois par les comparaisons que les deux oncles opéraient avec leur propre école, un internat installé dans la partie nord de la Nouvelle-Zélande, et bénéficiant par là d'un climat quasi-méditerranéen. Harry reçut aussi quelques nouvelles de Percy, qui croulait sous le travail et s'était vu refuser le droit de représenter Croupton en tant que juge du tournoi. A sa grande surprise, les quatre adultes insistèrent pour l'accompagner au déjeuner, pour la plus grande joie de Théodore et Sarah, qui échangèrent un tas de nouvelles et d'astuces avec leurs aînées. Cependant, ladite Sarah s'éclipsa très vite pour aller discuter avec Hermione. Sans doute à propos de Rita Skeeter. Harry aurait payé cher pour savoir ce que les filles manigançaient. En revanche, un étrange détail reçut tout de suite une explication :

- Où est passé Malefoy ? s'enquit Harry en ne voyant pas son adversaire à table.

- Tourista subite, ricana Blaise. Il a dû quitter l'examen d'histoire et se trouve toujours à l'infirmerie.

Le repas du soir fut un magnifique banquet comme on en voyait d'ordinaire à Noël. Verpey parlait à tort et à travers, lançait des blagues, tandis que Hagrid et Mme Maxime s'esquivaient du regard. Dumbledore souriait distraitement il avait visiblement autre chose en tête que le dîner. Karkaroff semblait se tortiller sur sa chaise et Rogue n'était pas non plus très à l'aise. A droite du directeur de Durmstrang, Telensk observait ce dernier avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. Si Harry ne se trompait pas, l'homme aux cheveux blancs paraissait n'attendre qu'une occasion de planer son couteau dans la gorge de son voisin. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces étranges comportements, car Dumbledore se leva soudain :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes je vous demanderai de vous rendre sur le terrain de quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Harry fut bien obligé de laisser Salazar en garde à ses amis, car les participants ne pouvaient emmener que leur baguette. Le petit homme de bois lui souhaita bonne chance avant de disparaître dans la poche de Blaise. Quand les quatre champions sortirent, ce fut sous les applaudissements de leurs supporters respectifs.

- Alors Harry ? demanda l'infatigable Verpey. En forme ? Tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Tout à fait, répliqua Harry.

Avec la quantité de sorts qu'il avait appris avant ce soir, s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, il était vraiment le roi des imbéciles.

Le terrain de quidditch ne ressemblait plus à rien. Une haie de six mètres de haut l'entourait, ne s'ouvrant qu'en un seul point, qui servait d'accès au labyrinthe. Aucune lumière n'éclairait cette entrée, qui donnait l'impression de conduire à une sombre caverne. Tandis que Harry et les autres tentaient d'étudier un peu la disposition des lieux, les spectateurs envahirent les tribunes sous un ciel qui commençait à se piqueter d'étoiles. Des cris enthousiastes montèrent au milieu des bruits de pas et du grincement des planches. Maugrey, McGonagall et Flitwick arrivèrent, suivis de Hagrid. Tous avaient une étoile rouge et lumineuse piquée à leur chapeau, sauf Hagrid, qui avait choisi de l'accrocher sur son gilet en peau de taupe, sur lequel elle ressortait magnifiquement.

- Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, expliqua McGonagall. Si vous êtes en difficulté ou en danger – j'espère bien que non ! - et que vous souhaitez être secourus, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air pour indiquer votre position, et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. C'est compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Alors bonne chance à vous !

En relevant la tête vers la tribune des officiels, Harry remarqua que ni Rogue ni Telensk ne s'y trouvaient. Où diable avaient-ils pu passer ?

Après avoir donné le signal du départ aux surveillants, Verpey pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et y appliqua un sonorus pour bien se faire entendre.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième tâche est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Pour une fois, toute l'école applaudit comme un seul homme.

- Puis Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang, avec quatre-vingt points !

Nouveaux vivats.

- Et enfin, Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons, avec soixante-douze points !

Quand les derniers échos des bravos cessèrent, Verpey saisit un sifflet et leva la main.

- Attention ! A mon signal, Harry et Cédric ! Trois... deux... un...

Le sifflet retentit et les deux garçons entrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

La grande hauteur des haies bloquait la lumière, rendant le chemin totalement obscur. Elles filtraient aussi le bruit de la foule. Harry se dépêcha de produire un peu de lumière et tourna à gauche tandis que Diggory, sa propre baguette éclairée en main, prenait à droite. Un coup de sifflet les avertit que Voktor venait de partir à son tour. Harry continua d'avancer, sur ses gardes. Le chemin où il marchait semblait désert, mais allez savoir ce qui rôdait aux intersections... Encore un coup de sifflet, et Fleur pénétra à son tour dans ce fort inquiétant endroit. Non seulement il faisait noir, mais Harry avait la très désagréable impression que certaines feuilles étaient en fait des yeux braqués sur lui.

- Pointe au nord, murmura le garçon en arrivant à un autre carrefour.

La baguette indiqua obligeamment la haie. Si Harry voulait parvenir au centre du labyrinthe, qui se trouvait au nord-ouest, il lui fallait tourner d'abord à gauche, et ensuite à droite. Il reprit donc sa route, sans croiser âme qui vive. Il finit par retrouver une allée qui partait dans le bon sans. L'absence d'obstacles était étrange. Harry avait le sentiment (vraiment mauvais) que plus cela mettait de temps à arriver, plus le danger serait grand. Il sursauta en entendant des crépitements de l'autre côté de la haie qu'il longeait, et un « AÏE ! » furieux. Cédric venait de rencontrer les scroutts. Harry accéléra le pas, peu désireux de croiser ces créatures. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la silhouette spectrale d'un détraqueur qui avançait vers lui. Harry serra sa baguette et fit appel à quelques bons souvenirs, comme l'idée de Malefoy cloué au lit par la poudre de perlimpinpin que Blaise avait utilisée sur lui.

- Spero Patronum ! cria-t-il.

Le cerf d'argent jaillit en direction du spectre, qui recula et... trébucha sur sa cape ?

- Un épouvantard ! C'est malin... Riddikulus !

La créature vira au rose bonbon avant de se dissiper dans un nuage de fumée. Le cerf s'évapora à son tour, et Harry reprit sa marche, vérifiant sa direction à intervalles réguliers. Il marchait toujours vers le nord quand il découvrit un banc de brume en plein milieu du chemin. Elle ne touchait pas le sol et Harry se demanda s'il pouvait passer par-dessous. Sitôt pensé, sitôt essayé. Il se mit à plat ventre et commença à franchir l'obstacle. Il sentit ses cheveux aspirés vers le haut, comme si on tentait de le décoller du sol. En quelques reptations, Harry parvint à se sortir de cette position délicate. Il enleva l'herbe collée à ses mains et sa chemise avant de se redresser. Un hurlement atroce lui vrilla soudain les oreilles. Il crut d'abord qu'une banshee rôdait dans le labyrinthe avant de comprendre que c'était Fleur qui produisait ce son. Quelle chose avait pu l'attaquer pour qu'elle crie aussi fort ? Le silence revint rapidement et Harry fit quelques pas hésitants. Les champions n'étaient pas censés se tirer dans les pattes n'est-ce pas ? Et on n'aurait pas mis d'animaux mortels dans ces allées ? Peut-être avait-elle croisé un autre épouvantard ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Et à présent, elle avait réussi à éliminer cette sale bête.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait face à l'un des scroutts survivants de Hagrid. Et il était vraiment énorme. Il mesurait dans les trois mètres, balançait le dard au bout de son dos incurvé avec l'intention manifeste de s'en servir et trottait droit sur cet humain qui venait sur son territoire.

- Stupéfix ! cria Harry.

La carapace de l'animal dévia le sortilège. Le scroutt profita aussi de la surprise de son adversaire pour bondir sur lui.

- Impedimenta !

Échec encore pour le maléfice d'entrave. Mais avec quoi Hagrid avait-il dopé ces fichues bestioles, par Merlin ?

- Impedimenta ! répéta Harry en visant un point dépourvu de couverture.

Le scroutt resta figé, une patte encore en l'air, et le Serpentard se dépêcha de filer, s'orientant à la va-vite en tenant sa baguette devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tourné en rond pendant des heures dans ce maudit labyrinthe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria soudain la voix de Cédric. Tu es fou ?

- Endolorrris ! hurla celle de Krum.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Karkarrof avait donc réussi à convertir des étudiants à ses thèses ? Les deux autres ne devaient pas être loin et il se mit à courir. Après quelques virages, Harry découvrit Cédric, allongé sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, et Krum debout à côté de lui, le regard dans le vide. Pas le temps de poser de questions, Harry pointa sa baguette.

- Stupéfix !

Atteint entre les épaules, Viktor tomba le nez dans le gazon et Cédric fut libéré du maléfice. Il semblait aussi ahuri que son concurrent.

- Il était censé se conduire loyalement, hein ? grogna Harry.

- Je lui trouvais l'air bizarre tout à l'heure, souffla Cédric, mais je croyais que c'était le trac. Tu es tombé au bon moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, ce cinglé ?

- Sais pas. Faudra demander quand il sera réveillé, dit Harry en levant sa baguette, lançant quelques étincelles rouges pour signaler la position de Krum. Tu peux y aller ?

- Tout à fait ! répondit Diggory avec un sourire en coin. En route !

Chacun repartit en courant de son côté. Harry réfléchissait tout en se hâtant. Maugrey avait dit que l'emploi des impardonnables pouvait vous envoyer en prison pour la vie. Le Bulgare ne devait pas être désespéré à ce point, si ? Ou peut-être un des pièges magiques du labyrinthe l'avait-il perturbé ? Cela expliquerait son regard si bizarre... Tout en avançant, le Serpentard se creusait la cervelle, tant et si bien qu'il faillit ne pas voir un nouvel obstacle.

C'était un sphinx. Bien... On allait donc avoir droit à une séance de devinettes. Sous sa fourrure de lion, on devinait des muscles puissants et ses pattes étaient armées de griffes assez impressionnantes. La créature avait une tête de femme aux yeux en amande d'une couleur vert-jaune. Elle allait d'un bord à l'autre du chemin, bloquant le passage, mais ne paraissait pas prête à attaquer.

- Tu es tout près du but, dit le sphinx d'une voix grave. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver, c'est de passer devant moi. Pour cela, tu dois résoudre mon énigme. Si tu me donnes la réponse, tu passeras. Sinon, je t'attaque. Si tu choisis le silence, tu repartiras dans l'autre sens, sans dommage.

- D'accord, dit Harry. Pouvez-vous me donnez l'énigme, s'il vous plaît ?

Le sphinx s'assit au milieu de l'allée et récita la devinette.

- D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il te faut apprendre

Lorsqu'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.

Ensuite, dis-moi ce que fait par naissance

Celui qui au palais a élu résidence.

Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée :

Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.

Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde

Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde.

- Woula ! siffla Harry. Ce n'est pas simple. Créature immonde... La gerboise crépue du Haut-Médoc est inoffensive, donc non... Pour l'histoire d'embrasser, ce pourrait être un détraqueur... Non, il vaut mieux prendre les termes un par un. Quand on est tout petit, il faut apprendre à marcher... à écrire... à lire... L'alphabet ? La lettre A ? Bon, je mets ça de côté. Ensuite on parle d'une personne qui vit au palais. Le roi, n'est-ce pas ? A la fin de l'année, on a la Saint-Sylvestre... Mais ça ne veut rien dire, ça... Ah, ah, ah... Très drôle ! A la fin de l'année, il y a ée ! C'est malin. Donc A, ce que fait le roi, ée. Le roi règne. Araignée ?

Le sphinx s'écarta du passage avec un sourire gracieux.

- Merci ! lança Harry en filant.

Il courut à en perdre le souffle. Il vit, au bout d'une bifurcation, une lueur blanche. Il distingua le trophée, posé sur un piédestal de pierre. Hélas, Diggory arrivait près du but, lui aussi. Harry accéléra encore. Il refusait d'avoir affronté tous ces risques pour se faire souffler la victoire par ce damné crétin de Diggory ! Ah ça non !

Cédric poussa soudain un cri et Harry vit une silhouette à huit pattes passer devant lui. Une araignée géante ? Le Poufsouffle lui jeta un stupéfix, qui resta sans effet. Harry hésita, puis jeta un impedimenta. Quand même, ces saletés étaient venimeuses... L'araignée tourna sa tête à huit yeux vers lui, et Diggory en profita pour lui balancer une série de sorts offensifs, dont un expelliarmus qui l'envoya à terre. Rassuré sur le sort de son adversaire, Harry parvint enfin au trophée, Cédric sur ses talons. Il posa la main sur la coupe, au moment où Diggory l'attrapait par un pan de sa veste.

Cédric eut alors la curieuse impression de voir une grande forme sombre se pencher sur lui et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- FELICITATIONS.

avant d'être emporté avec Harry dans un tourbillon de sons et de couleurs.


	31. Os, Chair et Sang

Salutations à la noble compagnie !

Avant de poster le chapitre, je vous rappelle qu'un sondage est toujours en cours pour déterminer quelle fic HP prendra la suite d'Hypothèses. Pour l'instant, la Maison des Pères et Autres Temps Autres Potter sont en tête avec deux voix chacune. La Secunda Volta et Un Mot de Trop arrivent derrière avec une voix chacune. Si ça vous dit d'aller voter...

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : les Os, la Chair et le Sang**

Harry atterrit brutalement sur un sol herbeux. Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse aux branches basses d'un buisson.

- Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu qu'ils rajoutent ça en prime ? grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Mais une petite voix lui soufflait que cette étape n'avait pas été prévue au programme du tournoi. Cette voix devint un rugissement quand Harry découvrit que la branche qui lui servait d'appui était en fait une croix de pierre. Lui et Cédric se trouvaient dans un cimetière. Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

Autour d'eux, des tombes plus ou moins délabrées s'alignaient jusqu'à une rangée d'ifs et une petite église. Sur une colline proche s'élevait une maison à l'architecture élégante. Mais l'aspect général du cimetière, et plus encore l'odeur, rendaient l'endroit particulièrement lugubre. Des tombes mal entretenues s'échappait un infâme relent de cadavre...

- Quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? demanda Cédric en s'époussetant.

- Non, répondit Harry sans le regarder. Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la coupe, à quelques pas derrière lui.

- On a de la visite, annonça Cédric, nerveux.

Harry se retourna pour voir arriver un petit homme enveloppé d'une longue cape sombre. Il portait quelque chose dans ses bras et le capuchon de son manteau empêchait de distinguer ses traits. Cédric releva sa baguette.

- Faut qu'on s'en aille, chuchota Harry, faut qu'on se sorte vite d'ici.

Il eut à peine le temps de regarder en direction du portoloin que sa cicatrice lui parut s'enflammer. La tête brûlante, il tomba à genoux en gémissant. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il entendait à peine la voix de Cédric qui l'appelait.

Une autre voix se mêla au sifflement aigu qui lui vrillait le crâne.

- Tue l'autre, ordonna-t-elle.

Malgré la douleur qui paralysait son esprit, Harry n'eut aucune peine à la reconnaître. Cette voix était celle qui hantait ses cauchemars, celle qu'il avait entendue se réjouir de la mort d'autrui, celle de Voldemort.

Et le petit homme en cape sombre obéit. Il tendit une baguette devant lui et la pointa sur Cédric. Trop surpris, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste.

- Avada Kedavra !

Harry ferma les yeux, mais cela ne suffit pas pour bloquer la lueur verdâtre du maléfice, non pour lui faire oublier le bruit mou du corps de Cédric qui tombait sur l'herbe. Harry rouvrit les paupières. Cédric avait l'air surpris, ses yeux gris grands ouverts sur rien. Le Serpentard fut un instant tenté de lui prendre le poignet pour vérifier, mais il savait que c'était hélas inutile. Le sortilège de mort ne laissait aucune chance.

Une main le saisit par l'épaule et le força à se lever, puis le traîna vers une tombe proche. Il fut balancé sans cérémonie contre la pierre. Dans la faible lueur émise par la baguette de l'assassin, il distingua le nom inscrit sur la dalle.

Tom Jedusor.

Le petit sorcier ne perdit pas son temps et fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles et des poignets du garçon, le liant solidement à la tombe. Harry avait la nausée rien qu'en pensant au contenu de ce caveau. Le sorcier se pencha sur lui pour tester ses liens et Harry vit une main mutilée sortir de sous la cape. Le doigt en moins désignait Peter « Queudver » Pettigrew aussi sûrement qu'une carte d'identité.

- On a enfin le courage de faire quelque chose tout seul, Peter ? hargna Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Queudver resserra la corde, puis sortit de sa poche un bout d'étoffe qu'il fourra entre les dents de Harry. Le tissu avait pris la poussière et le garçon toussa à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de s'en débarrasser. Peter s'éloigna pour faire Cthulhu savait quoi. Il ne se préoccupa nullement du cadavre de Cédric, toujours étendu non loin de la coupe scintillante. La baguette de Harry se trouvait par terre, toute proche et malheureusement inutile. Le paquet que portait Peter s'agitait faiblement, comme si un petit animal ou un bébé se trouvait dedans. La cicatrice de Harry se remit à brûler comme un charbon ardent. Quel petit monstre était caché dans le tas d'étoffe ?

Un sifflement grave lui fit tourner la tête. Un énorme serpent glissait entre les tombes. La bestiole de compagnie de Voldemort... Peter revint dans son champ de vision, traînant un gigantesque chaudron, tout à fait digne d'un sabbat de sorcières maléfiques. La marmite était taillée dans la pierre et si grande qu'elle aurait pu servir de baignoire à un homme adulte. Elle était remplie d'eau. Harry se dit avec mépris que cet idiot se serait épargné bien des efforts s'il avait déplacé le chaudron d'abord et l'avait rempli ensuite. Le paquet posé dans l'herbe bougea avec plus de vigueur. Le chaudron avait l'air de l'attirer. Queudver n'alla pas tout de suite s'en occuper. Il commença par allumer des flammes sous le récipient. Mais quelle cuisine se préparait donc ?

# #

- Igor ? IGOOOOORRR ! Par les dents de Saint Basile, mais où est-il donc encore passé, ce bon à rien ?

Pestant contre son directeur, Pierre Telensk arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, baguette en main et l'air prêt à tuer. Il ne se souciait pas d'être suivi par deux élèves de Serpentard, dont Sarah Cobbyte, et se fichait encore plus des regards surpris que lui lançaient les rares elfes de maison s'affairant d'une salle à l'autre.

- Bon sang de bois, si je le trouve, il va regretter de s'être débiné, celui-là !

- Pierre ?

Le Russe pivota d'un bloc pour se retrouver face à un Rogue extrêmement pâle. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je dirais que nous avons un petit problème, souffla le professeur de potions.

Il souleva sa manche et montra son bras gauche à l'autre sorcier.

- …?

Telensk repartit brusquement vers le stade de quidditch dans un envol de robes bleues, Rogue sur ses talons.

# #

L'eau se mit rapidement à bouillonner et des bulles s'échappèrent du chaudron pour crever en l'air avec un crépitement sec. Une vapeur blanche s'élevait du liquide et Queudver s'en écarta pour respirer plus à l'aise.

- Dépêche-toi, s'impatienta la voix froide en provenance du paquet.

Queudver se pencha d'abord sur le chaudron, qui projetait d'étranges lueurs, puis répondit.

- C'est prêt, maître.

- Maintenant.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce minuscule truc enveloppé de tissu, c'était Voldemort ? Il s'était logé dans le corps d'un chat pour survivre, cette fois-ci ? Mais quand Peter déplia la robe pour en révéler le contenu, toute trace de sarcasme disparut de ses pensées. C'était une chose repoussante, grotesque, à peine plus grande qu'un bébé, recroquevillée, hideuse. La créature était couverte d'écailles noires dont les bords luisaient d'un éclat rouge sombre, ses membres étaient trop petits par rapport à son buste et ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre. C'était donc la chose sans nom qu'avait vue le vieux Moldu. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue...

La petite horreur leva les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Peter. Celui-ci semblait prêt à tout pour se trouver ailleurs que dans ce cimetière, avec cette caricature d'humain accrochée à lui. Il parut soulagé de se débarrasser de son fardeau en le déposant dans l'eau bouillante du chaudron. La chose coula au fond et Harry se mit à prier pour qu'elle se noie, que Merlin-savait-quel rituel échoue.

Queudver saisit sa baguette, la leva et lança :

- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Harry sursauta quand la tombe s'ouvrit en grinçant. Une fine poudre blanchâtre s'éleva dans les airs, reste des os de Tom Jedusor Sr. Elle tomba dans le chaudron, dont la surface s'agita violemment, avant de projeter une lueur bleue qui illumina une large surface autour du feu.

Tremblant comme une feuille, Queudver sortit un poignard de sous sa robe. Sa voix chevrotait lamentablement quand il annonça :

- Que la chair... du s... serviteur, donnée vo... volontairement... fasse re... vivre son maître...

Il tendit lentement sa main droite devant lui et leva son arme. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Peter n'allait quand même pas... ? Le garçon ferma les yeux au moment où la lame s'abattait. Peter hurla à pleins poumons, puis quelque chose tomba par terre. Tout en gémissant, Queudver se pencha et Harry entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

_Tu as mis le doigts dans l'engrenage et tu l'y as laissé. Ensuite, après le doigt, ce sera la main, et pour finir, le bras entier !_

C'était il y avait un an déjà.

Une lumière rouge, comme du métal porté au point de fusion, passa à travers ses paupières. Le rituel avançait bien. Queudver respirait avec difficulté et se traînait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il parvint tout de même près de Harry, qui tenta de se reculer avec répulsion.

- Que le s... sang de l'ennemi... pris par la … force... ressuscite celui qui le combat...

Par la force ? Harry en aurait ri s'il avait pu. Peter aurait moins fait le malin si son adversaire n'était pas étroitement ficelé à cette tombe froide. L'on voyait bien qu'il se délectait de voir quelqu'un dans une position plus inconfortable et plus désespérée que la sienne (ce qui ne devait pas arriver souvent). Queudver serra fermement la garde de son arme dans sa main restante et enfonça la lame dans le creux du bras de Harry. La piqûre ne dura qu'un instant, puis Peter se dépêcha d'appliquer le col d'un flacon contre la coupure pour récupérer le sang qui coulait. Il le remplit à moitié avant de retourner en geignant près du chaudron. Il y versa le sang, et le contenu de la marmite de pierre vira au blanc étincelant. Queudver se laissa tomber sur le sol, haletant, essayant de limiter l'hémorragie qui menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance.

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetait une lumière insoutenable. Cela dura quelques minutes et Harry pria pour que la préparation ait raté. Il fallait que l'autre sorcier ait échoué.

# #

Rogue et Telensk se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule dans le stade. Certains commençaient à regarder leur montre, impatients. Ils réussirent enfin à rejoindre Dumbledore, qui regarda les deux hommes arriver, hors d'haleine et visiblement secoués.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez retrouvé Igor ?

- Non, répondit Telensk. Il a fui. Et croyez-moi, il a bien raison !

- Quoi ?

- Désolé de gâcher la fête, Albus, mais _il_ est revenu.

# #

Alors que Harry se prenait à espérer, la lueur qui émanait du chaudron s'évanouit. Elle fut remplacée par une épaisse vapeur opaque. Harry ne vit plus rien il distinguait à peine la tombe à côté de lui. Il pria de toutes ses forces, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, pour que cette chose se fût noyée.

Mais en vain. Lentement, la silhouette d'un homme grand et squelettique se leva hors du liquide.

- Habille-moi, ordonna une voix glaciale.

A moitié défaillant, Peter obéit et alla ramasser la robe noire qui traînait par terre, puis il en revêtit son maître. Celui-ci sortit enfin totalement du chaudron et Harry reconnut le visage sans nez, aux yeux écarlates, qu'il avait vu trois ans plus tôt sur le crâne de Quirell.

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.


	32. Mangemorts

Salut à tous les lecteurs ! Un nouveau chapitre, qui n'aura rien de très agréable pour les protagonistes, je le crains... Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas le petit sondage. Vous pouvez aussi exprimer vos opinions concernant les futures fics et poser des questions via les revues, j'aime bien avoir des détails.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : les Mangemorts**

Voldemort ne prêtait aucune attention à Harry. Il examinait avec soin son corps tout neuf. Il détailla ses doigts pâles et trop longs, la peau blafarde de ses bras et de son visage. Il semblait avoir du mal à y croire. Peu lui importait que Peter se tordît de douleur sur l'herbe ou que son serpent sifflât avec force pour réclamer sa pitance. Il vivait.

Enfin, Voldemort s'arracha à la contemplation de sa personne et pêcha une baguette de bois sombre dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Puis il la pointa sur Peter, qui fut soulevé du sol et projeté sans douceur contre la tombe où se tenait déjà Harry. Le petit homme resta allongé par terre en gémissant pitoyablement tandis que son maître s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant, un sourire glacial aux lèvres.

Queudver l'implora aussitôt :

- Maître... Vous aviez promis... je vous en prie...

- Tends ton bras, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton faussement distrait.

Peter tendit le moignon sanglant de son bras droit, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Merci, maître, balbutia le petit homme.

Son espoir fut de courte durée, cependant.

- L'autre bras, Queudver, annonça froidement Voldemort.

- Mais maître... s'il vous plaît...

Voldemort se pencha et saisit le bras gauche de son adepte. Il remonta la manche de sa robe jusqu'au coude et Harry découvrit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tatouage légèrement en relief, qui se détachait en rouge sur la peau pâle de Peter. Il représentait l'emblème qu'on avait fait apparaître lors de la coupe du monde : un serpent s'échappant d'entre les dents d'une tête de mort. Le mage noir regarda cette marque d'un air dubitatif tandis que le pauvre Peter pleurait toujours de douleur.

- Sans aucun doute, ils auront tous remarqué son retour.

Au moins, Harry savait désormais ce qui avait tant affolé Karkaroff à Noël. Piètre consolation.

- Maintenant, nous allons bien voir... marmonna Voldemort en tendant un doigt.

Il appuya son index sur la marque.

Harry faillit avoir la nausée tant sa cicatrice le brûlait, et Peter émit un cri étranglé. La marque sur son bras vira au noir tandis qu'il se tordait sur le sol.

- Combien auront le courage de revenir, demanda Voldemort, indifférent à la souffrance du petit sorcier, lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Il attendit en faisant les cent pas devant la tombe de son père. Puis il se tourna brusquement vers Harry avec un sourire peu engageant. Le garçon ne regretta jamais l'absence de sa baguette autant qu'à ce moment précis.

- Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père, dit le mage noir.

S'il n'y avait eu le bâillon, Harry l'aurait félicité pour avoir énoncé une telle évidence.

- C'était un Moldu et un imbécile... très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous les deux ont eu leur utilité. Elle est morte pour te protéger... et moi, j'ai tué mon père.

- _Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu ça..._

- Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort.

Voldemort éclata de nouveau d'un rire sinistre avant de reprendre sa marche au milieu des tombes.

- Tu vois cette maison sur la colline, Potter ? Mon père y habitait.

-_ Parfait... Si j'arrive à me sortir de ce pétrin, la première chose que je fais, c'est de signaler cette baraque comme repaire de mangemorts._

- Ma mère, une sorcière qui vivait ici, est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il l'a abandonnée quand elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était. Mon père n'aimait pas la magie... Il l'a donc quittée avant même ma naissance pour retourner chez ses Moldus de parents.

- _Freud aimerait l'avoir sur son divan, celui-là..._

- Ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu.

- _Ç__a valait __**peut-être**__ mieux pour elle_.

- Mais j'avais juré de retrouver mon père... et je me suis vengé de lui... de cet idiot qui m'avait donné son nom... Tom Jedusor.

Encore quelques pas le long des pierres tombales, le serpent sur les talons.

- Mais voilà que je deviens sentimental, quelle errance... Cette famille inepte qui m'a donné le jour ne compte plus. Ma véritable famille revient à présent.

Harry entendit alors des froissements, des bruissements de tissu et des pas sur l'herbe sèche. Entre les tombes, émergeant de l'obscurité, des sorciers vêtus de noir, le visage masqué d'une cagoule comme l'été précédent, arrivaient par transplanage et avançaient vers leur maître. Ils y allaient sur des œufs, comme s'ils redoutaient une punition. Harry songea que c'était sans doute ce qui leur pendait au nez, vu leur empressement à rejoindre leur cher patron durant ces treize dernières années. Le premier arrivé se jeta brusquement à genoux, saisit l'ourlet de la robe de Voldemort et l'embrassa avec révérence, comme s'il se fût trouvé devant le pape ou une reine.

- Maître... maître... balbutia-t-il avec dévotion.

Le suivant fit de même et Harry se sentit pour le moins dérangé, voire dégoûté par cette manifestation de servilité.

Toute la file vint ainsi se mettre à genoux pour témoigner son respect. A la fin, l'ensemble des mangemorts présents forma un cercle autour de la tombe, sans se soucier de Peter, qui pleurait toujours dans l'herbe. Ça et là, des espaces libres marquaient la place d'un absent. Tous les sorciers assemblés paraissaient nerveux. D'ici peu de temps, ils allaient sans doute se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Soyez les bienvenues, dit Voldemort sans s'énerver. Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quitté hier. Bien. Cela signifie en principe que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres. Quoique... J'ai des doutes.

Il renifla un moment, l'air soupçonneux.

- Je sans ici les effluves fort offensants de la culpabilité, qui empestent l'atmosphère de cette réunion. Et je vous vois trembler... Car vous êtes tous en excellente santé, avec des pouvoirs intacts, si j'en juge par votre promptitude. Et je me demande... Comme se fait-il qu'aucun d'entre vous, qui aviez juré fidélité à votre maître, ne soit venu à son aide quand il en avait besoin ?

Le silence seul lui répondit.

- Je peux moi-même fournir l'explication. Sans doute on m'a cru brisé, anéanti. Mes fidèles sont alors retournés parmi mes ennemis, ont plaidé l'ignorance, ont dit avoir été trompés, forcés, grugés... Comme tous ceux-là ont-ils pu croire que je ne reviendrais pas ? Pourtant, ils savaient que j'avais tout fait pour me garantir contre la mort : on ne peut pas tuer le messie ! Ils avaient eu la preuve de mes immenses pouvoirs, quand j'étais le plus grand et le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. Ont-il cru que j'avais trouvé sur ma route plus fort que moi ? Ont-ils, j'ose à peine y penser, prêté serment à ce vieux fou défenseur des Moldus, de la racaille, des Sang-de-bourbe dont il faudrait purger notre société, Albus Dumbledore ?

Des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent parmi le cercle des mangemorts. Voldemort ne leur prêta aucune attention. La cause était déjà jugée.

- Je m'avoue assez déçu par un tel comportement.

L'un des encagoulés craqua : ses nerfs le lâchèrent et il se jeta aux pieds de son maître en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Maître ! supplia-t-il, des grelots dans la voix. Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-nous !

Harry songea qu'il aurait son pardon après un très mauvais moment, voire après avoir servi de cible pour l'entraînement des autres.

- Endoloris ! lança Voldemort.

L'homme fut pris de convulsions et poussa des hurlements stridents, ses doigts raclant le sol sans parvenir à s'y accrocher. Comment les habitants du village tout proche ne pouvaient-ils entendre ses cris ? Ils avaient l'habitude que l'on torture des gens à deux pas de chez eux, ou quoi ? Si seulement quelqu'un appelait la police...

Voldemort leva sa baguette pour mettre fin aux tourments du mangemort étendu dans l'herbe. L'homme y resta allongé, le souffle court.

- Lève-toi, Avery, dit Voldemort d'une voix incroyablement douce. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Mais je ne pardonne pas. Je n'oublie rien, non plus. Treize ans d'abandon... En échange, je veux treize ans de service avant de te pardonner, entends-tu ? Ce bon Queudver a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas Queudver ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit sorcier recroquevillé qui gémissait par terre.

- Tu es revenu, non par loyauté, mais par peur de ce qui risquait de t'arriver. Tu as bien mérité de souffrir, ne crois-tu pas ?

Comme Peter tardait à répondre, Voldemort lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes. Peter se hâta d'obéir.

- Oui, maître, approuva Queudver en vitesse. S'il vous plaît, maître... je vous servirai toujours au mieux...

- Je l'espère pour toi. Ceci dit, tu m'as tout de même aidé à retrouver mon corps, ce qui n'est pas un mince service. Tu as beau être une canaille, un traître et un lâche, tu mérites une récompense.

Harry crut un instant que Voldemort allait définitivement libérer Peter des contingences matérielles et de ses douleurs physiques, mais pas du tout. La baguette du mage noir fit apparaître une volute liquide semblable à du métal fondu, qui prit rapidement la forme d'une main. Quand Voldemort fut satisfait de son travail, la mai alla se fixer au moignon de Peter et s'y adapta parfaitement, sans la moindre marque, comme si le petit homme portait un gant d'argent. Peter regardait cette étrange prothèse avec incrédulité et ravissement. Il ramassa une brindille et la réduisit en miettes sans le moindre effort.

- Oh, merci, maître. Elle est si belle...

Comme les autres, il se mit à genoux pour embrasser le bas de la robe noire de Voldemort.

- Que ta loyauté ne faiblisse jamais plus, lui conseilla son employeur.

- Oh non, promit Queudver. Plus jamais.

Sans prendre le temps d'essuyer ses larmes ou d'ôter la poussière de sa robe, le regard toujours fixé sur sa main magique, Peter alla prendre place dans le cercle. Voldemort s'approcha du voisin immédiat de Queudver.

- Lucius, mon cher et fuyant ami... On m'a dit que tu n'avais pas renoncé aux anciennes pratiques, bien que tu sois reconnu comme un homme respectable. Tu prends toujours l'initiative quand il s'agit de persécuter les Moldus et leurs rejetons qui ont réussi à s'introduire dans notre société. Pourtant, tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver... Etrange... Je dois admettre que tes exploits à la coupe du monde ont été des plus divertissants, mais ton énergie n'aurait-elle pas été mieux employée à me chercher et à m'aider ?

- Maître, je me tenais prêt à tout moment, répondit précipitamment Malefoy père sous sa cagoule, et Harry regretta que ses amis ne fussent pas présents pour l'entendre s'humilier ainsi. Au moindre signe de vous, au moindre murmure qui aurait pu me renseigner sur le lieu de votre refuge, je serais immédiatement accouru, je...

- Et pourtant tu as pris la fuite devant ma marque quand un fidèle mangemort l'a faite apparaître dans le ciel... le coupa Voldemort avec onctuosité. Je sais tout cela, Lucius, je suis bien renseigné. Tu m'as vraiment déçu... J'attends désormais une loyauté sans faille de ta part.

- Certainement, maître... Je vous remercie de votre clémence.

Harry se demanda combien cet accès de générosité allait coûter plus tard à Lucius Malefoy. Sans doute quelques menus services assez dégradants.

Voldemort le planta là et s'arrêta devant un espace vide qu'il considéra presque avec affection.

- Ici devraient se trouver les Lestrange, qui sont aujourd'hui à Azkaban. Ceux-là sont de vrais fidèles. Ils ont préféré renoncer à la liberté au lieu de me renier et renier leur foi. Quand Azkaban aura été ouverte, ils recevront une récompense bien au-delà de ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer. Les détraqueurs se joindront à nous, ce sont des alliés naturels... Et les géants exilés viendront également à nous. Nous aurons toute une armée de créatures redoutées de tous. Sans compter tous les partisans disséminés dans toutes les institutions de notre monde. Unis avec une seule vision, un seul but !

_- Comme à Durmstrang ? _songea Harry. _Si Telensk ne descend pas Karkaroff avant la fin de l'été, je veux bien rendre ma baguette. _

Voldemort continua de faire le tour du cercle, distribuant ça et là quelques commentaires.

- MacNair... d'après ce que m'a appris Queudver, tu exécutes les créatures dangereuses pour le ministère ? Tu auras bientôt des victimes plus à la hauteur de tes talents. Lord Voldemort te les fournira.

- Merci, maître, murmura le bourreau en s'inclinant.

- Ah, ce bon Crabbe, fit le mage noire en s'arrêtant devant un homme massif. Tu t'en sortiras mieux, cette fois-ci, de même que ton compère Goyle ?

Ils effectuèrent une révérence maladroite en assurant que oui, naturellement.

- C'est valable aussi pour toi, Nott.

Le sorcier voûté debout à côté de Goyle s'inclina en jurant fidélité avec une bassesse révoltante, avant que Voldemort ne se tournât vers un large espace qui rompait le cercle.

- Ici il manque six de mes mangemorts. Trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir, et sera donc puni en conséquence. Un m'a quitté définitivement. Il sera tué, bien entendu. Quant au dernier, il est toujours resté mon meilleur serviteur et œuvre en ce moment même pour moi.

Le cercle s'agita sous l'effet de la surprise et d'un certain mécontentement, comme si tous les beaux serments prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt n'avaient servi à rien. Un sourire mauvais étira le trait mince que formait la bouche de Voldemort.

- Oui, il agit à Poudlard et c'est grâce à son travail que notre jeune ami est ici présent ce soir... (_Alors, tu vas nous dire qui c'est ?_) En effet, reprit le mage noir après un instant de silence, Harry Potter a eu l'amabilité de se joindre à nous pour fêter mon retour à la vie Je dirais même que c'est mon invité d'honneur.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre..._ songea Harry en soupirant derrière son bâillon.

S'il avait eu les moyens de parler, il aurait fait savoir sans tarder tout le bien qu'il pensait de cette fiesta de la magie occulte. Et de son organisateur. A ce sujet, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Mais pour la réaliser, il fallait qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Sans se préoccuper du garçon qui commençait à trouver le temps long, Lucius Malefoy reprit la parole avec respect :

- Maître, nous avons tous hâte de savoir... Nous vous supplions de bien vouloir nous dire : comment avez-vous accompli un tel miracle ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mon bon Lucius. Elle commence et se termine avec ce si gentil garçon.

En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit la tombe de son père et se plaça à côté, de façon à ce que tout le monde pût bien voir les deux sorciers en même temps.

- Naturellement, vous êtes au courant des derniers faits : on attribue partout ma chute à ce garçon, siffla Voldemort en dévisageant Harry, qui avait envie autant de hurler que de rentrer sous terre pour échapper aux deux escarboucles luisantes qui le fixaient. La nuit où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps, j'ai tenté, c'est vrai, de le tuer. Sa mère est morte à sa place, et sans le savoir, elle lui a assuré une excellente protection que je n'avais pas prévue. Il m'était impossible de le toucher, y compris par un sortilège. Elle a laissé en lui des traces de ce sacrifice insensé. C'est de la très vieille magie... J'ai été stupide de ne pas y penser... Mais cela n'a aucune importance aujourd'hui, car je peux de nouveau le toucher.

Son doigt grêle et froid effleura la mâchoire de Harry et celui-ci crut que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Voldemort ricana et se redressa avant de se tourner vers ses hommes.

- J'avais mal évalué la situation, je le reconnais. Le sort que j'ai alors jeté a été dévié par cette protection inattendue et m'a frappé en retour. Aah... Douleur des douleurs, soupira Voldemort, volontiers comédien. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cela. J'ai été arraché à mon corps, réduit à moins qu'un faible fantôme... Mais je restais vivant. Dans quels limbes je me trouvais, cela je l'ignore, bien que j'aie progressé plus loin que tout autre dans l'étude des mécanismes de l'âme et de la mort. Mon but avait toujours été de vaincre la mort et il est apparu à ce triste instant que certaines de mes expériences avaient porté leurs fruits. Bien que le maléfice ne laisse aucune chance à ses victimes, j'y avais survécu. Cependant, je n'avais aucun moyen d'agir seule et j'avais besoin d'aide. Sans corps, je ne pouvais ni tenir une baguette ni préparer une potion. J'ai lutté sans trêve pour parvenir à survivre. Je me suis réfugié dans une forêt fort lointaine sur le continent et j'ai attendu que mes fidèles viennent me chercher pour me rendre ma puissance. Mais j'ai patienté en vain...

Les adeptes s'agitèrent inconfortablement et leur maître laissa planer un silence désagréable avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le seule pouvoir que j'avais encore était de me réfugier dans le corps d'autres personnes. Mais j'étais trop activement recherché par les aurors à l'époque pour m'approcher des zones habitées. J'ai alors pris place dans des corps d'animaux, en particulier les serpents. Mais cela ne m'apportait guère d'avantages car il n'est pas possible de pratiquer la magie sous cette forme, et ma présence semblait diminuer leur espérance de vie. Il y a quatre ans, j'ai cru enfin trouver ma chance... Un jeune sorcier, fort naïf et pas très malin, est venu faire des recherches en Albanie. De surcroît, il enseignait dans l'école tenue par ce fou de Dumbledore. Il a été facile de le manipuler et de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne avec lui. J'ai totalement pris possession de lui afin que mon plan fût correctement exécuté. Mais cela a échoué. Je n'ai pu m'emparer de la pierre philosophale comme je le désirais. La vie éternelle était hors de portée. Et ce nouvel échec m'a une fois de plus été infligé par Harry Potter.

Voldemort fit une petite pause mais personne ne posa de question. Via Drago, ses amis et leurs parents, l'histoire devait déjà avoir fait le tour de la bande.

- Mon serviteur est mort quand j'ai quitté son corps et je suis redevenu aussi faible qu'avant notre rencontre. Je suis retourné dans la forêt qui m'avait abrité pendant toutes ces années. J'ai éprouvé la crainte de rester dans cet état pour toujours, car je n'aurais sans doute pas eu la chance de croiser à nouveau un sorcier si crédule, ni que l'un de mes mangemorts ne vienne à mon aide.

Le malaise ne cessait de croître parmi les encagoulés. Certains d'entre eux devaient craindre que le mage noir n'ait prévu une exécution en règle à la fin de son speech.

- Et puis la chance a enfin tourné il y a quelques mois... Un serviteur est revenu vers moi, quoique contraint et forcé : ce bon Queudver, qui avait fait croire à sa mort prématurée pour échapper à la vengeance de certains de ses anciens amis. Il a dû quitter sa cachette pour éviter d'être tué et a décidé de revenir près de son maître pour plus de sécurité. Il m'a recherché dans le pays où j'avais trouvé refuge, aidé en cela par ses braves petits amis les rats... Ses répugnants informateurs lui ont appris que dans une forêt d'Albanie il existait un endroit que tous fuyaient car leurs congénères y trouvaient facilement la mort, et qu'une ombre noire s'emparait de leur corps. Le trajet n'a pas été sans incident, cependant. Ce cher Queudver avait faim, figurez-vous. Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller dîner dans une auberge. Et là... il a croisé le chemin de Bertha Jorkins, une idiote travaillant au ministère de la Magie ! Cela aurait pu être la fin de la cavale pour Peter. Mais il a fait preuve d'une capacité d'initiative que je n'aurais jamais attendue de sa part. Il a convaincu cette vieille fille un peu racornie de l'accompagner pour une petite promenade. Elle l'a suivi et il me l'a amenée très rapidement. J'ai appris des choses passionnantes en étudiant l'esprit de cette femme un doigt de persuasion et elle me disait que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulerait à Poudlard pour célébrer dignement sa reprise. De plus, elle avait entendu parler d'un mangemort toujours dévoué, retenu contre son gré, et qui ne demanderait rien plus que de m'aider si je pouvais le retrouver. Elle m'a dit tant de choses... Malheureusement pour elle, j'ai employé des sortilèges bien trop forts pour percer les barrières de sa mémoire et son corps a subi bien des dommages... sans parler de son esprit. Je n'ai pu la garder avec moi, et j'ai donc dû m'en débarrasser.

Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'il le regrettait.

- Impossible de m'introduire dans le corps de Queudver, car trop de gens lui couraient encore après. Par contre, il s'est révélé plutôt efficace pour me permettre de me reconstituer un corps en état de voyager, en attendant de retrouver mon apparence originelle. Avec quelques sortilèges de ma composition et l'aide de ma belle Nagini qui m'a fourni son venin pour les potions dont j'avais besoin, j'ai pu conserver une forme à peu près humaine et revenir parmi vous. La vie éternelle n'était plus d'actualité, la pierre philosophale ayant été détruite. J'ai dû rabaisser un peu mes prétentions, et me contenter de récupérer mon corps précédent et partir de nouveau à la recherche de l'immortalité. Cet objectif était assez simple à atteindre après tout, le rituel opéré cette nuit provient de la magie noire traditionnelle. Queudver m'a fourni l'un d'eux : la chair d'un serviteur. Les ossements de mon père m'ont obligé à revenir ici. Quant au sang d'un ennemi... Certes je n'en manque pas. Mais pour bénéficier d'une bonne protection et avoir de nouveau mes pouvoirs au complet, il me fallait le sang de ce garçon qui m'avait apparemment défait il y a treize ans. La magie de sa mère serait alors mienne et je pourrais invoquer mon ancienne puissance. Ceci dit, comment parvenir jusqu'à Harry Potter ? Il était bien protégé, entre autres par les moyens mis en œuvre par Dumbledore pour assurer sa sécurité tant qu'il restait à Poudlard, grâce encore à l'ancienne magie. Moi-même je ne peux pas le toucher quand il est là-bas.

- _Voilà qui explique la triste fin de Quirrell,_ se dit Harry.

- La coupe du monde aurait pu constituer une bonne occasion, mais il était encore bien entouré et je ne me trouvais pas assez fort pour opérer un enlèvement juste sous le nez des agents du ministère. Après cela, il rentrerait à Poudlard et serait en permanence sous le nez crochu de ce vieil idiot qui protège la lie de notre société. Alors comment faire ? C'est cette bonne Bertha qui m'a donné la solution. J'ai retrouvé ce mangemort captif, je l'ai libéré et grâce à lui, le nom de Harry Potter a été déposé dans la coupe de feu. Tout a été fait pour qu'il remporte aisément les trois épreuves et qu'il arrive en premier à ce trophée changé en portoloin. Ici, nous sommes loin de Poudlard et Dumbledore ne peut plus rien pour son protégé. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre tranquillement. Et voici donc celui dont vous pensiez tous qu'il était venu à bout de moi...

Harry avait attentivement écouté ce discours. Un mangemort captif... ce n'était donc pas Rogue, et de toute façon, jamais le garçon ne l'en aurait cru capable. Mais qui, alors ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand Voldemort pivota et tendit sa baguette vers Harry.

- _**Endoloris !**_

Ce fut comme si chaque os de son corps avait pris feu, que chacun de ses nerfs envoyait des messages anarchiques, le faisant se convulser sur le sol, sa cicatrice brûlant comme un fer rouge s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans son crâne.

Cela s'arrêta brusquement. Incapable de faire un geste, Harry se laissa glisser en avant, seulement retenu par ses liens. Autour de lui, les mangemorts riaient et commentaient le dernier fait d'armes de leur maître.

- Vous voyez : il était véritablement insensé de croire que ce gamin pourrait l'emporter sur moi, ni autrefois ni jamais. Que personne n'imagine autre chose : seule la chance lui a permis de m'échapper jusqu'à présent. (_C'est ça... Tu accuses la chance, mais c'est contre ma mère que tu t'es cassé les dents..._) Je vais donc faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir en le tuant ici même. Et cette fois, aucun de ses protecteurs ne pourra rien pour lui. Cependant, il aura sa chance. Il va avoir la possibilité de combattre. Sois patiente, Nagini, ajouta Voldemort à l'attention de son serpent de compagnie.

Déçue, Nagini fila dans l'herbe et disparut dans un coin.

- Maintenant, Peter, détache-le et rends-lui sa baguette. Allez...


	33. Priori Incantatum

**Chapitre 33 : Priori Incantatum**

Queudver s'approcha la tête basse et trancha les liens d'un geste de sa main d'argent. Harry se redressa tant bien que mal, les muscles engourdis. Même si la pensée de s'enfuir l'avait tenté un instant, il l'abandonna rapidement. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui et il n'aurait pas fait trois pas en direction de portoloin abandonné que les mangemorts et leur maître l'auraient ramené ou abattu. Il allait falloir inventer autre chose. Peter alla ramasser la baguette du jeune homme et la lui tendit brusquement.

- Peter, tu m'en dois toujours une... lui rappela Harry.

On ne savait jamais...

Mais Queudver secoua la tête et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le cercle des spectateurs. Voldemort tapota sa baguette contre un pan de sa robe et s'avança.

- On t'a appris à te battre en duel, Harry Potter ? demanda le mage noir d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry dut s'avouer que non, pas réellement. Le club de Lockhart, deux ans auparavant, n'avait été qu'une farce. Le sortilège de désarmement était bien utile, mais contre trente personnes, il n'aurait sans doute que peu d'intérêt. Il n'avait rien contre les impardonnables, à part esquiver du mieux qu'il pourrait. Personne ne viendrait l'aider cette fois. Dommage qu'il n'eût pas emmené Salazar avec lui. La statuette aurait certainement semé le désordre en insultant son descendant comme il se devait.

- Nous devons nous saluer, indiqua Voldemort.

Il courba légèrement le dos. Harry hésita une fraction de seconde. S'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de recevoir un imperium pour l'obliger à obéir et il avait besoin de garder les idées clairs. Il se baissa à peine, mais les formes avaient été respectées.

- Je vois que tu as reçu une bonne éducation, commenta Voldemort. Très bien. A présent, prépare-toi à m'affronter dignement. Comme ton père avant toi. En garde !

Harry ne put esquisser un geste avant qu'une nouvelle vague de doloris ne le frappât. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, essayant de forcer sa respiration à travers sa gorge trop serrée. Quand le maléfice cessa, il tente de se redresser, mais ses genoux se dérobèrent et il dut d'abord calmer les tremblements convulsifs qui l'empêchaient de maîtriser ses gestes.

- Nous allons faire une petite pause, si cela ne te dérange pas, ronronna Voldemort, très satisfait de sa performance. Je pense que tu as eu très mal, cette fois-ci. Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que sa réponse pouvait bien lui faire, à cet épouvantail aux yeux rouges ? Il allait le tuer de toute façon. Hors de question d'aller ramper à ses pieds.

Voldemort avait-il saisi ces pensées ? Il parut se gonfler de fureur.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu aimerais que je recommence ! _Réponds !_ Impero !

Une agréable sensation de vide se répandit dans l'esprit de Harry. La vie était bien plus simple comme ça. Il suffisait de répondre non et tout irait bien. Impossible. Il allait mourir. Répondre ne changerait rien. Surtout ne pas répondre oui ou non...

- Alors ? insista Voldemort.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, car la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas exactement celle qu'il espérait.

- Je ne te répondrai rien du tout, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! siffla Harry en sentant l'impression de vide s'éloigner, puis disparaître.

Le silence qui suivit fut d'une grande qualité et même son adversaire ne sut quoi dire. Pas pour longtemps, cependant.

- Ainsi tu préfères faire de l'esprit au lieu de m'affronter, énonça calmement Voldemort. Tu ne veux pas obéir ? Il va falloir remédier à cela...

Il leva sa baguette et lança de nouveau le doloris, mais Harry se jeta derrière une tombe et parvint à éviter le maléfice, qui endommagea la pierre au passage.

- Ils ne se demandent pas pourquoi la tombe de ton cher papa se trouve en plein milieu d'un cimetière moldu ? ricana Harry depuis son abri. Dis, Tom Jedusor, à combien de gens as-tu dis la vérité, à part aux professeurs de Poudlard et à ta saloperie de journal ? Tiens, à ce sujet, merci beaucoup, Mr Malefoy, ce carnet était une magnifique mine de renseignements.

Harry sentit comme un flottement dans les rangs des mangemorts. Ils étaient donc si imbus de leur naissance qu'ils étaient prêts à lâcher le grand maître en apprenant ses origines ?

- J'y ai lu les plus sombres secrets de votre patron, continua-t-il. Son gentil père moldu, l'orphelinat moldu où il a grandi, ses cachotteries dans les toilettes de Poudlard...

- On ne joue pas à cache-cache, s'énerva Voldemort. Montre-toi ! J'ai horreur des gens qui se défilent et refusent le combat. Sors de là, tu veux ? Ce ne sera pas bien long. Ça ne fera sans doute pas mal. Remarque, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis jamais mort, et je ne mourrai jamais.

# #

Cette affirmation était si osée qu'elle en fit vibrer le tissu de l'espace-temps et résonna jusque dans un endroit où le temps lui-même n'existait pas, pour faire tinter une petite ampoule de verre partiellement remplie de sable. Le tintement dérangea l'occupant de la pièce d'à côté, un bureau où toute chose, de la table aux porte-plumes, était noire. L'individu, un genre de squelette enveloppé d'une robe noire elle aussi, se leva et alla inspecter le sablier qui venait d'émettre cette note discordante. Il secoua la tête.

- EN VOILÀ UN QUI PÉCHE PAR OPTIMISME...

# #

Harry respira un coup avant de réfléchir promptement. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort viendrait le déloger de son refuge. Il valait mieux y aller tout de suite, sans hésiter. Hors de question de finir comme un couard... comme Queudver. Simplement, trouver le bon sortilège. Le stupefix était inefficace contre quelque chose de puissant, et Voldemort l'était à n'en pas douter. Mais un autre sort restait valable, et toujours plus rapide à lancer qu'un avada. Il se dressa d'un bon, baguette en main, face à Voldemort qui n'attendait que cela. Quand Harry lança

- Expelliarmus !

son adversaire jeta

- Avada kedavra !

Le jet de lumière verte et le trait de lumière rouge se rencontrèrent à mi-course, envoyant des étincelles brillantes dans toutes les directions. La baguette de Harry commença à vibrer et il ne pouvait plus la lâcher, comme si on avait passé de la glu sur le bois. Le deux artefacts étaient désormais liés par un mince pinceau lumineux couleur d'or, si intense qu'il en paraissait presque blanc. Harry découvrit que Voldemort était lui aussi comme rivé à sa baguette et que cette dernière tressautait avec autant de vigueur que la sienne.

Puis le garçon sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, comme s'il était tracté par la force du sortilège. En face de lui, son adversaire s'éleva également. Ils se déplacèrent de quelques mètres avant d'être déposés sur un carré d'herbe loin des tombes. Les mangemorts, faisant preuve d'un bel esprit d'initiative, demandaient à grands cris ce qu'il convenait de faire. La baguette à la main, certains se rapprochèrent du phénomène, Nagini sur leurs talons.

Le fil de lumière qui reliait les baguettes se fragmenta d'un coup, projetant un dôme de milliers d'arcs lumineux autour et au-dessus des duellistes. La lumière devint presque tangible et les appels des mangemorts de l'autre côté du cercle parvenaient assourdis. Aucun ne se risqua à toucher le dôme. D'ailleurs, la voix de leur maître les rappela vite à l'ordre.

- Ne faits rien ! cria Voldemort, un début d'inquiétude perceptible dans son ton.

A l'évidence, il ne comprenait rien à ce prodige. Il essayait toujours de séparer les baguettes, mais le fil ténu qui les reliait tenait bon et rendait inutiles tous les efforts du mage noir.

- Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous en aurai pas donné l'ordre ! cria-t-il de nouveau.

Avec ou sans ordres, il y avait peu de chances que ses hommes se décident à bouger. Ils étaient aussi stupéfaits que leur maître.

Un son s'éleva dans les airs. Doux comme le murmure d'un cours d'eau sur les pierres, aussi magnifique que la voix d'une cantatrice, il émanait de chaque file d'or comme de la corde d'une harpe surnaturelle. Harry reconnut ce son délicat : c'était le chant d'un phénix. Celui dont les plumes donnaient leur puissance aux deux baguettes qui s'affrontaient. C'était comme si la musique venait se glisser dans ses oreilles pour lui chuchoter des conseils.

_Ne brise pas le lien._

- Je sais...

Mais, comme si sa pensée avait activé le phénomène, sa baguette faillit brusquement lui échapper des mains tant elle vibrait. Le mince fil qui la liait à celle de son adversaire jumelle se mua en un chapelet de perles brillantes, oscillant d'un côté puis de l'autre. Finalement, le train de perles avança vers Harry. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus la baguette devenait chaude entre ses doigts, à tel point que le Serpentard se mit à craindre qu'elle ne prît feu. Si jamais la première perle de la file touchait le bois, il était persuadé de le voir voler en échardes.

Il se concentra sur ces perles, essayant par tous les moyens de les contraindre à revenir vers Voldemort. Si seulement on lui avait appris à manipuler les objets par la pensée... Les perles s'immobilisèrent peu à peu, oscillèrent de nouveau, puis repartirent en sens inverse, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il espérait que la baguette de Voldemort ne supporterait pas le contact. Le mage noir désarmé serait peut-être plus facile à esquiver...

La perle toucha la baguette de bois d'if.

Et un cri aigu de douleur résonna dans l'air.

Devant les yeux incrédules de Voldemort, une volute de fumée en forme de main s'échappa de sa baguette, flotta un instant en l'air puis disparut. Un nouveau hurlement vrilla les oreilles de Harry, puis une tête fantomatique émergea de la pointe de la baguette, suivie de tout le buste. Le spectre de Cédric Diggory.

Harry faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant le jeune homme, et lâcher sa propre baguette avec, mais ses réflexes lui permirent de resserrer les doigts dessus juste à temps. Le fantôme de fumée grise sortit entièrement de sa prison, jeta un regard un peu désabusé au fil d'or, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Tiens le coup, dit-il fermement. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, pour le moment.

Cette voix assourdie, comme venant de très loin, redonna un peu de courage au garçon.

Voldemort contempla le spectre, ahuri. De faibles cris de frayeur se faisaient entendre, mais les mangemorts étaient le cadet des soucis de Harry, pour le moment.

La baguette émit un nouveau cri strident et recracha un second fantôme. Il s'agissait cette fois du vieil homme que Harry avait vu en rêve l'été précédent. Il avait l'air assez surpris, quoique très intéressé par le spectacle que se déroulait devant lui.

- C'est lui qui m'a tué, dit-il en désignant Voldemort du bout de sa canne. Et alors comme ça, il était vraiment sorcier ? Ben dites donc...

Puis il se posa sur le sol près de Cédric et fut aussitôt remplacé par une femme à l'air fouineur, qui se détacha de la baguette pour descendre à terre.

- Ne lâche pas ce sale type ! glapit Bertha Jorkins avec colère.

En compagnie des deux autres spectres, elle se mit à longer le bord du dôme scintillant, provoquant un mouvement de recul parmi les mangemorts attroupés derrière l'obstacle. Chaque fois que les trois disparus passaient près de leur meurtrier, ils lui murmuraient à l'oreille des paroles que Harry aurait payé cher pour entendre.

Un nouveau personnage émerge de la baguette et Harry sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Il avait déjà rêvé d'elle, il avait entendu sa voix et vu son visage sur tant de photos... il s'y attendait depuis qu'il avait vu le fantôme de Cédric s'extraire de l'artefact.

En d'autre temps, elle avait eu les yeux verts et de longs cheveux roux. Aujourd'hui, Lily n'était plus qu'une ombre grise et transparente. Mais elle adressa à son enfant un merveilleux sourire.

- Ton père arrive, dit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres. Il veut te voir... Tout ira bien, compte sur nous. Tiens bon... encore un peu.

James Potter fit son apparition juste derrière elle, les cheveux en bataille, tels qu'il les avait légués à son fils. Il se laissa tomber à terre et s'approcha de Harry. Il se mit à lui parler à voix basse :

- Lorsque le lien entre les baguettes sera rompu, nous ne pourrons pas rester très longtemps, mais nous allons faire en sorte de te donner le temps dont tu as besoin. Il faut que tu récupères le portoloin pour rentrer à Poudlard, c'est compris ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Sa propre baguette n'allait pas tarder à lui échapper.

- Harry, chuchota le spectre de Diggory, peux-tu ramener mon corps, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais retourner auprès de mes parents.

- On y est déjà... promit Harry en serrant les dents.

- Il est temps, murmura son père. Tiens-toi prêt... Vas-y !

Harry releva brutalement sa baguette en brisant le fil d'or, entraînant la disparition du dôme. Les fantômes restèrent en place autour de Voldemort, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait.

Le Serpentard n'attendit pas la permission et se sauva à toutes jambes en direction du portoloin et du corps de Cédric, n'hésitant pas à bousculer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Stupéfixez-le ! hurla Voldemort.

Les mangemorts, toujours sous le choc, mirent plusieurs secondes à obéir.

Une volée de sorts désespérés, évidemment mal ajustés, fila vers le garçon, qui répliqua par plusieurs impedimenta. Au moins deux touchèrent leur cible. Harry agrippa le poignet de Cédric et tendit sa baguette vers le portoloin.

- Laissez-le-moi, je vais le tuer ! lança la voix furibonde de Voldemort.

- Accio ! cria Harry en visant la coupe, qui vint se loger docilement dans sa main tendue.

Il fut aussitôt projeté avec le corps de Cédric au milieu du désormais familier tourbillon de couleurs et de lumières.

# #

Après la disparition de Harry, le calme revint dans le cimetière, où Lord Voldemort fut très occupé à asséner de nombreux sortilèges d'oubliette pour effacer de la mémoire de ses serviteurs le désastreux souvenir des paroles prononcées par le garçon.


	34. la Vérité

**Chapitre 34 : la Vérité**

Harry tomba à plat dans l'herbe et resta allongé, le souffle coupé. Il garda les yeux fermés, peu désireux de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le sol lui semblait osciller sous lui comme un bateau pris dans une forte houle. Il garda une main serrée sur l'anse du portoloin, l'autre sur le poignet de Cédric. C'étaient ses deux seuls ancrages dans la réalité après le cauchemar qui venait de se dérouler. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et venir l'aider ? Harry se sentait trop mal pour faire ne serait-ce que le geste de se mettre sur les genoux.

Sans prévenir, une tempête de sons éclata dans son crâne. Tout d'abord, ce fut un long cri perçant qui résonna. On avait enfin compris que tout était allé de travers. D'autres cris répondirent en écho. Des mots qu'ils ne comprenait pas.

On le saisit par les épaules pour l'obliger à se retourner.

- Harry ?

La voix était familière... il finit par rouvrir les yeux.

Dumbledore était penché sur lui et s'apprêtait à l'examiner pour s'assurer qu'il était encore capable de répondre. D'autres personnes les entouraient, mais Harry ny prêta guère attention. Il essayait de se concentrer pour y voir moins flou. En tournant la tête, il vit les haies du labyrinthe à quelques mètres derrière lui. Des gens en robes noires descendaient des tribunes pour voir ce qui se passait.

Le directeur réussit à décrisper les doigts du garçon de la poignée du trophée, mais ne put lui faire lâcher Cédric.

- Il est revenu, finit par chuchoter Harry, tout juste assez fort pour que Dumbledore l'entende. Voldemort est revenu.

Le visage rond de Fudge apparut au-dessus de Harry, le col mal ajusté et le chapeau de travers.

- Mon Dieu ! Dit-il, effaré. Diggory... Il est mort !

Les mots se répandirent rapidement dans la foule, dans un bruit grandissant.

- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! hurla une voix par-dessus les cris et les exclamations. LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER, C'EST MON FILS ! OÙ EST MON GARÇON ?

- Harry... Lâche-le, dit doucement Dumbledore. Tu ne peux plus l'aider, maintenant.

- Il voulait que je le ramène, expliqua le garçon. Il voulait revenir près de ses parents.

- C'est fait, à présent. Tu peux le laisser.

Harry obéit machinalement. Le vieux sorcier le remit debout sans effort. Les tempes bourdonnantes, le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il était quasiment incapable de remuer. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Pour arranger le tout, la masse des spectateurs se pressait autour de lui, posant des questions, avide de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Ça suffit ! Du calme ! lança Fudge.

- Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie, intervint quelqu'un d'autre. Poussez-vous donc, vous autres ! Albus, Amos Diggory va finir par arriver en bas des gradins. Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous en occupiez avant qu'un autre drame ne se produise.

- Très bien... Pierre, restez avec Harry, d'accord ?

Des gens pleuraient, d'autres s'agitaient inutilement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de t'emmener voir l'infirmière. Allez viens...

- Dumbledore a dit... marmonna Harry d'une voix enrouée...

D'un autre côté, s'il ne s'allongeait pas tout de suite, il allait se trouver mal.

- On y va...

Quelqu'un lui fit traverser la foule compacte, le portant à moitié. Ils finirent par laisser le bruit derrière eux et montèrent les marches qui menaient au château.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'homme.

Harry reconnut enfin Maugrey, aidé en cela par le claquement de la jambe de bois sur la pierre.

# #

- Hé, mais où est-ce qu'il l'emmène ? s'interrogea Théodore.

- Pas à l'infirmerie, en tout cas, répondit Sarah.

Un bruissement de papier plus tard, Théo ajouta :

- Hou-là, c'est Croupton, je crains le pire !

- Je les suis ! Toi, tu ramènes Rogue et Dumbledore, OK ?

# #

- Le trophée était un portoloin, expliqua Harry à voix basse. Il nous a emmenés dans un cimetière. Pettigrew nous y attendait avec Voldemort.

- Il était là ? se passionna Maugrey tout en l'aidant à franchir un palier. Et ensuite ?

- Il a tué Cédric.

- Et ensuite ?

Harry s'interrompit un instant. Il avait beau connaître la fascination du vieux bonhomme pour les mages noirs et leur capture, il aurait préféré que Fol œil lui laissât quelques minutes pour récupérer du choc. Le garçon était à peine capable d'aligner deux mots ou de mettre un pied devant l'autre, séparément. Alors les deux en même temps...

- Pettigrew lui a fabriqué une potion pour qu'il retrouve son corps.

- Et il y est arrivé ? Il est revenu ?

- Oui. Ses mangemorts sont venus juste après. Et puis nous nous sommes battus en duel...

- Avec le seigneur des Ténèbres ?

La voix de Maugrey exprimait une franche incrédulité. Tellement qu'elle en montait quelques dièses plus haut qu'elle n'aurait dû.

- Je me suis enfui, finit par dire Harry. Ma baguette et celle de Voldemort ont fait quelque chose de bizarre... des fantômes sont sortis de la sienne... Tous les gens qu'il a tués...

- Entre... dit Maugrey en poussant la porte de son bureau. Assieds-toi vite. Bois ça, tu verras que ça ira mieux.

Harry entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure avant que Maugrey ne lui mît un gobelet dans les mains. Pourquoi diable le vieil auror verrouillait-il la porte ? Au cas où, Harry s'assura que sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans sa poche. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez le professeur de défense, mais il était incapable de dire quoi. Il avala prudemment un peu du liquide poivré contenu dans le verre. Instantanément, les choses redevinrent plus claires. Le décor n'était plus flou et le reste commençait rapidement à se décanter. Maugrey fixait attentivement Harry.

- Tu as bien dit que Voldemort était de retour ? Tu es sûr qu'il est revenu ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Il a pris quelque chose dans la tombe de son père, un... morceau de Peter et quelque chose à moi, répondit Harry tout en glissant doucement ses doigts vers sa baguette.

Il y voyait tout à fait clair à présent, bien que le bureau fût plongé dans la pénombre. Maugrey avait l'air particulièrement agité. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit du côté de la porte, avant de s'en désintéresser et de se retourner vers Harry.

- Que t'a pris le seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Une fois, cela pouvait passer. Deux fois... cela devenait hautement suspect. La main de Harry se referma sur la baguette dans sa poche.

- Du sang, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Il désigna d'un hochement de tête la déchirure dans sa manche. Maugrey soupira profondément.

- Et les mangemorts ? Ils sont revenus ?

- Presque tous. Deux d'entre eux se sont soit enfuis, soit ont refusé de revenir. Voldemort prétend aussi en avoir un comme espion quelque part. Je suppose que ça doit être au ministère, pour qu'il sache tout sur le tournoi. Vu que Karkaroff est sûrement celui qui a filé... il voulait déjà le faire à Noël.

- Ouais... il n'a jamais brillé par son courage, celui-là, gronda Maugrey avec hargne. Et effectivement, il est parti. Il a trahi trop de fidèles du seigneur des Ténèbres pour s'en sortir. Ils vont vite le retrouver. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je crois savoir qui est l'espion.

- Tant mieux, lâcha Harry avec un soulagement feint.

Trois fois « seigneur des Ténèbres » dans une seule conversation, c'était la preuve qui lui manquait. L'hypothèse du polynectar émise par Sarah devenait extrêmement crédible. Mais d'après la carte, c'est Barty Croupton qui prenait la place de...

- _Et merde_... songea Harry.

IL aurait deux mots à dire au service des enterrements d'Azkaban... s'il arrivait à se sortir de là en un seul morceau. Il eut un espoir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais Croupton le fils commença par lui confisquer sa baguette d'un Accio bien placé avant de se diriger vers la lourde porte de bois.

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très proche de Dumbledore... Quelqu'un de tout à fait insoupçonnable... poursuivit-il en déverrouillant sans quitter Harry de son œil magique.

Il fit entrer Sarah, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, n'attendit même pas d'avoir refermé pour lui lancer un stupefix. Sarah eut le réflexe de bondir de côté, mais s'écroula tout de même. La baguette qu'elle tenait en main roula jusqu'aux pieds de l'agresseur qui la récupéra comme il avait pris celle de Harry.

- Une jeune fille bien vive, commenta Croupton. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru l'avoir manquée. Dis-moi, est-ce que le seigneur des Ténèbres a pardonné à tous ceux qui l'avaient abandonné ? Ceux qui ont échappé à Azkaban ?

- Eh bien... bredouilla Harry pour gagner du temps. Grosso modo, oui. Il leur a demandé des années de service en plus, mais oui, il leur a pardonné.

- À ces lâches ? À ces canailles qui n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour le retrouver ? Incapables d'affronter Azkaban pour lui ? Ces immondes crapules avaient assez de courage pour persécuter des Moldus, le visage bien masqué, mais ils se sont enfuis quand j'ai fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel.

L'homme ne paraissait même plus se soucier d'avoir un public, tant il était perdu dans son délire.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est un mangemort en liberté. Ils ont tous tourné le dos à mon maître quand il avait besoin de leur aide. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient punis... à ce qu'ils aient mal. Dis-moi, leur a-t-il fait du mal ?

- En fait... oui, un peu quand même...

Si cela pouvait le convaincre de se lancer dans une nouvelle diatribe, c'était toujours du temps de gagné.

- Leur a-t-il dit que moi seul, je lui suis resté fidèle de bout en bout ? Malgré la prison ? Que j'ai pris tous les risques pour te mener jusqu'à lui ?

- Vous n'avez pas trop peu à vous casser la tête, rétorqua Harry. Je me suis très bien débrouillé tout seul.

Le faire parler était l'unique moyen de s'en sortir vivant.

- Mais tu te trompes, expliqua le soi-disant Maugrey. C'est moi qui ai mis ton nom dans la coupe en la trafiquant pour faire croire que tu venais d'une quatrième école. J'ai effrayé et fait dégager du chemin tous ceux qui auraient pu te gêner pour gagner le tournoi. C'est vrai que tu as négligé mes efforts pour les deux premières tâches. Mais j'ai tout de même incité ce gros balourd de Hagrid à te parler des dragons et à te les faire voir ! Ça n'a pas été facile d'arriver au but sans éveiller les soupçons. Dumbledore a d'abord cru à un mauvais coup de la maison Serpentard, c'est vrai, mais il s'est vite orienté ailleurs. Il a compris qu'une personne extérieure était impliquée. Mais du moment que j'arrivais à te faire entrer dans le labyrinthe avec une bonne avance, tout irait bien. Je pourrais facilement éliminer les trois autres champions. Cet idiot de Diggory tenait vraiment trop à la victoire... Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à la deuxième épreuve, je dois avouer que tu m'as beaucoup surpris. Moi qui avais pris la peine d'écouter ce que racontait cet elfe de maison débile à ton sujet, pour lui suggérer ensuite de t'apporter la plante précise qui te permettrait d'accomplir la tâche...

A présent, les deux yeux du faux Maugrey étaient fixés sur Harry. Il ne surveillait plus ses dispositifs de détection des présences hostiles. Et des silhouettes remuaient dans la glace à l'Ennemi. Harry reporta toute son attention sur l'autre sorcier et ne jeta plus un seul coup d'œil sur le miroir magique.

- Et pour finir, conclut l'homme avec un grand sourire, j'ai envoyé quelques sortilèges pour terminer le travail... Un imperium sur Krum pour qu'il attaque Delacour, et ensuite Diggory. Tu avais le champ libre. N'est-ce pas un plan magnifique ?

- Sans aucun doute, admit Harry.

Tellement magnifique que cela en devenait proprement ignoble. Le garçon se rassura en voyant que dans la glace à l'Ennemi, les formes devenaient plus précises, et qu'elles s'approchaient de la vitre. « Maugrey » n'y prêtait aucune attention il était entièrement focalisé sur Harry, et son œil magique aussi.

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas réussi à te tuer... Pourtant, tu sais à quel point il en avait envie, non ? Imagine un peu la récompense qui sera la mienne quand il saura que l'ai fait pour lui. Je t'ai envoyé à lui alors qu'il avait besoin de toi pour revenir à la vie matérielle et maintenant, je vais te tuer pour lui épargner cette peine. Je recevrai tous les honneurs pour cela, bien plus que tous les misérables qui lui avaient soi-disant juré fidélité. Je serai le plus aimé, le plus proche, plus proche encore qu'un fils.

L'idée donna presque un haut-le-cœur au Serpentard. Si seulement les gens dans la glace voulaient bien s'activer un peu...

- Lui et moi, reprit Croupton d'une voix démente, avons tant de choses en commun. Nous avons été tous les deux très déçus par nos pères. Et nous avons subi le déshonneur sans bornes de recevoir le même nom que ce père haïssable. Mais nous avons aussi eu l'extrême plaisir de tuer nos pères pour assurer l'ascension durable de l'Ordre des Ténèbres !

Des visions de mangemorts paradant tels des SS dans les rues de Londres passèrent devant les yeux de Harry. Ces deux fous qu'étaient Voldemort et son serviteur se croyaient tellement au-dessus des Moldus qu'ils les massacraient sans l'ombre d'un remords, mais si l'on grattait un peu le vernis de pouvoir magique, on se retrouvait avec de mauvaises copies d'Adolf Hitler et de sa clique. C'était pitoyable.

- Il veut me tuer lui-même, réussit à dire Harry.

- Hein ?

Croupton braqua à nouveau ses deux yeux sur Harry. Il ne s'intéressait ni à la glace, ni à Sarah qui venait imperceptiblement de replier une jambe.

- Il n'a cessé de le répéter dans le cimetière. Il me veut pour lui seul.

Les images sur la glace se précisaient.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de lui voler ce plaisir, non ?

Le faux Maugrey regardait fixement Harry quand il entendit un froissement de tissu derrière lui : Sarah venait de se relever d'un bond... dans sa direction. Il se retourna vivement, mais présenta ainsi son dos à Harry. Celui-ci donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou de l'ennemi, lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et le fil de son sort. Sarah tendit vivement le bras vers celui de l'imposteur...

- AAARGH !

Le sortilège élémental n'avait duré qu'un instant. De sa main droite, Sarah voulut saisir la baguette de Croupton avant qu'elle ne touchât le sol, parce que quitte à neutraliser un mage noir, autant le faire avec style.

… et elle foira lamentablement, car à ce moment précis, la porte explosa.

Sarah et Croupton furent projetés au sol, alors que dans l'encadrement apparaissaient le professeur Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Rogue se précipita vers Sarah et l'aida à se relever. Harry vit d'abord Théo se pencher sur lui, avant d'apercevoir Dumbledore qui fixait à présent « Maugrey ».

Celui-ci se tenait l'épaule en gémissant, tandis qu'un de ses bras traînait par terre, la baguette de l'imposteur à quelques centimètres des doigts encore étendus. Quand il découvrit le vieux sorcier penché sur lui, il parut se ratatiner sur place. En effet, Dumbledore avait l'air particulièrement effrayant. Il paraissait prêt à faire un exemple du misérable qui rampait sur le pavage devant lui. Il le repoussa même du pied vers un angle de la salle. Rogue le tint aussitôt en respect, sous l'œil narquois de Sarah, qui jeta ensuite un regard sur les reflets des trois professeurs et des élèves dans la glace à l'Ennemi.

- Allons, Potter, vous devriez vite aller à l'infirmerie, et pour de bon, cette fois, conseilla McGonagall.

La magicienne semblait extrêmement choquée par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Pas encore, intervint Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il en a besoin, mais il doit comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il faut qu'il sache qui lui a imposé cette épreuve ignoble. Ensuite seulement, il pourra se reposer.

- J'aimerais savoir comment Maugrey... commença Rogue.

- C'est pas lui, c'est Barty Croupton, déclara Sarah, qui fixait toujours le miroir avec intérêt.

- Comment diable savez-vous cela ? s'étrangla la codirectrice.

- Ah... nous avons appris que quelqu'un faisait du polynectar dans l'école. Enfin... que lui, là, en fabriquait. On s'est que lui et Mr Croupton pouvaient échanger leurs identités pour mieux surveiller l'école tout en enquêtant sur le type qui avait mis le nom de Harry dans la coupe, expliqua Théodore, et Harry applaudit mentalement le fait qu'il avait réussi à ne pas mentionner la carte.

- En fait, je crois que nous nous sommes juste trompés de Barty, ajouta Sarah avec un sourire méchant.

- Mmm... fit Dumbledore dans sa barbe. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un supposé mort revint parmi les vivants, ou qu'un détenu s'échappe d'Azkaban. Cela veut aussi dire – et là le pétillement réapparut dans ses yeux – que l'un d'entre vous a encore enfreint pas mal de points du règlement.

Trois étudiants se sentirent brusquement obligés de regarder ailleurs en sifflotant.

- Bien... Nous allons vite être fixés sur son cas et vérifier votre hypothèse.

Dumbledore fouilla le corps étendu par terre et lui confisqua une flasque et un gros trousseau à sept clefs.

- Comment avez-vous su pour le polynectar ? demanda Rogue.

- Ça sentait le chou... lâcha Sarah en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Minerva, veuillez, je vous prie, avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre chez Hagrid et d'emmener le gros chien noir que vous trouverez derrière ses citrouilles dans mon bureau. Dites-lui d'attendre sagement, et venez nous rejoindre.

Dès que McGonagall fut sortie, Dumbledore s'empara du trousseau de clefs et se dirigea vers la malle de Maugrey. Il inséra la première clef dans sa serrure et ouvrit le verrou. Le couvercle se souleva pour montrer des livres. Le directeur rabattit ledit couvercle et ouvrit la deuxième serrure. La malle laissa apparaître tout un fouillis de parchemins, de plumes sales et un bout de cape d'invisibilité. Troisième serrure : des vêtements. Quatrième : de l'argent. Cinquième : des objets magiques auxquels on se garda bien de toucher. Sixième : des cartes et des instruments de navigation.

- C'est taillé dans quel bois, ce coffre ? s'étonna Harry.

- Sûrement pas du poirier savant, grommela Sarah en regardant le spectacle.

Enfin, la septième et dernière serrure sauta. En se penchant, les trois Serpentard découvrirent une fosse profonde de plusieurs mètres, au fond de laquelle se trouvait le vrai Maugrey, assis dans un coin, beaucoup plus mince que son remplaçant et dépouillé de son œil magique et de sa jambe de bois. Il lui manquait aussi plusieurs poignées de cheveux.

- Sortez-moi de là !

- Que dit-il ?

- Il dit qu'il faudrait lui lancer quelques pierres sur la tête pour mettre un terme à sa misère, répondit Rogue d'un ton égal.

- ROGUE ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT ~#*$ ! J'ai TOUT entendu ! beugla la voix de Maugrey depuis le fond de son trou.

- Severus... dit Dumbledore d'un ton de reproche.

- Désolé.

- Tu parles... chuchota Sarah à l'oreille de Théodore.

- Dites-moi, Severus, pourriez-vous aller me chercher votre plus puissant veritaserum ? Nous allons en avoir besoin. Et ramenez aussi l'elfe de maison nommée Winky. Elle doit être aux cuisines en ce moment.

Bien que ces directives parussent étranges, le professeur de potions obéit et quitta la pièce.

- Maintenant que les risques d'étranglement à vue sont limités, je propose que nous sortions ce bon Alastor de sa prison, ajouta le vieux sorcier avec un sourire en coin.

Harry songea qu'il aimait mieux cette version humoristique de Dumbledore... Celui-ci descendit auprès du vrai Maugrey et demanda aux élèves de lui envoyer une cape. Le mangemort fut dépossédé de la sienne, qui alla aussitôt réchauffer un peu l'ancien auror. Les deux hommes ressortirent de la malle, qui fut reverrouillée sur-le-champ.

- Je crois qu'un petit tour chez Pompom va s'avérer indispensable.

- Je veux d'abord entendre la confession de ce saligaud, décréta Maugrey en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Dumbledore ramassa la flasque et en fit couler le contenu par terre. C'était bien du polynectar, dont l'odeur fit frémir les narines sensibles de Sarah, qui avait déjà tâté de l'infecte mixture.

- Étant donné qu'Alastor ne boit jamais autre chose que le contenu de ce flacon, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de l'eau. Nous allons bien voir ce que va donner notre petite expérience.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant que les premiers changements n'apparaissent. Les cicatrices qui mutilaient le visage de l'intrus s'effacèrent rapidement. Le nez en partie arraché redevint entier. Les cheveux gris retrouvèrent leur couleur blond paille originelle. Les prothèses magiques tombèrent sur le sol (Maugrey en profita au passage pour récupérer son œil à tout voir et le fourra dans une poche de son pantalon). En quelques instants, les cinq sorciers présents découvrirent un homme encore jeune, au teint clair piqueté de taches de rousseur, avec quelques rides au coin des yeux et au milieu du front.

- Ben ça par exemple ! fit Sarah en regardant l'homme toujours recroquevillé dans son coin.

La porte se rouvrit pour faire place à Rogue, suivi de Winky, McGonagall fermant la marche.

- Le fils Croupton ?

Le professeur de potions avait certainement du mal à en croire ses yeux.

- Par Merlin, mais comment a-t-il réussi son compte, celui-là ?

McGonagall fut interrompue par les cris aigus de l'elfe de maison. Toujours sale, et furieuse de surcroît, Winky fonça sur le prisonnier.

- Maître Barty ! Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi retenez-vous mon maître ? lança-t-elle à Dumbledore.

- Parce qu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette école, répliqua froidement le directeur. Severus, vous avez la potion ?

Rogue lui donna un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide incolore. Dumbledore se baissa au niveau de Croupton junior, toujours affalé par terre. Ce dernier se serait sans doute bien épargné la corvée du veritaserum, mais deux sorciers adultes et trois jeunes tenaient leurs baguettes braquées sur lui, sans compter le vrai Maugrey qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de se ruer sur lui. Aussi obéit-il quand le directeur lui fit avaler trois gouttes de la mixture.

- Bien, fit le vieux sorcier. Je voudrais que vous nous expliquiez comment vous pouvez vous trouver ici, alors que vous êtes censé être mort à Azkaban ?

- C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie, dit Croupton d'une voix monocorde. Elle allait bientôt mourir, vous comprenez, et la dernière chose qu'elle a demandé à mon père, ç'a été de me sortir de prison. Il a accepté, parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, elle.

- Pauvre femme, murmura Maugrey avec une authentique compassion.

- Quand ils sont venus à Azkaban, ma mère m'a donné du polynectar qui contenait un de ses cheveux, et elle a bu une autre potion qui avait été faite avec l'un des miens. Et nous avons échangé nos places.

- Arrêtez de parler, monsieur Barty, glapit Winky, ou vous allez avoir des ennuis, et votre père aussi.

McGonagall lui mit la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

- Les détraqueurs ne voient pas. Ils ne font que ressentir la présence des gens. Un bien portant et un mourant sont entrés, un bien portant et un mourant sont sortis, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Je portais les vêtements de ma mère pour que tout le monde croie que j'étais elle. Ma mère est morte très peu de temps après mon départ, et elle a été enterrée sous mon nom. Elle avait gardé du polynectar avec elle et en a bu jusqu'au bout.

- Qu'a fait votre père une fois chez vous ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Il a organisé le faux enterrement de ma mère. Ensuite, c'est notre elfe qui s'est occupée de moi, elle m'a soigné et m'a rendu la santé. Mais j'ai dû rester caché par la suite. Mon père a utilisé des potions et des sortilèges pour me garder sous son contrôle. Car moi, je n'aspirai qu'à retrouver mon maître et à le servir à nouveau.

- Comment étiez-vous dissimulé ?

- Je portais en permanence une cape d'invisibilité. Il fallait aussi me mettre sous imperium pour éviter que je me sauve. Winky ne devait pas me quitter. Elle me gardait sans cesse et tentait toujours d'arranger une petite sortie, quand elle pouvait convaincre mon père que je m'étais bien conduit.

- On va avoir des ennuiiiis... gémi Winky en se balançant sur les talons.

- Quelqu'un d'autre était au courant ?

- Oui. Bertha Jorkins a découvert notre petit secret. Elle est venu à la maison, un jour, avec des papiers à faire signer. Winky l'a faite entrer en attendant que mon père revienne du bureau, puis elle est revenue près de moi. Jorkins l'a entendue me parler. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de fouiner. Elle a compris que j'étais là. Elle voulait faire du chantage... L'idiote ! Mon père lui a infligé un puissant sort d'amnésie. Trop fort, en fait, car elle a commencé à perdre la mémoire pour d'autres sujets.

- Elle aurait pas dû venir... gémit Winky. Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas laissés tranquilles ?

- Et la coupe du monde de quidditch ? demanda Dumbledore. Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est encore Winky qui a convaincu mon père de me laisser sortir. Elle a parlé de ma mère, qui était morte pour me permettre de vivre. Ça a marché, comme toujours, et il a accepté. J'ai toujours aimé le quidditch j'étais sûr de m'amuser. Evidemment, mon père a tout organisé très soigneusement. Pendant la journée, je suis monté dans la tribune avec Winky, qui devait soi-disant garder une place pour mon père. Moi, j'étais assis à côté d'elle, avec la cape d'invisibilité. Quand les autres invités seraient partis, nous sortirions. Mais mon père ne savait pas que je résistais à son imperium. Il ne me contrôlait plus tout le temps. Et je me suis réveillé dans cette tribune, en plein milieu d'un match. Il y avait une baguette, devant moi, qui dépassait d'une poche. Alors je l'ai prise, et Winky ne m'a même pas vu, parce qu'elle se cachait les yeux. Elle a le vertige, vous savez ?

- Maître Barty, méchant garçon ! Et moi qui vous faisais confiance... protesta l'elfe de maison.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait avec cette baguette ?

- Quand nous sommes revenus à notre tente, on a entendu les mangemorts qui attaquaient les Moldus. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais connu la prison. Qui n'avaient connu aucune souffrance, qui avaient abandonné mon maître. Je me suis mis en colère. Ils avaient tout loisir de le chercher, de l'aider, mais ils préféraient s'amuser comme des idiots. J'avais une baguette, mon père était parti... Winky a eu peur et elle a décidé de me lier à elle par magie. Ensuite, elle m'a emmené aussi loin que possible de ces traîtres. J'ai donc envoyé la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, faute de mieux. On nous a jeté des sorts de stupéfixion, et l'un d'eux m'a touché. Winky aussi est tombée. Bien sûr, sachant qu'elle avait été découverte dans le bois, mon père a deviné que je n'étais pas loin. Il a trouvé mon corps sous la cape. Il m'a de nouveau soumis à l'imperium et a chassé Winky. Elle m'avait quasiment permis de m'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bouhouhou... sanglota Winky.

- Nous sommes restés seuls à la maison, avec mon père. Et alors...

Croupton sourit avec bonheur.

- Mon maître est venu me chercher, un soir. Queudver le portait avec lui. Grâce à cette sotte de Bertha, mon maître savait que j'étais encore en vie et il m'a libéré. Il savait pour le tournoi, pour mon père, pour Maugrey qui allait enseigner à Poudlard... et tant d'autres choses. Mon père a ouvert la porte sans se douter de rien.

Un nouveau sourire radieux fendit le visage pâle du mangemort, sous le regard dégoûté de la plupart des témoins de la scène.

- Tout a été si vite... Mon père s'est retrouvé à son tour soumis à l'imperium. Il a été forcé de reprendre ses activités habituelles comme si de rien n'était. Et moi, je suis revenu à la vie.

- Et Voldemort vous a demandé... le relança Dumbledore.

- Je lui ai juré que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui. Je ne rêvais que de le servir à nouveau. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un vrai fidèle à Poudlard, qui servirait de guide à Potter pendant le tournoi, sans que personne ne pense à le soupçonner. Il fallait qu'il soit le premier à mettre la main sur le trophée... Sur le portoloin qui l'emmènerait près de mon maître.

- Mais pour cela, il vous fallait Maugrey.

- Je m'en suis occupé avec Peter. Le polynectar était déjà à point... Une fois chez Maugrey... il y a eu bagarre, malgré nos dispositions.

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Maugrey. Deux soi-disant macchabées se pointent chez moi, et puisque je ne voyais pas à travers, c'était pas des fantômes !

- Mais nous sommes parvenus à le maîtriser. Nous l'avons enfermé dans sa malle après lui avoir pris des cheveux. J'ai aussi pris sa jambe de bois et son œil magique pour parfaire le déguisement. Quand Arthur Weasley est arrivé pour prendre en charge les Moldus que le bruit avait réveillés, il n'y a donc vu que du feu. J'ai prétendu qu'un rôdeur avait déclenché des poubelles ensorcelées, d'où le vacarme. Après son départ, j'ai pris tous les vêtements et les détecteurs d'ennemis que j'ai pu trouver, et je suis parti. Il fallait que Maugrey reste en vie, bien sûr. Je ne connaissais pas toutes ses habitudes. Dumbledore ne devait se douter de rien. Et j'avais besoin de cheveux. Les autres ingrédients, je les volais au fur et à mesure dans l'armoire de Rogue.

Soupir.

- Qu'a fait ce bon Queudver, par la suite ?

- Il est parti surveiller mon père, mais il n'est pas montré très doué pour cette tâche, répondit Croupton en dodelinant de la tête. Il n'a pas compris tout de suite que mon père, tout comme moi, luttait contre son conditionnement. Mon maître l'a fait confiner chez lui et lui a fait envoyer ses ordres par lettres au fils Weasley. Mais cela n'a pas suffi et mon père a réussi à se sauver. Il est allé directement à Poudlard, prêt à tout raconter. Il fallait que je l'empêche de parler. La chance m'a souri il est tomé droit sur les élèves que je surveillais. Quand Potter est monté chez le directeur, j'en ai profité pour forcer les autres à s'envoyer des sorts ou les abattre moi-même. J'avais la cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey, alors il a été facile de passer inaperçu. Quand ils ont tous été calmés, j'ai tué mon père.

- _Iiiiiik ! Noooon ! _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maître Barty, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? hurla Winky à pleins poumons.

- Vous avez tué votre père, répété tranquillement Dumbledore. Comment l'avez-vous dissimulé ?

- Je l'ai d'abord caché sous la cape, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en charger avant que Dumbledore et les autres n'arrivent sur place. Quand tout le monde est reparti au château, j'ai transformé le corps en un os unique, que j'ai enterré dans le carré de terre que Hagrid avait retourné, à côté de chez lui.

Harry songea au joyeux cours que le demi-géant leur avait donné en compagnie des niffleurs. S'il avait eu lieu après coup, les braves créatures auraient pu déterrer les maigres restes de Barty l'aîné...

Winky pleurait toujours, effondrée aux pieds de son maître. Dumbledore soupira et se tourna vers les trois autres sorciers adultes.

- Et ce soir il a changé le trophée en portoloin après nous avoir demandé de l'installer...

- Dites, on pourrait peut-être lui recoller son bras ? finit par dire McGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? La plaie est cautérisée, répliqua férocement Maugrey.

Un rire de dément interrompit le vieil auror.

- Le plan de mon maître a marché. Et il va me récompenser au-delà de tous mes rêves...

- A propos d'au-delà, tu viens d'y gagner un aller sans retour, mon gars, commenta Maugrey avec, semblait-il, une once de tristesse.


	35. Croisée des Chemins

Salut tout le monde ! Voici que l'on approche de la fin du tome 4, dites donc... Le sondage "successeur d'Hypothèses" est toujours en cours. La fic "la Secunda Volta" a été éliminée, il n'en reste plus que trois en lice. A vos souris pour voter !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : la Croisée des Chemins**

Dumbledore accueillit la fin de cette confession avec un profond écœurement. Il agita sa baguette et des cordes vinrent s'enrouler autour de Croupton, le liant solidement et le laissant immobile sur le pavage de pierre.

- Minerva, pouvez-vous surveiller ce triste individu pendant que j'emmène Harry dans mon bureau ?

- Naturellement, répondit McGonagall en pointant sa baguette sur le mangemort.

- Severus, soyez gentil et faites descendre Alastor à l'infirmerie, quelles que puissent être ses récriminations. Une fois que Poppy l'aura pris en charge, allez chercher Fudge, qui doit toujours être dans le parc, et dites-lui de venir dans ce bureau. Je serai à l'infirmerie d'ici une demi-heure.

Avec un soupir résigné, Maugrey consentit à suivre Rogue dans les couloirs, sous le regard un brin amusé des autres adultes.

- Harry ? Nous pouvons y aller ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête. Soudainement, il ne s'était jamais senti plus courbatu ni fatigué de toute sa vie.

- Nous montons dans mon bureau, Sirius nous y attend.

Harry fit à peine un signe pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. Les aveux de Croupton Jr l'avaient laissé dans une sorte de brouillard qui étouffait de façon fort pratique les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le cadavre de Cédric et Peter essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler étaient particulièrement obsédants. Pauvre Cédric, qui se croyait le parfait chevalier... qui voulait qu'on le ramène à ses parents...

- Monsieur ? Où sont les parents de Diggory ?

- Ils sont avec le professeur Chourave, répondit Dumbledore avec une fêlure dans la voix. En tant que directrice de Poufsouffle, elle était la mieux placée.

Arrivés devant la gargouille qui montait la garde à l'entrée du bureau, le directeur donna le mot de passe et les deux sorciers montèrent à l'étage.

Sirius était assis dans l'un des fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs, et se releva d'un bond quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le visage livide, le regard angoissé. Il se précipita vers son filleul avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

- Harry, comment vas-tu ? J'étais sûr que quelque chose allait arriver pendant ce tournoi... Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout en bégayant des questions, il aida le garçon à s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil.

Dumbledore tenta de mettre un terme à ses errances en lui rapportant l'histoire qu'avait racontée Croupton. Harry le laissa faire sans l'interrompre, trop heureux d'être enfin assis confortablement et de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Tandis que les deux hommes parlaient avec animation, Fumseck le phénix vint se poser avec élégance sur les genoux de Harry, qui apprécia au plus haut point la douce chaleur produite par l'oiseau étincelant. Fumseck roucoula quand le garçon caressa ses plumes rouge et or, et se nicha contre son épaule avec un soupir satisfait.

Le silence revint dans le bureau, et le directeur se tourna vers le Serpentard. Beaucoup de question restaient encore sans réponse.

- Harry, je vais avoir besoin que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé quand tu as activé le portoloin...

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? grogna Sirius. Il a besoin de dormir.

Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

- Mais il n'a pas besoin de faire des cauchemars à répétition. Je ne dis que pas que cela n'arrivera pas, mais parler permet d'atténuer ce type de réaction. Harry vient de vivre une expérience traumatisante, il vaut mieux parler de tout cela maintenant. De plus, il me faut comprendre ce qui s'est produit là-bas. Je dois avoir un maximum d'éléments en main pour répondre de façon adaptée. Allons, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, crois-moi, tu as fais preuve de plus de courage et d'initiative que beaucoup de sorciers adultes de ma connaissance. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, nous dire ce qui est arrivé après ton départ du labyrinthe ?

Harry respira profondément et entama son récit. Il se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure que les mots s'enchaînaient. Sirius voulut l'interrompre, mais Dumbledore lui imposa le silence. Cependant, quand Harry expliqua que Voldemort avait fait usage de son sang pour reconstituer son corps, persuadé que cela lui donnerait accès à la protection créée par Lily au moment de sa mort, Sirius sursauta violemment. Dumbledore parut brusquement intéressé, mais se retint d'en parler.

- Ainsi donc, il a réussi à contourner cette barrière... Biens, continue, je te prie...

Harry reprit le fil de l'histoire, expliquant les actions de Voldemort et de ses sbires de façon aussi détaillée que possible. Il eut énormément de peine à décrire l'instant où les fantômes de ses parents avaient fait leur apparition au bout de la baguette de son adversaire. Il commença à buter sur les mots, jusqu'à ce que son parrain prît la parole, visiblement interloqué.

- Un rayon de lumière entre les deux baguettes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Priori Incantatum, répondit Dumbledore d'un air songeur.

- La remontée des sortilèges ? C'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Pas du tout. Les baguettes de Harry et Voldemort contiennent un élément identique. Il s'agit de leur cœur, qui est une plume de phénix. Elle provient même de la queue de ce phénix... ajouta le directeur en désignant Fumseck, qui roucoula et s'inclina sur son perchoir.

- C'est assez extraordinaire... murmura Harry.

- Que oui ! Et quand tu as quitté la boutique d'Ollivander avec cette baguette en poche, il m'a aussitôt écrit pour me dire que la jumelle de celle qu'il avait vendu il y a si longtemps était enfin sortie.

- Et ce phénomène s'est produit parce qu'il s'agit de baguettes jumelles ? demanda Harry.

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Les derniers sorts envoyés par la baguette sont éjectés en remontant dans le temps. Cédric, ou plutôt son image, son écho, est ressorti, tel une personnalité couchée sur un tableau. Puis d'autres personnes ont dû arriver de même.

- Oui, Bertha et puis un vieux Moldyu... et ensuite, mes parents, expliqua Harry.

- Et qu'ont fait ces spectres ?

Harry décrivit le dôme et la garde montée par les fantômes, et rapporta enfin les dernières volontés de Cédric.

- Tu as bien fait de le ramener, conclut Dumbledore. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Crois-moi, si tu l'avais laissé, il y aurait eu de fortes chances pour que son fantôme – le vrai – décide de te hanter en guise de punition. Et je ne plaisante pas.

Harry parvint tout de même à esquisser un sourire. Fumseck émit une trille qui pouvait passer pour un petit rire. En revanche, Sirius n'avait pas l'air de se détendre le moins du monde. Il paraissait même atterré.

- Je vais me répéter, mais il est important que tu en sois convaincu : tu as montré plus de bravoure que nombre de sorciers lorsque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Tu t'es battu comme une personne d'expérience et tu as été plus qu'à la hauteur. Maintenant, tu as bien mérité de te reposer. Nous descendons à l'infirmerie. Un peu de calme et de tranquillité te feront le plus grand bien. Sirius, vous restez avec lui ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

Puis un gros chien noir sortit du bureau devant les deux sorciers, qui prirent le chemin du dispensaire.

# #

A l'intérieur, l'infirmière Pomfresh était littéralement harcelée par plusieurs Serpentard, dont Blaise, Rena Fallstar et Beline Urquhart, qui demandaient où se trouvait Harry. L'oncle Alexandre attendait dans un coin, flanqué de Bill et Ginny., laquelle se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Quand Dumbledore fit son entrée, Harry sur les talons, tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

- Écoutez-moi tous, voulez-vous ? Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont votre camarade ait besoin, c'est de calme et de sommeil. S'il désire que vous restiez, vous pourrez le faire, mais il est hors de question que vous l'interrogiez. Il a déjà dû revivre l'épreuve de cette nuit quand je lui en ai demandé le déroulement, aussi je vous serai reconnaissant de lui laisser un peu de temps.

Rena et Beline s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, non sans caresser au passage le « gentil toutou » qui montait la garde à côté de la porte. L'oncle Alexandre les suivit et retrouva Théodore et Sarah au coin d'un couloir. Une fois rassuré, le tandem gagna à son tour le dispensaire.

Il y avait toujours du monde autour de Harry. Blaise et Ginny étaient restés debout contre le mur, tandis que Pomfresh disposait un paravent autour du lit de leur camarade pour qu'il puisse se changer sans témoin. Bill glissa quelques mots aimables à sa cadette avant de sortir à son tour sur la pointe des pieds.

- Ce chien va-t-il rester ici ? s'enquit Madame Pomfresh.

- Tout à fait, assura le directeur. C'est un gentil compagnon, très sage en plus. Bien... Harry, je repasserai dès que j'aurai vu le ministre. Je sens qu'il ne va pas être simple de lui faire admettre la réalité...

- Lui faire avaler que Machin est revenu ? lança Blaise dès que Dumbledore fut parti. C'est peine perdue, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Et il se laissa retomber sur une chaise près de lit de Harry en soupirant. Sarah, Théodore et Ginny en firent autant.

Non loin de là, Maugrey dormait du sommeil du juste, apparemment pas trop secoué par son séjour dans la malle magique.

- Je suis juste très, très fatigué, déclara Harry face aux mines inquiètes de ses amis.

Sarah haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

- Tiens, dit Pomfresh qui revenait avec un grand verre de potion violette. C'est pour dormir sans rêves. Avale tout, mon garçon !

A peine eut-il vidé le gobelet que Harry commença à bâiller. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller tandis que les lumières vacillaient autour de lui. Les draps frais et le matelas de plume ne lui avaient jamais paru si confortables...

En quelques minutes, il était si profondément endormi qu'il ne sentit même pas que Ginny lui enlevait ses lunettes.

# #

Harry se réveilla un peu confus. Il se sentait trop bien dans son lit pour se lever, ou même s'assoir. La nuit n'était pas encore finie et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu mettre fin à son sommeil. Des voix basses mais furieuses répondirent pour lui.

- Ils vont finir par le réveiller avec tout ce bruit !

- Pourquoi tout le monde crie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore_ passé ?

En clignant des yeux, Harry distingua les cheveux roux de Ginny dans un rai de lumière. Théodore était juste à côté. Un trot de souris, et Sarah revint s'asseoir.

- C'est Fudge qui se dispute avec McGonagall. Et ça chauffe vraiment.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des éclats de voix parvinrent jusque dans l'infirmerie.

- C'est peut-être regrettable, mais c'est comme ça, Minerva, disait la voix de Fudge.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû amener ça dans l'enceinte du château, répliqua férocement la codirectrice. Quand Dumbledore sera mis au courant...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le ministre fit son entrée, suivi de près par McGonagall et Rogue. Personne ne remarqua que le patient soi-disant endormi profitait de l'inattention général pour remettre ses lunettes et se redresser sur ses oreillers.

- Où est Dumbledore ? lança le ministre d'un ton exigeant.

- Pas ici, répondit Ginny en étouffant un bâillement. S'il vous plaît, ne criez pas si fort...

Fudge n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en colère contre une pareille insolente, car le directeur arriva à son tour, l'air plus que contrarié.

- Que s'est-il passé, je vous prie ?

Mais son ton était tout sauf priant.

- Minerva, que faites-vous ici ? Je vous avais laissée surveiller Barty Croupton...

- Il n'y a plus rien à surveiller ! répondit la sorcière avec rage. Monsieur le ministre s'en est chargé lui-même !

Elle était si furieuse qu'elle commençait à voir rouge, au sens propre du terme. Elle paraissait prête à saisir le ministre par le col pour lui coller un bon direct.

- Quand nous avons expliqué à Mr Fudge que nous avions capturé le mangemort responsable des évènements de cette nuit, dit Rogue d'un ton las, il a estimé que sa sécurité était... compromise. Il a insisté pour être accompagné d'un détraqueur et il l'a fait entrer dans le bureau où Croupton était retenu.

- Je lui ait dit que vous ne vouliez pas de ces choses dans l'école, tonna McGonagall. Mais bien sûr...

- Chère madame, coupa Fudge, le teint cramoisi de rage, en tant que ministre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection que je dois interroger un criminel qui...

- Au moment où cette créature est entrée dans la pièce, cria la vieille dame, elle s'est jetée sur Croupton et... et...

- Le détraqueur a fait son office... termina Rogue en regardant ailleurs.

Quelqu'un fit des efforts méritoires mais vains pour se retenir de vomir, et Ginny disparut dans les toilettes adjacentes à l'infirmerie.

- _Et alors ?_ Ce n'était sûrement pas une grosse perte ! Apparemment, il était responsable de plusieurs meurtres.

Le ministre semblait prêt à casser quelque chose. Harry n'aurait pas été autrement surpris de voir les chaises développer des jambes et des pieds pour s'éloigner en hâte du personnage.

- Mais il ne peut plus témoigner, à présent, rétorqua Dumbledore, non sans énervement. Il ne pourra plus expliquer devant un juge pourquoi il a tué tant de monde.

- Pourquoi ? Mais voyons, il n'y a aucun mystère là-dessous, s'exclama le ministre, quelque peu condescendant. C'était un fou dangereux. D'après ce que Minerva et Severus m'on dit, cet homme était persuadé d'avoir agi sous les ordres de Vous-savez-qui !

- Non sans raison, répondit Dumbledore. Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres. La mort de ces malheureux n'a été qu'un effet secondaire d'un plan qui visait à redonner toute sa force à Voldemort. Et ce plan a très bien réussi. Voldemort a retrouvé son corps.

Fudge resta bouche bée, comme si on venait de lancer de la boue sur lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre. Il avait l'air incapable de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Dans l'intervalle de silence ainsi ménagé, la porte du dispensaire s'ouvrit presque sans bruit et la silhouette longiligne de Pierre Telensk se glissa dans la pièce, au grand effarement de Sarah, qui n'avait malheureusement aucune possibilité de s'enfuir. Mais le Russe ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Il s'approcha de McGonagall et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. La sorcière hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Pendant ce temps, Fudge avait eu le temps de se remettre un peu.

- Vous-savez-qui... revenu ? Ridicule... Allons, Dumbledore, reprenez-vous... bafouilla le ministre.

- Ainsi que Severus et Minerva vous l'ont rapporté, coupa le directeur, nous avons entendu la confession de Croupton, ainsi qu'Alastor et trois étudiants. Sous veritaserum, il a avoué comment il avait réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban et comment Voldemort – apprenant par Bertha Jorkins qu'il était toujours en vie – l'a libéré de son père et s'est servi de lui pour capturer Harry. Ce plan à fonctionné, comme je vous l'ai dit. Croupton a aidé Voldemort à revenir.

- Voyons, Dumbledore, dit Fudge avec un petit sourire, vous ne pouvez pas croire cela. Vous-savez-qui ? De retour ? Croupton a certainement cru qu'il agissait sur ordre, mais peut-on croire sur parole un personnage aussi fou ?

- En réfléchissant, coupa Telensk. Ce n'est sans doute pas le jeune Croupton qui a jeté un imperium tout seul à son père, n'ayant pas de baguette à sa portée, et affaibli comme il l'était. Ou alors, vous devez admettre qu'il a obtenu des complicités parmi des gens haut placés pour connaître tous les détails du tournoi... et maîtriser Maugrey, par la même occasion.

Fudge jeta un regard dégoûté au Russe avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore.

- Quand Harry a touché le trophée, il a été transporté auprès de Voldemort, dit le vieux sorcier sans se démonter. Il a assisté à sa renaissance. Je pourrai tout vous expliquer en détail si vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau.

- Et... euh... vous êtes prêt à croire Harry, bien sûr ? hasarda Fudge, toujours avec le même sourire en coin.

Rogue haussa les sourcils et le chien noir grogna en montrant les dents.

- Monsieur le ministre demande ça parce que le père Diggory est entrain de crier au loup dans toute l'école et qu'il accuse sans prendre trop de gants le jeune monsieur Potter d'avoir assassiné son fils, précisa Telensk. Évidemment, un simple petit examen de la baguette de monsieur Potter suffirait à démontrer qu'il est innocent de ce crime, mais monsieur le ministre n'a pas l'air pressé de procéder à cette vérification. Sans doute monsieur le ministre ne juge-t-il pas nécessaire de répondre à des accusations aussi infondées.

- Naturellement, répondit Fudge sans enthousiasme.

- Ou alors, monsieur le ministre n'a pas envie de se voir infliger un démenti sévère devant plusieurs professeurs, dont deux directeurs d'école. Je peux aller chercher Mme Maxime, si vous le souhaitez, cela ne nous en donnera que plus de crédibilité.

- Deux direct... commença le ministre.

- Karkaroff est parti en courant quand il a compris que son ancien maître reprenait du poil de la bête. A présent, c'est moi le directeur de Durmstrang. Par intérim, je vous l'accorde. Mais pour le moment, j'ai toute autorité pour mener une petite enquête.

- Cela ne sera pas utile, Pierre, trancha Dumbledore. Je crois Harry. Les deux récits que j'ai entendus ce soir coïncident et expliquent très bien tout ce qui s'est produit depuis la disparition de la pauvre Bertha cet été.

- Euh... oui... Donc vous êtes prêt à clamer partout que Vous-savez-qui est revenu parce qu'un fou assassin vous l'a dit, ainsi qu'un garçon qui...

- Vous êtes un fan de Rita Skeeter ? demanda Harry depuis son lit.

Fudge vira au rouge cerise, puis prit une expression de défi buté.

- Et en admettant que j'ai lu ses articles ? Et si j'avais découvert que vous avez gardé le secret sur certains faits concernant ce garçon ?

- Bada, bada, bada... chantonna Sarah depuis sa chaise.

- Je vous prierais de montrer un peu plus de respect ! aboya le ministre.

- Alors veuillez respecter notre intelligence, répliqua McGonagall. Toute personne un tant peu soit peu honnête admet que les articles de Rita Skeeter ne sont rien de plus qu'un tissu de rumeurs montées en épingle et assaisonnées d'interviews partisanes. Si vous vous fiez à ce qu'elle raconte, vous continuerez à nager dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

- Et si ce garçon souffre d'hallucinations et de crises de démence ?

- Ni hallucinations ni crises, indiqua complaisamment le directeur russe. Si vos services n'attachent guère d'importance aux disparitions de Moldus, les nôtres ont enquêté sur celle d'un vieux jardinier vivant près d'un des repaires de Voldemort. Nous l'avons retrouvé à l'endroit et dans les conditions décrits par ce jeune homme.

- Qui vous a demandé cette investigation ?

- Albus, bien entendu. Nos détectives sont tellement plus efficaces que les vôtres... surtout quand ils ne se voilent pas la face. Si Dumbledore dit que Voldemort est de retour, alors il est de retour. Fin de la discussion.

- Et si ce garçon avait rêvé ?

- Alors je préfère prendre un léger excès de précautions que pas assez.

- J'ai vu Voldemort, intervint Harry. Et ses partisans sont revenus en rangs bien serrés. Lucius Malefoy lui a très dévotement baisé l'ourlet de sa robe, si ça vous intéresse.

- Lucius Malefoy a été innocenté ! cracha Fudge. Il appartient à une très vieille famille. Il a fait de nombreux dons pour soutenir d'excellentes causes...

- Pour remplir les poches des juges du magenmagot, tu veux dire ! brailla Maugrey, que les cris avaient dû réveiller depuis un moment. Plus les supposés mangemorts avaient d'argent, plus vite ils étaient acquittés !

- Et tous ses amis ! enchaîna Harry. McNair, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle ! Et ils ont prévu d'aller chercher les Lestrange à Azkaban !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce gamin aurait pu trouver tous ces noms dans d'anciens comptes-rendus des procès ! Par Merlin, Dumbledore, il a déjà raconté assez de bêtises comme cela ! Ses affabulations sont invraisemblables et vous persistez à les avaler !

- Êtes-vous devenu aveugle ? s'emporta de nouveau McGonagall. Diggory et Croupton le père ont été éliminés parce qu'ils encombraient le chemin. Alastor a failli prendre la même voie ! Et vous dites que c'est juste un timbré sans le moindre soutien qui aurait commis tous ces meurtres ? Cela n'a aucun sens !

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre preuve ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est que vous essayez de provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser notre monde, qui a eu tant de mal à se remettre de la guerre !

- Le seul qui panique, pour le moment, indiqua complaisamment Telensk, c'est vous, monsieur le ministre. Et dites-moi, je vous prie, quel serait notre intérêt en la matière ? Nous aussi, nous tenons à notre monde.

Mais ses bonnes paroles furent perdues pour Fudge, qui semblait exclusivement préoccupé par la conversation de son petite univers confortable et de ses privilèges. Surtout, pas de vagues !

- Voldemort est revenu, asséna encore Dumbledore. Si vous acceptez ce fait et prenez quelques mesures drastiques, il est encore possible de limiter les dégâts. Pour commencer, il vaudrait mieux retirer, et vite, le contrôle d'Azkaban aux détraqueurs.

- Mais c'est parfaitement ridicule ! glapit Fudge. Si je faisais cela, je serais immédiatement démis de mes fonctions ! La plupart des sorciers n'arrive à dormir qu'en sachant les criminels les plus dangereux sous la garde des détraqueurs.

- Et nous dormons très mal en sachant que vous les laissez sous la garde de créatures qui n'ont été générées qu'à grands coups de magie noire, et qui ont très rapidement tendance à retourner chez maman, rétorqua McGonagall. Les détraqueurs n'ont que deux cents personnes à vampiriser, sur l'île d'Azkaban. En revanche, ils en trouveraient des millions rien qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Il suffit de peu pour lâcher la bride à leur instinct. Voldemort leur offrira des proies tellement plus satisfaisantes que ces esprit exsangues qu'ils ont déjà visité des milliers de fois...

- En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Ensuite, il faut envoyer des émissaires aux géants avant que Voldemort ne les recrute à nouveau et n'en serve comme unités d'assaut. Vous vous rappelez, j'espère, comment il leur avait fait croire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir leur rendre leurs droits et leur liberté si injustement confisqués ?

- Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ! Si mes administrés apprenaient que j'ai approché les géants... Mais rendez-vous compte... ce serait la fin de ma carrière !

- Mais on s'en tape, de votre carrière ! rugit Maugrey en brandissant sa canne. C'est le cadet de nos soucis, en ce moment ! Vous êtes tellement soucieux de protéger le beau coussin doré que vous avez sous les fesses que vous oubliez totalement les gens que vous représentez ! Et quand ils apprendront que vous avez négligé leur sécurité au profit de votre fonction, votre tête ou vos fesses, pour eux, ce sera la même chose !

Si les professeurs présents se permirent de sourire, ce fut avec la plus grande discrétion. Les élèves ne prirent pas tant de gants...

- Encore une fois, vous accordez une importance excessive à la pureté du sang, ou prétendue telle ! La naissance n'est pas la garantie de la qualité d'un individu ! Votre détraqueur vient de supprimer le dernier représentant d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur, et voyez ce que cet homme avait choisi pour existence ! Renoncez à agir rapidement, et vous resterez dans l'Histoire comme l'homme dont la faiblesse a permis à Voldemort de revenir détruire le monde qui nous avons tenté de reconstruire ! En admettant qu'il y ait encore moyen d'écrire une quelconque Histoire d'ici quelques mois ou quelques années...

- C'est de la démence... marmonna Fudge.

Un silence suivit. Pomfresh était verdâtre. Les autres dévisageaient Fudge d'un air assez peu valorisant.

- Si vous vous obstinez à fermer les yeux, Cornélius, alors soit, agissez comme il vous semble bon. Mais moi aussi, j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Dumbledore, qui appréciait pourtant beaucoup sa fonction de directeur, prenait de gros risques.

Le ministre reprit brusquement des couleurs en entendant ces derniers mots.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore, dit-il en agitant un doigt en direction du vieux sorcier, je vous ai laissé la bride sur le cou. Toujours. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous. Certes, je n'étais pas d'accord avec certaines de vos décisions, mais je vous laissais tout de même faire. Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui vous aurait permis de recruter un loup-garou ou de garder Hagrid comme garde-chasse, voire de fixer le programme des cours sans en référer au ministère. Mais si vous vous opposez à moi...

- De la part d'un homme qui envoyait des hiboux tous les jours au directeur pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, il y a encore peu de temps, c'est assez cocasse, commenta McGonagall en regardant le plafond.

- Le seul auquel je veuille m'opposer, c'est Lord Voldemort, dit patiemment Dumbledore.

- Mais... il ne peut pas être de retour... Ce n'est pas possible, gémit le ministre.

Rogue vint se planter sous le nez de Fudge et releva vivement sa manche. Fudge sursauta.

- Voilà, grogna le maître des potions. La marque des Ténèbres. Il y a une heure, elle était devenue noire, et elle reste bien visible. Elle a été imprimée dans le bras de chaque mangemort. C'est avant tout un moyen de nous faire venir auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il touchait cette marque, tous les mangemorts transplanaient à ses côtés. Ce signe est apparu de plus en plus nettement au cours de l'année. C'est pour cela que Karkaroff a pris la fuite cette nuit. Il a senti, comme moi, que le seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Et ce cher Igor a trop peur de la vengeance de ses camarades. Il en a tant trahis qu'il serait automatiquement tué s'il revenait vers eux.

Fudge dodelina de la tête, regardant avec dégoût la marque qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il finit par détourner le regard et recula d'un pas.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Dumbledore, de même que vos collègues, mais j'en ai suffisamment entendu. Je vous recontacterai demain pour parler un peu de la meilleure manière de diriger cette école.

- Je crains le pire, chuchota Sarah de façon parfaitement audible.

- Vous tenez donc à étouffer l'affaire ? Je vous préviens, monsieur le ministre. Si ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vous tue, lorsqu'il se sera révélé au monde, c'est le peuple anglais qui le fera... Pour haute trahison, vous aurez droit aux torches et aux fourches.

- Cornélius, si vous ne voulez pas « mouiller » votre ministère, je ne peux vous y forcer. Mais il est de mon devoir d'aider à défendre le monde sorcier contre Lord Voldemort, avec ou sans votre appui.

Fudge choisit la fuite et n'accorda même pas un regard à Rogue et à sa marque découverte. Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta et revint vers Harry.

- Ton prix, dit-il d'un ton méprisant en jetant un sac de pièces qu'il laissa tomber sur la table de chevet.

Sans un mot de plus, il mit son chapeau d'un geste sec et sortit en claquant la porte.

- Bien... voilà qui règle pas mal de choses, soupira Dumbledore. Miss Weasley, auriez-vous l'amabilité de monter dans mon bureau et de prévenir vos parents via le réseau cheminette que je désirerais m'entretenir avec eux ?

- Tout de suite !

Et Ginny s'envola dans les couloirs.

- Arthur ne se fait guère d'illusions sur Fudge, ajouta le directeur. Ce pauvre homme n'a jamais eu l'avancement qu'il méritait parce qu'il s'intéresse trop à la civilisation moldue... Quel gâchis... Fudge trouve qu'il n'a pas l'orgueil qui convient à un sorcier.

- C'est amusant, grommela Harry, Lucius Malefoy dit exactement la même chose.

- Il va falloir opérer en douceur pour éviter que le ministre ne m'accuse d'ingérence dans ses affaires... Minerva, allez cherche Hagrid et Mme Maxime, je vous prie, et emmenez-les dans votre bureau, je vous y rejoindrai. Poppy, je vous charge d'aller chez Maugrey, là-haut, et de ramener la petite Winky aux cuisines. Donnez-lui un remontant si nécessaire.

- C'est parti.

- Bien... Si notre ami à quatre pattes voulait bien reprendre sa forme habituelle ?

Le gros chien noir se métamorphosa en humain sur-le-champ.

Personne ne fut excessivement surpris. Telensk haussa un sourcil mais attendit de voir la suite. Rogue n'était pas très satisfait de retrouver Black à Poudlard et détaillait l'autre homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Severus, je vous rappelle qu'il est ici parce que je l'ai invité. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous alors soyez gentils et mettez vos vieilles querelles au placard... pour le moment. Évitez simplement de manifester une hostilité trop ouverte et souvenez-vous que vous travaillez pour le même bord. Bon ? Merci. Ça suffira pour l'instant. J'ai du travail pour vous. Sirius, vous allez faire la tournée des anciens de l'ordre : Remus, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher... Restez chez Lupin, je vous recontacterai aussi vite que possible.

- D'accord. T'inquiète, ajouta Sirius à l'adresse de Harry, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Mais d'abord, il faut que je m'active un peu.

- Bonne chance.

Le chien refit son apparition au milieu de la pièce et sortit en activant la poignée avec sa patte. Restait Rogue, toujours debout à côté de Dumbledore.

- Severus, vous savez ce que je vais vous demander...

- Oui monsieur.

- Hé ! Vous n'allez pas l'envoyer là-bas ! s'exclama Harry. Voldemort a dit qu'il allait tuer ceux qui l'avaient définitivement laissé tomb...

- Du calme, Harry, du calme. Tout se passera bien.

Harry avait du mal à s'en persuader. Sarah, Théodore et Blaise n'étaient guère plus convaincus. Cependant, Rogue quitta la salle derrière Sirius.

- Je vous suggère de regagner vos quartiers, dit finalement le directeur aux élèves. Pierre, je peux vous retenir un peu, j'espère ?

- Naturellement.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant les étudiants seuls dans le dispensaire.

- On ferait mieux de dormir un peu, fit Théodore d'un ton morne. Ca ne va pas être de tout repos.

- Ouais, approuva Blaise. Si le père Diggory a vraiment ameuté l'école entière... Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Salut, fit Sarah en s'approchant du lit. Tu peux compter sur nous. Mais pour le moment, tu dors ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire... dit-elle en s'esquivant, la baguette à la main.

Harry finit par s'endormir en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait encore mijoter. Il réfléchit aussi à ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention, mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver quoi...


	36. Le Commencement de Tout

Salut à tous les lecteurs !

Ce chapitre marque la fin du tome 4 d'Hypothèses. Pour vous faire passer le temps avant que Link et moi ne mettions le 5 en ligne, je me permets de vous recommander un petit détour par La Plume et l'Epée (section Alexandre Dumas), ainsi que la fic X-Men que j'aurai bientôt terminée (oui, Mel, je parle de toi :D, tu as déjà laissé une revue..)

Le sondage est toujours en cours, avec un net avantage pour La Maison des Pères. Vous avez jusqu'au 31/12 pour voter ! A vos souris !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : le Commencement de Tout**

Harry ne garda que deux souvenirs des jours qui suivirent : à peine fut-il sorti de l'infirmerie que Théodore lui demanda sans ambages si son père avait fait partie des mangemorts réunis autour de leur maître. Harry fut bien obligé de répondre que oui. Nott le remercie froidement, puis saisit sa plume et un parchemin pour écrire à ses oncles, qui séjournaient à Londres en attendant le début des vacances scolaires, et leur annoncer que désormais, il passerait tous ses congés chez eux.

L'autre entrevue fut plus déplaisante encore pour le Serpentard. Il dut rencontrer la mère de Cédric. Contrairement à son mari, elle n'accusait personne et se rangeait avec résignation à la version que Dumbledore lui avait donnée : Voldemort était de retour et le pauvre Cédric en avait fait les premiers frais.

- Il n'a pas souffert ? demanda la malheureuse femme.

Et quand Harry lui eut assuré que non :

- Mon garçon est mort en pensant remporter le tournoi. Il devait être très heureux. Je te remercie de nous l'avoir ramené. Maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe d'Amos. Prends bien soin de toi.

Harry avait hoché la tête, à peine capable d'articuler un mot.

Après le départ de Mrs Diggory, Harry regagna les quartiers de Serpentard. Pour une fois il fut fort reconnaissant à Dumbledore d'avoir demandé aux autres élèves de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas lui poser de questions. Dans les couloirs qu'il traversa pour rentrer dans la salle commune, de nombreux étudiants se détournaient de lui, faisaient des écarts pour ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Beaucoup devaient croire ce que racontait cette vieille peste de Skeeter, mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Sans doute un petit nombre devait-il être convaincu qu'il avait effectivement tué Cédric... Il ne songea même pas à aborder le sujet. _« Ne vous expliquez jamais vos amis n'en ont pas besoin et vos ennemis ne vous croiront pas de toute façon. »_ Les choses marchaient comme ça.

A sa grande surprise, en arrivant près de la porte dissimulée dans le mur, Harry découvrit Telensk assis sur les marches qui menaient à la salle commune de la maison en vert.

- Bonjour monsieur, salua le jeune homme, toute sa bonne humeur soudain retrouvée.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter. Alors, comment-allez vous ?

- Pas très bien, confessa Harry, sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir à cet étrange personnage.

- Le contraire eût été étonnant, soupira le Russe. Je me doutais que ça allait se finir comme ça. Le fait que ce cher Voldemort ait couru après la pierre philosophale il y a trois ans était un signe annonciateur des plus éloquents.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? s'étonna Harry.

- Severus, bien sûr. Nos chemins se sont déjà croisés pendant la première guerre. Depuis lors nous avons gardé le contact.

- Comme l'année suivante, quand vous avez envoyé votre phénix à Poudlard... commenta Harry avec un petit sourire.

- En effet. Qui vous a parlé de Stenka ?

- Euh... Viktor, je crois. Ou Poliakov. Dites... Vous savez ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, quand Dumbledore a envoyé le professeur Rogue... ?

- Bien entendu. Ne vous faites pas de souci. Il dit que ses mains ont cessé de trembler environ dix heures après son retour à Poudlard et d'après lui, c'est une moyenne tout à fait honorable. Donc, il va aussi bien que les circonstances le permettent.

Les yeux verts de Telensk brillèrent d'amusement devant le soulagement manifeste de son vis-à-vis.

- Je peux aussi vous dire que Hagrid va partir en voyage avec Olympe Maxime pour... du travail en plus...

- En rapport avec Voldemort ?

- Tout à fait.

- J'ai encore deux questions.

- Je vous écoute, jeune homme.

- D'abord, allez-vous rester à la tête de Durmstrang ?

- Non, je ne le pense pas. Je ne suis que directeur provisoire. Je vais assurer le retour à la maison, gratter quelques papiers administratifs et pour finir, convoquer les recteurs et les enseignants de l'école pour procéder à l'élection d'un nouveau patron. Pour être franc, j'ai horreur de la paperasse. Je retrouverai donc mes cours avec joie.

- La seconde : c'est quoi le problème avec les Cobbyte ?

- Le mieux serait de demander à votre amie Sarah, je crois. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un été aussi agréable que possible. Au revoir, Mr Potter.

Et le directeur russe disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Harry entra dans la salle commune. A son grand soulagement, il ne s'y trouvait que peu de monde hormis Sarah, Théodore, Blaise et Robert FitzRoy. Sarah tenait quelque chose dans les mains, que son camarade identifia comme la statuette de Salazar.

- Hé ! Regardez-moi ça ! Tu vois qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça, disait le petit homme de bois à l'attention de Sarah. Il m'a rendu mes bras !

De fait, Salazar agitait gaiement les mains comme un chef d'orchestre.

- Je lui ai déjà trouvé une utilité, dit Théodore. Avec une mine de crayon et un bout de papier, une fois planqué quelque part, il pourra nous rapporter tout ce qui se dira. J'avais pensé le laisser dans la salle des professeurs, mais je ne sais pas si cela servira à grand-chose.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Blaise. Pour ça, il faudrait le mettre chez Dumbledore. Et ce n'est pas chose facile.

- Rendez-le à Harry, conseilla Robert. Il lui trouvera bien un poste pour la rentrée.

Harry récupéra donc Salazar, qui lui glissa un bout de papier entre les doigts. Il contenait une papillote nouée serré et portait la phrase suivante : « poudre de cheminette spéciale si vous désirez me contacter. T. »

Harry mit le mot et l'emballage dans sa poche et alla remiser Salazar dans sa petite armoire de chevet. Hors de question que Malefoy trouvât la statuette en venant se coucher.

# #

Le lendemain était le dernier jour de l'année scolaire. Harry se serait bien rendu dans la grande salle à reculons, voire même n'y aurait pas mis les pieds du tout, mais Sarah en avait décidé autrement et l'y traîna manu militari. Son camarade aurait préféré s'y rendre aux heures creuses pour échapper aux regards et aux murmures, mais cette fois, il lui était impossible de se défiler encore.

Quand le quatuor de Serpentard entra dans le réfectoire, ce fut un choc désagréable de découvrir les murs tendus de draperies noires et les chandelles éteintes en lieu et place des brillantes couleurs et des douces lumières que l'on pouvait admirer d'ordinaire.

Maugrey était assis parmi ses collègues à la table haute. Le pauvre homme sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après avoir passé dix mois enfermé à fond de malle il devait être plus paranoïaque que jamais. Aucune place vide ne marquait l'absence de Karkaroff. Celui-ci avait été remplacé par Pierre Telensk, assis à la gauche de Dumbledore, tandis que Mme Maxime siégeait à sa droite. Harry se demanda où l'ex-directeur pouvait bien se trouver... à moins que ses anciens amis ne lui eussent déjà remis la main au collet.

Rogue se tenait à côté de McGonagall. Un instant, Harry et lui s'observèrent en silence, puis le professeur retourna à sa conversation avec la co-directrice, tandis que Sinistra tenait d'attirer son attention. Le jeune homme aurait voulu pouvoir se dissimuler dans un trou de souris du bureau de Dumbledore pour savoir ce que le maître des potions avait fait pour le compte du directeur. Harry n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder, car Dumbledore se leva et les quelques murmures qui troublaient le silence de la grande salle moururent aussitôt.

- Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année.

Le vieux sorcier jeta un œil à la table des Poufsouffle, qui ne pipait mot depuis son arrivée, et dont les étudiants arboraient des visages tristes et défaits.

- Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais vous dire à présent, mais je dois avant tout rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être parmi nous ce soir pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande donc de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cédric Diggory.

Toute l'école se leva comme un seul homme, gobelet en main. D'une même voix, tout le monde prononça le nom du disparu, qui roula sous la voûte en un grondement menaçant. A la table des Serdaigle, Cho Chang pleurait en silence tandis qu'une de ses amis lui tapotait les épaules.

- Cédric incarnait de nombreuses qualités attachées à la maison Poufsouffle. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, qui travaillait sans jamais en démordre et savait être fair-play.

A ce stade, les yeux de Harry remontèrent imperceptiblement vers le plafond.

- Sa mort vous a tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou non. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause, puis reprit le fil de son discours.

- Je refuse de vous mentir et de faire passer la mort de Cédric pour un accident ou une sottise de sa part, car ce serait insulter sa mémoire. Cédric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort.

Des yeux s'arrondirent partout dans le réfectoire certains élèves verdirent tandis que d'autres semblaient clairement incrédules.

- Le ministère de la Magie ne souhaitait pas que je vous transmette cette information. Vos parents seront sans doute horrifiés, qu'ils ne me croient pas ou qu'ils pensent que vous êtes trop jeunes pour entendre cette nouvelle. Mais j'ai la conviction que la vérité, si désagréable soit-elle, est préférable à toute autre chose.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Malefoy se pencher vers ses deux gorilles et leur murmurer quelque chose. Il ne put l'entendre, mais cela ne devait pas être flatteur, ni pour Dumbledore, ni pour l'école.

- Je voudrais aussi rendre hommage à Mr Potter, qui a montré un courage peu commun en affrontant Voldemort et en risquant sa vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps de Cédric.

Dumbledore leva de nouveau son gobelet, et à la grande surprise de Harry, la quasi totalité de l'école suivit le mouvement. Les exceptions notables furent quelques Gryffondor et le trio maudit de Serpentard. Harry fut tout de même soulagé quand tout le monde se rassit.

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore, avait pour ambition de favoriser le rapprochement et la compréhension entre les sorciers de toute la planète. A la lumière de ce qui vient de se produire, ces liens deviennent d'une importance capitale. Je dirais même : vitale.

Il regarda tour à tour les élèves de Beauxbâtons, puis ceux de Durmstrang, avant de revenir vers ses deux collègues.

- Tous les invités présents ce soir seront toujours les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils désireront venir parmi nous. Je le répète, maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, notre union fera notre force. Il faut éviter toute division, qui ne pourrait que nous affaiblir. Voldemort est extrêmement doué pour semer la discorde et la haine. Pour le combattre, il nous faut montrer de la détermination, et avoir confiance les uns envers les autres. Nos différences de culture ne sont rien si nos objectifs sont les mêmes et si nous restons tolérants. Je suis convaincu – et j'aimerai tant avoir tort – que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Parmi vous, quelques-uns ont eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Voldemort. Beaucoup de familles ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Alors souvenez-vous de Cédric. Si un jour, vous devez choisir entre le bien et la facilité, rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé à un garçon courageux et bon, simplement pour avoir croisé la mauvaise personne. Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory.

# #

Appuyé au mur, Harry attendait la diligence qui devait le ramener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ses camarades se tournaient les pouces et Salazar chantonnait quelque part dans une valise. Après tout, c'était la première fois que la statuette quittait le château...

Fleur Delacour passa devant lui en descendant l'escalier vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, que Hagrid et Mme Maxime attelaient non sans quelque peine.

- Bien... Je voulais te dire que j'ai passé une année formidable avec vous tous, dit la Française avec un grand sourire. Je vais essayer de trouver un travail en Grande-Bretagne pour améliorer mon anglais.

- Tu t'en sors déjà très bien, assura le jeune homme.

- Sauf pour les h aspirés, Arry, plaisanta Fleur avant de poursuivre son chemin.

- Améliorer son anglais, tu parles ! s'amusa Philip Urquhart. Je sais qu'elle a passé toute la soirée d'hier avec l'aîné des Weasley. Les portraits du hall les ont vus. Je sens qu'il va faire des progrès en français, lui...

Non loin de là, Granger était en grande conversation avec Viktor Krum. Harry ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'ils racontaient tout au plus vit-il que la demoiselle paraissait assez déçue. Dès que la Gryffondor fut revenue de la discussion, Krum se trouva entouré d'une nuée d'admirateurs qui profitaient de l'occasion pour lui demander un autographe de dernière minute, que le Bulgare signa avec entrain. Puis il regagna le navire de Durmstrang, qui disparut sous les eaux du lac. Le carrosse bleu des Français s'envola à son tour, et toute l'école monta enfin à bord des diligences, qui descendirent à la gare en un temps record.

# #

Le compartiment où Harry était assis paraissait bien plein : il y avait là Sarah, Blaise et Théodore, ainsi que Ginny et Hermione, sans compter le chat Pattenrond, le hibou miniature Coquecigrue et Hedwige, ainsi que Discret qui, fidèle à son nom, restait tapi sous le siège de sa maîtresse.

- Dis, Sarah, commença Blaise. Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui se passe avec Telensk ?

- Hmm... Ok, mais c'est un truc qui remonte à loin. Pour commencer, « Pierre Telensk » est plus âgé qu'il n'y paraît. Et accessoirement, il n'est pas humain.

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Sarah d'un air incrédule, puis Harry rompit le silence.

- Ça je le sais, c'est un dragon. Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est pourquoi tu en as une trouille bleue.

- Eh bien c'est à cause de Telensk en particulier. Mais quand je dis que ça remonter à loin, c'est vraiment loin ! Ce n'est pas aussi vieux que la bataille de Zougl Amag Zlong, mais ça remonte quand même à une époque où les sorciers ne se cachaient pas et travaillaient main dans la main avec les prêtres. Pour vous dire si c'est vieux, en ce temps-là les centaures étaient autant des barbares qu'aujourd'hui, mais ils le proclamaient fièrement...

- Attends, l'interrompit Théodore. Même un dragon ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un pendant si longtemps...

- Ça dépend de la crasse que tu lui fais, répondit Blaise.

- Dites, vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé, ou continuer à m'interrompre ?

- Pardon Sarah continue.

- Bref, tout ça s'est passé aux alentours de ce que les barbares avaient de plus proche d'une ville, un endroit assez important pour qu'on y ait bâti plusieurs temples. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car les prêtres de ces temples étaient pratiquement les seuls à savoir écrire c'est par eux qu'on en sait autant, notamment grâce aux écrits de Dala, prêtresse d'un obscur dieu de la guerre dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom. Dala ne se serait jamais intéressée de près à Telensk si son temple n'avait pas été en nettoyage depuis un mois.

- Un mois ? s'étonna Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui peut salir autant pour qu'il faille un mois pour le nettoyer ?

- Hum... Là, les récits divergent Si l'on en croit le prêtre d'une espèce de déesse de la Terre, il s'y serait déroulé une tragédie, sans plus de détails. Mais d'après Dala, un groupe d'esclaves en fuite a cherché à profiter du fait qu'on ne pouvait pas les reprendre de force dans un temple. Et de tous les temples de la ville, ils ont choisi celui du dieu de la guerre...

Sarah laissa les autres digérer l'explication et reprit quand Ginny fit la grimace.

- Enfin bref, c'est pendant ces vacances forcées qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec un guerrier nommé Aspex Cobra. Et – c'est là que ça devient intéressant – ils auraient fait un couple sans histoires s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque. Une caravane marchande qui passait dans les environs a été attaquée par des barbares, qui sont revenus avec une carriole entière remplie de barriques de bière. Et là, ce cher Mr Telensk a commis l'impardonnable.

- Attends, dit Théo, tu ne vas pas nous dire que tout ça est parti d'un bête vol de bière ?

- Ces gens-là prenaient l'alcool assez au sérieux, tu sais. Aussi, quand Telensk a fondu sur le groupe et carbonisé les guerriers avant de repartir en emportant la carriole entière, les barbares ont crié vengeance. Beaucoup sont partis tête baissée à l'assaut du repaire du dragon.

- Et combien sont revenus ? demanda Harry.

- Ben, entre ceux qui l'ont affronté seuls et ceux qui se sont battus entre eux, on ne pouvait pas trop être fiers. Mais Cobra a préféré y aller avec le soutien de amie prêtresse (et la promesse d'abandonner la moitié de la bière en offrande) et ils sont allés se battre à deux, contre le dragon. Faut croire qu'ils avaient trouvé la bonne combinaison de force brute et de magie, car Telensk ne les a pas tués dans les dix premières secondes. Ni les dix premières minutes, en fait. Alors il a changé de tactique et a essayé de rendre le combat plus magique que physique.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a pris forme humaine ?

- C'est ça. En humain, il pouvait sans doute utiliser tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, dont certains bien destructeurs. Mais il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire grand-chose, car Cobra l'a distrait avec une feinte et est parvenu à l'assommer. Telensk devait avoir un sort spécial pour détecter ça, car il a aussitôt disparu avant qu'on puisse lui donner le coup de grâce. Genre un portoloin automatique.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il est vivant aujourd'hui et qu'il en veut à ta famille ? hasarda Théo.

- C'est bien pire que ça. Ils ne l'ont pas seulement assommé, ils ont ensuite pillé son antre, se sont emparés de tout son trésor et ont racheté le don... la demeure d'un sorcier le jour même. Puis ils ont payé un autre sorcier pour mettre des sorts de protection, et quand Telensk les a retrouvés, il n'a rien pu leur faire dans l'immédiat.

- Ah oui, quand même, dit Harry. Ca doit énerver...

- Certes. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que ma famille descend de gens qui sont parvenus à combattre, humilier et pouiller un dragon ! Y'a de quoi être fier, non ?

Un silence suivit cette révélation, vite interrompu par des rires. Puis Théodore sortir de son apathie pour demander à Hermione ce qu'elle avait pu manigancer avec Sarah durant les dernières semaines. La Gryffondor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Vous avez peut-être remarqué, si vous avez lu la Gazette, que Rita Skeeter n'a rien écrit à propos de la troisième tâche ?

- Exact, dit Ginny. Je trouve ça très étonnant.

- Pas tant que ça, ricana Sarah. Hermione et moi avons fait notre petite enquête depuis que nous avons compris que cette peste n'utilisait pas de cape d'invisibilité et obtenait des renseignements qu'aucun élève n'aurait pu lui fournir.

- Je ne sais pas qui a parlé de cafarder, mais cela m'a donné des idées, poursuivit gaiment Hermione. Et nous avons fini par découvrir que notre chère Rita – elle farfouilla un instant dans son sac – est un animagus non-déclaré ! Elle peut se changer

- En scarabée, chantonna Sarah tandis qu'Hermione extrayait de ses affaires un bocal bien fermé où s'agitait un gros insecte luisant.

- C'est pas vrai... souffla Blaise. Bientôt, il va y en avoir plus de non-déclarés que d'officiels.

- Et... c'est vraiment elle ?

Harry avait du mal à y croire.

- Tout à fait. Nous l'avons attrapée alors qu'elle écoutait ce qui se disait à l'infirmerie. Regardez un peu les marques autour de ses antennes : ce sont celles de ses affreuses lunettes.

- Blaise nous a dit qu'il avait vu un scarabée à côté de Hagrid et Mme Maxime le soir du bal. Et Viktor en a trouvé un dans tes cheveux pendant la deuxième tâche. Vraiment passionnant.

- Malefoy était son principal agent, cela va de soi. Il l'introduisait dans les quartiers de Serpentard. C'est comme ça qu'elle a eu tous ces entretiens si pleins de tendresse à notre égard.

Hermione agita le bocal et le scarabée faillit se retrouver sur le dos.

- Elle pourra sortir une fois que nous serons arrivés. Elle devra arrêter d'écrire ses horreurs pendant un an, sinon... le ministère aura des choses désagréables à lui dire.

- Tu vas la faire crever de faim, s'amusa Harry. Tu sais bien qu'elle est incapable de dire du bien des gens... Elle va être au chômage en moins de deux, la pauvre vieille !

- Ça lui apprendre à faire son fond de commerce avec les ennuis des autres !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors et les occupants saisirent aussitôt leurs baguettes. La vue de Drago Malefoy suffisait amplement à générer chez eux des envies homicides. S'il ouvrait la bouche, son compte était bon.

- Alors, Potter, on traîne avec son petit fan-club en essayant de se dire que tout va bien ? On fait comme si de rien n'était ?

Trop occupé par son discours, Malefoy ne voyait même pas ses adversaires lancer le compte à rebours pour jeter leurs sortilèges.

- Je t'avais dit dès le départ que tu avais choisi le camp des perdants. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir coincé cette journaliste minable qui changera les choses. Tes amis seront les premiers à partir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va leur faire vider les lieux en un rien de temps, tu verras ! Poudlard et le monde sorcier vont retrouver leur vraie...

Une sorte de feu d'artifices éclata dans l'enceinte confinée du compartiment. Harry cligna des yeux et découvrit un spectacle des plus réjouissants.

Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, qui étaient restés dans le couloir, étaient allongés par terre, inanimés. Derrière eux se tenaient les jumeaux Weasley.

- Quand on les a vus venir vers chez vous, on s'est qu'il valait mieux les suivre, dit Fred.

- C'est rigolo, comme mélange, ajouta George. Le jambencoton plus la furonculose, ça fait pousser des tentacules sur la figure, ça me donne des idées. Bon, on peut s'installer ? On a une bataille explosive.

Les deux compères furent pratiquement accueillis comme le Messie et vinrent s'asseoir sur la moquette, où ils entreprirent de battre leurs cartes.

# #

Après un bon nombre de parties qui laissèrent des volutes de fumée dans tout le compartiment, Ginny finit par poser une question qui la tourmentait apparemment depuis un bon moment.

- Dites, à qui vouliez-vous faire du chantage, cette année ?

- Ça ? Boh... On a laissé tomber. C'est sans importance.

- Mais tout de même...

- Bon, d'accord, finit par lâcher celui qui devait être George. C'était Ludo Verpey.

- Hein ?

Les yeux de Blaise s'arrondirent de façon comique.

- On avait fait un parti avec lui à la coupe du monde... soupira Fred. L'Irlande gagne mais Krum attrape le Vif. Eh bien figurez-vous que l'affreux nous a payés en or de farfadet ! Il s'était servi quand les mascottes irlandaises en ont jeté sur la foule. Évidemment, au matin, on s'est retrouvés tout bêtes...

- Ça devait être une erreur, intervint Hermione.

- On le croyais au début, ricana Fred. On lui écrit pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'a pas répondu. A chaque fois qu'il venait à Poudlard, on lui en parlait.

- Il a fini par nous envoyer promener sans même nous rembourser notre mise... grogna George.

- Mais vous y aviez mis toutes vos économies ! s'emporta sa sœur.

- Ouais, je suis au courant. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Le père de Lee non plus n'a pas été payé. Verpey a eu des ennuis avec les gobelins. Il leur a trop emprunté d'argent sans le rendre. Ils l'ont chopé pendant la finale et lui ont fait les poches mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ensuite, un de leurs agents l'a tenu à l'œil pendant le tournoi. Ce crétin a tout perdu en paris, il n'avait plus rien. Alors il a parié avec les gobelins pour tâcher de les rembourser. Il a dit que Harry serait vainqueur.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux son entêtement à me venir en aide. Comme j'ai gagné, il va pouvoir vous payer.

- Même pas. Les gobelins lui ont fait remarquer que tu avais gagné ex aequo avec Cédric. Verpey a dû dégager en vitesse après ça !

Harry éclata de rire avant de réfléchir.

- Dites ? Ça coûte cher à fabriquer, vos bonbons truqués ?

- Nooon, pas vraiment. Mais si nous voulons diversifier la production, c'est sûr qu'il va falloir du blé, reconnut George. Pourquoi ?

Harry attrapa sa malle et commença à fouiller dedans, avant d'en extirper le sac de mille gallions qu'il avait gagné.

- Voilàà... Je pense qu'avec ça, vous êtes parés, les amis.

- Mais c'est énorme ! s'exclama Fred. C'est de la folie.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry. Je n'en ai aucun besoin. Pour monter votre boutique, vous devrez payer un tas de factures avant d'encaisser les premiers bénéfices. Alors vous le prenez. Je vous assure, on aura tous besoin de rire un grand coup dans pas longtemps. Par contre, pitié, vous tous, ne dites pas à votre mère que c'est moi qui ai fourni les fonds. Je ne veux pas me faire écorcher vif pour vous avoir détournés de la noble et honorable voie de l'administration !

- Bon, ben... marmonna George en saisissant le sac. On dirait que les affaires reprennent...

Les deux frères passèrent le restant du voyage en silence, préparant sans doute en esprit l'agencement de leur futur magasin.

# #

Quand l'express fut entré en gare, Ginny et les jumeaux rejoignirent leur mère avec de grands saluts. Hermione lança un « Au revoir » très digne avant de retrouver ses parents et Harry se dirigea vers son oncle... qu'il vit rouge de colère, aux prises avec le père de Sarah.

- Oui, Sarah est la fierté de la famille, vous imaginez... Et ses résultats dans cette école sont excellents !

- Grmpf...

- Ah, je l'aperçois là avec votre neveu, nous devons y aller. Nous nous retrouvons donc dans trois semaines pour discuter de la prochaine commande ? Je vous le dis, nous allons dominer le marché. Au revoir !


End file.
